Je te protègerais de toute mon âme
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Suite de "Tu n'es pas seul". Mokona noir joue au poker et danse la tecktonik. cela va provoquer des rencontres... Et obliger les voyageurs à retourner au pays de Kurisutaru, où 10 ans se sont écoulés... Fic TERMINEE et complète. Romance et aventure!
1. Chapitres 1 et 2

**« Je te protègerais de toute mon âme »**

**Suite de la fanfiction « Tu n'es pas seul »**

_Une fanfiction de Cycy la vache de l'espace_

_d'après les personnages de Clamp et Peach – Pit_

**Chapitre 1 : Les enfants de la colline aux cerisiers**

Le vent soulevait doucement les branches des arbres en fleurs du pays de Kurisutaru lorsque la petite Hikaru aperçu, à l'horizon, un groupe de jeunes hommes chevauchant en direction du palais. Aussitôt la petite fille blonde, qui venait de fêter ses dix ans, se précipita dans les couloirs en riant et criant joyeusement :

« Ils sont revenus ! Ils sont revenus ! », bousculant dans sa course quelques courtisans ébahis.

Au détour d'une tenture, elle aperçu une très belle adolescente de quinze ans qui essayait une tenue de prêtresse finement brodée. Les servantes s'affairaient autour de la jeune Princesse, ajustant les plis du vêtement sur son corps et peignant ses longs cheveux d'un ébène soyeux.

« Tomoyo chan ! s'écria la petite Hikaru en déboulant dans la pièce comme un jeune chiot dans un jeu de quilles. Viens vite ! Ils sont revenus !

- La Princesse ne peut se joindre à vous pour le moment, allez donc jouer toute seule, Mlle Hikaru, coupa sèchement l'une des servantes.

- Allons prévenir Maman », répondit gentiment la Princesse à l'enfant en lui prenant doucement la main, s'échappant en riant avec elle des griffes des servantes.

« Princesse ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Et la cérémonie ?! » se récria la rabat – joie.

Elle n'obtint pas même une réponse, les deux jeunes filles, main dans la main, étaient déjà loin. Envoyant valser tout protocole, elles entrèrent sans plus de façons dans le bureau de la Reine de Cristal : « Maman ! Maman ! « , s'écrièrent-elles d'une seule voix. La jeune Reine Sakura, resplendissante de ses 35 ans, eu un rire tendre en voyant essoufflées mais hilares, ses deux filles, celle qu'elle avait mis au monde ( la Princesse Tomoyo) et celle qu'elle avait adoptée (Hikaru, réincarnation de la fée Shirahime).

« Je sais, leur dit-elle, les garçons sont de retour… Et vous voulez aller les saluer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui répondre. Tout dans leurs yeux criait cette évidence.

« Allez –y… Nous nous passerons de cérémonie, aujourd'hui. »

Les deux filles poussèrent des cris de joie avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Merci, Maman, Merci !

A peine avaient-elles prononcé cette phrase que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand :

« Hikaruuuu… De qui dois tu encore te faire pardonner ? »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux et elle se précipita vers le bel adolescent blond qui avait prononcé cette phrase :

« Fye Kun !! Tu es revenu avec deux jours de retard, c'est toi qui doit te faire pardonner ! » Et elle se jeta à son cou en lui donnant des petites tapes en guise de punition. Un sourire tendre irradia le visage délicat et le regard bleu du garçon :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute… C'est Kuro Kun qui nous a mis en retard à vouloir se bagarrer avec tout ce qui bouge…

- TU PEUX PARLER, TIRE AU FLANC ! » gronda une voix d'homme pas encore adulte mais déjà affirmée. La petite Hikaru quitta les bras de l'adolescent blond pour se jeter dans ceux de l'adolescent brun qui venait d'apparaître à son tour.

« Grand frère !! »

Plus grand que n'importe qui dans la pièce et déjà bâtit en force, seul son visage juvénil où pétillaient ses yeux rubis trahissaient ses seize ans.

« Aaaah mais Hikaru ojôsama, ça ne se fait pas de grimper sur le dos des gens comme ça, se mit-il à râler sans vraie conviction .

- Pourquoi pas ? j'ai retrouvé mon moyen de transport préféré ! Allez hue cocotte !

- JE NE SUIS PÄS TA COCOTTE ! gueula le jeune guerrier , tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à cette malicieuse enfant.

- Tu n'es pas non plus un bon cavalier… Il est tombé de cheval… balança Fye en traître.

- LA FERME ! Se défendit piètrement le jeune guerrier. C'ETAIT POUR EVITER D'ECRASER TA SALE TETE DE FLOCON !! »

La Princesse Tomoyo éclata de rire devant ce langage fleurit :

« En tout cas, Kurogane n'a pas perdu dans sa chute son franc parler », remarqua-t-elle. Le sus dit Kurogane , déstabilisé par le regard tendre de la belle jeune fille, ravala aussitôt ses récriminations en virant rouge pivoine.

« Et hormis ces petits incidents de parcours, quelles aventures vous sont-elles arrivées ? », demanda à son tour la Reine de Cristal en s'amusant du trouble du garçon. Soudain d'un calme apaisé, il s'inclina avec respect devant la souveraine :

« Tout est en ordre dans votre Royaume, votre altesse. Seules quelques créatures sauvages attaquent encore parfois les villages. Mais Fye est parvenu à établir dans chacun d'entre eux un kekkai de protection. Il a énormément progressé et beaucoup de personnes l'ont remercié en votre nom. »

Fye et les trois jeunes femmes ouvrirent de grands yeux devant cette déclaration, mais Kurogane s'empressa aussitôt d'ajouter :

« Par contre, il est paresseux au combat. J'ai perdu un temps considérable à abattre des créatures qu'il aurait pu vaincre tout seul.

- Pas la peine de te justifier, répliqua Fye en souriant. T'es un bourrin, on le sait !

- La ferme et aide moi la prochaine fois !

- Il a battu son record… Il était tout content d'ailleurs…

- N'importe quoi, c'est même pas vrai !

- Tu sais que tu es plus mignon quand tu souris, Kuro Kun ?

- RAAAAAH !! »

Le jeune homme battit en retraite, s'enfuyant de la pièce en grommelant un « Je dois m'occuper de mon cheval !! »

La Reine de Cristal eu un tendre sourire :

« Ce garçon a un coeur aussi grand que sa timidité, dit-elle. Fye, va le rejoindre et dis lui que je suis aussi fière de lui que de toi. »

L'adolescent s'inclina en une profonde et tendre révérence devant la Reine, lui faisant un baise main :

« C'est un honneur d'être le protecteur de votre royaume, votre altesse »

Hikaru s'accrocha aux plis du manteau blanc du garçon :

« Après tu viendras jouer avec moi, hein ? Et tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as vu à travers le royaume !

- Bien sûr ! Je te dirais tout ! Et même ce qui doit rester secret !, dit-il en effleurant doucement les cheveux de la petite fille.

- Woui, youpiiii ! » s'écria –t-elle en sautant de joie.

Fye se tourna ensuite vers la Princesse Tomoyo :

« N'y a –t-il rien que je devrais dire à Kuro Kun de ta part ? »

Après une hésitation, elle eu un sourire indéfinissable :

«Non…. »

Fye posa sur elle un regard étrange puis s'en fut à son tour.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kurogane, celui-ci était en train de rentrer son cheval, un impressionnant étalon noir ébène, dans son box. N'importe quel palefrenier aurait pu se charger de ce travail mais le garçon ne laissait à personne le droit de prendre soin de ses affaires. Le goût du travail bien fait. Et la fierté de ceux qui sont partit de rien pour atteindre leur but.

« Kuro Kuuuun !, chantonna Fye en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu veux pas m'oublier deux minutes ? Ta face de flocon m'exaspère !!

- Tu es partit au mauvais moment. La Reine de Cristal n'a dit que du bien de toi.

- La Reine de Cristal est une sainte femme qui ne dit que du bien de tout le monde, même des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

- Tu es trop modeste, Kurounet…

- Raaah ! Tais toi !

- Quand à la Princesse Tomoyo… »

Le garçon se figea dans ses gestes, virant pivoine.

« La Princesse ?! Elle a dit quelque chose ?!

Non. Et toi, tu voulais lui dire quelque chose ? »

Il y eu un long silence, au bout duquel le garçon brun murmura sans conviction un « Non » peu convaincant.

Tout à coup, il y eu un tremblement du sol terrible, qui secoua tout alentours et coupa net l'espèce de gêne qui était tombée entre les deux garçons. Une immense créature, mi tortue, mi limace, venait d'apparaître sur la colline aux cerisiers tout proche, poussant des « BEUWAAAAH ! » joyeux.

« Le Gluck ! », s'écria le jeune Fye, tout heureux en se précipitant vers l'animal pour lui donner des tapes amicales :

« Et alors, mon gros ? Tu as toujours la forme, on dirait ?

- Et il SHLINGUE toujours autant, on dirait, fit remarquer Kurogane en donnant à sont tour une tape affectueuse à l'animal.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Glucky, il est jaloux parce que tu es plus beau que luiiii… »

Kurogane soupira avec un demi sourire :

« Tu y tiens vraiment, à cette grosse bestiole. Sur ce point tu lui ressembles…

- Hein ? A qui ? »

Puis Fye se souvint de cette histoire qu'on lui avait racontée. Ces doubles d'un autre monde qui étaient venus à Kurisutaru chercher une plume et délivrer le pays de ses tourments…

« Moi, je ne les ai pas rencontrés… murmura le jeune Fye avec un peu de déception.

- Tu es arrivé dans notre royaume juste après leur départ. C'est dommage, la gueule qu'il aurait tirée, ton double, en te voyant !

- Et le tien, comment était-il ? »

Une flamme incandescente s'alluma dans le regard du jeune Kurogane.

« Impressionnant… Je ne suis pas certain qu'un jour je serais à sa hauteur.

- Tu voudrais le revoir ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne serait-ce que pour me battre contre lui ! Tu imagines le duel ? Je m'ennuie, ici, aucun combattant ne parvient à m'affronter ! »

Fye sursauta, hilare :

« Tu te vantes un peu trop, mon Kuro ! Moi je suis de taille à t'affronter !

- Bien sûr, en esquivant tous les coups… Si je veux danser, j'affronte une ballerine ! »

Fye ne répondit rien, lui décernant un sourire indéfinissable avant de fondre sur lui avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Avant que Kurogane ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà dans son dos et lui maculait son beau costume d'une pâte graisseuse qui était de la bave de Gluck !

« AH ! ENFOIRE !! hurla le jeune Kurogane, fou de rage, en dégainant son katana. Tu vas me le payer !!

- Attrapes moi si tu peux, le baveux !! », ricana le jeune Fye en le semant à toute vitesse… Avant d'être saisit d'un malaise inexplicable, et de chuter à demi inconscient, la tête en avant. Le jeune Kurogane se précipita et le recueillit in extremis dans ses bras :

« Une crise … Tu en as déjà fait quatre pendant le voyage… Viens, retournons au palais, tu es épuisé avec toute la magie que tu as utilisée pour les villageois…

- Non… murmura l'autre garçon faiblement en regardant les pétales de cerisier virevoltant tout autour d'eux dans les feux rougeoyants du crépuscule…Ce n'est rien… Restons ici… Encore un peu…. »

Le jeune Kurogane ne répondit rien, soutenant Fye face au sublime paysage qui s'étalait devant eux, comme chaque jour depuis dix ans qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et pourtant… Pourtant il devinait avec inquiétude que ces instants de paix prenaient de plus en plus d'importance, comme un rêve précieux dont on ne veut pas se réveiller…

**Chapitre 2 : Coup de poker**

Dans un autre monde, l'ambiance était plus joyeuse :

« J'ai un foul, les mecs !

- Carré d'as ! Je vous tue tous ! »

Mokona noir, ravi, rafla les jetons sur la table au grand dam de ses compagnons de jeu.

« Hey, le larbin ! Cria l'un d'entre eux, ramènes nous des bières ! »

Watanuki, blouse blanche et fichu sur la tête, apparu avec un plateau remplis de petites bouteilles et son air le plus maussade :

« Mokona, grogna-t-il, tes invités sont en train de vider la cave de Yuko…

- Yuko n'est pas là pour quelques jours, répliqua le petit animal, et n'oublies pas ce qu'elle t'as dis en partant : « En mon absence, tu devras prendre soin de la boutique et de mon petit Mokona »

- Et de mon petit Mokona !, répétèrent Maru et Moro en chœur, se pendant aux bras de Watanuki.

- De Mokona, je veux bien, grogna celui-ci… Mais pas de ses partenaires de poker ! », s'écria-t- il en désignant les trois autres mascottes gloutonnes qui, assises en rond autour d'une table avec Mokona, s'empiffraient comme des ogres, buvaient comme des trous et braillaient comme des cochons. Il y avait là une espèce de lionceau avec une tête ronde qui se nommait Kerobero, une étrange grenouille verte s'appelant Nekoï, et un hamster orange et blanc dont il avait oublié le nom, mais qui vidait bouteille sur bouteille à s'en exploser les bajoues. Mokona tira une épaisse bouffée de l'énorme cigare cubain qui dépassait de sa bouche avant de faire remarquer :

« Tu deviens radin, Watanuki. C'est des échantillons, ce que tu nous a apporté…

- C'est tout ce qui reste en bière. Ton ami le… Hampoivrot est une vraie choppe sur pattes ! »

Pour tout réponse à cette accusation, le hamster émit un rot aussi tonitruant que fétide, rot qui fut applaudis par les autres mascottes :

« Joliiiiii ! Hampoivrot, 10 points !

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit dehors que dedans !

- Raaah, vous êtes écoeurants ! », commenta Watanuki en tentant de nettoyer la table, maculée par les excès du quatuor, initiative désapprouvée aussitôt :

« Mais arrèteuh, tu vas nous mélanger tous les jetoooons !

- On voit bien que c'est pas vous qui devrez ranger ce carnage.

- Hey, tu veux te rendre utile, le larbin ?, demanda le lionceau en volant jusqu'à lui. Va nous acheter d'autres bières. Et format magnum !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une peluche jaune, répliqua le jeune homme, un éclat de défi dans les lunettes.

- Qui est une peluche jaune ? », répondit l'animal en se métarmophosant soudain en un gigantesque lion crachant par sa gueule aiguisée de crocs, d'immenses salves de feu. Watanuki , devenu livide, abandonna blouse et fichu et s'en fut en criant :

« Je vais acheter des bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeres ! »

Lorsqu'il fut loin de la boutique, Watanuki s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, et se dire qu'il fallait être un magicien aussi puissant que tordu pour créer des mascottes telles que ce Kerobero. L'adolescent s'était désintéressé et avait fuit durant des années tous les sujets concernant la magie, le spiritisme, l'occulte. Mais depuis qu'il travaillait pour Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions, son jugement s'était ouvert peu à peu. Il avait découvert et appris trop de choses extraordinaires pour ne pas évoluer. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de nier l'évidence : les propres pouvoirs de Watanuki, ses pouvoirs héréditaires qu'il avait tant détesté, prenaient de l'amplitude, se développaient, étaient de plus en plus puissants. A l'âge où l'on se cherche ce n'était pas simple à gérer et il lui fallait bien chercher des modèles autour de lui pour se rassurer.

Ses pensées en étaient là lorsqu'un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine, comprenant immédiatement qu'il était suivit par l'une de ces abominables créatures ne ressemblant à rien, mais déterminée à l'étouffer dans d'épaisses volutes de fumée noire. Habitué à cette traque quotidienne, le garçon pressa le pas, et en slalomant à toute vitesse entre divers obstacles se dressant sur les trottoirs, parvient sans trop de difficulté à semer son poursuivant. Mais c'est alors que son sang se glaça à nouveau, lorsqu'il entendit le cri apeuré d'une voix féminine. Watanuki était un trouillard patenté. Il y a quelques temps encore, en entendant ce cri, il aurait pris les jambes à son cou. Mais plus maintenant. Même si ses dents claquaient, même si ses genoux flageolaient, il se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

Et là, ce fut le choc !

A l'entrée d'une ruelle étroite il vit une multitude de créatures occultes cernant une toute jeune lycéenne. La fille, plutôt menue, semblait minuscule face à la taille disproportionnée de ses adversaires, et apeurée à l'idée d'être engloutie par ces abominables ectoplasmes, luttait pourtant avec détermination, frappant le vide :

« Allez-vous en ! Partez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !! »

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Watanuki, lui-même glacé de terreur à l'idée que les créatures le repèrent et foncent sur lui. Il cru même, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait s'évanouir, , s'étalant au milieu du tableau. Mais il se jugea minable d'hésiter alors qu'une jeune fille toute fragile et effrayée trouvait pourtant assez de volonté pour se battre. Alors ? tout en se disant « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », il fonça dans le tas, saisit la petite inconnue par la main, et avant qu'elle ait pu donner son avis sur la question, l'entraîna avec lui, tous deux courant à la vitesse grand V pour s'échapper. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au parc, que Watanuki se laissa enfin tomber sur l'un des bancs en forme de félin. Le garçon, complètement claqué, peinait à reprendre son souffle :

« Aaaah… Raaaah… Et dire que je me suis fait recaler en sport… »

La jeune inconnue, elle, posa un regard aussi doux que ébahit sur lui, rougissant en lui demandant timidement :

« Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ?... Vous avez soif, peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son cartable. Il tenta de la rassurer en lui décernant son sourire le plus gentleman :

« Non, non, tout va bien, ne vous donnez pas cette peine… »

Il remarqua soudain l'écusson arboré par le cartable de la jeune fille :

« ça alors !, lui dit-il, Vous êtes de ce lycée ? Celui qui est un ancien couvent ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

- Moi, je suis de l'école privée Juji… Ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! »

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait littéralement kidnappée la fille, l'éloignant carrément à l'autre bout de Tokyo !

« Aaaah ! s'écria Watanuki en agitant ses bras, passé en mode panique puissance 10. Qu'ai-je fait ?! Comment allez-vous rentrer chez vous, maintenant ?! Je vais vous payer le tramway ! »

Il se figea soudain lorsque la fille eu un rire tendre et désarmant :

« Ce que vous êtes drôle… Vous me rappelez un de mes amis… »

Cette fois, c'est Watanuki qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à recevoir des compliments. Surtout qu'ils provenaient d'une fille plutôt mignonne ! Elle était vraiment petite pour une lycéenne, et très fine. Elle avait une étrange chevelure couleur lavande, un carré mi-sage, mi-désordonné, avec deux longues mèches qui lui coulaient jusqu'aux épaules, comme si elle avait eu les cheveux très longs mais qu'elle se les étaient coupés elle-même. Elle aussi portait des lunettes, derrière lesquelles brillaient de grands yeux verts, doux et timides. Elle lui fit penser à un mignon et fragile petit oisillon tombé d'un arbre, et qu'on veut immédiatement protéger.

« J'ai oublié de me présenter, dit-elle soudain en s'inclinant poliment avec un ravissant mouvement du visage, je me nomme Kita Michiru. »

Le garçon s'inclina lui aussi mais plus maladroitement, bégayant en prononçant son nom de famille suivit de son prénom :

« Watanuki Kimihiro »

La jeune fille rougit à nouveau en le regardant :

« Je vous remercie, Watanuki San… Sans votre intervention je n'aurais peut-être pas pu échapper à ces créatures…

- Oh… Mais … Ce n'est rien… bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne capable, comme moi, de voir ces drôles de choses », répondit-elle.

Watanuki lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup rencontré de monde possédant ces facultés…

« A part Kohané chan… Et Domeki avec son œil droit… Et Haruka san, mais lui, il est mort… »

… Avant de sursauter en réalisant que Michiru l'avait entendu !

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre et fataliste… Moi aussi je connais des personnes qui sont déjà mortes… D'ailleurs en ce moment, mes amis doivent me chercher… »

Watanuki se demanda s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou effrayé !

« Je… Vais vous reconduire jusqu'à la station de tramway la plus proche…

- C'est très gentil à vous mais vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi… Par contre, si pour vous remercier je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous…

- Eh bien… Heu… »

Une réponse lui vint spontanément :

« Je serais très heureux si tu pouvais me tutoyer. Après tout, nous pourrions être dans la même classe. »

En même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase, Watanuki se répéta dans sa tête :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?? »

Michiru eu un petit rire amusé et inclina de la tête :

« C'est entendu… Je te tutoierais lorsqu'on se reverra… Watanuki San…

- Se reverra ?, répéta-t-il gorge serrée.

- Sûrement, dit-elle en le foudroyant de son sourire le plus kawai et s'éloignant lentement dans les allées du parc.

- Mais quand ça ?! », s'écria-t-il.

Elle se retourna dans sa direction, le vent jouant avec sa robe et les reflets lavandes de ses cheveux, touchante et irréelle :

« Peut-être le jour où ce sera à mon tour de te sauver la vie »

Puis elle rougit de plus belle et prit les jambes à son cou, le laissant seul et estomaqué… Watanuki demeura quelques instants complètement subjugué par la merveilleuse rencontre qu'il venait de vivre… Puis il repassa en mode panique puissance 10, s'arrachant les cheveux en s'accablant de multiples reproches :

« Non mais tu t'es entendu ? On aurait dit un dragueur de seconde zone ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Trahir ainsi Himawari chan ! Himawari Chan est si mignonne, si gentille ! Et toi tu baves devant une inconnue, sale pervers ! »

Bon, techniquement, ce n'était pas encore un crime. Vu qu'il ne s'était toujours pas déclaré à Himawari et qu'elle ne devait même pas se douter de ses sentiments pour elle ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tout gâcher avec une inconnue, aussi ravissante soit-elle…

Assagit de ses bonnes résolutions et après un détour par la supérette, Watanuki retournait en direction de la boutique de Yuko lorsqu'il entendit dès le haut de la rue une musique cadencée. Se doutant de quelque chose, il hâta le pas, et, arrivé à la hauteur de la boutique, vit les murs de celle-ci bouger sous les vibrations musicales. Watanuki fonça à l'intérieur et en demeura hébété : il n'y avait plus quatre mascottes jouant au poker mais toute une multitude, qui, du sol au plafond, sous des éclairages chatoyants, une platine de DJ et une boule à facettes disco, se déhanchaient en chantonnant comme des grands malades: « One day, will be together !! »

Watanuki saisit au vol Kerobero :

« Où est passé Mokona ?! J'ai deux mots à lui dire !

- 'Chais pas, y'a sa dernière vodka qui a du retourner à l'état sauvage… Hé, regarde ! Hampoivrot est devenu Hamteckto ! »

Watanuki observa d'un œil désabusé le hamster s'agiter comme un épileptique dans ce qui était sensé être une danse.

« BON MAINTENANT ça SUFFIT ! LA FETE EST FINIE ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHOOOORS !! »

La musique cessa brusquement, et toutes les mascottes magiques regardèrent le garçon avec de grands yeux humides.

« Ça ne marche pas ! Foutez-moi le camp et que ça saute !

Il est vert de rage », commenta la grenouille Nekoï.

A cette réplique, toutes les petites créatures éclatèrent de rire d'une seule voix.

« Vous tenez vraiment à me voir enragé ? », demanda Watanuki. Une aura magique commençait à émaner de lui, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Hé, doucement, Harry Potter, ou on te colle la SPA sur le dos !

- Oué, ajouta le hamster d'une voix de parrain mafieux, j'ai un bon avocat et ça va te coûter un max de pepperonis…

- T'es sûr que ton nom c'est pas plutôt Hamtescroc ? »

Watanuki, excédé, recommença à s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant :

« Mais c'est pas vraiiii… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ces histoires de diiiingues ? Comment je vais tous les virer de la boutiiiique ?!

- C'est pourtant simple », dit une voix neutre dans son dos.

Watanuki fut encore plus au désespoir en voyant Domeki débarquer au milieu de ce bazar :

« OK ! Il ne manquait plus que toi pour que l'horreur soit complète ! Les bestioles, je vous présente mon pire cauchemar ! Domeki, viens donc te joindre à la fête ! »

Le jeune homme scruta Watanuki d'un œil où luisait une lueur de suspicion :

« T'aurais pas bu un coup avec tes invités, toi ?

- C'est pas mes invités ! C'est des squatteurs, et j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser ! »

Domeki cligna des yeux, puis se tournant vers la multitude de petites créatures éparpillées dans la pièce (ou pendues au lustre et aux rideaux !), leur demande simplement de sa voix calme et posée :

« Vous êtes des mascottes, non ? Vous ne devriez pas en ce moment être auprès de vos maîtres pour les protéger ? »

Cette question toucha droit au but. Les créatures reconnurent qu'elles avaient un peu abusé des festivités et partirent une à une de la boutique. Les garçons, aidés de Maru et Moro, retrouvèrent finalement Mokona en train de cuver son vin et ronflant bruyamment.

« Et comme prévu, c'est Watanuki qui va devoir tout ranger », grogna celui-ci en s'emparant d'un balai. Comme il vit que Domeki était en train de remettre des meubles en place, il grogna de plus belle :

« Laisses tomber ! Je t'ai pas demandé de m'aider ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire à la boutique ?!

- C'est parce que je l'ai vue…

- QUOI ?! »

Il désigna son œil droit et Watanuki frémit, toute colère retombée.

« La fille aux cheveux violets… »


	2. Chapitres 3, 4 et 5

Chapitre 3 : Flocon de neige

**Chapitre 3 : Flocon de neige**

De sa propre existence, le jeune Kurogane savait peu de choses. Il ignorait tout de ses vrais parents. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, il avait toujours été un enfant esclave des mines du royaume des corbeaux. Parvenu à s'échapper, il avait atterrit dans le désert et été recueillit par Shirahime, la première personne qu'il avait nommée « Maman ». L'année suivante, il partait vivre au palais de la Reine de Cristal, qui l'éleva comme son propre enfant avec Tomoyo Chan, Hikaru Ojôsama… Et Fye, qu'il avait rencontré au cours d'une bataille ce même jour. Ils avaient grandit ensemble.

Le premier souvenir que Kurogane avait de Fye… Paradoxalement ? ce n'était pas de lui, mais de « l'autre », son double. Dix ans plus tôt, au temple des Célestes, Shirahime avait soigné par la magie deux inconnus, trouvés inanimés dans la neige. Ce qui avait frappé l'enfant en voyant ces deux hommes, c'était d'abord sa propre ressemblance avec l'un des deux. Shirahime lui avait alors expliqué le principe des dimensions et des doubles, et en voyant celui qu'il serait peut-être un jour, Kurogane l'avait aussitôt adoré… Et eu envie de l'appeler Kuro Pépé ! Puis son regard s'était posé sur l'autre homme endormit, et l'enfant avait ressentit une émotion bien plus vive et étrange encore. Cet homme grand et fin, une pluie de mèches blondes sur un visage diaphane et délicat, la beauté du diable et un sourire d'ange… Cet homme, tout vêtu de blanc, était tombé du ciel. Comme un flocon de neige.

Kuro Pépé s'était réveillé le jour même. Mais Flocon de neige était encore très malade et inconscient, luttant contre le venin qui l'avait empoisonné. Le petit Kuro Kun avait vu Kuto Pépé tournant comme un lion en cage autour de son lit. Il avait deviné ses pensées, comprit ses émotions. A sa manière de protéger flocon de neige, de le veiller, de lutter pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants, le petit Kuro Kun avait compris que flocon de neige était une personne très importante pour Kuro Pépé.

Le lendemain, en passant prés de la chambre, l'enfant avait entendu son double grogner et une cascade de rires lui répondre. Flocon de neige s'était réveillé ! Kuro Kun s'était précipité dans la pièce, et en un bond, avait atterrit sur le lit de flocon de neige, Kuro Pépé ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« J'en était sûr ! s'était écrié Kuro Kun à l'adresse de flocon de neige, non moins surpris.

- Sûr de quoi ?!, avait gueulé Kuro Pépé.

- Je voulais voir la couleur des yeux de flocon de neige… J'avais parié qu'ils étaient bleus comme le ciel ! »

Réponse qui fit tomber des nues aux deux adultes.

« Je suis le Kurogane de ce monde ! », s'était fièrement exclamé Kuro Kun en se redressant de toute sa petite taille. Puis, ses petits yeux rubis dévorant de curiosité flocon de neige :

« Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Destabilisé par l'intensité du regard d'un enfant ressemblant tellement au Kurogane qu'il connaissait, flocon de neige avait marqué un temps avant de répondre, d'un large sourire happy face peu naturel :

« … Fye… »

Kuro Pépé avait froncé les sourcils d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Kuro Kun l'avait imité, prenant un air très sérieux de grande personne en répétant : «… Fye… », comme s'il voulait graver dans sa mémoire ce nom et le visage qui y correspondait.

Puis, le petit Kuro Kun avait doucement posé sa main sur le visage de Fye. Celui-ci et Kuro Pépé n'avaient pas réagis, comme pétrifiés de stupeur par le geste de l'enfant. Kuro Kun avait alors demandé de sa petite voix, son regard rubis sondant le flocon de neige jusqu'à l'âme :

« Dis Fye, pourquoi il y a la glace dans ton sourire et la pluie dans tes yeux ? »

Ni Fye ni Kuro Pépé ne lui avaient répondu, comme ébahis par cette question. Alors Kuro Kun avait eu un franc éclat de rire :

« Il faut vite guérir, Fye, Kuro Pépé était très inquiet pour toi !

- N'importe quoi, avait gueulé le grand Kurogane, aussi gêné qu'outré, je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut arriver à cet abruti !!

- C'est pas très gentil de lui dire ça, avait répondu l'enfant en enlaçant le cou de Fye de ses petits bras, et Fye en rajoutant une couche en souriant bêtement.

- Mais arrêtes de le coller comme ça !!, hurla Kuro Pépé, plus rouge qu'un feu de signalisation.

- Si Fye est ton pote, c'est aussi le mien, avait insisté Kuro Kun, littéralement pendu au cou d'un Fye écroulé de rire par la situation.

- C'EST PAS MON POTE C'EST MON … »

Le grand Kurogane avait brutalement interrompu sa phrase, tellement liquéfié de sentiments violents et contradictoires que le petit Kurogane cru même, l'espace d'une seconde, que son gigantesque double allait s'écrouler comme un fêtu de paille. Mais c'est alors que la douce voix de Shirahime avait retentit dans le lointain :

« Kuro Kun !

- J'arrive, Maman ! »

Alors que l'enfant quittait la pièce, le grand Kurogane posa son regard sur Fye en le scrutant avec la même efficacité que son jeune double :

« Il t'as percé à jour, on dirait.

Toi aussi… Tu viens de te mettre KO ! »

Flocon de neige… Ces mots étaient restés gravés en Kuro Kun. Lorsque quelques jours plus tard Fye était apparut de nulle part – SON FYE - , comment aurait-il pu le nommer autrement ? Comment pouvait-il nier que dès cet instant il avait voulu le protéger ? D'un monde à l'autre, d'une vie à l'autre, c'était inéluctable…

Une question interrompit le fil de ses souvenirs :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

En réponse à la l'interrogation de la Reine de Cristal, le jeune Kurogane poussa un soupir agacé :

« Il rit, il fanfaronne, il joue avec Hikaru ojosama… Bref ? il se fout royalement de notre gueule ! »

Face à cette expression triviale, la jolie reine éclata de rire :

« Mon enfant, décidément, tu sais toujours poser des mots sur une situation ! »

Ils observèrent, à travers la fine voilure d'un rideau mauve battant dans l'air du soir, le jeune Fye raconter à la petite Hikaru, toute émerveillée, son voyage à travers le pays. Fye et Hikaru avaient exactement les mêmes expressions aux mêmes instants, ce sourire de douceur enfantine, ce regard bouleversant, cette élégance aérienne dans chacun de leurs gestes… Une angoisse sourde étreignit Kurogane. Tout le monde pensait que si Hikaru et Fye se ressemblaient autant, c'est qu'ils partageaient la même âme. Mais seul Kurogane avait comprit la vérité. Il en défendrait furieusement le secret, au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait. Personne ne devait savoir… JAMAIS !! Son regard protecteur quitta un instant Fye pour se poser sur la petite Hikaru. La petite fille riait aux éclats, parlait sans cesse, était toujours en mouvement. Elle était heureuse.. Et vivante.

« Elle ressemble de plus en plus à Shirahime Chan, commenta la Reine Sakura. Pourtant… Leurs caractères sont légèrement différents.

- C'est vrai. Maman… Je veux dire, Shirahime… N'a pas eu la même enfance qu'Hikaru Ojosama. Même s'il s'agit d'une personne réincarnée, son expérience de la vie est différente.

- C'est étrange… Tu considères Hikaru comme ta petite sœur, mais ne prononces jamais son prénom sans y ajouter « ojosama », comme si elle était une grande personne à laquelle tu devais le plus profond respect. »

Le jeune Kurogane eu un sourire indéfinissable :

« Même si cette gamine espiègle est mon intenable petite sœur, même si elle ignore tout de sa vie précédente et de sa mort pour sauver ce monde et la Princesse Sakura venue d'une autre dimension, pour moi elle sera toujours Shirahime, la fée des glaces et plus puissante des magiciennes en ce monde, et surtout, celle qui a été ma mère. »

La Reine de Cristal reconnu qu'il avait raison, puis lui demanda innocemment :

« Est-ce que tu considères aussi ma fille, la Princesse Tomoyo, comme ta petite sœur ? »

Le jeune Kurogane perdit tout son aplomb :

« Mais… MAJESTE ?!

- Tu peux conserver ta réponse, car elle ne me regarde pas. Mais Tomoyo chan, Hikaru chan, Fye Kun et toi… Je vous ai vus grandir en vous entendant à merveille. Et je regrette que ces derniers temps, tu sembles fuir Tomoyo chan, et même éviter de lui parler… »

Le jeune Kurogane reprit son sérieux et son ton le plus rassurant :

« Il est vrai que je fuis la Princesse Tomoyo, même si je ne la détestes pas, mais… Pas pour les raisons que vous pensez.

- Pour lesquelles, alors ? »

Kuro Kun passa en mode super déformé et se mit à vociférer, agitant les bras dans tous les sens en ayant retrouvé le langage comique qu'il avait à six ans :

« Parce qu'elle a découvert quelque chose à mon sujet et ne veut pas me lâcher avec ça ! Elle est carrément tordue et capable de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension, comme son double l'a fait pour Kuro Pépé, si je n'agis pas comme elle me le conseille ! »

Devant cette réponse incongrue, la reine de cristal rit de plus belle :

« Mon fils, je compatis à ta douleur. Personne ne voudrait être à ta place si Tomoyo Chan a décidé de te harceler sur ton secret … »

Et à l'idée de sa fille jouant les maîtres chanteurs auprès de ce malheureux Kurogane, la reine s'en fut en tentant de conserver une certaine majesté entre deux crises de rire.

Un peu vexé, le garçon souleva le rideau mauve. La petite Hikaru se précipita pour se jeter dans ses bras :

« Grand frère !! »

Activation du moulin à paroles, insatiable de curiosité :

« Fye Kun m'a raconté comment tu as vaincu des créatures ! Il y avait beaucoup de monstres, dis moi ? Ils étaient grands ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ? »

Comment résister à ce flot de questions, à ce petit regard mutin, ces petits bras se raccrochant à son cou comme si les monstres allaient surgir dans sa chambre ? Kurogane protégerais toujours sa petite sœur. Et il lui raconterait autant d'histoires qu'elle le voudrait. Il lui raconta, raconta et Hikaru absorbait toutes ses paroles avec autant de rires que d'admiration. Malgré tout, le garçon se sentait un peu gêné en racontant tout cela, car Fye n'avait pas quitté la pièce et il devinait sa présence dans son dos, le bleu infini et la malice de ses yeux piquer sa nuque avec une insistance impertinente. Il tenta, sans succès, d'oublier sa présence, mais bientôt Hikaru, repue et bercée d'histoires, finit par s'endormir doucement. Kurogane la souleva lentement et l'emporta vers son lit. Fye trouva amusant, et même émouvant, le contraste de cette minuscule petite fille endormie entre les bras déjà immenses et puissants de Kurogane. Il déposa tendrement sa petite sœur parmi sa multitude d'oreillers et de peluches. Fye arriva à son tour et rabattit dans un geste quasi maternel les couvertures sur l'enfant. La petite Hikaru eu un sourire adorable dans son sommeil, murmura quelque chose ressemblant à

« … Tous les deux » , et dans une semi conscience, agripparas de chacun des garçons avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

« Bonne nuit, Princesse », dit Fye en embrassant doucement la main de la petite fille.

« A demain, Hikaru ojosama », ajouta Kurogane en faisant de même de l'autre côté.

Puis il y eu un long silence, les deux garçons échangeant un regard indéfinissable avant de quitter la chambre :

« Tu devrais aller dormir, toi aussi, jeta Kurogane à Fye lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

- J'ai déjà dormit tout à l'heure.. Tout va bien , je t'assure ! »

Il eu un rire exaspérant. Un de ces faux rires qui ne trompaient personne, et surtout pas Kurogane. Ces rires de façade, il les détestaient. Même lui, il le détestait, dans ces moments là.

« Demain, je dois me rendre au Royaume des Corbeaux. Je t'interdis de me suivre. Tu restes au palais et tu te reposes.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre bien sagement le retour de mon preux chevalier ? Je viens aussi ! »

Kurogane eu un grognement excédé. En moins d'un centième de seconde, il avait saisit Fye par le col et plaqué brutalement contre le mur du couloir. Kurogane foudroya de son regard le plus sombre les beaux yeux azurs et effarés posés sur lui.

« Si tu étais en aussi bonne forme que tu le prétends, tu aurais esquivé mon attaque et je ne t'aurais même pas effleuré ! », gronda Kurogane de son ton le plus redoutable. Fye se défendit avec un piètre sourire, un de ces faux sourires qu'il haïssait plus que tout :

« Tu es simplement devenu plus fort…

- NE MENS ¨PAS !! », cria Kurogane en le rejetant loin de lui comme une quantité négligeable. Fye était si faible qu'il ne parvint pas à freiner son élan et chuta lamentablement au sol.

« Ne mens pas, répéta plus calmement Kurogane. Si tu fais pleurer Hikaru ojosama, Tomoyo chan ou la Reine de Cristal… Tu auras affaire à moi !! »

Fye ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se releva sur ses jambes, faiblement, lentement, difficilement… Douloureusement.

« C'est pour cela, finit-il par murmurer tristement, le visage baissé derrière ses longues mèches blondes… C'est pour cela… Que tu retournes au royaume des corbeaux.

- Ne me suis pas, répéta Kurogane, toute colère retombée.

- Mais… » Fye ne pu ajouter iun mot de plus. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chuta encore, la tête en avant. Comme sur la colline aux cerisiers, il fut rattrapé avec douceur par Kurogane.

« … Pour une fois, juste une fois, écoutes moi, lui demanda-t-il en le protégeant de ses bras. NE ME SUIS PAS !

- La glace dans mon sourire et la pluie dans mes yeux… », murmura Fye faiblement. Kurogane tressaillit, voyant sa main si blanche se lever en lui indiquant la fenêtre toute proche. Dehors ? c'était l'éclatante et enivrante beauté des nuits d'été.

« Tu le savais pourtant… , murmura Fye. Que les flocons de neige sont éphémères… »

**Chapitre 4 : La mort s'habille en rouge sang**

Quelque part tout au nord du pays de Kurisutaru. Dans ces contrées oubliées des hommes. Ces lieux Si déserts et inanimés que plus personne ne s'y rend. Ces lieux parfaits pour cacher des secrets. Une grotte, des murs de roc, criblés de stalactites et de stalagmites, aiguisés comme des crocs. Une grotte qui autrefois était recouverte de glace, enfouie sous la neige. Mais le temps a passé, lentement ouvragés les lieux. La neige afondu rapidement. La glace aussi, mais plus lentement. Jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année. Chaque seconde de chaque minute s'est écoulée en une goutte d'eau.

Enfin… Son cercueil de glace a fondu.

Tout au fond de la grotte, une très belle femme ouvre les yeux. Elle est d'une beauté aérienne, irréelle, à couper le souffle. Les formes graciles de son corps sont drapées d'un délicieux kimono de soie rouge et noire, finement brodée d'or. Son petit visage diaphane, un peu pointu, a un sourire carmen et d'exquis yeux ourlés de velours noir. Elle a une chevelure extrêmement longue, d'un ébène soyeux et lisse, coulant en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches, deux longues mèches partant de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules. On dirait une belle princesse de conte de fées qui s'éveille enfin. Pourtant son cœur est lourd de la plus sombre des haines et de la plus acide des douleurs. Lentement, comme un automate, elle remue chacun de ses membres, où la vie est revenue. Puis, d'un pas majestueux, la traîne de son kimono balayant le sol de la grotte, elle s'approche de l'entrée de celle-ci et constate le merveilleux paysage fleurit qui s'offre à sa vue. Des mots lui viennent aux lèvres, comme un dégoût :

« J'ai dormit longtemps, on dirait. »

Combien de temps ? Peu importe, elle doit se venger.

« Je te retrouverais… Shirahime », jure-t-elle, la voix sèche.

Elle a envie de pleurer, mais c'est un rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle rite, elle rite de son rire glacial, haineux, tranchant comme une lame, et ce rire épouvantable se répercute en écho sur toutes les voûtes de la grotte.

Watanuki se redressa sur son futon, livide. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il tenta de les essuyer, chercha ses lunettes sans les trouver. Il avait froid, ses dents claquaient. Il avait peur, une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'une présence humaine soit auprès de lui à ce moment là. Une fine lueur filtra dans les ténèbres de la pièce… La porte du battant de sa chambre glissa lentement. Domeki apparut en allumant la lumière. Il était resté lui aussi dormir à la boutique car ils n'avaient pas finit de ranger le carnage des amis de Mokona. Même si Watanuki n'avait pas voulu lui parler de Michiru. Même si après il lui avait fait la gueule pendant tout le repas. Et lui avait ordonné d'aller dormir dans la pièce de la boutique la plus éloignée de lui !

« Do… Do… Do… Domeki, bégaya Watanuki en claquant des dents.

- Je t'ai entendu crier, dit-il simplement, debout à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Co… Co… Co… Cauchemar… » tenta d'expliquer Watanuki, les yeux encore emplis de terreur.

Domeki eu la politesse de ne pas le juger ou de se moquer de ses frayeurs. Quand Watanuki est aussi fragile et vulnérable, il faut le rassurer. Toujours. Domeki s'approcha, s'assit lentement sur le futon de Watanuki, planta son regard imperturbable au fond de ses yeux :

« Racontes moi. »

Watanuki frémit. Il devait rassembler ses esprits, oui . Domeki était là. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de peur. Violent, glaçant son cœur, lui tordant les tripes. Il avait peur jusque dans le moindre recoin de son âme.

« J'ai… J'ai vue la mort, dit-il enfin d'une voix blanche. La mort en personne.

- … La mort ?

- Oui. C'était une fille, plutôt jolie au demeurant, mais c'était la mort !

- Ah. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Imagines si la mort c'était un petit vieux pervers, avec de la bave et des verrues de partout. Ce serait nettement moins engageant. »

Watanuki demeura complètement ébahi en se demandant si Domeki ne venait pas de faire un trait d'humour. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver, en fait…

« Domeki… Maintenant c'est toi qui me fais peur.

- Je fais toujours peur quand on me réveille en pleine nuit. Demain tu me feras des beignets de crevette et du riz au curry .

- Ah ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! », gronda Watanuki.

Domeki stoppa net sa colère en le pointant du doigt, pile entre les deux yeux :

« Ce n'est pas cher payé pour te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Watanuki demeura figé dans son élan, bouche bée.

« Mais… murmura-t-il, rougissant un peu et se sentant complètement idiot avec l'index de Domeki appuyé sur son nez. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai enfin trouvé la touche pour te débrancher, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- C'est toi qui a les fusibles qui ne se touchent pas !!, répliqua Watanuki, outré.

- Ah, et là c'est la fonction mauvaise foi… »

Watanuki sursauta lorsque l'espace d'une demi seconde (il l'aurait juré) la main de Domeki s'attarda sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes :

« Dors, maintenant, lui dit-il doucement en se relevant et quittant la pièce. La mort ne viendra pas te chercher cette nuit. Je lui botte ses fesses –fort jolies, parait-il- si j'ai pas mes beignets ! »

Pour rien au monde, Watanuki n'aurait donné raison à Domeki. Mais il le savait capable de tout lorsqu'il était question de bouffe, même de vaincre la mort en personne, c'est certain ! Il décida de se rendormir comme il le lui avait demandé, souriant malgré lui en imaginant Domeki défendre son Bento jusqu'en enfer. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux que les murs de sa chambre se mirent à vibrer d'un rythme cadencé.

« Ah, non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ?! » gueula-t-il. Fon9ant vers le salon, il constata le retour des envahisseurs, chantant tous en chœur d'une voix fortement alcoolisée : « A cause des garçoooons !! » Au centre de la piste, les pattes dans des chaussures stylées et les poils hérissés sur le crâne à la vivel dop, Mokona cru bon d'expliquer chaque pas de sa chorégraphie endiablée :

« Tu glisses, tu jumpes et puis tu brushes !! »

Watanuki s'empara d'un balai et se mit à poursuivre la mascotte sous le regard des centaines d'autres qui avaient transformé la boutique en club privé :

« Tu vas voir ce que je vais brosser, Martine !! »

Le videur de boites Domeki arriva à son tour, les yeux rouges et gonflés de sommeil :

« Tu me feras aussi des takoyakis » précisa-t-il en saisissant au vol Kerobero, qui avait lancé le concours de t shirt mouillés mais se promenait avec un slip sur la tête…

Au même instant, dans un autre monde, une petite fille s'agitait dans son lit et hurlait tout à la fois. Alerté par ses cris, Kurogane et Fye déboulèrent dans sa chambre, craignant le pire :

« Hikaru ojosama !!

- La mort ! criait l'enfant , la mort, la mort !! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent auprès d'elle. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que c'était eux, s'y raccrocha telle une noyée à ses sauveteurs.

« La mort… La dame en rouge… Rouge sang… », répétait-elle, bouleversée, en larmes, fiévreuse, tremblant de tout son être…

« Tout va bien, lui murmura Fye en lui caressant les cheveux, cette dame n'est pas ici _(Tu parles ! Kurogane était en train de vérifier en retournant toute la chambre !)_ Tout va bien, nous sommes avec toi…

- C'est juste un cauchemar, dit Kurogane en rejoignant à son tour la petite fille. Un vilain rêve qui n'existe pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre… »

La petite Hikaru planta son regard bleu au fond de ses prunelles rubis, le foudroyant :

« T'es qu'un menteur, Kuro Kun ! Je te cause plus !!

- Mais… »

La Reine de Cristal et la Princesse Tomoyo surgirent à leur tour dans la chambre :

« Hikaru Chan !

- Nous l'avons entendu crier… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse, elles cajolaient déjà Hikaru, leur merveille…

« Elle a fait un mauvais rêve, dis Fye

- C'est pas vrai !!, cria la petite Hikaru, outrée.

- C'était une prédiction », admit Kurogane, la gorge serrée car honteux d'avoir déçue la petite fille. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, attendant une explication.

« Elle l'a vue, dit-il. La mort vêtue de rouge sang. Elle est revenue… LA FEE DES TENEBRES .

- C'est tout à fait impossible, déclara la Reine de Cristal.

- Les visions de Shirahime se sont toujours révélées exactes. Hikaru ne peut pas se tromper.

- C'est peut-être une simple vision de sa vie antérieure… hasarda la Princesse Tomoyo.

- Oui, insista sa mère, il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Shirahime a vaincu la fée des ténèbres il y a plus de dix ans ! Et scellé son corps si profondément dans la glace…

- Je le sais, j'étais présent, dit le jeune Kurogane avec un léger frémissement du menton à ce souvenir. Mais si Shirahime l'avait vaincue, elle n'est pas parvenue à la tuer… Et depuis tout ce temps… La glace a bel et bien fondue. »

Un long silence macabre plana sur la pièce.

« Je ne comprend rien… Que se passe-t-il ? Grand frère, grand frère ! », cria Hikaru en se raccrochant aux plis de la cape noire de Kurogane. Celui-ci posa une main protectrice sur la tête de l'enfant :

« Je te remercie car tu nous a prévenus d'un grand danger. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement…

- Cette fois –ci je sais que tu dis la vérité ! », répliqua la petite fille avec un sourire luminescent sur le visage. La Reine de Cristal secoua la tête :

« Kuro Kun… Ta grandeur d'âme n'a d'égale que ton courage, et tu es le meilleur guerrier de ce pays. Mais il n'est possible de vaincre la fée des ténèbres que par la magie. La mienne est, je le crains, bien insuffisante. Déjà à l'époque, j'ai échoué, et il n'y a que Shirahime qui soit parvenue à lutter contre ce démon.

- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui irait !, s'exclama la Princesse Tomoyo. Je veux protéger Hikaru Chan et notre pays de cette menace ! »

La Reine de Cristal eu un regard douloureux, caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille :

« Je reconnais en toi la fougue et la bravoure de ton père… Mais il en est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?! » s'écria la jeune fille. La Reine secoua ses fins cheveux miel, serrant Tomoyo et Hikaru dans ses bras.

« C'est moi qui irait, dit Fye, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur le visage.

- Je te l'interdis !! gueula Kurogane, tout crocs dehors.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire, et tu le sais. Mes pouvoirs sont largement supérieurs à ceux de Tomoyo chan, et tu le sais aussi.

- C'est la vérité, admit la jeune fille, Fye Kun est incontestablement le meilleur magicien en ce monde. »

Kurogane les fusilla tous les deux du regard le plus sombre, détestant lorsqu'ils se liguaient contre lui :

« De toutes façons, grogna-t-il, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui y aille, dites vous bien que je serais du voyage.

- Non, non, non, non… répéta la Reine de Cristal, la gorge nouée de larmes. Ni Tomoyo chan, ni Fye Kun, ni toi, Kuro Kun ! Aucun d'entre vous ! »

Et, serrant plus étroitement la petite Hikaru entre ses bras, elle s'effondra en larmes pour de bon :

« J'ai déjà perdu Shaolan et Shirahime… Je ne veux perdre aucun d'entre vous… Mes enfants !

- Maman, murmura la petite Hikaru en embrassant ses joues.

- Maman ! » répéta Tomoyo en se jetant à son cou.

Et les deux garçons auraient bien crié « Maman ! » eux aussi, s'ils n'étaient pas si fiers.

« Votre altesse… souffla Kurogane.

-Pardonnez nous de vous causer tant de peine, dit Fye. Mais nous avons juré de défendre ce pays et ses souveraines. Pardonnez nous… D'accomplir la mission que vous nous avez confié. «

La Reine eu un piètre sourire optimiste :

« Approchez… Mes fils. »

Kurogane et Fye obéirent, s'inclinant devant la souveraine. Celle-ci se tourna vers la Princesse Tomoyo :

« Prions. »

La princesse eu un gracieux mouvement du visage, approuvant sa mère. Alors elles unirent leurs mains et fermant les yeux, répétérent par trois fois une invocation de protection :

_« Unis leurs cœurs dans la bataille_

_Protèges leurs corps des coups fatals_

_Unis leurs âmes dans la victoire_

_Protèges les du désespoir »_

Sous le regard émerveillé de la petite Hikaru, une fine pluie de lumière enveloppa Kurogane et Fye avant de se fondre doucement en eux.

« Allez, mes fils… », dit enfin la Reine de Cristal.

Fye se releva le premier, s'inclinant en une profonde révérence avant de quitter la pièce. Kurogane le suivit du regard puis se releva à son tour. Il croisa le regard encourageant de Tomoyo, un regard qui lui hurlait qui lui hurlait que c'était le moment pour lui de se décider à parler. Il eu un demi sourire fataliste, lui répondant mentalement :

« Pardon, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Si nous revenons vivants, peut-être… Plus tard . »

Elle cligna des yeux de son air le plus désapprobateur, signifiant :

« Si tu reviens sans avoir parlé je t'expédie dans un autre monde !! »

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il vit Fye qui se tenait à quatre mètres de lui, dans le couloir. L'ombre et la lumière jouaient avec les reflets glacés de ses cheveux blonds et son regard infiniment triste. Il eu un sourire amer, qui mit Kurogane hors de lui :

« Juste pour me suivre au royaume des corbeaux… Pauvre fou !! Tu tiens donc tant à mourir ?! Tu veux que je t'aide , c'est ça ?!

- Non, je veux… »

A cet instant les gardes du palais prouvèrent leur incompétence et leur inutilité en débarquant comme des fleurs.

« Heu… C'est à cet étage qu'on a crié ? »

Kurogane dégaina son katana en le faisant tournoyer de son air le plus redoutable, leur hurlant toute une série de politesses :

« Bande de lâches ! Fumiste ! Salopards !! »

Apeurés, les gardes prirent leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste. Puis Kurogane s'éloigna avec l'envie d'oublier jusqu'au jour maudit où il avait rencontré Fye… Et au bout du couloir, il revint sur ses pas, auprès de lui :

« Si tu viens, tu vas mourir. », grogna enfin tristement Kurogane, tête basse.

Fye lui releva doucement le menton.

« Je ne mourrais pas, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire optimiste. En tout cas… Pas tout de suite. »

Kurogane eu un ricanement désabusé :

« Pas tout de suite… Ce sera déjà trop tard »

Pas déjà. Pas déjà. Il ne voulait pas devenir adulte si brutalement. Au fond de lui, il le savait, qu'il n'était que Kuro Kun. Un enfant dans le corps d'un géant. Et Fye, lui était…

« Allons défier la mort », dit le magicien, qui prenait à cœur sa mission.

Kurogane hocha la tête, et ils repartirent côte à côte.

**Chapitre 5 : Le fric, c'est Chik(a)**

Penchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Michiru lançait des miettes de pain aux corbeaux croassant sur les pierres tombales du cimetière en dessous. Ce décor digne d'un film d'horreur aurait démoralisé plus d'une jeune fille de son âge, mais pas Michiru. Ces corbeaux étaient ses amis, l'internat sa maison, et les drôles de personnages que l'on y croisait … Oui, on pouvait le dire ainsi, sa famille. Toujours meilleure que celle qui lui restait depuis la mort de ses parents.

L'image de Watanuki lui passa devant les yeux, avec cette sensation troublante et inexplicable qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours et mieux qu'elle-même comme son propre reflet dans un miroir.

« Il est comme moi. »

Il avait des pouvoirs similaires aux siens. Pouvait ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'elle. Lui seul pouvait la juger et être capable de la comprendre…

« Putain de bonniche, tu te bouges le cul ou quoi ?! »

Chika venait d'entrer en défonçant la porte à coups de pieds et de gros mots, c'est qu'il était de bonne humeur. Le petit blond nerveux s'agita ensuite tout autour d'elle, braillant et tournoyant des bras tout à la fois :

« Allez, faut qu'on choppe les zombies avant tout le monde ou les primes vont me passer… Heu… Nous passer… Sous le nez !

- Akatsuki, dit de son ton stoïque le ténébreux Shito depuis le seuil de la pièce, c'est toi qui nous fais perdre du temps en brassant de l'air.

- Quoi ?!, se récria le blond à l'adresse du chinois. Ça te poses un problème ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ?!

- C'est toi le problème… »

Une fois de plus, les deux garçons se chamaillaient en se jetant des « Crèves ! » et autres douceurs. Une fois de plus, ils firent leur tour de passe-passe pour qu'apparaissent leurs armes respectives. Une fois de plus, Shito fit danser Chika en le mitraillant de son revolver à plasma, et une fois encore celui-ci tenta de le contrer à grands coups de katana et de : « Arréteuh ! C'est pas du jeu ! ». Ta,dis que leur bataille faisait rage au milieu de sa chambre, Michiru avait eu le temps de se préparer et leur passa sous le nez dans un bruissement de jupe plissée :

« On y va, la fine équipe… »

Chika et Shito en demeurèrent figés dans leurs gestes, ébahis. C'était bien la première fois que Michiru les devançaient dans la chasse aux zombies !

C'était pourtant une chasse ordinaire. Il leur suffisait de se mêler à la foule. D'attendre que Michiru, ayant enlevé ses lunettes, leur désigne, grâce à ses yeux de shinigami, les personnes portant un anneau noir autour du cou, signe qu'ils étaient des zombies. Ensuite, s'occuper de la castagne et du service funéraire, c'était l'affaire des garçons. Et pour une fois les affaires roulaient bien, puisqu'ils alignèrent plusieurs zombies. Ça roulait même trop bien…

Chika posa son regard sur Michiru, toujours studieuse et appliquée lorsqu'elle recherchait des anneaux noirs, même si cette activité l'effrayait et la rebutait un peu . En temps normal, elle lançait même parfois à ses parents comme un prière qui le faisait bien rire :

« Papa, Maman, Chika et Shito sont de mauvais garçons mais moi je resterais honnêtes, je vous le promets. »

Et il adorait la taquiner sur ce sujet, lui lançant dès qu'elle faisait le moindre faux pas :

« Michiruuuu… Attention§ Tu finiras délinquante !! »

Ce qui avait le don de mettre en panique la jeune fille , celle-ci se répandant en excuses et en lamentations.

Oui, il adorait malmener sa conscience et jouer avec ses nerfs, juste pour voir cette expression d'innocence larmoyante sur son petit visage…

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui Michiru ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de tous ses efforts pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'avait rien dit sur la porte défoncée. Ne s'était pas interposée pour les sermonner lors de son énième dispute avec Shito. Et avait bien docilement effectué sa part de travail lors de la chasse aux zombies, quand d'habitude elle jugeait bon de les assommer de sa morale, qu'ils écoutaient par politesse mais dont ils se foutaient royalement. Michiru n'était pas là, elle pârticipait à la chasse machinalement, désignant les anneaux noirs avec un geste d'automate, ses pensées semblant clairement parties ailleurs. Et Chika pestait, enrageait, bouillonnait intérieurement de ne pas connaître cet ailleurs qui lui volait SA bonniche, qui devait entièrement se consacrer au bonheur de son MAITRE (lui-même) en lui remplissant les poches des primes de zombies vaincus. Shito, avec son sens de l'observation acéré, sa fulgurante intelligence et son implacable esprit de synthèse, résuma parfaitement la situation en passant près de Chika et lui glissant froidement à l'oreille :

« Elle nous cache quelque chose, et ça te rend fou. »

Chika eu une réaction épidermique et le menaça :

« Foutu chinois ! Je te découpe la langue au katana si tu me pollues encore les oreilles de tes conneries ! »

Shito réprima ces menaces ridicules d'un demi sourire aussi agaçant qu'humiliant de supériorité.

« Moi fou ? Et fou de quoi, d'abord ? », râla encore Chika, s'éloignant katana sur l'épaule, évitant de se retourner pour ne pas voir le regard de Michiru perdu sur un ailleurs imprécis et d'autres centres d'intérêt que les siens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'agence Z – Loan pour faire le décompte de leurs primes, ils eurent la surprise de n'être accueillis que par le petit Yuta, l'assistant androgyne du seigneur des lieux, Bekko, un dandy dégingandé et radin, toujours à compter ses sous et faire tinter son boulier.

« Le patron n'est pas là ?, demanda Chika .

- Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours , répondit le mignon petit Yuta en encaissant les primes des zombies et décomptant dessus une part de la dette que les chasseurs devaient rembourser au grand absent. En partant, il m'a simplement dit :

« En mon absence, tu devras prendre soin du bureau et de mon petit Otsu ! »

Otsu étant un géant de deux mètres, lunettes de soleil et gabarit de catcheur, qui grogna un « N'importe quoi ! » désabusé avant de se replonger dans les annonces de zombies à dégommer.

Au sortir de l'agence, Shito partit de son côté sans attendre Chika et Michiru.

« Tu ne rentres pas à l'internat avec nous ?, demanda celle-ci.

- J'ai à faire… », répliqua-t-il de son ton mystérieux, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la couleur de ses cheveux. Ses deux équipiers ne s'en étonnèrent pas. Shito était par nature solitaire et peu loquace. Régulièrement, il disparaissait ainsi sans explications, mais il finissait toujours par revenir… Michiru et Chika repartirent ensemble en direction de l'internat. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Michiru regardait Chika avançant devant elle, un peu voûté, d'une énergie nerveuse et animale, comme un félin. Et qui ne cessait de grogner à chacun de ses pas :

« Sale chinois… Nous laisses toujours tomber… J'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas s'attirer d'ennuis… Faudra encore aller le sauver… Fais chier !! »

Au bout d'un moment, sentant sur lui le regard insistant de Michiru, il finit par se retourner, tout crocs en avant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, bonniche ?!

- Rien… » murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu et baissant le regard. Chika grogna de plus belle. Contre lui-même. Il était trop brusque et impulsif de nature, et ne savait jamais quelle était la bonne dose avec elle.

« T'as l'air complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui, finit-il par lui dire en regardant ailleurs, rougissant aussi. Faut me le dire si t'es fatiguée. Tiens, je t'offre à boire ! »

Il flanqua un grand coup de pied dans une machine à boissons, qui cracha une dizaine de cannettes de Fantan sous l'outrage.

Touchée par un cadeau si généreux, Michiru se dit qu'elle pouvait avouer. C'était Chika. Elle pouvait tout lui dire…

« Hier, dans la rue, j'ai été attaquée par des esprits. Mais c'était comme dans les films. Un lycéen a surgit de nulle part et il m'a sauvé. Il était très beau. Et très mystérieux. Et…

- Ah, ça me scie le cul !! , s'exclama Chika, stupéfait.

- Pourrais-tu préciser ta pensée un peu plus poliment ?, le corrigea Michiru, toujours gênée par ses écarts de langage.

- Merde alors ! A te voir toujours fourrée avec ta copine Koyomi, j'ai toujours cru que tu préférais les filles !!

- Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout !!, se récria Michiru, rouge pivoine. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'histoire d'hier !

- Rah là là, à choisir un mec, je t'aurais plutôt vue avec Shito et sa grosse tête de chinois aussi expressif qu' une porte de prison. Pas avec le premier chevalier blanc rencontré au coin de la rue.

- Tu te fais un film tout seul, mon pauvre ami. Puisque c'est ainsi, je ne te raconterais pas la suite de l'histoire.

- Oh alleeeez, fais pas ta rapace ! »

Fâchés, ils continuèrent de marcher en se boudant comme des enfants de cinq ans.

« En fait… finit par avouer Michiru, J'ai envie de le revoir….

- Vas-y, épargnes moi ta guimauve…

- Pas pour les raisons que tu croies !, grogna-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a intriguée chez lui…

- Son sourire de tombeur au rabais ?

- Pas du tout. En vérité, il m'a fait penser… A TOI.

- HEIN ?! » se récria Chika.

Michiru eu un petit rire charmant.

« Il est comme toi. Il perd tous ses moyens et s'agite dans tous les sens dès qu'il se sent déstabilisé.

- C'est absolument faux ! Je ne suis pas comme çaaaa ! » hurla-t-il, ulcéré.

Michiru rit encore en le regardant faire la toupie.

« … Mais ce qui m'a le plus intriguée, continua-t-elle… C'est qu'il a les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. »

Chika s'arrêta net dans son élan.

Une autre personne capable de voir les anneaux noirs ! ça voulait dire plus de zombies, plus de primes, plus de SOUS !

« Comment il s'appelle ?!, demanda-t-il, des yens plein les yeux.

- Watanuki Kimihiro.

- GOOD. On rentre à l'internat. Tu te fais canon et on le retrouve. Tu le dragues à mort pour qu'il rentre dans la combine. JE VEUX CE TYPE !!

- Mais Chika Kun…. Murmura Michiru en tombant des nues.

- Il est dans quel lycée ?

- L'école Juji.

- WATANUKI MON POGNON , J'ARRIVE !! », hurla Chika joyeusement et déjà fan du lunettu, associant ce nom au doux bruit d'une machine à sous affichant le jackpot !


	3. Chapitres 6, 7, 8 et 9

Avertissement

**Avertissement ! : ** _À partir de maintenant, l'histoire contiendra des spoilers concernant_ _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et XXX Holic (voire Zombie Loan.. ) . Vous voilà prévenus ! J'avertis également que vu le nombre de personnages à gérer, « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme » comptera beaucoup plus de chapitres que « Tu n'es pas seul »… Combien exactement, je l'ignore car j'écris et j'ai de nouvelles idées au fur et à mesure. _

_Merci de me lire et bonne journée à vous !_

_Cycy la vache de l'espace (auteur de cette fanfic d'après des personnages qui appartiennent à Clamp et Peach-Pit)_

**Chapitre 6 : Avec ou sang toi**

Le nom de ce monde ? Peu importe, ils n'y étaient que de passage. C'était toujours la même fatale histoire : deux armées qui se tapent dessus pour conquérir une plume et ses pouvoirs démesurés. Avantage à l'armée de gauche, qui comptait dans ses rangs un gamin survolté, un ninja énervé, un vampire désabusé et un manjuu pas encore écrasé. Ce qui était triste, finalement, c'était de se battre sur une plage, et de ternir les remous bleutés de la mer par des vagues rouge sang. Alors les soldats trébuchaient dans les dunes, dans un boucan affreux où se mêlaient des ordres confus, des cris rauques, des gémissements désespérés. Des milliers de projectiles fusaient de part et d'autre, des blocs de granit catapultés, un orage de flèches chutant en cascade sur les armures et le fer qui se croise. Du sang, des plaies béantes, des morts, encore et encore. Et trois jeunes hommes venus d'ailleurs, obligés de cautionner ce massacre, et même d'y participer. De sauts en rebonds, de coups de pieds en invocations, Shaolan parvint à se mouvoir dans la masse des combattants. Avancer, petit à petit. Se rapprocher de la plume, vite ! De son côté, Kurogane brandissait une imposante épée magique, se frayait un passage à coups de lame en tranchant dans le tas tout ce qui passait à sa hauteur. Oui, il savait. Il ne devait pas tuer. Mais comme ses adversaires étaient des golems de pierre, ce n'est pas casser des cailloux qui aurait ternit sa lame. Et il encourageait les autres humains du champs de bataille à ne pas faiblir, lançant des cris de guerre de sa voix gutturale. Fye le suivait pas à pas, glissant dans son sillage avec une rapidité et une facilité désarmante. Il demeura longtemps le visage impassible, vaguement narquois, tout en anéantissant des golems.

« Fonces, Shaolan ! », gueula Kurogane alors que la lame de son épée cliquetait contre le cimeterre d'un golem. Le gamin obéit et courut toujours plus vite en direction de la plume. Pendant ce temps, Kurogane réduisait les golems en tas de sable, et… Se reçut toute une volée de flèches dans le dos ! Kurogane tomba à terre, renaclant comme un étalon furieux. Non, ce n'était pas si peu qui allait l'abattre ! Même douloureusement blessé, même si son sang se mêlait au sable, il continuait de faire tournoyer son épée dans tous les sens, vociférant toute une série de jurons.

« Arrêtes ! cria Mokona, planqué dans son col. Tu s criblé de flèches, retires toi de la bataille !

- Pas avant… D'avoir réduit en poussière… Tout ce roc ! s'obstina-t-il, coups de lame succédant aux coups de poings.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix », soupira la mascotte. Et, criant d'une voix de ténor italien :

« Fyyyye !! Les golems ont blessé Kuro Papa ! Il saigne beaucoup !!

- Oh, misère… » murmura le sus dit Kuro Papa, les yeux ronds.

En un centième de seconde, Fye fendit dans la bataille depuis le ciel, son œil cobalt de vampire dilaté de fureur. La suite fut un véritable carnage de golems brisés, pulvérisés, explosés, atomisés en une fine pluie de pierre. Plus rien n'arrêtait le blond, il faisait le ménage à lui tout seul, et les soldats humains qui étaient sensés se battre à ses côtés s'arrêtèrent même de bouger, observant la scène avec des yeux ahuris.

« Bravo, superbe idée, grogna Kurogane à l'adresse de Mokona. Et maintenant, comment je vais le calmer, notre vampire en mode Berserk ?

- Heu… Tu pourrais lui dire que finalement c'est pas si grave, tes blessures…

- Bien sûr. J'ai quinze flèches fichées dans le dos et je pisse des litres de sang, mais tu sais quoi ? JE ME MARRE !! »

Finalement, Fye s'arrêta tout seul de se battre. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'adversaires en face. Il demeura les gestes suspendus en l'air, respirant rapidement et avec un regard froid de tueur…Qui, petit à petit redevint progressivement humain.

« Kuro chan !!, dit-il enfin, se précipitant auprès du ninja.

- ça va, je ne suis pas encore mort, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé pour le rassurer. Tiens, avales en autant que tu peux, c'est du gâchis tout ce sang perdu », dit-il en lui fourrant dans les mains son casque, où il avait récupéré autant d'hémoglobine que possible, comme si c'était de la grenadine et la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Puis : gueulant de sa voix de stentor :

« Shaolan !! Tu en es où avec cette plume ? »

Shaolan lui aurait bien répondu s'il n'était pas occupé à gravir la falaise menant à la plume, culminant à 50 mètres au-dessus du vide. Plus que 10 mètres… 5 … 2 … Enfin, il était au sommet, et…

Un vortex étrange s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître l'autre Shaolan, déclarant d'une voix de Dark Vador :

« Je récupèrerais toutes les plumes…

- Oh, changes le disque, tu me saoules !! », s'écria Shaolan Skywalker en passant à l'attaque d'une grande invocation de la foudre du plus pur style card captor.

La suite ne fut qu'un interminable cliquetis métallique des épées des deux garçons, de parades en feintes, de stratégie en impulsivité. Dark Shaolan, ayant sans doute une trilogie Star Wars à regarder, coupa court au débat et envoya valdinguer son adversaire non pas grâce à la force, mais aux pouvoirs dérobés à Fye, ce qui était bien pratique tout de même.

« Je veux plus de plumes… Toutes les plumes… » déclara enfin l'obscur Shaolan, embarquant toujours celle de ce monde en repartant dans son vortex. S'adressant à son adversaire, Fye et Mokona crièrent d'une seule voix :

« SHAOLAN !! »

Merci les copains, ça aide toujours quand on est en train de chuter de 50 mètres de haut.

« Mokona ! C'est le moment ! gueula Kurogane. Enclenches toi ! On se barre !

- Où ?

- On s'en fout ! Mais fais le avant qu'il ne se brise comme un œuf !! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tadadaaaa… Déploiement des ailes, vents furieux, embarquement sur le Mokona express…

« Mais vous êtes QUI ?!, s'écria l'un des soldats humains, ébahi.

- Des renégats… » dit Kurogane avec un demi sourire.

Aspiré par Mokona, Shaolan retrouva ses compagnons pendant le transfert dimensionnel :

« Il m'en a encore volé une sous le nez !, s'écria le jeune garçon, furieux.

- Ne t'en veux pas… Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais éclaté s'il n'avait pas triché avec les pouvoirs de Fye… » le consola Kurogane en lui ébouriffant paternellement les cheveux, ne sourcillant même pas alors que le vampire était en train de lui arracher une à une les flèches du dos et en lécher les pointes d'un air ravi…

Au pays de Kurisutaru, sur le chemin tortueux qui menait au royaume des corbeaux, deux jeunes garçons avançaient prudemment sur le dos d'une immense créature nommée Gluck. Tout autour d'eux, des bourrasques de vent froid s'agitaient de manière étrange, en tourbillons emportant les pétales des fleurs des arbres. Le ciel avait une couleur changeante, entre le mauve et l'orangé, qui ne leur présagea rien de bon. Le jeune Fye ouvrit de grands yeux surpris :

« Kuro Kun… Regardes ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tout doucement, comme au ralentit, un à un commençaient à tomber du ciel des flocons de neige… Couleur rouge sang.

« Elle nous attend », grogna le jeune Kurogane, la main crispée sur le pommeau de son katana.

**Chapitre 7 : Ray of light**

Dans un autre monde, une petite peluche noire était échouée sur un guéridon, avec un mouchoir humide sur le crâne, se lamentant doucement :

« … Aaaah… Mokona a bobo à la tête…

- Leçon du jour : la tecktonik c'est sympa, mais incompatible avec deux hectolitres de vodka », lui dit Watanuki en lui servant des prunes salées et une aspirine, son cocktail qui avait fait ses preuves contre les pires gueules de bois de Yuko en personne. Puis, s'adressant à Domeki, qui se trouvait dans la pièce attenante :

« Que font Maru et Moro ?

- Elles dorment toujours, dit l'archer en revenant, faisant glisser le panneau de bois silencieusement.

- Elles sont vraiment très courageuses… » murmura Watanuki avec un léger pincement au cœur, et promenant ses yeux sur les murs de la boutique, toujours debout malgré l'invasion des mascottes de la veille, mais surtout malgré les attaques de plus en plus répétées d'un certain barbu contre son kekkai de protection.

« Mokona voit tout en doooouble… », pleurnicha la peluche en lui rappelant les évènements présents Watanuki tenta de prendre sa température en lui touchant le front.

« Mokona, il vaut mieux te reposer et ne pas faire trop d'efforts aujourd'hui, dit enfin Watanuki. Désolé d'être ferme, mais pas question d'inviter tes amis. Si ta définition de faire la fête c'est de te rendre malade, je suis obligé de te l'interdire.

- Mais… murmura faiblement le mignon petit animal, la gorge nouée de larmes. C'est que je suis très inquiet… Pour Mokona Blanc. Mokona… Ne peut pas joindre Mokona… Chaque fois que j'essaye… Je me heurte à un vrai mur d'ondes contradictoires… J ne sais pas où est Mokona… Je ne sais pas s'il va bien… Et les autres aussi… S'ils sont toujours ensemble… Alors j'ai peur… Tellement peur… Que je…

- Ooooh… Moko chan… »

Watanuki le souleva doucement dans sa main, caressant ses petites joues :

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Et je suis certain que si tu t'inquiètes autant pour Mokona, lui aussi doit être très inquiet pour toi. Et cela ne le rassurerait pas du tout de savoir dans quels états ton angoisse te plonge. Tant que vous serez séparés, tu dois prendre soin de toi e te respecter. Et tu dois croire en Mokona autant qu'il croit en toi, de tout votre cœur ! Alors je suis sûr que très bientôt vous pourrez enfin vous joindre et vous retrouver…

- Watanuki a la sagesse d'un prêtre Tibétain, dit Mokona en l'embrassant.

- Sais tu ce qui aide à garder le moral ? Un bon petit déjeuner ! Que voudrais-tu que je te prépare ?

- Un ENORME éclair au chocolat, avec du chocolat chaud !

- Recette viennoise ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas perdu l'appétit… »

Domeki observa Watanuki s'activer en cuisine, son sourire le plus luminescent et rassurant sur le visage. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps… Watanuki n'était plus aigri et maussade, mais réellement éblouissant. Il émanait de lui une aura de sagesse, comme l'avait souligné Mokona, mais aussi de paix, de sérénité, de bienveillance et de protection… Il s'affirmait sans même s'en rendre compte. En Watanuki, tout était tellement lumineux qu'il irradiait tout autour de lui. Et cet abruti qui ne remarquait même pas toutes celles et ceux qui se seraient brûlés les ailes pour approcher de sa lumière… Ah, si, il y avait cette Michiru.

Tout à coup, le bruit du téléphone de la boutique retentit. Une antiquité parmi toutes les autres, avec le cadran qui tourne, dans le style kitch et rococo qu'affectionnait tant Yuko.

DRIIIING … DRIIIING…

« Domeki, décrooooches !, cria Watanuki depuis la cuisine.

- J'ai le droit ?

- Je suis dans la pâte à gâteaux jusqu'aux coudes, alors tu as tous les droits ! »

Domeki garda pour lui les nombreuses idées que lui suscitaient cette remarque, et se contenta de répondre au téléphone de son ton neutre et monosyllabique :

« Oy.

- Tiens, Domeki ! s'exclama d'une voix enjouée une certaine sorcière à l'autre bout du fil. Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas loin de Watanuki… Il doit être 8 h du matin, chez vous…

- Yuko sama… dit Domeki.

- C'est Yuko ?! », s'exclama Watanuki. Déboulant de la cuisine avec ses bras pleins de pâte à gâteaux, il colla sa tête au combiné, que tenait toujours Domeki, gueulant dedans joyeusement :

« Yukoooo, ooooh ! Comment vas-tu ? Il fait beau là-bas ?

- Attends, on va mettre la fonction haut parleur, dit-elle.

- Sur un si vieux téléphone ?, s'étonna Watanuki.

- Ne sois pas idiot…

- Ce sera dur, fit remarquer Domeki.

- Non mais dis donc ! », grogna le lunettu.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs démesurés, la voix de Yuko se mit à résonner dans la pièce, d'un écho mystique :

« Il fait un temps splendide. Ces îles sont magnifiques. Merci beaucoup, Watanuki !

- Oh, c'est… Trois fois rien, murmura-t-il gêné en rougissant.

- Je suppose que vous voulez aussi entendre Himawari !

- Bonjour, les garçons !, s'exclama soudain une voix douce et tendre.

- Himawari chaaaan !, s'extasia Watanuki, du ton du fan énamouré, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Yo, lança simplement Domeki.

- Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas avec nous ! Vous nous manquez beaucoup !

- Ah, comme elle est mignonne et attentionnée ! Je foooonds… » roucoula Watanuki… Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix masculine crier dans le lointain :

« Himawariiii…

- Ah, je dois y aller, dit la jeune fille. Mon petit ami veut m'apprendre à surfer. A plus, les garçons !

- Ton QUOI ?! », se récria le malheureux Watanuki.

L'espace d'une seconde, il vit le chaos et la damnation. Les portes de l'enfer qui s'ouvrent en crachant des flammes. Le ciel qui se décompose en une pluie de morceaux glacés, et une pierre tombale fraîchement gravée du nom de Kimihiro Watanuki, reposes en paix…

« Ah, la voilà déjà repartie, dit Yuko. C'est qu'elle est très occupée. Pensez-vous, une petite japonaise jolie comme un cœur, on n'en voit pas souvent sur les plages des Antilles… Ceci dit je vous assure que l'heureux élu n'arrive pas à la cheville de l'un de vous deux. Un grand guignol blond avec un T shirt jaune marqué à son nom…

- Si Himawari s'amuse, c'est l'essentiel, dit Watanuki, fort et digne.

- Ah, tu m'impressionnes, Watanuki, le souligna Yuko. Mais ça doit être parce que Domeki a dormit à la boutique. J'imagine la nuit agitée, ah, ah ! »

Watanuki ne s'étonna pas que Yuko sache déjà que Domeki avait dormit à la boutique mais ne remarqua même pas son allusion suspecte, répliquant :

« Très agitée, en effet. Mokona nous a fait quelque chose à mi chemin entre la crise d'ado et le chagrin d'amour, mais je vais m'occuper de lui du mieux possible. Pardon, Yuko. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt le sens de ton message…

- Ne t'excuses pas… Je sais que tu sauras gérer la situation. Il est bien plus facile de lire dans le cœur des autres que dans le sien… », dit Yuko d'un ton étrange avant d'ajouter plus malicieusement :

« Ah ! Je vous laisse ! Moi aussi j'ai un rendez-vous important ! »

Et là-dessus, elle raccrocha .

« Ah, difficile d'arrêter une fusée comme Yuko… » dit Watanuki en souriant. Domeki le scruta de son regard analytique :

« Pour une fois que tu gagnes à un concours, et un joli lot _(un voyage pour deux aux Antilles françaises, avec plages de sable blanc et cannes à sucre)_, tu as décidé de le leur offrir à toutes les deux…

- Bah, l'océan est plein d'esprits de marins et de noyés… J'aurais été malade, là-bas…

- Après ce que Himawari a dit , je pensais que de toutes façons tu irais chercher une corde pour te pendre… »

Watanuki eu un léger sourire, à la fois triste et doux :

« J'ai bien vu qu'Himawari Chan est différente depuis l'histoire de la fenêtre. Elle culpabilise trop et il n'y a qu'un voyage comme celui-là qui pouvait lui changer les idées. Même si elle doit en profiter dans les bras du premier bellâtre venu, au moins je sais qu'elle est heureuse, et moi, ça suffit pour me rendre heureux aussi. Quand à Yuko… Elle a beau rire comme une gamine et picoler à longueur de journée, elle bosse trop, à s'en rendre malade. Surtout que l'autre dégénéré de gros barbu magouille à fond pour faire exploser le groupe de Shaolan… Fei Wan Reed… Ah, celui-là, si je l'avais devant moi… Bon, d'accord, il m'aplatirait comme une crêpe mais d'abord, je lui ferais savoir ma manière de penser ! »

Watanuki secoua ses mèches noires, la gorge serrée :

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, tellement plus, pour tous les aider… Cela me rendrait tellement heureux… Ah, tu dois penser que je suis bien égoïste ? », demanda-t-il à Domeki. Pour toute réponse, le garçon fonça vers la bibliothèque de Yuko et en revint avec le fameux dictionnaire qu'elle chérissait, le collant sous le nez de Watanuki.

« Lis la définition, ordonna Domeki.

_- Egoïste : Adjectif et nom. Qui rapporte tout à soi, qui ne considère que ses intérêts._

- Quand as-tu pensé à toi pour la dernière fois ?, l'interrogea Domeki. »

Watanuki hésita, bégayant en rougissant un peu :

« Ce matin… je me suis dis … que ce serait bien si je … Trouvais un deuxième job… Pour…

- … Pour ?

- …Offrir à tout le monde de jolis cadeaux pour la fête de Tanabata ! », avoua-t-il de son sourire le plus kawaï, irradiant de mille feux. Domeki eu un soupir désabusé avant de tapoter doucement son front avec le dictionnaire :

« Ton cas est incurable, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Ah bon ? », s'étonna Watanuki le plus innocemment du monde, ne se doutant pas du charme dévastateur de sa candeur.

**Chapitre 8 : ****Chassés Croisés **

Même pendant les vacances, l'école Juji connaissait une certaine activité. Les clubs poursuivaient leurs réunions et c'est pourquoi Domeki devait s'y rendre pour ses entraînements de tir à l'arc et de kendo. Quand à Watanuki, suite à une désastreuse matinée où il avait débarqué dans une tenue « incorrecte », il avait été condamné aux corvées de nettoyage. Watanuki se dit que même dans la tombe il emporterait sûrement un balai, et, ne voulant pas se laisser abattre, parla pour deux tout le long du chemin, évoquant avec passion la fête de Tanabata le 7 juillet, que Himawari chan serait enchanteresse dans son Yukata, que Yuko et Mokona picoleraient comme des assoiffés, et qu'il faudrait inviter l'adorable petite Kohané chan. Propositions ponctuées de quelques « Oy » par Domeki. Leur « conversation » en était là lorsque une pluie de fans énamourées de Domeki leur tombèrent dessus à l'entrée de l'école, greluches en jupettes susurrant au champion qu'il était le plus beau et le plus fort, et cherchant à le gaver de nourriture totalement immonde en comparaison des bons petits plats de Watanuki. Celui-ci, il n'y a pas si longtemps, aurait explosé de fureur devant cette scène, grognant sur tous les tons que ce n'était pas possible de trouver un quelconque charme à la face de marbre de Domeki et ses yeux de psychopathe. Mais là… ça le faisait bien marrer. Voir Domeki se débattre au milieu de cette marée de filles avec un regard désespéré était un spectacle des plus hilarants. Et le lunettu ne se gêna pas dans rajouter une couche :

« Bon ben, je te laisse, hein… C'est que j'ai une cour à balayer, moi… »

Domeki, submergé comme un noyé par une vague de baisers volés, eu un regard qui hurlait :

« Pitiéééé ! Ne m'abandoooonne pas !! » Mais se contenta de répondre : « Oy » d'un ton vaincu.

Watanuki eu un mignon petit rire de condoléances avant de s'envoler comme un ange….

Une demi heure plus tard, alors qu'il balayait tranquillement le coin le plus isolé de la cour, Watanuki eu la surprise d'entendre une voix goguenarde l'interpeller :

« Alors c'est toi, le jackpot… »

En levant les yeux, Watanuki vit assis dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui un garçon de son âge, mais qui portait un uniforme différent de celui de son école. Celui de l'inconnu, chemise ouverte sur une croix en argent, pantalon noir et chaîne d'acier à la taille, piercing à l'oreille gauche, avait un aspect à la fois rebelle et gothique. Ce qui étonna le plus Watanuki, c'était la chevelure du garçon : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces énormes pics platines en pétard, fusant dans tous les sens ? Le reste d'un cosplay de Dragon Ball ?

Watanuki sursauta lorsque le « super saïen » bondit depuis le haut de l'arbre pour atterrir devant lui avec une souplesse parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, là ? » lui demanda le garçon en écartant le col de sa chemise. Watanuki loucha sur un étrange anneau couleur nuit, tout autour du cou du blond :

« Que… Vous avez un sérieux problème d'hygiène », bégaya Watanuki. L'inconnu eu un rire étrange, un peu effrayant :

« La bonniche ne s'était pas trompée… »

Puis il saisit Watanuki par la chemise, lui murmurant tout près du visage avec un sourire inquiétant :

« Toi… Tu me parais un bon investissement. Viens avec moi ! »

Watanuki devint pâle comme un linge, se demandant sur quel genre de psychopathe il était tombé, mais parvint à s'écarter de lui :

« Je ne vous suivrais nulle part ! Allez donc vous faire soigner !

- Oh, tu te débats ? C'est vrai que si tu dois bosser pour moi, il va falloir que tu saches te battre ! »

Watanuki ouvrit de grands yeux hallucinés : dans la main droite du blond venait d'apparaître une lueur magique… Puis un katana !!

« Montres moi tes réflexes ! », cria le blond en passant à l'attaque. Watanuki n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il esquiva une fois, deux fois, trois fois la lame d'acier pointée sur lui…

« Oh, tu es rapide… » sembla apprécier le dingue au katana. Watanuki tenta de le raisonner :

« Vous faites une grosse bêtise… Rangez cette arme, s'il-vous-plait… Cela vaut mieux pour vous !

- Et comment comptes-tu me contrer ? Aurais-tu d'autres pouvoirs à me montrer ? »

Vlan ! Le blond se prit un violent coup de bâton de kendo en pleine poitrine, le propulsant en arrière :

« Non mais pourquoi il se mêle de nos affaires, celui-là ?! », gueula Chika, enragé, à l'adresse de Domeki qui venait de s'interposer entre lui et Watanuki, de son air le plus redoutable.

« Je vous avais prévenu… , dit Watanuki en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ? Il se bat à ta place ? Trop la honte ! Non mais c'est quoi ce naze ?! »

Chika se redressa, lame en avant :

« Deux contre un, ça me fait doucement rigoler… Izooo ! », cria-t-il en repassant à l'attaque. Domeki s'apprêtait à le contrer à nouveau, quand… Un autre inconnu surgit de nulle part, le mettant en joue avec son revolver.

« NON !! », hurla Watanuki, se jetant bras écartés entre le canon de l'arme et Domeki, se collant à son dos.

Il y eu quelques secondes, aussi longues que silencieuses, où seul le vent joua avec les arbres au-dessus des quatre garçons : Chika protégeant Shito avec son katana, Domeki protégeant Watanuki avec son bâton de kendo, Shito protégeant Chika avec son revolver, Watanuki protégeant Domeki par le seul rempart de son corps.

« Mais vous êtes complètement fous, ma parole !! Arrêtez ! Baissez vos armes immédiatement !! »

Le cœur de Watanuki bondit : c'était la voix aussi tendre qu'angoissée de Michiru qui venait de retentir. La jeune fille arriva en ayant escaladé le mur d'enceinte de l'école, se jeta au milieu des garçons en atterrissant dans les plis de sa robe froissée. Son regard était à a fois implorant et autoritaire :

« Je vous en pries… Ne soyez pas idiots… C'est un malentendu… Arrêtez… »

Chika posa sur elle un regard doux et déçu, car il aurait bien aimé échanger encore quelques politesses avec Domeki.

« Ah… Tu es bien trop sensible, Michiru… », dit-il en prononçant doucement le prénom de la jeune fille et faisant disparaître son katana dans une lueur magique. Aussitôt, Shito l'imita avec son revolver. Ce n'est qu'alors que Watanuki réalisa, en rougissant un peu, qu'il était toujours collé au dos de Domeki, et s'en écarta dans un mouvement léger. Michiru s'approcha de Watanuki, rougissant elle aussi avec des yeux remplis de mille excuses :

« Je suis désolée… Vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tout ce qu'il vient d'arriver… Chika et Shito ont des manières brutales et expéditives, mais ils sont plus bêtes que méchants… Et ils adorent se bagarrer avec tout ce qui bouge… Vraiment, je suis…

- Désolé. Moi aussi… » dit Watanuki en lui prenant galamment la main, avec un sourire tendre.

Domeki posa sur Michiru son regard, qui était un véritable scanner. Lorsque l'analyse atteint les 100, il estima que la jeune fille ne représentait pas une menace directe pour Watanuki, et il baissa enfin son bâton de kendo.

Chika eu un gloussement totalement idiot :

« Il était trop beau pour être vrai, ton chevalier blanc, bonniche…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise, Chika kun ? », s'offusqua-t-elle, rougissant encore plus.

Chika interrogea sans ménagements Watanuki, pointant du doigt Domeki :

« C'est ton petit ami, c'est ça ? »

Loin d'être déstabilisé par cette énormité, Watanuki lui répliqua du tac au tac en désignant Shito :

« Et c'est le tien, n'est-ce pas ? »

La vanne eu un effet dévastateur sur Chika, qui passa tout à la fois en mode panique puissance 10 et destruction maximum :

« Non mais t'as de la merde ou du curry dans les yeux ?!, hurla-t-il, ulcéré. Un boy's love avec ça ?! Mais quelle horreur ! Plutôt crever ! Y'a que les perverses qui écrivent des fanfics pour penser à ça ! Raaaah ! Plutôt me noyer dans la baie de Tokyoooo !! »

Et il se mit à passer ses nerfs et sa fierté outragée en défonçant toutes les poubelles à proximité. Pendant qu'il hurlait sur tous les tons, Domeki et Shito, aussi bruns , expressifs et bavards l'un que l'autre, s'analysèrent mutuellement de leur regard scanérisé avant de… Se Serrer cordialement la main. Puis ils regardèrent à nouveau Chika qui continuait de gueuler :

« Jamais de la vie ! Même pas en enfer ! Rien que d'y penser… RAAAAH ! »

Et les deux bruns stoïques pensèrent exactement à la même chose :

« Il ne marche pas, il court, cet abruti… »

Au moins, pendant que ces trois là étaient occupés, Watanuki pouvait discuter avec Michiru. La jeune fille était vraiment ravissante dans le crêpe noir d'une robe de gothic lolita, mais vu la manière dont elle était gênée dedans, aucun doute que c'était encore une idée lumineuse du blond peroxydé. Pourquoi était-elle venue le trouver, vêtue ainsi et escortée de ces deux drôles d'oiseaux ?

« … Je… Voulais te revoir, Watanuki san, avoua enfin Michiru en rougissant. Mais je ne pensais pas que Chika et Shito s'incrusteraient. Je voulais te revoir parce que… »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, rougissant encore plus. Watanuki eu son sourire le plus galant en lui prenant encore la main :

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois parvenue à me retrouver. Mais n'avions-nous pas promis de nous revoir ? C'était inéluctable…

- INELUCTABLE ? » demanda Michiru, les yeux ronds.

Un vent étrange passa dans les cheveux de Watanuki. Il eu un regard… Tellement adulte et mature… Que cela la fit frémir.

« Aucune rencontre n'est le fruit du hasard, dit enfin le garçon. Et les liens tissés par ces rencontres… On toujours des conséquences. Au fond de moi, je savais que nous nous reverrions, parce que… Nous sommes semblables. »

Il eu un rire à la fois désolé, tendre et désarmant :

« Mais je regrette mon attitude totalement incorrecte envers toi. C'est moi qui aurais du faire l'effort de venir à toi et non l'inverse. Aussi pour me faire pardonner… Voudrais-tu que je te cuisine ton plat préféré ? »

La question laissa Michiru ébahie :

« Mon… QUOI ?!

- C'est que nous sommes dans mon école… Le responsable du règlement va arriver en demandant ce que vous faites ici tous les trois, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive d'ennuis… Aussi je te propose de nous retrouver plus tard… Et cette fois c'est moi qui viendrais à toi… Et je t'apporterais ton plat préféré pour faire pardonner mon impolitesse… »

Michiru devint carrément rouge brasier, bégayant difficilement en coulant un regard effaré en direction de Chika :

« … Mon plat préféré ? … Heu… Menthe de mer !

- C'est entendu. Où et quand veux-tu que je te l'apporte ?, demanda Watanuki.

- Moi ?... Je veux ?... Heu… Heu… »

Elle fit un énorme effort sur elle-même pour surmonter sa timidité :

« A la tour de Tokyo ?... Non ?... Après demain… 20 heures… »

Aux mots « tour de Tokyo », Watanuki pâlit à nouveau, mais il se rattrapa d'un sourire enchanteur :

« Je serais au rendez-vous. C'est une promesse solennelle, Michiru chan … »

Et là-dessus il lui décerna un baisemain de très grande classe, qui manqua de faire défaillir la jeune fille. Avisant au loin la face de lune du responsable du règlement qui se ramenait comme prévu, Chika sonna le retrait des troupes en bondissant sur l'arbre par lequel il était arrivé, embarquant au passage sa bonniche sous le bras, et suivit par Shito.

« On s'arrache !! A plus, le jackpot ! »

Tandis qu'ils courraient dans la rue, Michiru les suivant derrière eux, Chika demanda à Shito :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du jackpot ?

- A moins d'apprendre les bonnes manières ou la grande cuisine, tu risques de perdre ta bonniche…

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?! Je te demande de ce que tu penses du jackpot en tant que radar à zombie ?!

- Tu ne remarques vraiment rien, grogna Shito. Ce mec est protégé par un exorciste. Et franchement, il vaut mieux. Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un dégageant une telle quantité d'énergie mystique ! »

Chika secoua ses pics blonds avant de demander :

« Au fait, comment tu as su où on était, bonniche et moi ? T'étais partit de ton côté… »

Shito rougit faiblement, regardant tour à tour Chika et Michiru. Il n'allait quand même pas leur dire que Watanuki n'était pas tombé si loin de la vérité !

De leur côté, Watanuki et Domeki avaient écartée la menace du responsable du règlement à coups de bobards, mais se retrouvaient à ranger les poubelles défoncées par Chika.

« C'est une catastrophe, dit Watanuki. Michiru m'a donné rendez-vous à la tour de Tokyo.

- Ah,oui, c'est l'apocalypse, répliqua Domeki, une pointe acide dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? Tu culpabilise par rapport à Himawari ?

- Non, c'est juste que s'il y a bien un coin à éviter à Tokyo, c'est la tour ! Elle fut inaugurée le 3eme mois de la 33eme année de Showa_ (Mars 1958)_, sa hauteur est de 333 mètres, chaque année 3 millions de personnes la visitent… Tous ces 3, tu ne trouves pas ça effrayant ?

- Ah oui. J'ai trop la pétoche, là… déclara Domeki de son air inexpressif.

- Idiot ! Il se passe TOUJOURS des trucs bizarres à la tour de Tokyo ! En 1994, une grande sphère de lumière est apparue au-dessus, et paf ! 3 collégiennes ont disparues pendant quelques minutes ! En 1996, des gens prétendent avoir vu un ange, un lion, une gamine avec un sceptre bizarre et un gosse lançant des éclairs se battre là-haut ! En 1999 c'est deux types avec de grandes épées qui…

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Tu es en train de chercher des prétextes débiles pour te justifier », jugea Domeki, lui tapotant la tête comme le matin même avec le dictionnaire.

« C'est si insupportable de penser un peu à toi ? »

Watanuki frémit, aussi gêné que rougissant :

« En fait, la personne à laquelle je pense, c'est… »

Tout à coup, les rétines de Watanuki se dilatèrent complètement, et le garçon fut assaillit pat tout un flot d'images en cascade, tournoyant dans son esprit : un monde où il était déjà allé, un palais qu'il connaissait, des visages qu'il croyait reconnaître, la mort vêtue de rouge sang, et dominant tout, l'image irradiante d'une plume magique, une plume de Sakura…

« Hé ! » s'alarma Domeki, le rattrapant dans ses bras alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Watanuki se raccrocha à lui, à la fois paniqué et déterminé, murmurant faiblement :

« Je l'ai vue… Une plume… De Sakura… Je sais où elle est… Je dois… Prévenir Shaolan !

- Tu ne peux pas. Mokona n'arrive pas à se connecter et Yuko est à des milliers de kilomètres.

- Alors j'irais… Avec mon pouvoir de liseur de rêves… J'irais en rêve… Rentrons à la boutique, vite ! »

Domeki secoua la tête. Watanuki… Trop faible pour marcher mais capable de se connecter avec une autre dimension…

« Ça vaut au moins des raviolis de crevettes ! » déclara Domeki en le chargeant sur son dos.

C'est alors que là, entre les poubelles et un banc, une distorsion de l'espace temps se produisit, puis des vents furieux, et enfin la chue de quatre personnages qu'ils connaissaient bien : Kurogane s'écrasant au sol, Fye accroché à son dos, Shaolan, amortit par les deux premiers, et Mokona posant pied sur la tête du garçon pour compléter la pyramide. Oui, il manquait Sakura. On n'allait pas revenir sur les tragiques évènements ayant causé cette absence. C'était déjà bien assez douloureux comme ça…

Shaolan se redressa dans un craquement d'os, ouvrant des yeux surpris sur Watanuki et Domeki :

« On est à… Tokyo ?!

- En fait, c'est le coin le plus isolé de la cour de l'école, cru bon de justifier Watanuki. Mais il est drôlement fréquenté ces temps-ci ! »

Domeki se dit que c'était quand même un peu fort. Watanuki souhaitait voir Shaolan, et Shaolan tombait du ciel. Il aurait du essayer avec 100 millions de yens ou Angelina Jolie…

« On a besoin d'aide… », dit Shaolan, gorge nouée.

Kurogane n'avait pas bougé du sol depuis qu'il y était tombé. Il saignait toujours abondement. Et l'expression du regard borgne de Fye, s'affairant autour de lui pour le ranimer, était plutôt inquiétante…

**Chapitre 9 : ****I believe I can touch the skye**

Il avait deux ans, peut-être trois. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était immense. Des flocons, des milliers de flocons chutant en cascade… Etait-ce la première fois qu'il voyait la neige ? Près de lui se tenait sa mère. Il se souvenait vaguement des mots qu'elle avait prononcés :

« Toi aussi, un jour, tu pourras lire ton avenir dans le ciel… »

Mère… Quel avenir ?... Sous quel ciel ?

« Kuro pon… Kuro chan !! »

Fye avait prononcé ses « Kuro » des dizaines de fois avant que le ninja n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se redressa brutalement sur le futon où il était allongé, la voix ferme :

« Ce n'est rien ! Je vais bien !! »

Puis il se sentit complètement idiot d'avoir prononcé ces phrases. Fye , Shaolan, Watanuki, Domeki, les Mokona, Maru et Moro… Toute la bande, ou presque, était là à attendre son réveil… Et depuis combien de temps ?

« Tu n'as pas mesuré l'importance de tes blessures, Kuro chan… » dit Fye, posant une main sur son dos couvert de bandages. Kurogane grogna. Il oubliait toujours que depuis ce fameux jour, il avait perdu la moitié de sa force… Il ne pouvait plus prendre à la légère les conséquences de ses combats. Il n'aurait réussit qu'à les inquiéter, eux tous…

« Je suis désolé… », dit-il en ôtant doucement la main de Fye de son dos pour la prendre dans les siennes.

« Kuro papaaaa ! », cria Mokona blanc en se jetant au cou du ninja.

En face d'eux, Watanuki avait les yeux en spirales, le garçon tenant à bout de bras un étrange miroir qui envoyait des tourbillons de lumière en direction de Kurogane :

« Maintenant qu'il est guérit, je crois que je vais lâcher le miroir de Muron, car c'est vraiment… Hypnotique ! »

Domeki le lui ôta des mains et Watanuki, perdant l'équilibre tant la tête lui tournait, s'étala sur le plancher.

« Ah ! Heureusement qu'en faisant la poussière, j'avais remarqué ce miroir de guérison parmi les trésors de Yuko…

- Merci d'avoir soigné Kurogane, dit Shaolan en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oh… Ce n'est rien… dit Watanuki en rougissant. En fait, je suis vraiment navré. Je vais être obligé de vous réclamer une compensation, sinon la patronne va me faire une tête au carré en rentrant à la maison…

- Cette vieille radine… grogna Kurogane.

- C'est une épée magique, dit Fye en tendant à Watanuki son arme du monde précédent. Elle est spécialement conçue pour combattre des golems de pierre. »

Le garçon reçu le présent en acquiesçant de la tête :

« Merci. Ce sera une compensation largement suffisante… »

Puis il la remit à Maru et Moro, qui l'emportèrent loin de la pièce en riant et retournant dormir, rassurées sur le compte du ninja.

« On ne la reverra pas… soupira Kurogane. Comme mon beau Dragon d'argent.

- Ah, ne te fais pas de mal, Kuro chaaaan », tenta de le consoler Fye.

Shaolan posa un regard un peu inquiet sur Watanuki :

« Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme quand nous sommes arrivés…

- Non, non, tenta de contester le lunettu, c'est juste que…

- ça lui arrive chaque fois qu'il a des visions trop violentes, dit Domeki. Cela l'épuise surtout lorsqu'elles concernent un autre monde…

- Domekiiii… gronda Watanuki, pivoine.

- Tu as parlé d'un autre monde ?, demanda Shaolan, sourcils froncés.

- Oui. J'ai vu… Je sais où se trouve l'une des plumes de Sakura chan », affirma Watanuki.

La déclaration fit sursauter les voyageurs dimensionnels :

« Comment peux-tu les savoir ?

- En fait, j'ai reconnu le monde. J'y suis déjà allé, un peu par accident, à Noël dernier. J'ai reconnu le palais où j'avais atterrit. Et la personne avec qui j'avais parlé. Un double adulte de… La princesse Sakura, précisa-t-il, un peu gêné. En fait cette dame… Si je me souviens bien… Se fait nommer la Reine de Cristal. »

A ces mots, la réaction des garçons fut immédiate :

« Le pays de Kurisutaru, dit Shaolan avec un léger frisson. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais… Mais je me souviens de ce monde.

- Shirahime chan… », souffla Fye à mi voix avec un regard infiniment triste. Kurogane glissa son bras sous le sien. Fort de cet appuis, le vampire eu un sourire affectueux.

« Et tu dis qu'une plume se trouverait là-bas ?, demanda Kurogane à Watanuki . Mais nous en avions déjà récupéré une… Celle qui donnait vie à la fée des glaces et faisait perpétuellement tomber la neige sur ce monde…

- S'il y en avait une autre, pourquoi Mokona ne l'a pas sentit ?, s'interrogea Mokona blanc de sa petite voix.

- Sûrement qu'elle était cachée, ou protégée par une force », lui répondit Mokona noir en évitant de croiser son regard. Watanuki avait raison : le voir complètement défoncé par ses excès de la veille n'avait pas du tout ravit son double immaculé…

« Je suis parfaitement sûr de ce que j'ai vu, affirma Watanuki. Il s'agit bien d'une plume de Sakura. Mais j'ai sentit bien d'autres ondes inquiétantes. Ce monde… A perdu la stabilité qu'il avait retrouvé. Un grand danger le menace et je crois… Qu'il est incarné par une femme vêtue de rouge. Je ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment, mais tout en elle inspire la mort… »

Fye émit un long sifflement approbateur :

« Tu m'étonnes que Yuko parte tranquillement siroter du rhum sous les cocotiers… Il a drôlement progressé, le petit !

- Si le pays de Kurisutaru est menacé, nous devons y retourner immédiatement ! », s'exclama Kurogane. Pour la plume bien sûr, mais aussi… Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que le petit Kuro Kun, ses 6 ans et ses grands yeux rubis plein de rêves et de malice soient en danger de mort.

« Mokona voudrait vraiment retourner au pays de Kurisutaru… dit la petite peluche blanche. Mais Mokona ne peut pas choisir sa destination. Mokona est vraiment triste… »

Shaolan le consola en le prenant dans ses mains, caressant ses oreilles :

« Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de nous y rendre, déclara enfin le garçon. Cette boutique ne manque pas d'objets magiques… Watanuki kun, penses tu qu'il y en ait un qui puisse nous mener directement au pays de Kurisutaru ?

- La boule à neiges », répondit à sa place Domeki.

Kurogane et Fye sursautèrent. Ces mots leur rappelait autre chose…

« Quelle boule à neige ?, s'étonna Watanuki.

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié que tu as été maître d'un monde et que c'est ainsi que tu es allé au pays de Kurisutaru ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot ! Mais je te rappelle que j'étais dans un trip bizarre à ce moment là ! », gronda Watanuki avant de se précipiter vers un placard et en sortir, excédé,toute une série d'objets qui volèrent à travers la pièce : une peluche en forme de pingouin, un poudrier rose estampillé « piffle princess » , les casques des Dukalyon, une carte de visite du voleur aux cent visages… Et la fameuse boule à neige.

« Arg ! Alors là, ça craint vraiment ! », s'écria Watanuki, passant presque ne mode panique puissance 10. Il hésita avant de se retourner et de la montrer aux autres : à l'intérieur du verre de la boule à neige, le globe terrestre du monde de Kurisutaru était réapparu, ainsi que la neige tombant perpétuellement dessus… Mais cette fois une neige couleur rouge sang.

« ça veut dire quoi ?, demanda Kurogane.

- Souviens toi, dit Fye, la neige que produisait la plume était blanche et pure. Même si elle a finit par causer de grands problèmes, c'était à la base une neige bénéfique… Alors que celle-ci… C'est une neige démoniaque. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'autre plume qui la produit, mais en tout cas c'est une magie très puissante… Et néfaste. »

Shaolan eu un regard déterminé :

« Ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera ! Allons-y ! »

Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre plume au profit de son double maléfique. Watanuki hocha la tête, et concentrant toute son énergie sur la boule à neige, s'activa à réveiller ses pouvoirs endormis. Une étrange lumière commença à irradier de l'objet… Mais… Rien ne vint et il s'éteint à nouveau.

« Je ne comprend pas… La porte s'est refermée, s'affola Watanuki. Ah là là peut-être qu'elle ne me reconnaît pas ! Que ça ne marche plus avec moi !

- Non, dis Fye, c'est simplement que tu as déjà utilisé beaucoup de ta concentration et de ta magie avec le miroir de Muron tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour réguler tes pouvoirs. Il faut que tu les laisses se régénérer quelques heures…

- Quelques heures ?!, se récria Shaolan.

- Ce ne sera pas du temps perdu, s'il est nécessaire pour que nous soyons sûrs de parvenir jusqu'à Kurisutaru. »

Kurogane eu un soupir à demi satisfait :

« Bah, au fond, c'est p'tet mieux ainsi… J'ai un truc à faire avant d'aller là-bas… Ah, mais… Il me faut de l'argent de ce pays. »

Domeki dégaina une liasse de yens de sa main droite et tendit la paume ouverte de la gauche :

« Compensation, dit-il simplement.

- Dis donc, je trouve que vous faites un peu trop de lèche à la vieille !! » gueula Kurogane en lui tendant son arme du monde précédent d'un côté, et lui arrachant la liasse de billets de l'autre. Cette transaction fit deux étonnés : Watanuki, qui oubliait tout le temps que Domeki était issu d'une famille aisée, et Fye, qui demanda à Kurogane :

« Tu es sûr de vouloir lui donner ton arme ?

- Bah, on a pas rencontrés de golems à Kurisutaru… Mon sabre suffira. Mais il faut nous équiper. La dernière fois, on s'est laissé surprendre par la neige et les monstres du désert…, dit-il en se rhabillant et faisant mine de quitter la boutique. Allez , je vais acheter tout ça…

- Ah Kuro chan, n'y va pas seul, attends moi, tu es blessé !, cria Fye en s'imposant à sa suite.

- Mouaip, tu me donneras ton avis… »

Les autres furent sidérés. Le duo d'enfer avait déjà quitté les lieux sans plus donner d'explications, comme s'il n'existait plus que le supermarché et eux deux sur cette terre.

« Bon eh bien, suggéra Watanuki, en attendant que mes pouvoirs se régénèrent… »

Il dégaina une poele à frire, brûlant d'une aura de motivation :

« C'EST PARTIT POUR LA SOIREE CREPE !! , gueula-t-il.

- Les miennes je les veux au poulet, avec une sauce curry, dit Domeki de son air inexpressif.

- Tu vas te bousiller l'estomac avec ça ! Ce sera confiture, chantilly et nutella, non mais !! »

Shaolan les regarda se chamailler en tombant des nues, cherchant vainement le rapport entre des crêpes et sa mission. Jusqu'à ce que Watanuki lui mette la poele à frire sous le nez en souriant gentiment :

« Et les tiennes, Shaolan kun, à quoi les veux-tu ?

- Moi ? Mais… Je…. , bégaya-t-il.

- Allez, les crêpes c'est cadeau de la maison ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas, avec toutes les épreuves qui t'attendent là-bas, que nous te laisserions partir le ventre vide ? … Hein ? j'ai pas raison, Domeki ?

-Oy. »

Shaolan sourit enfin. La lumière de Watanuki était entrée dans son cœur plus efficacement que tous les encouragements du monde.

« Merci… dit enfin le garçon… Mes crêpes… Je les voudrais au miel. »

Watanuki s'adressa alors aux deux Mokonas :

« Vous voulez bien aller chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve ? Vous êtes si rapides, tous les deux… »

Mokona blanc bondit et rebondit sur les étagères couvertes d'ingrédients. Mokona noir le suivit, tête basse :

« A propos de ma tête d'aujourd'hui…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, coupa sèchement Mokona blanc.

- Je suis désolé…

- DESOLE ?! »

Mokona blanc se dressa devant lui, les yeux furieux et pleins de larmes :

« Shaolan est partit et il a blessé Fye… Puis c'est Sakura qui nous a quitté et dieu seul sait où elle se trouve et si elle va bien… et tous les plans de Fei wan Reed… Les batailles de Celes… Le choix de Kuro Papa… La boutique qui risque de disparaître… Et Watanuki qui ne sait encore rien de la vérité… Et toi, tu es désolé de faire la fête et de picoler jusqu'aux aurores ?!

- Je suis désolé … Parce que ça aurait du être moi. »

Mokona blanc frémit. Mokona noir secoua piteusement la tête, la voix pateuse :

« Tu as toujours été le plus sensible de nous deux. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais dû effectuer un voyage aussi périlleux ! Chaque fois que tu as peur, chaque fois que tu souffres, chaque fois que tu pleures, chaque larme que tu verses… J'en ressens l'écho désespéré dans mon cœur. Et moi je ne peux rien… Rien faire d'autre que d'être là et d'attendre… Attendre à en devenir fou ! Quand je devrais être auprès de toi et te consoler… Te protéger… De toute cette douleur ! »

A ce dernier mot, la voix de Mokona noir se brisa net, et il éclata en sanglots. Mokona blanc se détesta d'avoir été si froid et bondit jusqu'à lui, essuyant ses larmes, front à front, mais pleurant par-dessus :

« Nous sommes les mêmes. Tu es aussi sensible que moi et si nous souffrons, c'est ensemble, sin nous rions, c'est ensemble. Le temps, l'espace et la distance ne pourront jamais briser un tel lien. Nous avons toujours été ensemble et nous le serons à jamais, quel que soit le destin qui nous est réservé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu repaaaartes !

- Et moi, je ne veux pas repaaaartir ! »

Puis ils prononcèrent la même phrase, d'une seule voix :

« Mais Mokona n'a pas le choix. Mokona doit accomplir la mission pour laquelle il a été créé. »

Ils tentèrent de se consoler et de se soutenir mutuellement, entre rires doux amers et baisers mouillés, mais ne réussirent qu'à pleurer encore plus.

Soudain, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit doucement sur la silhouette de Shaolan. Il ne fit aucun commentaire de voir les deux mascottes éplorées et enlacées, les souleva doucement toutes les deux de son bras gauche, et avec le droit récupéra les ingrédients que Watanuki attendait toujours en cuisine.

« Shaolan… », dirent les deux Mokonas d'une seule voix, rougissants de s'être fait surprendre, mais surtout de lui avoir imposé une telle scène… Le garçon eu un sourire tendre et rassurant, posant doucement les deux peluches sur une étagère, leur chatouillant gentiment les oreilles. Puis il les laissa profiter de l'intimité de la réserve, quittant la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la table de la salle à manger était recouverte du résultat d'une soirée crêpe doublée d'une partie de poker endiablée, les Mokonas avaient repris du poil de la bête. Fye était doublement déçu car il n'avait pas pu goûter aux fameuses crêpes pour cause de vampirisme aigu, et que Kurogane s'était complètement fait plumer alors que ce n'était pas, hélas, une partie de strip poker. Les Mokonas décidèrent de consoler ces deux perdants e,n leur apprenant la tecktonik, ce qui se traduisit par un déhanché vitaminé du nin ja et du vampire sur un remix de Bob St Clar bien balancé. Kurogane tirait la gueule tout en agitant avec raideur ses bras, Fye était aux anges, souple comme un élastique en enchaînant les pas. Et Domeki filmait la scène en se disant que Yuko serait malade d'avoir raté ça.

Assis côte à côte sur la terrasse en bois de la boutique, Shaolan et Watanuki entendaient les rires des mascottes, les grognements deKurogane et les « hyuuuu » de Fye.

« Il y a longtemps, bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés ainsi », dit Shaolan en souriant avec mélancolie. Watanuki le regarda avec tristesse . Et lui, Shaolan, depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas amusé ?

« Alors, il parait que tu as peur de la tour de Tokyo ? »

Watanuki frémit.

« En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment peur, dit Shaolan. Ce que tu ressens, c'est l'aura magique qui s'en dégage.

- L'aura ?

- La tour de Tokyo forme avec 6 autres points de la ville un pentacle à l'intérieur duquel lamagie est plus puissante que partout ailleurs en Asie… C'est Clow, qui, il y a bien longtemps, y a posé son sceau…

- Ah, le pervers à lunettes….

- Le quoi ?!, se récria Shaolan.

- C'est Yuko qui l'appelle ainsi… Non mais quel cliché… Moi aussi j'ai des lunettes, c'est pas pour autant que je suis un pervers… »

Shaolan sourit, presque narquois :

« … Et cette Michiru ?

- Hein ?! Mais comment tu sais ?! », gueula Watanuki.

Shaolan jeta un coup d'œil en direction des rois de la tecktonik, décelant une ombre sur le visage de Domeki.

« Promets moi d'être prudent, dit enfin Shaolan à Watanuki. Et de réfléchir profondément avec ton cœur.

- Heu, oui… Mais à quoi je dois réfléchir ? »

Shaolan secoua la tête en riant, avant de tapoter l'épaule de Watanuki d'un geste paternel :

« Tu finiras par comprendre, mon garçon… »

Un remue ménage provint de l'intérieur et les autres débarquèrent sur la terrasse :

« Oh, allez, Kuro chan, insista Fye.

- Non, j'en ai marre de cette danse de dézingués, grogna Kurogane. Shaolan, quand est-ce qu'on pourra repartir ?

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, mais de Watanuki kun… Pour payer le voyage, dit-il en remettant son épée anti golems à Domeki.

- Eh bien en fait… » dit Watanuki en reprenant la boule à neiges. Celle-ci commençait à émettre une lumière de plus en plus puissante.

« Ça va être le moment, rassemblez-vous… »

Kuro, Fye et Shaolan obéirent. Mokona blanc s'arracha des bras de Mokona noir avec courage, mais bien des non dits dans leurs regards. Une aura de plus en plus puissante émana de Watanuki, qui, fermant les yeux, se consacra entièrement à mesurer la puissance de l'objet magique qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Nous vous souhaitons bon voyage et sommes de tout cœur avec vous, dit Domeki à sa place à la Tsubasa Team.

- Nous ferons tout pour nous montrer dignes de vos encouragements, répondit Shaolan de son regard le plus déterminé. A notre tour… De prendre cette histoire en mains ! »

Alors, l'aura magique de Watanuki se mêla à celle de la boule à neige, et dans des vents furieux, ils provoquèrent une distorsion dimensionnelle dans laquelle disparurent les quatre voyageurs. Le souffle léger du vent… Quelques pétales virevoltants… Watanuki, épuisé, se raccrocha à Domeki, qui le soutint sous le ciel d'encre de la nuit tombée et la lune protectrice, tout deux scrutant les milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

« Ils sont partis… dit enfin Domeki.

- Mais ils vont réussir », répondit doucement Watanuki, le visage appuyé sur son épaule.


	4. Chapitres 10, 11 et 12

Chapitre 10 : Au cœur de la bataille

**Chapitre 10 : Au cœur de la bataille**

« Kuro Kun, regardes ! »

Oui, le jeune garçon voyait. Fye Kun et lui, sur le chemin menant au royaume des corbeaux, devaient traverser une petite ville. Et c'était le carnage. Là, au milieu de la neige rouge sang commençant à recouvrir le paysage, régnait le chaos et l'abomination, propagés par toute une armée de démons au service de Suzuka, la fée des ténèbres. Les démons se présentaient comme des ombres mouvantes sans véritable apparence. Ils s'attaquaient à la population. Partout en écho sur les murs de roc, des cris atroces, les meurtres, les pillages, les incendies, les tortures abominables… Après deux secondes de pur effroi – Kuro Kun et Fye Kun n'avaient que 16 ans et à bien des égards ils étaient encore des enfants – les jeunes protecteurs de Kurisutaru se lancèrent dans la bataille pour sauver les habitants.

« Je serais obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs !, dit Fye en explosant des démons.

- Je te demande pardon… » répondit Kurogane d'un ton laconique.

S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait été capable de le protéger sans qu'il en vienne à cette extrémité.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'au même instant, dans cette ville, les renforts arrivaient directement d'une autre dimension dans des vents furieux…

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ?!, gueula la Kurogane adulte devant le chaos qui les cernaient à leur arrivée.

- La magie néfaste dont je t'ai parlé, dit Fye… Je la ressens partout, tout autour de nous ! »

Shaolan dégaina son épée, sourcils froncés :

« ça a déjà commencé, dit-il. La mort que sème cette femme que Watanuki kun a vue… Mokona ! Ressens-tu l'énergie d'une plume ?

- Je… Je…, bégaya la peluche d'un ton étrange.

- … Mokona ? » répéta Shaolan en se tournant vers lui. Et là, il eu un frisson rétrospectif.

Parce que le Mokona, il avait vraiment une tête bizarre, avec yeux illuminés et hagards, et sourire un peu dérangé…

« Oh-oh », se dit Shaolan…

Mokona fit une déclaration digne des grandes années du club Dorothée, gueulant comme un grand malade en prenant une pose guerrière ne servant strictement à rien :

« JE SUIS LE CHEVALIER D'ANDROMEDE ! BRULES MON COSMOOOOS !! »

Et le voilà qui se jette dans la bataille contre les démons, à coups de chaînes dégainées d'on ne sait où.

« Ah ! Reviens Léon ! On a les mêmes à la maison !, cria Fye en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Comment on a pu oublier ?!, dit Shaolan en tatanant du démon à tour de pieds. Mokona devient tout fou dès qu'il met les pattes dans ce pays !

- Alors que pour Fye, c'est son état naturel », répondit Kurogane en tranchant des créatures de son katana.

Entre la multitude de démons et la population qui devenait folle, le même schéma se produisit pour les deux équipes. D'un côté, le jeune Kurogane se trouva de plus en plus éloigné du jeune Fye par ses combats, et finit par le perdre de vue. De l'autre, le Kuro adulte fonçait, défonçait et bourinait tellement qu'il se coupa tout seul de ses compagnons de voyage. A peine venait-il de s'en apercevoir qu'il remarqua aussi un personnage qui n'était pas un démon, mais semblait clairement dans leur camp. Jeune, une sorte de chevalier dont les cheveux comme le costume étaient bleus, et qui observait la panique générale depuis l'espèce de moto stylisée sur laquelle il siégeait avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Dis donc, toi !, s'écria Kurogane àson adresse. C'est toi qui t'amuses à mettre le bronx dans ce patelin ? »

Le jeune homme répondit d'un ton aussi élégant que hautain :

« Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur de Suzuka. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Au mec qui va te botter le train ! »

Le chevalier émit un soupir désabusé avant de… Envoyer en direction de Kurogane un sortilège de foudre, que ce dernier esquiva. Puis le chevalier s'en fut en démarrant sa moto sans plus de considération pour le ninja.

« Espèce de lâche ! gueula-t-il, furieux. Je vais te défoncer ! »

Et il enfourcha une autre moto, de look plus rustique, qui traînait par là, se lançant à la poursuite de son adversaire dans un nuage de poussière.

De son côté le jeune Kuro kun, ayant entendu le cri d'une femme en détresse, se rua à l'intérieur de l'église du village. Tout autour de lui, les bancs de bois étaient à peine recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière et de nombreux candélabres de cire blanche étaient tout illuminés. Au fon de la nef, près de l'autel et sous un sublime vitrail représentant une rose rouge, il distingua une silhouette ondoyante et féminine. Le sang du garçon se glaça et son cœur ralentit, ralentit au point que ses palpitements n'étaient plus qu'à peine perceptibles… Elle était là, comme dans ses plus atroces souvenirs. Elle était là, toute vêtue de rouge sang. Suzuka, la fée des ténèbres.

La mort en personne….

Lui qui pensait la retrouver dans sa prison de glace, c'était elle qui était venue le chercher. Qui l'avait attiré, comme l'araignée capture le moucheron, patiemment, dans ses filets. Il était tombé dans son piège la tête la première !

« Que faites-vous ici ?! s'exclama le jeune garçon, tentant de dissimuler sa terreur.

- Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose… La même chose que toi, sûrement », dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Kurogane se reprit, et, se redressant de toute sa taille, dégaina son double Katana dans un cliquetis d'acier.

« Tu es presque devenu un homme, depuis la dernière fois… », sembla apprécier l'ondoyante fée des ténèbres. Alors, avec un rire cristallin, elle lévita dans les airs, fonçant vers lui. Le jeune Kuro Kun fonça aussi, frappant de sa lame d'acier. Mais la fée étant insensible aux armes ordinaires, il ne parvint qu'à frapper le vide. Suzuka le dévora littéralement des yeux d'un air gourmand, comme s'il n'était qu'un appétissant gâteau pour son quatre heures :

« Je te volerais tout, lui dit-elle. A commencer par ce que tu destinais exclusivement à la personne que tu aimes ! »

Et elle plaqua rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un rire éloquent et victorieux, elle lui arracha par la force un baiser. Kuro kun se débattit en la frappant encore de sa lame, sans plus de succès que la première fois, mais elle s'était déjà enfuie dans un tourbillon de rires.

« SUZUKAAAA ! hurla Kurogane en se lançant à sa poursuite. Démon ! Sorcière ! Affrontes moi !! »

- Je me vengerais de Shirahime ! », laissa-t-elle comme avertissement.

Dans son sillage, elle donna vie à de nouveaux démons, qui attaquèrent Kurogane. Il se lança dans la bataille avec un rugissement bestial, puis se rua au-dehors à la poursuite de la fée, courant et se battant tout à la fois. Sa lame virevolta comme un papillon, déchirant l'espace et les créatures, mais il avait beau foncer dans le tas, il fut distancé et la fée disparut sans qu'il puisse la rattraper. Puis l'éclat d'une moto vombrissante lui passa sous le nez, chevauchée par un chevalier vêtu de bleu, aussitôt suivit par une autre pétarelle pilotée par…

L'espace d'un éclair, le temps fut suspendu dans les airs, s'écoulant au ralentit lorsque deux paires d'yeux rubis se croisèrent avec autant de surprise que d'incrédulité, de calme comme d'émotion. Les deux Kuro réagirent au quart de tour, se tendant la main dans l'élan de leur course, et le plus jeune des deux grimpa en selle derrière l'adulte :

« FONCES !! »

Tandis que le Kuro adulte pilotait la moto, pourchassant le chevalier bleu dans un tonnerre de moteur, slalomant entre les obstacles et les combattants, à l'arrière, Kuro kun faisait le ménage contre les démons. Il frappait et frappait encore dans un tourbillon d'acier, contrant les coups de ses adversaires, tentant des invocations. L'adulte mania si bien leur véhicule qu'il finit par rattraper le chevalier bleu, et dans un long dérapage qui marqua le sol d'une empreinte de pneu, lui coupa la route. En un quart de seconde, les deux Kuro, pieds au sol, balançaient dans sa direction un coup des plus redoutable :

« Attaque du roi dragon ! »

Se prenant de plain fouet l'invocation, le chevalier bleu chuta de son engin, mais… De grandes ailes duveteuses se déployèrent aussitôt dans son dos, et il prit la poudre d'escampette par les airs !

« Tricheur !! » gueulèrent les Kurogane d'une seule voix.

Pendant ce temps, Mokona venait d'apprendre à ses dépends qu'il fallait attendre le chapitre Hadès pour voir un Shun surpuissant. S'étant pris en pleine poire l'attaque de l'un des démons, la peluche marchait comme un mec bourré, les yeux en spirales :

« Ikki, mon frère, aides moi… »

A défaut d'Ikki, c'est Fye qui vint à sa rescousse, le vampire pulvérisant les démons à tours de bras.

« Shaolan, je m'occupe de Mokona, dit-il en prenant la mascotte Ko dans ses bras. … Shaolan ?! »

Le garçon avait disparu.

Son instinct avait guidé le jeune homme en direction du temple des célestes de la ville. Il n'avait pas oublié que pendant longtemps, c'était le peuple des célestes qui avait protégé la première des plumes arrivée dans ce monde, et il en déduisait que si quelqu'un pouvait avoir des informations sur la seconde, c'était bien cette communauté de femmes guérisseuses. Malheureusement, il ne tarda pas à comprendre que ce temple avait été déserté par les célestes depuis bien longtemps, sans doute à l'époque où les célestes étaient traquées par le roi des corbeaux. Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à repartir aussi sec pour rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage, il fut violemment attaqué par un adversaire qui avait surgit dans la pénombre, et qui n'était pas un démon. Son épée croisa celle de Shaolan dans un cliquetis furieux, et une bataille intense, rapide, enragée s'engagea. Surpris mais concentré sur chacun de ses coups, Shaolan tenta de comprendre pourquoi, et surtout par qui il était attaqué. C'était une personne de taille plus petite et menue que lui, entièrement vêtue de noir et d'une sorte de capuche qui masquait à demi son visage. Une personne qui ne semblait pas avoir une grande expérience du maniement de l'épée, mais si déterminée et puissante dans chacun de ses coups qu'elle était redoutable. Dans un mouvement de cape, Shaolan aperçut une jupe qui pouvait lui confirmer ce qu'il redoutait : que son adversaire soit une femme et qu'il soit obligé de la frapper. Mais c'est elle qui le surprit en employant la magie, criant d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître entre toutes : « FIREY !! »

La salve de feu ne brûla pas Shaolan mas son souffle fut tel qu'elle le propulsa en arrière. A terre, le cœur battant et le cerveau en vrille, il se répéta que ne pouvait pas être possible, qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait mal entendu… Son adversaire pointa son arme dans sa direction, lui relevant le visage de la pointe de son épée :

« Encore raté, dit-elle avec un accent de déception. Ses yeux sont de même couleur. »

Shaolan frissonna, devinant tout ce que cette phrase indiquait de sous entendus :

« Je ne suis pas celui auquel vous pensez, dit-il en tentant de rester maître de la situation, mais je suis à sa recherche… Tout comme je recherche… La princesse Sakura du Royaume de Clow ! »

Il y eu un bruissement de tissu, et la capuche de son adversaire chuta au sol. Seigneur, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bien d'une Sakura. Mais celle vivant dans ce monde était adulte depuis longtemps, alors d'où venait celle-ci, encore adolescente, puisque une même personne ne pouvait exister en plusieurs exemplaires dans un même monde ?

« Je sais qui vous êtes, dit enfin la Sakura vêtue de noir d'un ton si glacial qu'il en frémit. C'est à partir de vous qu'il a été créé. Il a détruit ce qui m'est cher et j'ai juré de le lui faire payer. Je vous conseille de le retrouver avant moi car je serais sans pitié. »

Là –dessus, elle rengaina son épée et lui tourna le dos dans un claquement de talons, le laissant vaincu à terre sans plus de considération.

« Sakura… », murmura faiblement Shaolan, tombant des nues. Elle se retourna brièvement dans un flottement de cape, le foudroyant de son regard le plus sombre.

« J'ai changé de nom. Appelez moi Kanashimi. »

Et elle s'échappa dans un mouvement léger, disparaissant dans les ténèbres…

Pendant ce temps, la moto des Kurogane venait d'exploser dans un grand BOUM démoniaque. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de savourer l'émotion de leurs retrouvailles, si ce n'est en se battant côte à côte pour rejoindre les autres. Mais les changements depuis leur dernière rencontre étaient bien visibles. D'un côté, le Kurogane adulte constatait que le petit Kuro kun de 6 ans dont il avait gardé le souvenir était devenu un solide gaillard, pas encore aussi grand et large d'épaules que lui, mais déjà bien plus que Shaolan. Et il eu le sentiment amer d'être comme un père indigne qui retrouve son fils après avoir raté toutes les étapes importantes de son enfance. De l'autre côté, le Kurogane adolescent n'était pas moins surpris. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés pour lui, mais à peine quelques mois pour son double adulte. Mais… Comment était-ce possible ? Kuro pépé, si puissant, si expérimenté… Kuro pépé avait perdu un bras ! Remplacé par une prothèse métallique ressemblant à s'y méprendre au membre amputé, et pouvant bouger tel un vrai bras, mais…

« La créature qui t'as fait ça devait vraiment être féroce, dit enfin le jeune Kuro Kun d'une voix impressionnée, entre deux mandales aux démons.

- Oh, en fait… Je me suis fait ça tout seul .

- TOUT SEUL ?! » se récria Kuro Kun.

Kurogane adulte secoua la tête. Cela aurait été trop long de lui expliquer tous les évènements, coups de théâtre, batailles cruelles et révélations incroyables qui l'avaient conduit à ce choix, ultime mais assumé, pour sauver Fye…

« Tu as bien grandit, lui dit-il au lieu de lui confier ces pensées. Quel âge as-tu ?

- 16 ans.

- Oh la vache ! » Il l'avait presque rattrapé…

« Ouais. Tu restes quand même un microbe.

- Et toi un vieux débris.

- Lilliputien !

- Papy Brossard ! »

Enfin, ils avaient anéantis les derniers démons. Kuro kun fut le premier à céder sous l'émotion, la mâchoire tremblant :

« C'est bien toi… Tu es vraiment revenu… Kuro pépé !! »

Et il se jeta à son cou, le serrant dans ses bras en riant. Le Kurogane adulte en demeura complètement statufié d'étonnement, gêné, les bras ballants, se disant que lui-même n'aurait jamais eu un comportement aussi démonstratif. Mais Kuro kun n'était pas comme lui. C'était lui… S'il avait gardé son innocence, sa pureté et sa spontanéité d'enfant.

« T'es un brave petit gars, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un demi sourire.

- Kuro kuuuun ! », cria une voix terriblement familière…

Avant que le Kurogane adulte n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, son jeune double se mit à courir comme l'éclair en direction de…

Son cœur bondit….

… Un Fye adolescent, qui semblait complètement vidé de ses forces.

« Fye kun ! J'aurais dû rester près de toi !, s'exclama Kuro kun en le rattrapant dans ses bras. Utiliser ta magie t'affaiblis !

- Non, non, ça va… Et toi, tu n'as rien dis moi ? J'ai vue passer la fée des ténèbres… Une vraie tornade ! On la poursuit ? On continue nos recherches ? Kuro kun, dis moi ?! »

Alors là, Kurogane adulte était complètement scié, sa mâchoire touchant le sol. Un Fye ado, c'était déjà une information difficile à intégrer, alors si en plus il était pendu d'une drôle de manière au cou de Kuro kun… Mais le plus surpris fut encore le jeune magicien, qui, s'apercevant enfin de sa présence, posa un regard bleu d'une intensité déroutante sur lui :

« Mais… Vous êtes…

- Il est revenu, lui dit doucement Kuro kun. C'est Kuro pépé !

- ça alors… »

Ce fut l'apothéose lorsque le jeune Fye s'inclina respectueusement devant l'adulte :

« Enchanté de vous connaître, Kurogane sama. Kuro kun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Fye le vouvoierait en lui donnant du sama….

« Heu… Tu peux me tutoyer… Si tu veux… bégaya l'adulte, confus.

- Et appelles le Kuro pépé !, insista Kuro kun. Il adore ça !

- Pas du tout !, gueula Kurogane.

- Kuro… pépé… Murmura Fye kun d'une toute petite voix.

- Ah dis donc, je t'ai jamais vu aussi mijaurée devant quelqu'un, allez, répètes après moi : Kuro pépé est une antiquité !

- Kuro pépé est… Ooooh c'est pas gentil, Kuro kun !

- On s'en fout. Lui c'est moi. Je me vanne ! »

Kurogane assista au débat des deux gosses, presque enlacés, avec un sentiment de gêne presque dérangeante. Ils étaient… Extrêmement proches. Différents de Fye et lui ? Depuis les tragiques évènements de Tokyo, ses rapports avec Fye s'étaient dégradés au point de passer très près du pire à Celes. Leur entente venait à peine de renaître de ses cendres. Certes, plus sincère et solide qu'avant, bien plus intense… Mais encore blessée de leurs erreurs à eux deux, fragile devant l'inconnu… Il ne voulait pas perdre Fye à nouveau. Mais il avait du mal à concevoir que dans un autre monde, leurs rapports puissent être aussi solides et complexes… Et en même temps d'une simplicité et d'un naturel absolu. Fye et Kurogane avaient du parcourir un long chemin semé d'embûches pour accepter leur lien. Alors que pour Fye kun et Kuro kun, c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…

« Il faut retrouver les autres, déclara l'adulte en leur tournant le dos et se mettant à marcher dans la direction inverse.

- Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus à Kurisutaru ?, demanda Kuro Kun en marchant dans ses pas.

- On a entendu parler d'une nana en rouge plutôt coriace…

- La fée des ténèbres… C'est elle qui, tout à l'heure, a envoyé ces démons… C'est aussi elle qui produit la neige rouge… C'est une menace pour notre monde !

- T'inquiètes, on la tatanera, ta menace… Mais nous devons aussi trouver une seconde plume, qui apparemment se trouverait dans le coin… »

Kuro kun pâlit furieusement mais parvint à se maîtriser…

Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Fye vampire assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, en train de chanter « Fais dodo colas mon p'tit frère » à Mokona pour l'endormir. C'était l'un des seuls moyens de maîtriser sa folie passagère… Fye frotta d'abord son œil valide en se demandant pourquoi il voyait double, même si l'idée d'un monde remplis d'appétissants Kurogane lui était délicieuse, mais il comprit bien vite que mini Kuro était devenu grand.

« Mais tu es sacrément devenu beau goooosse, dis moi !, s'écria Fye en lui serrant la main. Profites en, après ça va se gâter, tu tireras la gueule en permanence et on devra agrandir les portes pour que tu puisses les passer…

- Tu penses être un meilleur exemple ? » grogna Kurogane adulte.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Fye aperçu son jeune double, caché par les deux balaises jusque là. Le vampire en changea radicalement de couleur et en perdit son joyeux sourire. Fye kun était si fin et délicat qu'il avait presque encore son apparence d'enfant. Et c'était toute une foule de sentiments violents et contradictoires qui assiégèrent le cœur et la mémoire de l'adulte…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le bras puissant de son Kuro chan le soutenir. Il avait deviné son émotion et était là, une fois encore, pour le soutenir…

« Il s'appelle Fye , lui dit-il doucement. J'ai compris qu'il était magicien… Et beaucoup plus timide que toi ! »

Fye adulte eu un sourire complice, puis s'avança vers son jeune double qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus effarés, planqué derrière le dos protecteur de Kuro kun.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle rencontre, lui dit l'adulte, mais je suis très content de te voir… Et j'espère que nous apprendrons beaucoup l'un de l'autre.

- Vous êtes vraiment… Impressionnant… » dit Fye Kun en rougissant. Fye adulte eu un charmant petit rire :

« On dirait que tu l'as trouvé… Ton flocon de neige », dit-il à Kuro kun, qui en rougit à son tour.

Ces paroles n'étaient pas anodines. Fye le sentait : son jeune double avait une pureté du cœur et de l'âme absolue, bien loin des ténèbres torturées des siens. Et quoi de plus pur qu'un flocon de neige ?

« Où est Shaolan ?, demanda Kuro pépé.

- Il est partit de son côté en pleine bataille, répondit le vampire. J'espère que… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le garçon réapparut, marchant d'un pas ferme, mais les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu ailleurs. Lui ne s'étonna nullement de voir du KuroxFye en double exemplaire. C'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte, en fait, tant il était perturbé par sa rencontre précédente mais concentré sur sa mission…

« En voulant trouver rapidement la plume, c'est une énigme que j'ai rencontré, annonça-t-il. Allons au plus vite au palais de la Reine de Cristal. Je veux tout savoir sur la femme en rouge car je suis sûr qu'elle est liée à notre recherche…

- Et nous ? demanda Fye kun à Kuro kun. Est6ce qu'on continue en direction des glaciers ?

- Non, on retourne aussi au palais. J'ai vue la mort en face, et elle m'a clairement annoncé son intention de se venger de Shirahime.

- Comment cela ?!, s'exclama Fye adulte le cœur serré.

- C'est une longue histoire. Nous vous la raconterons là-bas. Dépêchons nous, je ne veux pas que cette folle touche un seul cheveu de ma petite sœur ! » grogna Kuro kun.

Tandis que tous se mettaient en route, Kurogane adulte, qui avait hérité de Mokona endormit, ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« J'ai… Une petite sœur ?! »

Cela l'étonnait presque moins que de voir son vampire se précipiter vers le Gluck et échanger avec lui des « Beuwaaaah ! » énamourés….

**Chapitre 11 : Les malédictions de Suzuka et Kanashimi**

Lorsqu'on lui annonça le retour prématuré des protecteurs du royaume, la Reine de Cristal craint le pire et se précipita à leur rencontre :

« Mes fils !! »

Elle fut toute étonnée de les trouver en compagnie des quatre voyageurs dimensionnels, car aussi puissante fut-elle, elle n'avait reçu aucun présage récent les concernant.

« Le destin soit loué, dit-elle. Ceux qui ont délivré le pays de Kurisutaru sont de retour parmi nous…

- Votre altesse… », murmura Shaolan, ému, en s'inclinant poliment.

Tout à coup, un boulet de canon déboula furieusement dans la pièce :

« Grand frère !! »

Hikaru se jeta dans les bras de Kuro kun en actionnant le moulin à paroles :

« Tu es déjà de retour ?! Et Fye kun aussi ! Ce que je suis contente ! Tu as déjà battu la méchante dame en rouge alors ?

- Non, en fait… »

Avant que son frère n'achève sa phrase, Hikaru posa ses grands yeux bleus sur les voyageurs dimensionnels, et ne sembla pas s'en étonner plus que cela :

« Oh, dit-elle, les gentils qui tombent du ciel… Je vous ai déjà vus, mais je ne me souviens plus si c'était en rêve ou pour de vrai… »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce frémirent. Cela se confirmait, Hikaru avait gardé des souvenirs de la vie de Shirahime. Et c'était d'autant plus destabilisant que la petite fille lui ressemblait de plus en plus… Leurs doubles du pays de kurisutaru y étaient habitués, mais pas Fye et Kurogane qui se sentaient vraiment déstabilisés par une émotion étrange devant la petite réincarnation de la fée. De son côté la Reine de Cristal constata que si ses « fils » avaient été épargnés grâce à son sort de protection, les voyageurs avaient hérités de quelques jolies blessures lors de leur affrontement contre les démons.

« Il faut immédiatement vous soigner », dit-elle. Puis elle appela :

« Tomoyo chan !

- Oui, Maman ? » répondit la Princesse en arrivant aussitôt.

Alors là, il y avait de quoi achever les voyageurs, et plus particulièrement Kurogane. Lors de leur précédente rencontre, ils avaient su que Sakura, la Reine de Cristal, avait eu avec son défunt mari une petite fille. Mais à l'époque, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir cette enfant. Comment se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un double de la Princesse Tomoyo ? Ces révélations généalogiques troublèrent le ninja, qui commençait à calculer qu'en plus d'avoir Hikaru/ Shirahime pour petite sœur, Sakura se considérait comme sa mère, ce qui faisait que Tomoyo était aussi sa sœur… Oh mon dieu ! Et donc Shaolan devenait son père… Et Fye, dans tout ça, c'était qui pour lui ? Décidément cette question revenait toujours d'un monde à l'autre…

Devinant que le cerveau du ninja roulait dans la semoule, le vampire se glissa à son oreille :

« Décidément ce sera toujours une histoire complexe entre nous, Kuro chan… »

Et le Kuro en rougit comme une tomate.

Pendant ce temps, la Reine de Cristal et sa fille, la Princesse Tomoyo, joignaient leurs mains en récitant une invocation :

_« Répares les corps meurtris_

_Les âmes et les esprits_

_Toute plaie refermée_

_Toute douleur soulagée_

Ce sortilège enveloppa les voyageurs d'une pluie apaisante et protectrice. Les quelques blessures occasionnées par la bataille contre les démons se refermèrent sans douleur sous cet enchantement.

« Merci beaucoup, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la reine en souriant gentiment. Je suppose que votre retour à Kurisutaru n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

- Nous avons appris l'existence d'une seconde plume qui se trouverait dans ce pays, mais nous avons aussi su que votre monde était menacé par la magie très puissante d'une femme vêtue de rouge… Dites nous tout sur cette personne, s'il vous plait… »

La Reine de Cristal soupira. C'était bien Shaolan de vouloir sans cesse aider son prochain. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo avec un regard qui en disait long, mère et fille se comprenant parfaitement sans un mot. La jeune Princesse eu un mouvement gracieux du visage, puis prit la petite Hikaru par la main :

« Les garçons et nos invités doivent avoir faim. Si nous allions leur préparer quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui !, s'exclama la petite fille. Plein de gâteaux ! Grand frère mange beaucoup, alors deux comme lui… »

Une fois les deux jeunes filles éloignées, la reine secoua doucement ses cheveux miel :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Hikaru entende ce que je vais vous raconter. Cela aurait pu réveiller en elle des souvenirs très douloureux appartenant à Shirahime. Et je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs deux fois. »

Les garçons comprenaient parfaitement. Même si elle n'était en rien responsable de la mort de Shirahime, la Reine en culpabiliserait toujours. Mais la Reine était aussi la mémoire vivante de ce pays, celle qui en connaissait tous les secrets…

« Je suppose que vous vous souvenez du Roi des corbeaux, dit-elle.

- Ouais, et lui doit se souvenir de la raclée que Fye lui a mis !, ricana le grand Kurogane.

- Je vous ai déjà raconté, autrefois, quelques unes des abominations qu'il a commises en espérant s'emparer du pouvoir de la plume. L'une d'elle a pris forme humaine et le Nom de Suzuka, la fée des Ténèbres… »

La Reine se tourna vers une large fenêtre par laquelle on voyait chuter en cascade des flocons de neige rouge sang.

« Il y a plus de onze ans de cela, lorsque j'ai confié la plume à Shirahime et qu'elle est devenue la plus puissante magicienne de ce monde, le Roi des corbeaux à compris que malgré ses grands pouvoirs, il ne serait jamais de taille à l'affronter. Shirahime ne retirait pas seulement son immense puissance de la plume. C'était aussi parce qu'elle était la seule métisse en ce monde, possédant à la fois du sang humain et la magie des Célestes… Cette combinaison décuplait ses pouvoirs. Le Roi des Corbeaux décida donc de lui opposer une adversaire à sa mesure… »

La Reine de Cristal eu un frisson de dégoût et d'épouvante :

« Il a enlevé les plus puissantes Célestes… L'une après l'autre il les a testées…Dans toute l'horreur de ce mot… Et ce, malgré tous nos efforts pour l'en empêcher… Si nous parvenions à sauver l'une de ces malheureuses, deux autres étaient enlevées… »

Elle ferma les yeux, une larme coulant le long de sa joue :

« Enfin, il fit son choix, et de cette Céleste obtint son propre enfant, tuant la mère juste après la naissance. Puis il accéléra la croissance de l'enfant par un sortilège et lui insuffla l'esprit des ténèbres et de la magie la plus obscure… La fée Suzuka était née. Partout où elle allait, Suzuka semait la mort, la destruction et la désolation. Elle affronta constamment Shirahime, et chaque nouvelle bataille se faisait plus violente. C'était sa seule rivale, sa seule égale, la seule qui aurait pu lui arracher la plume… Leur dernière bataille eu lieu dans les glaciers des plaines du nord. Suzuka y avait fait sa seule erreur : enlever Kuro kun, qui n'avait alors que quatre ans….

- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Shaolan.

- Shirahime a remporté la bataille, répondit Kuro Kun avec un regard lointain. Je me souviens… Qu'elles étaient toutes deux en larmes à la fin. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Shirahime a épargnée la vie de Suzuka. Plutôt que de la tuer, elle a scellé son corps profondément endormit au fond de l'eau d'un lac caché dans une grotte, puis recouvert le lac d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- Ce genre de plan est une très mauvaise idée, dit Kurogane adulte en coulant à Fye vampire un regard plein de sous entendus.

- Je ne pensais pas de toutes façons que Suzuka pouvait survivre à ça, même avec une magie aussi puissante que la sienne, poursuivit Kuro kun. Mais elle est revenue, et a clairement l'intention de se venger.

- Cette neige rouge… demanda Shaolan. Elle est aussi puissante que la neige de Shirahime, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-elle rouge et comment peut-elle la produire si elle ne possède pas de plume ?

- Cette neige est rouge parce qu'elle est démoniaque, reprit la reine de Cristal. Elle aspire lentement l'énergie vitale de toute chose ou personne sur laquelle elle se pose, et c'est de là que Suzuka retire sa puissance.

- L'énergie vitale ? Vous voulez dire…

- Oui, cette neige est un poison qui, en trop grande quantité, peut provoquer la mort. Plus il y a de morts autour d'elle, plus Suzuka est vivante et puissante. Si comme vous le pensez, une autre plume de Sakura se trouve en ce pays, alors il faut à tout prix la retrouver avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de la fée des ténèbres. Car si elle aspirait son énergie… »

Tous avaient compris. Ce serait la mort pour tous. La fin de tout être vivant en ce monde. La mort de ce monde…

« Oh, Watanuki kun, tu ne t'étais pas trompé… », pensa Shaolan avec un frisson glacé.

« Nous devons empêcher ce drame de se produire, déclara le jeune homme en se ressaisissant. Que devons-nous faire pour vaincre Suzuka, la fée des ténèbres ?

- COMMENCER PAR DETRUIRE LA PLUME ! » coupa soudain une voix glaciale, s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Il y eu un mouvement suspect dans les rideaux, près de la Reine de Cristal. Shaolan se précipita, et tandis qu'il protégeait la souveraine en l'éloignant, les KuroxFye dégainaient leurs armes, prêts au combat. Une ombre se glissa dans la pièce avec une rapidité stupéfiante… Lorsque sa cape cessa de virevolter tout autour d'elle, l'ombre féminine se redressa, et révélant son visage en pleine lumière, adressa un sourire ironique à l'assemblée médusée. C'était la Sakura adolescente, et vêtue d'une manière gothique, que Shaolan avait affrontée…

« Une autre… Sakura ?!, se récria la Reine de Cristal.

- Mon nom est Kanashimi, corrigea le demoiselle.

- C'est du japonais, ça… dit Kuro pépé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? lui demanda Fye vampire.

- Chagrin, peine, douleur… Rien de bien marrant. »

Dans un claquement de ses longues bottes de cuir noir, Kanashimi s'avança en direction de Shaolan et la Reine de Cristal, et employant un langage peu conventionnel pour une Sakura, les apostropha :

« Vous permettez que je m'incruste ? Je me disais que le gentil Shaoloulou pouvait m'être utile dans mes recherches et je l'ai suivit. J'ai tout entendu de votre blabla. Dites donc, c'est grave prenant tout ça mais au lieu de perdre du temps à bavasser vous devriez déjà traquer la poulette en rouge pour lui botter les fesses, non ? »

Kuro kun pointa son katana en direction de Kanashimi :

« Les questions, c'est nous qui les posons. Trois mots : QUI ES TU ?

- T'es miro ou quoi ? Un double dimensionnel de Miss Cerise

- Ou une création de Suzuka, dit le jeune Fye.

- Si Suzuka est aussi puissante que vous le dites, j'vois pas pourquoi elle irait s'encombrer d'une création aussi ratée…

- Je… ne.. Comprends pas… » murmura la Reine de Cristal, dépassée.

Kanashimi la foudroya d'un regard aussi dépité qu'ironique :

« Sakuraaaa… lui dit-elle. Si douce, si lisse, si parfaite… Tu n'en as donc jamais assez d'être une potiche universelle ?! »

La phrase fit sensation parmi les garçons, stupéfaits d'entendre cette phrase de la bouche d'une Sakura elle-même !

« Quoi ?!, continua Kanashimi. Vous pensiez me rajouter à votre collection de godiches ? Entre celle qui a touché un signe bizarre dans des ruines où elle n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds, celle-là qui croyait qu'on pouvait rendre la vie à un enfant avec une plume, et l'autre cloche qui est allé ouvrir un livre qui clignote histoire de balancer des cartes magiques aux quatre vents…

- Je vous trouve bien informée, coupa Shaolan, plutôt choqué et révolté par sa dernière remarque.

- Je suis l'une des plus puissantes… Il me suffit d'être face à quelqu'un pour tout savoir de son passé. Je sais donc qui vous êtes, tous les trois… dit-elle aux voyageurs dimensionnels. Les pauvres débiles qui ont lâché dans la nature ce Shaolan clone sanguinaire !

- C'est bizarre, mais je sens mon poing en métal qui me démange… grogna le grand Kuro.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons créé, dit Fye adulte, même si j'ai… Nous avons une grande part de responsabilité dans ses actes. Nous tentons de le rattraper et de l'arrêter.

- Et après, vous ferez quoi ? Un concours de blagues carambar autour d'un feu de bois ? La seule manière d'arrêter ce monstre est de le tuer ! C'est dans ce but que je parcours les dimensions. Il mourra par ma main dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Vous avez donc fait un vœu auprès de la sorcière des dimensions… dit Shaolan.

- Certainement pas ! La sorcière a encore bien trop de scrupules. C'est avec Bekko, le passeur d'âmes que j'ai signé un contrat… C'est lui qui m'a fournit cette arme, dit-elle en faisant apparaître son épée dans une lumière magique. Arme par laquelle je tuerais ce maudit clone !

- Ses pouvoirs sont démesurés, et il n'a plus aucune conscience. Si vous l'affrontez, ce sera certainement lui qui vous tuera ! , s'écria Shaolan.

- Oh, mais… Il l'a déjà fait.

Elle écarta le col de sa robe. Un frisson glacé parcouru ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandèrent les Kurogane d'une seule voix.

- Elle porte un anneau noir », répondit le jeune Fye.

Seuls Shaolan, la Reine de Cristal et lui avaient la capacité de le voir, Fye vampire ayant donné à Yuko ses derniers pouvoirs de magicien en échange du bras métallique de Kurogane.

« Je suis un zombie, déclara Kanashimi. En fait je suis morte il y a déjà bien longtemps et ce n'est que le pacte signé avec le passeur qui me prête vie. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous imposer ça, dit Shaolan, chamboulé. Laissez nous nous occuper de son sort.

- J'ai connu trois grands crétins qui m'ont dit exactement la même chose. Il n'en reste même plus de la poussière. A votre avis, d'où me viens cette haine aussi féroce envers celui qui m'a tout pris, tout anéanti ? »

Seul un long silence macabre répondit à cette question. La Reine de Cristal sentait les larmes lui nouer la gorge :

« Moi aussi, quand mon mari est mort, j'ai eu des pensées profondément obscures, mais j'avais ma petite fille et…

- Oh, épargnes moi ta mélasse rose bonbon ! Ne vois –tu pas à quel point nous sommes différentes ?! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment. Aucun scrupule. Tout cela appartient aux vivants.

- Certainement. Et à part poursuivre un clone à travers les dimensions et répéter à tout le monde que tu es la plus malheureuse de l'univers, tu as d'autres activités ?

- Kuro kun ! se récria le jeune Fye.

- Kuro pépé a raison, moi aussi elle me gave, la rebelle du cimetière…

- J'ai bien une autre activité. Je détruis toutes les plumes de Sakura que je découvre », dit Kanashimi avec un sourire infiniment cruel.

Cette phrase glaça le sang de tout le monde, la Reine de Cristal fondant en larmes pour de bon :

« Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Ces plumes appartiennent à l'une d'entre nous ! Sa mémoire, son âme, sa vie… Tu ne peux pas les lui détruire !

- Lorsque le clone est en quête d'une plume, il détruit tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui pour l'obtenir, tuant quantité de personnes. Alors que si j'ai détruit la plume avant, il passe directement au monde suivant sans s'attarder, ni tuer qui que ce soit.

- Alors, contrairement à ce que vous prétendez, vous avez encore une conscience et des sentiments, dit Shaolan. Car vous avez choisit de sacrifier votre double pour protéger les vies de milliers de personnes qui vous sont inconnues…

- Je ne protège personne, coupa-t-elle sèchement, je suis simplement logique. On ne peut pas se battre sur un monde détruit. Or , moi je veux me battre contre ce démon et le tuer de mes propres mains !

- Vous oubliez un détail… »

Les jeunes Kuro et Fye arboraient leurs airs les plus redoutables :

« En ce moment, à part une fée déjantée avec qui tu t'entendrais sûrement, c'est toi la menace pour notre monde, Morticia. Tentes de détruire la plume, et que tu sois ou non un double de notre altesse, le fait que tu sois déjà morte nous facilitera le travail ! »

Pour toute réponse, Kanashimi scruta les deux garçons de son regard acéré comme la lame d'un poignard.

« C'est vraiment étrange, dit-elle enfin . Vous deux, on dirait que vous n'avez pas de passé. Que votre vie a commencé le jour de votre rencontre… »

Ils frémirent… Comme leurs doubles adultes, d'ailleurs !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne renoncerais pas, ajouta la jeune femme. Pour le clone comme pour la plume. Au moins aurais-je eu la politesse de vous prévenir ! »

Elle retourna de son pas scandé vers la fenêtre.

« Sakura chan !, tenta de la retenir la Reine de Cristal.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, vieille cruche. Mon nom est Kanashimi. »

Alors elle glissa au-dehors comme une ombre, et sa silhouette disparut dans la nuit. En tout cas, son intervention avait complètement perturbés ses interlocuteurs :

« Votre altesse… murmura Shaolan, gorge nouée, en voyant le Reine de Cristal complètement bouleversée.

- Il est trop tard ce soir pour réfléchir à un plan afin de vaincre la fée des Ténèbres, dit-elle en tentant de conserver son aplomb. Vous êtes mes invités. Je vous propose de vous restaurer et de vous reposer, nous y verrons plus clair demain…

- Suzuka a prononcé d'inquiétantes menaces à l'encontre de Shirahime, s'alarma Kuro kun.

- Alors toutes nos forces doivent être vouées à sa protection. Alignes pour cela tous les hommes nécessaires. Et Tomoyo chan et moi ne la quitteront pas une seconde. Mes fils, restez vigilants. Traquer Suzuka n'est plus d'actualité. Elle est déjà en route. C'est elle qui viendra à nous… »

Et tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots, un tourbillon de neige rouge commençait à recouvrir les arbres de la colline aux cerisiers… Et leurs fins pétales succombèrent à ce poison.

**Chapitre 12 : Ces secondes nous appartiennent**

Attendre. Le mot le plus insupportable lorsque l'action coule dans ses veines. Non seulement il est difficile de supporter le poids de cette attente, mais aussi de compter chaque seconde de chaque minute.

Pourtant… C'est parfois dans ces heures trop longues, hors du temps, hors du rythme, que se découvrent des vérités…

Shaolan inspectait les gigantesques étagères vernies de la bibliothèque du palais, à la recherche du grimoire qui aurait pu lui en révéler plus concernant Suzuka, ou la seconde plume cachée…

« Toute l'histoire de notre pays est là », lui dit la Reine de Cristal. Puis, avec un regard lointain :

« Cette rencontre avec Kanashimi a réveillé de douloureux souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que si j'avais avertit Sakura chan… Et l'autre jeune Shaolan… Lorsqu'ils sont venus parmi nous… »

Plongé dans les livres, sans se retourner dans sa direction, Shaolan lui répondit laconiquement :

« Je sais que vous aviez deviné ce qu'ils étaient. Grâce à vos dons de divination, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous leur aviez révélé leur nature, vous n'auriez fait que précipiter ce qui est arrivé malgré tout.

- Non, j'ai été égoïste. »

La Reine secoua tristement ses cheveux miel :

« J'ai voulu le revoir… Ce bonheur que j'éprouvais à votre âge… Ce bonheur… Que je partageais avec Shaolan ! »

Le garçon se retourna sur son échelle, posant sur la Reine, debout à l'autre bout de la pièce, un regard où se jouait de multiples émotions :

« Il ne vous a pas abandonnée, dit-il. Il en serait incapable.

- Je sais. J'ai confiance en lui tout comme j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis certaine que tu retrouveras ta Sakura. Et aussi… »

Elle eu un sourire maternel.

« Eux aussi tu les retrouvera. Car c'est grâce à celle qui a ouvert le livre que tu peux poursuivre cette quête. Et le jour viendra où ensemble vous mangerez à nouveau des crêpes au miel tous les trois…

- Merci. C'est ce que je souhaite aussi de tout mon cœur, dit Shaolan, touché par ces encouragements.

- Ce doit être dur… D'avoir eu à les quitter si jeunes.

- L'épreuve la plus dure fut pour eux. Mais je crois en la parole de mon père. Tout ira bien… »

« Hikaru chaaaan ! »

La petite fille éclata de rire, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse. Elle adorait Tomoyo, mais adorait aussi la faire enrager. Et elle riait sous cape à l'idée que la belle Princesse, paniquée, soit en train de la rechercher à travers tout le palais. Cependant, la course de la petite fille s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'elle se heurta au Fye adulte qui se promenait dans le couloir.

« Eh bien, vous êtes un petit bolide, Mademoiselle », lui dit-il de son sourire le plus gentleman. L'enfant posa ses grands yeux bleus sur lui avec étonnement. Il était si différent de Fye kun ! Tellement grand, et puis avec ce drôle de bandeau de pirate sur le visage….

« Toi… Tu as fais un long voyage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fye ne comprit pas immédiatement s'il devait prendre la phrase de l'enfant au sens propre ou au figuré. Soudain ? il sursauta, car l'expression du regard d'Hikaru et sa voix avaient radicalement changées :

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin cessé de fuir… Mais pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas te rattraper ? »

Cette voix… C'était celle d'une jeune femme dont la rencontre l'avait impressionné…

« Shirahime chan ?! », s'exclama Fye, bouleversé.

La petite Hikaru eu un sourire enchanteur. Un sourire reconnaissable entre mille, celui de sa sœur d'âme, sa jumelle cosmique...

« Votre avenir est sous le même ciel », lui prédit-elle.

Tout à coup, la voix de Tomoyo retentit dans le lointain, appelant l'enfant.

« Hikaruuuu… »

La conscience de la petite fille sembla reprendre le dessus dans son corps, et, son regard et sa voix retrouvant leurs expressions habituelles, elle demanda à Fye dans un rire mutin :

« Ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez vue ! »

Et elle repartit poursuivre sa partie de cache cache comme toutes les enfants de 10 ans, pourchassée par de nombreux gardes l'implorant de ne pas se promener toute seule, et laissant Fye stupéfié…

« Hikaru chaaaan…. »

Mais où donc pouvait être cette enfant ? Tomoyo poussa un long soupir avant de remarquer la présence de Kuro kun, qui, un peu plus loin, s'entraînait au maniement de son katana, sa silhouette nerveuse se découpant dans l'éclat de la pleine lune filtrant par les fenêtres. Tomoyo eu un petit sourire sadique et se faufilant jusqu'à lui, s'amusa à le surprendre en surgissant de nulle part :

« Coucou !!

- GRAAAAH !! », hurla le garçon, son cœur bondissant de peur et arrêtant net sa lame avant d'heurter la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas assez attentif, Kuro kun, j'aurais pu t'attaquer dans le dos… », dit-elle d'un ton ambigu qui fit frémir le garçon.

Les monstres du désert, les démons, l'enfer, il ne reculait devant rien. Rien sauf la Princesse Tomoyo. Elle seule pouvait réussir à l'effrayer totalement !

« Est-ce que tu as enfin parlé ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Avec tous ces évènements… Penses tu vraiment que j'ai eu le temps ?

- Tu m'avais promis que tu le dirais !, insista-t-elle, l'air boudeur.

- Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé aux conséquences ?

- Quoi ? Tu penses que ma mère n'approuvera pas ? Ou c'est l'opinion du peuple que tu redoutes ? Qu'est-ce qui a le plus d'importance pour toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu le sais bien…, murmura-t-il en rougissant encore plus, ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard.

- Alors, dis le.

- … »

Tomoyo, les yeux enflammés, commença à faire une invocation, disant au garçon d'un ton de psychopathe :

« Puisque tu es si borné, nous allons être obligés de nous dire au revoir, Kurogane…

- Ah !! Non !! Ne m'envoies pas dans une autre dimension ! », paniqua-t-il en redoutant qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution. Tomoyo émit un rire terriblement effrayant :

« Si jamais ce soir tu ne fais pas cette déclaration, pries et cour pour susciter ma clémence ! OH OH OH OOOOH ! »

Ce rire proprement démoniaque acheva d'atterrer le malheureux garçon, qui prit les jambes à son cou en hurlant :

« Je vais le dire tout de suiiiite !! »

Pendant ce temps là, Fye adulte venait d'entrer dans les appartements attribués aux voyageurs dimensionnels. Ses compagnons, ayant achevé de donner des ordres pour la protection d'Hikaru, s'y trouvaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Shaolan était plongé dans de nombreux grimoires qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque et Kurogane, avachit sur un lit, observait d'un œil désabusé Mokona, qui déambulait dans la pièce avec une canne d'aveugle et des lunettes noires sur le nez.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?, s'étonna Fye, le regard rond.

- Chais pas, répondit le ninja. Il dit que maintenant c'est le chevalier du dragon et qu'il doit retrouver son senseï sous une cascade… »

Vu la manière dont la mascotte se mangeait tous les meubles, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Shaolan, tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant dans ces bouquins ?

- Pas pour le moment. J'aurais besoin d'un autre avis, mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez lire cette écriture… »

En effet, ni le blond ni le brun n'en étaient capables, et les voilà condamnés à observer Mokona percuter tous les obstacles de la pièce…

« Aaaah ! Quel ennuiiiis, soupira Fye , sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Kurogane. On ne va quand même pas attendre comme ça 10000 ans qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Ouais, c'est trop calme, grogna le ninja. J'aimerais bien frapper quelque chose.

- Oui ! Affronter un vilain pas beau !

- Ou défoncer un mur…

- Ou balancer des vannes…

- Et se descendre des hectolitres de saké…

- Mais avec la classe….

- Car on a toujours la classe ! »

Long, très long soupir d'ennuis… Et plus les deux larrons se désespéraient qu'il ne se passe RIEN, plus Shaolan avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture…

« Ah, c'était bien le Pays d'otto…

- Et le parc féerique…

- Et le piffle world…

- Et …

- Et si vous alliez faire un tour de ronde histoire de peut-être trouver quelque chose à taper ? », leur suggéra Shaolan le plus poliment du monde, mais avec un sourire crispé.

« Ah. Le petit a raison.

- Il a toujours raison.

- C'est parce qu'il a mon intelligence.

- Et un jour il deviendra aussi beau que sa maman Fye !

- WAHAHAHABEUWAHAHAAAAA ! »

Et tandis que le duo d'enfer quittait la pièce en riant comme des bossus, Shaolan secoua la tête :

« Et après on dit que c'est toi qui est fou, mon pauvre Mokona… »

La mascotte lui répondit en gueulant le générique des chevaliers du zodiaque d'une voix de Bernard Minet, ce qui acheva le pauvre garçon…

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce déluge de neige rouge chutant dans cesse sur le paysage, cette nuit aurait été magnifique. Tout, depuis le ciel d'encre constellé d'étoiles scintillantes, en passant par l'air enivrant du parfum des fleurs, jusqu'à l'architecture délicate qui rendait chaque lieu de ce palais d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tout respirait une beauté innocente, pure, romantique.

« J'aimerais bien voir un jour ce monde autrement qu'en période d'apocalypse, murmura Fye.

- Tu le verras… lui promit Kurogane avec un demi sourire.

Tout à coup, ils remarquèrent, là-bas, près d'une magnifique cascade se trouvant dans un jardin intérieur, deux ombres s'en rapprocher. Ils comprirent, à la faveur d'un rayon de lumière, qu'il s'agissait de leurs jeunes doubles. Fye s'apprêtait à les interpeller, mais Kurogane le retint :

« Attends… »

Il avait compris que quelque chose d'important allait avoir lieu. Il voyait cela dans le regard, la manière de bouger de son jeune double. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais ressentait que c'était quelque chose d'important… Peut-être de grave. Et cette rencontre fortuite, à la faveur de la nuit… D'instinct, les deux adultes se planquèrent derrière une colonne. Ils n'aimaient pas la méthode, mais allaient espionner leurs jeunes doubles…

« Kuro kun !, s'exclama le jeune Fye en arrivant à sa hauteur. Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout. Ils sont à la recherche d'une plume. Et tu sais ce qu'ils vont trouver. »

Le jeune Fye pâlit furieusement, ce qui ne rassura PAS DU TOUT les deux adultes.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas le leur cacher, Kuro kun. Ton double est comme toi, il remarque tout. Il faut leur dire.

- Leur dire ? Leur dire que lorsque l'âme de Shirahime s'est réincarnée, il restait encore un peu de la magie de la plume en elle ? Et que cette magie s'est divisée en deux… Pour prendre ta forme ?! »

Le choc ! Le grand Kurogane se détesta, se détesta vraiment d'avoir vu si juste…

Le jeune Fye eu un faible sourire :

« Je te dois tout, Kuro kun. C'est toi qui m'as trouvé dans cette ville, en train d'errer, complètement amnésique. Je ne savais absolument rien de la vie, comme un enfant qui vient au monde. Tu m'as tout appris. Tu m'as tout donné. Même mon nom, c'est toi qui l'as choisit… »

Cette révélation chamboula totalement les deux adultes.

« Mais je t'ai aussi précipité dans le vide, murmura le jeune Kurogane, la gorge nouée d'émotion. C'est pour te battre à mes côtés que tu as appris la magie. Alors que c'est cette même magie qui te fait vivre et te maintiens sous cette forme… Chaque fois que tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu t'épuises car tu te bats en utilisant ta propre énergie vitale… Et si jamais un jour… Tête brûlée comme tu es… Tu utilises une trop grande quantité de magie… Ou si on te la vole… Alors…

- Oui, je disparaîtrais. Je ne suis pas une Céleste, comme Shirahime. Je ne pourrais pas me réincarner. »

L'annonce funèbre glaça le sang de leurs doubles, qui manquèrent de vaciller derrière leur colonne.

« JE NE VEUX PAS !hurla Kuro kun du fond du cœur. JE NE LE SUPPORTERAIS PAS ! JE… »

Il tenta bien maladroitement de retenir ses larmes, serrant furieusement, éperdument, Fye kun dans ses bras.

« Je… Je… répéta maladroitement le jeune guerrier.

- Je ne suis pas réel, dit calmement le jeune Fye, d'une voix neutre. Mon existence n'est qu'une illusion créée par la plume.

- NON !!, gueula Kuro kun de tout son être. Tu as une âme, une conscience, un cœur qui bat ! Tout cela est bien réel ! Toutes ces années sont bien réelles ! Les illusions ne respirent pas, les illusions ne grandissent pas ! Tu es réel ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'existes pas ! Sinon, dis moi… Qui se trouve là, dans mes bras ? »

Ils ne voulaient pas entendre la réponse. Ils n'auraient pas du les espionner. Ils n'auraient pas du, et pourtant ils restaient là, la gorge nouée derrière cette colonne, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards de ce drame épouvantable…

« Je suis désolé, déclara Fye kun, la voix brisée de sanglots. Je suis désolé, désolé, tellement désolé… » répéta-t-il, son petit visage niché au creux du cou de Kuro kun.

Celui-ci lui releva doucement le menton, effleura ses larmes dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie… Enfin, il l'avoua. Il le déclara avec l'univers pour témoin :

« Je t'aime, Fye. »

…

Un vent froid s'engouffra dans le couloir, virevolta tout autour d'eux en faisant tournoyer les pétales des fleurs du jardin d'hiver. Quelqu'un, quelque part dans le palais, jouait un air de cornemuse totalement incongru au milieu d'une telle scène, et pourtant ses notes de musique se mêlèrent au rythme des battements de quatre cœurs. Avec tous ces sentiments totalement fous, inédits, passionnés, contradictoires, que provoquent de tels aveux…

« … Et ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas une illusion. Alors je ferais tout, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette réalité ne prenne jamais fin. Je veux te garder pour moi. A tout jamais… »

Imaginez un camion citerne qui s'écrase à 1000 km/h sur la tête de quelqu'un et vous aurez à peu près l'idée du choc reçu par les deux espions derrière leur colonne.

« Je t'aime aussi, Kuro kun… »

Heu… Non en fait, rajoutez un million de camions. Des trains, des avions, la station Mir, Sébastien Chabal et un raton laveur. De 45 tonnes, le raton laveur…

« Et je ne veux pas disparaître. Je veux rester avec toi… Avec toi pour toujours ! »

Alors… L'évidence… L'inéluctable…

Dans l'intimité de la nuit, l'alcôve secrète de la cascade, comme tout ceux qui ont 16 ans et ont aimé un jour, les jeunes Kurogane et Fye échangèrent leur premier baiser. Le cœur battant, les lèvres qui se cherchent, se reconnaissent, se possèdent enfin. Les mains qui se pressent, s'enhardissent, se perdent pour de bon. Tout ce que des sentiments palpitants et enfiévrés suggèrent lorsqu'on perd pied et bascule délicieusement au-delà des limites. Ils s'étaient perdus. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Tout simplement : ils s'aimaient…

Les deux adolescents, doucement, fermement, comme un pacte solennel, s'embrassèrent encore, puis se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre avec un regard aussi chamboulé que déterminé.

« Je ne veux pas leur mentir, dit enfin Kuro kun. Ils sont venus de si loin et ont surmontés de terribles épreuves pour sauver notre monde… Je ferais tout pour aider Kuro pépé. Mais pas au prix de ta vie.

- Nous leur dirons ensemble… » affirma Fye kun en lui prenant la main avec tendresse et détermination. Puis le jeune couple s'éloigna, disparaissant à l'angle du couloir…

Ça y est. Ces minutes hors du temps avaient pris fin. Kurogane adulte s'écarta de la colonne silencieusement, le visage décomposé. Il voulait rester droit, mais chancelait un peu. Fye, lui, sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il glissa le long de la colonne, s'assit par terre. Le silence qui suivit dura quatre minutes quarante-cinq secondes.

« Est-ce qu'on a le droit de lui faire ça ?, demanda enfin Fye, la voix nouée d'émotion. Si on lui prend cette magie, Fye kun disparaîtra. Est-ce qu'on a le droit… De LEUR faire ça ?

- Non, affirma Kurogane. NON, ON A PAS LE DROIT. »

Encore un silence, pesant, lourd de sous-entendus, et de toutes ces images bien réelles qu'ils avaient vues, de ces aveux troublants qu'ils avaient bel et bien entendus…

« … Mais il y a aussi les autres, dit enfin Kurogane d'un ton qui voulait rester professionnel. Suzuka l'attaquera si elle le veut. Kanshimi a bien dit qu'elle détruirait la plume si elle la trouvait… Et Shaolan clone peut aussi ramener sa fraise pour s'en emparer…

- C'est injuste, répondit Fye, complètement troublé, chamboulé, révolté… Ils sont trop jeunes pour supporter toutes ces menaces… Ce n'est que des gosses… Et… Ils s'aiment… Et… Et alors là… Alors là j'en reviens pas !! »

Kurogane secoua la tête, tapa du pied par terre. Droit, fort, inébranlable. Enfin, il avait surmonté le choc. Gardes la tête froide, réfléchit calmement, réagis. Ils avaient peu de temps.

« Il faut dire à Shaolan… Qu4il peut ranger ses livres.

« Non, je ne rangerais pas mes livres. »

Shaolan fit face à l'expression de surprise étalée sur les visages des KuroxFye, les quatre étant présents.

« Mais… La plume est en moi !, s'écria Fye kun.

- Non, la plume qui produit cette magie a été rendue à Sakura il y a dix ans. Certes, les retombées de cette magie ont pris votre forme, comme des feuilles tombent d'un arbre après un coup de vent. Mais une feuille n'est pas un arbre. La plume que nous recherchons n'est pas en vous. »

Tant ils étaient fous de joie à cette annonce, les jeunes Kuro et Fye se seraient bien embrassés encore, s'ils n'avaient pas craints de gêner leurs doubles adultes…

« Dans ce cas où se trouve la seconde plume ?, demanda Kuro adulte en évitant de les regarder.

- C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Mais elle existe. Watanuki kun l'a clairement vue.

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que la binocle puisse parfois se tromper ?, grogna le ninja.

- Qui nous a parlé de Suzuka, la femme vêtue de rouge ?, lui demanda le vampire.

- Watanuki.

- Qui nous a envoyés ici sans se tromper d'adresse ?

- Watanuki.

- Qui nous a parlé d'une seconde plume, déjà ?

- Watanuki…

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiètes », dit Shaolan, sourcils froncés. Devant les regards interloqués des autres, il ajouta :

« Suzuka est très puissante, n'est-ce pas ? Et si Watanuki a pu la voir, c'est que involontairement, il s'est connecté avec elle. L'inverse est également possible. Autrefois, Suzuka s'est attaquée à Kuro kun pour atteindre Shirahime. Que fera-t-elle cette fois-ci ? Elle sait sans doute déjà que tout le monde ici est mobilisé pour protéger Hikaru… »

Les Kurogane et Fye adultes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long :

« Qui va en baver parcequ'il va se faire attaquer et qu'on ne peut même pas prévenir ou aller sauver parce que Mokona a disjoncté ?

- Watanukiiii…. »


	5. Chapitres 12 bis, 14, 15 et 16

Chapitre 12 Bis : La Dame Noire et le Roi Blanc

**Chapitre 12 Bis : La Dame Noire et le Roi Blanc**

_« C'est donc ainsi que tu te nommes… Toi qui peux ressentir ce que les autres ne vois pas… Je veux te rencontrer. »_

Un vent furieux agita les branches des cerisiers dans le jardin devant la boutique. Watanuki se figea dans ses gestes alors qu'il achevait son chef-d'œuvre culinaire. Maru et Moro dormaient toujours, tandis que Mokona et Mugetsu siégeaient sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la vaste fenêtre de la cuisine, son regard se perdant au-dehors, là-haut dans le ciel, et bien plus loin encore…

« Watanuki, que se passe-t-il ? », lui demanda Mokona, la gorge serrée. Le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre. Le vent porta jusqu'à lui quelques pétales des arbres. Dans sa main, ils semblaient complètement desséchés et jaunis, comme si on les avait brûlés à l'acide, ou comme si…

« ELLE ARRIVE », dit-il d'une voix grave.

Alors une angoisse sourde lui étreignit le cœur, car ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il était le plus inquiet…

« Félicitations, tu as bien formé ton élève… »

En entendant cette phrase, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuko, au rouge fruité. Un rayon de soleil glissa sur les bambous du bungalow, frôla sa peau légèrement hâlée par un début de bronzage, caressa ses courbes renversantes et son bikini, puis ses longues jambes sous son paréo. Belle comme l'éternité. Une fleur dans ses longs cheveux d'ébène dénoués, un air de biguine joué par des antillais au-dehors, la sorcière se resservit un verre de rhum avant de s'asseoir face à son visiteur. Entre eux, sur une petite table, se trouvait un jeu d'échecs dont la partie était avancée.

« Je doute que tu aies fait plus de 1000 kilomètres pour me couvrir de compliments, Bekko… »

Assis dans un fauteuil en osier, l'homme blond et en tenue blanche ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez :

« Tu sais que tes protégés ont rencontrés les miens, dit-il enfin. Et plus particulièrement… Watanuki est devenu proche de Michiru.

- Devenu ? Certainement pas. Ils l'ont toujours été. Tu savais tout comme moi que ce jour viendrait.

- Oui. Shirahime aussi le savait.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, continua Yuko, son sourire devenant plus ambigu, c'est quel rôle tu comptes faire jouer à Kanashimi dans cette affaire ?

- Tu poses de drôles de questions. N'est-ce pas toi qui as permis à tous ces voyageurs de traverser les dimensions ?

- C'est exact, en principe je suis la seule à posséder ce pouvoir. Mais tu as enfreint les règles avec cette jeune fille.

- Elle ne compta pas comme un voyageur habituel. Elle est morte. C'est une âme errante, pourchassant une vaine vengeance.

- Et je n'aime pas te voir approuver son désespoir. J'ai l'impression que tu nous dissimules quelque chose… »

Bekko eu un rire de convenances, un peu forcé.

« Je tiendrais compte de ta remarque, Yuko. Ou du moins voilà le nom que tu as emprunté.

- Tu es bien sévère de m'en faire le reproche, toi qui dissimules aux yeux de tous ta véritable apparence…

- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le charisme de Clow… »

Une émotion indescriptible passa fugacement sur le visage de Yuko, qui avala coup sur coup plusieurs gorgées d'alcool :

« Remuer les cendres du passé n'a jamais ranimé ses feux… , dit-elle enfin.

- Tu t'exposes trop, Yuko. Le but d'un jeu d'échecs n'est-il pas de protéger la Reine ?, demanda Bekko en manipulant ses pions de sorte à s'emparer de la dame noire de la sorcière.

- Non. Le but du jeu est de mettre le Roi adverse en échec ! », dit-elle en répliquant d'un coup de maître qui lui fit remporter la partie. L'espace d'un instant, leurs mains se frôlèrent sur le plateau de jeu. Yuko s'était trop penchée en avant pour déplacer ses jetons. Bekko profita de l'occasion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et lui décerner un langoureux baiser.

« Ah, oublies ça !! », réagit-elle furieusement en le rejetant violemment dans son fauteuil en osier.

« Yuko san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Himawari en entrant dans le bungalow, Tampopo perché sur son épaule.

- Ah mais non, qu'est-ce que je me marre !, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire aussi large que la banane qui se trouvait dans une coupe à fruits non loin de là. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Oh… C'est que j'ai eu l'impression que vous vous disputiez avec quelqu'un… Mais je me suis trompée, puisque vous êtes toute seule… »

Yuko ouvrit de grands yeux et en se retournant, constata que Bekko avait disparu de son fauteuil.

« Va au diable… », jura-t-elle entre ses dents à l'adresse du passeur, tout en sachant pertinemment que les enfers, c'est de là où il venait…

**Chapitre 14 : La vérité dans son regard**

Domeki passait souvent de très mauvaises nuits : quand Watanuki lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ou pire encore s'il avait été blessé ou s'il avait tant usé de ses pouvoirs qu'il en perdait connaissance. Mais si Domeki n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nui-là, c'est que bien d'autres pensées angoissantes étaient venues le hanter, concernant encore, encore et toujours, l'unique objet de ses sentiments. Domeki avait découvert un venin étrange, un poison qui vous comprime le cœur, brouille votre esprit. Il avait découvert cette émotion acide et douloureuse que l'on nomme JALOUSIE …

Jamais, auparavant, il ne l'avait réellement éprouvée. Même pas lorsque Watanuki partait dans ses délires fantasmagoriques au sujet de Himawari, parce que Domeki savait très bien que même Bob l'éponge avait plus de chances de sortir avec la jeune fille que le malheureux lunettu. Quand aux autres prétendant(e)s qui gravitaient autour de lui, Watanuki était tellement miro qu'il ne les remarquait même pas. De sorte que jamais Domeki ne s'était sentit menacé par quelque rival (e) que ce soit, et avait pensé, un peu naïvement peut-être, qu'il conserverait encore longtemps sa place de protecteur auprès de Watanuki .

Mais voilà qu'en quelques heures, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées. Lui, si grand et si fort, avait été battu à plate couture par une fille toute petite et menue… Michiru avait déjà gagné, il en était certain. Domeki l'avait compris en quelques secondes seulement, lorsqu'elle était intervenue pour interrompre la bagarre à l'école. Jamais Watanuki n'avait échangé de tels regards troublants avec une fille. Domeki avait surpris leurs sourires, les tremblements de leurs mains, cette couleur sur leurs joues qui ne trompaient personne, et surtout pas lui. Pire encore qu'ils soient si proches, il avait trouvé qu'ils se ressemblaient furieusement. Ils auraient formé un couple parfait, harmonieux. Et cette évidence blessait cruellement Domeki. Il s'était persuadé que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de Watanuki. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas fait le lien : que le bonheur de Watanuki serait sa souffrance, car ce jour là, il devrait à jamais renoncer à lui, à cet amour à sens unique dont il ne se rendait même pas compte. Domeki le savait : si le lendemain soir, Watanuki rejoignait Michiru à la tour de Tokyo, alors tout serait fini. Il ne serait que ce brave Domeki, simple camarade de classe, et très vite ils ne se verraient même plus. Or, c'était cette pensée qui lui était la plus intolérable. Ne pas être avec Watanuki était une douleur encore supportable. Mais ne plus le voir, c'était lui couper le souffle, lui ouvrir les veines, le tuer lentement dans une douleur insoutenable. Il avait un besoin concret, moral, physique, violent, de voir Watanuki. Le voir tous les jours. Voir ses colères, ses sourires, ses pleurs, ses rires, le voir respirer, le voir s'émouvoir, le voir cuisiner… Le voir, le voir… C'était sa drogue, sa dépendance… SON Watanuki.

« Sors toi ce mec de la tête ! » s'ordonna lui-même Domeki. Oui, il devait penser à autre chose, vite, car il avait trop mal…

Domeki partit plus tôt que d'habitude à son entraînement, se disant qu'il lui permettrait de retrouver un certain calme, d'apaiser dans son esprit l'image du jeune spirite. Effectivement, après plusieurs batailles de kendo disciplinées et en se concentrant sur les cibles lors du tir à l'arc, il parvint à dominer son angoisse de la nuit. Alors que Domeki s'empressait de quitter les vestiaires pour ne pas être pourchassé par ses nombreuses admiratrices, il fut cueillit au vol par l'élève responsable du club d'athlétisme :

« Ah ! Domeki ! Il nous faudrait une petite signature, là, pour ta participation aux tournois…

- Quels tournois ?

- Les tournois nationaux des juniors d'athlétisme ! On part après demain pour quinze jours ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

- Je ne pensais pas être concerné. Je fais du kendo et du tir à l'arc, rien à voir avec le saut à la perche ou la course à pied…

- Je sais, mais le club tient à ta présence. Tu as tout remporté dans ta catégorie, ça commence à se savoir… Le prestige du lycée, tout ça… Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

- Je dois … Réfléchir…

- Par contre si tu viens, ne ramènes pas l'autre…

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais bien ! Le fantasme ambulant qui a couru derrière le bus la fois du championnat interscolaire ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait oublié de te donner je sais plus quoi… Déjà que quand tu es là les filles sont intenables, mais ces derniers temps quand il apparaît c'est carrément de la folie ! Et une foule de nanas hystériques, c'est pas bon pour…

- Oui, je sais. Le prestige du lycée… Ecoutes, je prends la feuille, et je te la rendrais après-demain si je viens.

- Et Kimihiro ? C'est sûr qu'il ne viendra pas, alors ? »

Domeki nota avec acidité que le responsable avait nommé Watanuki par son prénom, et d'un air un peu déçu d'ailleurs. Il pouvait bien critiquer les filles. Lui aussi, il…

« Non, répondit fermement Domeki. Il ne viendra pas. Il a quelque chose d'important à faire… AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE . »

Paf ! Au moins il était sûr comme ça de ne pas être le seul garçon à qui Watanuki aurait brisé le cœur aujourd'hui.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi cynique, se reprocha Domeki tout en prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi cette histoire dévie à ce point ma raison ? »

Le venin de la jalousie. Il s'en voulait d'être si peu parvenu à l'oublier.

« Je dois l'oublier », se répéta-t-il.

Cette bonne résolution dura deux secondes et cinq centièmes, le temps qu'il tourne à l'angle de la rue. Pile devant l'entrée du temple de sa famille, un troupeau de collégiennes en état de pamoison force Tokyo Hôtel cernait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le « héros » qui avait bien voulu… Leur expliquer l'itinéraire pour se rendre au musée d'histoire naturelle. Bon sang, le responsable avait raison : ces derniers temps, Watanuki était devenu un fantasme ambulant. Et tout ça par la faute de cette rusée de Yuko ! Déjà que Watanuki avait oublié d'être moche de naissance, sa patronne s'était mise en tête de le relooker ! Cela avait commencé, un jour, par un simple manteau, avant qu'elle ne s'attaque à toute sa garde robe. Et voilà, maintenant, quand il ne portait pas son uniforme scolaire, c'était la panoplie du bishonen concoctée par Yuko, classieux comme s'il sortait d'une case de shojô (voire même de yaoï), et plus efficacement que la pub pour le dernier déodorant de chez Axe… Résultat garantit et jamais remboursé !

« Ah, excusez-moi, je dois y aller, dit Watanuki aux collégiennes de son air le plus gentleman, ce qui les fit fondre sur l'asphalte comme du beurre au soleil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Domeki d'un ton qu'il voulait absolument antipathique, pour éloigner au loin celui qu'il avait vainement tenté d'oublier toute la matinée.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?!, grogna Watanuki, effectivement attisé comme du charbon ardent par ce manque de cordialité. Tes raviolis de crevette !, dit-il en lui agitant le sac contenant la boite à bento sous le nez. C'est bien ça que tu m'as demandé ?

- J'en veux pas, mentit Domeki en espérant qu'il se fâcherait pour de bon et partirait le plus vite possible loin de sa vue.

- Ben tu les mangeras quand même, ingrat !, gueula Watanuki. Quand je pense que j'ai passé des heures là-dessus et que toi … »

Des heures ? Pour de simples raviolis ? C'était pourtant évident, non ? Watanuki avait voulu que ces raviolis soient parfaits. Juste pour lui…

Domeki n'eu pas le temps d'avoir honte de son mensonge que Watanuki était déjà passé à autre chose :

« … Tiens ? Mais tu es déjà allé à ton entraînement ?, demanda-t-il en voyant le sac de sport de Domeki.

- Oy.

- Mais alors… Je parie que tu y es allé LE VENTRE VIDE !! C'est pour ça que tu as une sale gueule aujourd'hui ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude… », sembla s'affoler Watanuki. Effectivement, un gargouillis de l'estomac de l'archer confirma cette supposition, plongeant Watanuki en panique puissance 10, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens et tournant en rond autour de lui comme un sapajou faisant la danse de la pluie :

« Mais tu es fou ! Tous ces efforts sans rien dans le ventre ! Tu vas tomber raide ! Tu vas nous faire une anémie ! On va t'emmener à l'hôpital ! Et puis ils te poseront une sonde gastrique ! Et puis…

- Arrêtes de faire ton hypocondriaque, répliqua sèchement Domeki. Je vais très bien alors même toi de tes affaires. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il vit un enfer d'éclairs crépiter dans les yeux de Watanuki :

« Ooooh toi, lui dit-il d'une voix perçante, toi, je vais pas te rater… »

Il saisit le bras de Domeki avec autorité et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du temple. L'archer fut si surpris que la colère du spirite se traduise par tant de… Détermination… Qu'il se laissa guider sans mot dire, et avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, se retrouva assis sur une chaise tandis que Watanuki officiait aux fourneaux.

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas faim », s'obstina à maugréer Domeki en espérant qu'il parviendrait à le mettre en rogne et le faire fuir pour de bon. Mais c'était peine perdue. Watanuki était le mec le plus heureux de tout le japon du moment qu'il cuisinait. On lui aurait annoncé l'apocalypse pendant qu'il était en pleine tambouille, il s'en serait fichu comme du nom du gars qui jouait le singe dans San ku kai…

« Et voilà… », dit-il en étalant sous les yeux hallucinés de Domeki un petit-déjeuner digne d'un Roi, et en deux minutes top chrono seulement.

« Tu es… commença par murmurer Domeki d'une voix impressionnée.

- Je suiiiis ?, demanda Watanuki d'un ton aussi agaçant irrésistible.

- UN IMBECILE ! », déclara Domeki en se refermant comme une huître et refusant de manger les plats préparés par Watanuki, qu'il agressa encore verbalement :

« Tu te prends pour ma mère pour m'engraisser tout le temps ? Tu veux pas non plus me donner la cuillère, tant que t'y es ?!

- Arrêtes de faire ton shtroumph grognon, ça ne te vas pas du tout, et c'est mon rôle, ça, d'habitude… » répondit Watanuki d'un ton absolument… Calme et prévenant.

Alors là, Domeki était scié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, aujourd'hui ? Et puis c'était quoi, cette expression sur le visage de Watanuki ? De la sagesse, de la sérénité, de… L'affection ? Il n'osait le croire, mais il avait perdu, foudroyé par ce regard doux et ce sourire dévastateur… Alors, sans un mot, Domeki céda, et attaqua les plats. Ravi, Watanuki s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, et, tandis que Domeki mangeait, dégaina une magnifique carte postale des Antilles.

« C'est arrivé ce matin à la boutique, lui dit-il, tout joyeux. Les filles nous ont écrit. Ne sont-elles pas adorables ?

- Yuko ? Adorable ? Faut arrêter de respirer la fumée quand tu cuisines.

- Elle sera ravie de le savoir », sourit Watanuki avant de lire la carte :

_« Coucou les garçons, on s'éclate comme des malades et on est pas sûres de rentrer si vite à Tokyo. Prenez soin de vous et ne faites pas de cochonneries._

_Signé : Yuko_

_PS : Ce que Yuko sama voulait dire, c'est de garder la boutique en ordre. A bientôt mes amis !_

_Signé : Himawari_

_PS2 : Non, c'est bien de ces deux polissons dont je parlais… N'est-ce pas Domeki ? A qui as-tu pensé toute la nuit ? »_

Le sus nommé Domeki manqua de s'étouffer avec son repas, descendant toute une bouteille d'eau pur le faire passer. Mais comment… Comment Yuko faisait-elle ? Cela aurait été pire s'il avait su que Watanuki avait parfaitement compris la remarque de la sorcière, mais vu la tête de Domeki, ce dernier préféra détourner cette ambiguë situation en une énième blague de Yuko :

« Elles ont l'air de vraiment s'amuser, dit-il. On devrait leur écrire aussi.

- N'importe quoi… Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait à leur dire ? », grogna Domeki en toussant pour faire passer ce qui était encore coincé en travers de sa gorge. Watanuki dégaina d'on ne sait où une très belle feuille de papier à lettres et un stylo, et dit tout haut ce qu'il était en train d'écrire :

« Très chère Himawari Chan, chère Yuko, nous aimerions vous dire combien nous avons été heureux de recevoir votre superbe carte, mais Domeki a la bouche pleine du petit-déjeûner que je lui ai préparé sans recevoir le moindre remerciement, comme d'habitude…

- Pffff…

- …Il est, de plus, d'une humeur massacrante, sûrement parce qu'il est déçu de ne pas être partit danser le zouk avec vous, encore qu'avec ses grandes jambes et sa face inexpressive, le résultat n'aurait pas emballé sa cavalière…

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ou tu comptes en rajouter une couche ?

- …Quand à moi, tout va bien. J'ai rencontré une fille merveilleuse qui s'appelle Michiru, et j'ai hâte de la connaître mieux pour vous en parler plus longuement… »

Cette dernière phrase acheva Domeki. C'était le coup de grâce, elle lui était d'une cruauté insoutenable. Non, il ne voulait pas en entendre plus… Il se leva brutalement de table.

« Et allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, demanda Watanuki.

- J'ai fini de manger, maintenant tu sors de chez moi. Vas t'en ou je te jure que c'est moi qui pars…

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'EST TOI LE PROBLEME !! » gronda Domeki d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait plus, incandescente de jalousie, d'un ton si violent, hargneux, brutal que cette fois c'était sûr, Watanuki allait disparaître de sa vue… Eh bien non. Il était super calme, le Watanuki. Plus zen tu meurs. Comme un sorcier indien entre deux calumets de la paix…

« Et donc, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot », finit-il par dire de son ton de grand manitou.

Domeki ne répondit pas tant il était stupéfié et… Comme pétrifié par un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Watanuki se leva lentement et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Domeki. Ça clignote aussitôt sur ton front. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu essaies absolument de me pousser à bout pour que je m'en aille. Pourquoi ? »

Un long frisson parcouru Domeki. Foutu Watanuki, il avait presque tout deviné, sauf l'essentiel. Qu'il le connaisse… Non, le comprenne aussi bien, il en était le premier surpris. Watanuki qui avait dit tant de fois qu' il le détestait… Qu'il ne voulait pas traîner avec lui… Qu'il… Et maintenant, il était là debout, face à lui. Trop proche, trop loin. Prévenant envers lui mais ne pensant qu'à Michiru… Et Domeki ne savait plus quoi faire, vraiment plus… Le retenir, le rejeter… Lui dire la vérité une bonne fois pour toutes, la taire pour respecter son bonheur… Il était… Perdu…

« Hé, si t une veux rien dire, ce n'est pas grave, dit Watanuki avec un de ses sourires les plus kawaï, qui fit faire au cœur de Domeki un trip loops piqué à rendre fou Nelson Montfort. Moi ce que je veux, c'est que tu te sentes mieux. Alors, viens… », dit-il en le saisissant à nouveau avec autorité par le bras. Domeki manqua d'en perdre son légendaire visage de marbre :

« Mais… Où on va ?

- Aucune importance… Ce qui l'est, c'est d'y arriver. »

Alors Domeki le laissa l'emporter, l'emmener loin dans une ballade improbable, le guider d'un quartier à l'autre de Tokyo, entraîné par Watanuki dans une sorte de course infinie vers nulle part… Toute une journée… Shinjuku et sa mairie moderne, Shibuya et ses avenues animées à la pointe de la mode, Omotesando, qui n'avait rien à envier aux champs élysées, le musée Ghibli et son Totorro géant à l'entrée, la banlieue de Kichijoji où tout est moins cher, le Sunigami Animation Museum tout interractif, les avenues commerçantes de Nanako, Shimokitazawa, le paradis de l'occasion, Akihabara et ses boutiques manga du sol au plafond…

Et dans ce périple fou Domeki se surprit à être heureux de marcher aux côtés de Watanuki. C'était une promenade amusante, grisante, et, à la réflexion, elle ressemblait à ces rendez-vous galants que fixent les collégiens à leur première petite amie. Même si, mentalement, Watanuki était ailleurs. Avec Michiru, bien sûr, dont il lui remplissait les oreilles à chaque pas :

« Vivement demain soir !, répétait Watanuki. J'ai tellement envie de revoir Michiru Chan ! Elle est si douce et si jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je dois lui cuisiner des menthes de mer. Il faut que je me perfectionne. J'ai fais plusieurs essais, mais c'est pas terrible… »

Et même si ça lui faisait mal, Domeki le laissait parler. Parce qu'il aimait cette flamme qui animait son regard, cette lumière qui irradiait son visage, son sourire d'une tendresse infinie… Il aimait cette aura positive, protectrice qui émanait de lui. Il aimait d'avoir vu Watanuki grandir pour devenir si serein, si fort… Si adulte. Un peu trop vite, peut-être. Mais cela rassurait Domeki. Ainsi, s'il sortait de sa vie… Watanuki pourrait très bien s'en sortir tout seul.

« Ah ! Regarde ça, Domeki ! Regarde comme c'est beau ! »

Ils se trouvaient sur un pont anonyme, depuis lequel ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur les principaux quartiers de Tokyo et sa baie. Le soleil couchant jouait avec les reflets des eaux, les vitres des gratte-ciel, les courbes des nuages dans le ciel… Un duel passionné entre les feux du jour et la glace de la nuit, un arc en ciel de nuances, partout jusqu'à l'horizon. Watanuki riait comme un gosse, ses mèches noires jouant dans le vent. On aurait dot que tout étincelait en lui et autour de lui. Il grimpa à demi sur la balustrade, comme porté par un élan féerique. Il mit ses mains en porte voix et cria :

« TOKYO ! TU ES A NOUS !! »

Il y eu un bref écho, puis sa phrase fut emportée par les airs, plus loin, toujours plus loin… Pouvait-elle traverser les océans ?

« J'aurais dû écrire à Himawari chan et Yuko… Qu'elles me manquent toutes les deux, dit soudain Watanuki d'une voix plus émue.

- Je suis sûr que tu leur manque aussi », répondit doucement Domeki.

Il se trouvait debout, appuyé sur le pont plus bas, juste en dessous de Watanuki et lui tournant le dos, de sorte que le spirite ne pouvait pas voir combien il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, là, comme un imbécile, parce que le lendemain soir, il perdrait Watanuki…

Ce dernier fixa un regard plus étrange sur, là-bas, la tour de Tokyo, se sentant de plus en plus envahit par cette sensation qui ne le trompait pas, cette évidence que bientôt… A nouveau, les pupilles du jeune medium se dilatèrent complètement, et tout son être fut envahit par des images en cascade et des sons envahissant par flots entiers son esprit, une tornade furieuse, insensée, dévastatrice, le confrontant à des REVELATIONS et des PREDICTIONS aussi BRUTALES qu'INCROYABLES, le plongeant dans un complet état de choc…

CE QU'IL AVAIT VU … CE QU'IL AVAIT COMPRIS … RESSENTIT…

Tout le corps de Watanuki se mit à trembler de tétanie. Il fit un effort surhumain sur son physique et sa conscience pour rester droit, ne pas fléchir sous le poids de tant de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Pour ne pas se décomposer totalement lorsqu'il avait sentit comme si on lui ôtait le sang des veines et l'âme du corps… Heureusement, Domeki, ne s'était rendu compte de rien ,lui tournant le dos en regardant Tokyo…

…DOMEKI …

Le cœur de Watanuki se serra, se comprima, se tordit tellement, envahit et désarmé devant tant de sentiments violents et contradictoires, que le spirite cru pendant un instant qu'il allait définitivement cesser de battre. Watanuki eu une réaction spontanée, irréfléchie, instinctive, que tout en lui son âme lui ordonnait. Il se pencha en avant soudainement, enlaça aussi solidement que tendrement les épaules de Domeki, posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

« OY ?! » ? s'exclama l'exorciste, aussi bouleversé et ébahi que l'écureuil de l'âge de glace devant une noisette géante !

Watanuki avait une voix voilée… Presque brisée par l'émotion :

« Je… Je viens d'avoir une vision… Au sujet de demain…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Domeki, beaucoup plus inquiet, agrippant le bras posé sur son épaule.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, répondit Watanuki en secouant ses mèches noires. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver demain, je… »

Sa voix était de plus en plus serrée, presque éteinte.

« Je te demande de ne pas venir à la tour de Tokyo, parvint-il enfin à articuler.

- Je vais où je veux, il me semble » affirma avec force Domeki.

Le bras de Watanuki tremblait de plus en plus sous sa main.

« Pas demain… Je t'en pries pas demain… » répondit-il, véritablement terrorisé, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur des arguments pour convaincre l'exorciste !

« Domeki… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir un jour quémandé une faveur ou supplié de quoi que ce soit… Si je le fais aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai une raison valable. »

Domeki était totalement chamboulé, troublé par l'étreinte es bras de Watanuki autour de ses épaules, le parfum de sa peau, de ses cheveux si proches de son visage, cette fragilité, cette pudeur, qui le rendaient si vulnérable et touchant, tout ce charme inconscient, maladroit, qu'il exerçait sur lui pour qu'il s'incline… Et Domeki avait pratiquement accepté de ne pas venir à la tour de Tokyo, lorsque Watanuki prononça les mots fatals :

« Ah, il faut aussi que je prévienne Michiru Chan… »

Alors Domeki eu une réaction épidermique, qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui était attisée par la jalousie :

« Ah ! Dégage, t'es lourd ! dit-il en repoussant les bras de Watanuki. Et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller à la tour de Tokyo si je veux ! »

Watanuki ne répondit pas, s'éloignant tristement.

« Hé ! Où tu vas encore ?

- Je n'ai pas le numéro de Michiru Chan. Il faut que je la voie.

- Votre rencard, c'est demain !

- C'est trop long. Il faut que je la voie aujourd'hui. »

La jalousie de Domeki enfla comme un démon.

« Et où tu comptes la rejoindre ? … Cette fille… », grinça-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Watanuki quittait déjà le pont et il fut obligé de se ruer à sa suite. Ils prirent le tram dans un silence de mort, tendu. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'école de Michiru, un ancien couvent d'après ce qu'en savait Watanuki, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Cette école non plus ne fermait pas ses portes durant les vacances, ouverte jusqu'à très tard pour que les membres des clubs puissent continuer leurs réunions. Mais que se passe-t-il dans une école dominée par la population féminine, à la vue de deux beaux garçons inconnus au bataillon ?

« Dis donc, vous êtes sacrément mignons, vous deux… ça vous dirait qu'on aille se manger une petite glace… Et plus si affinités ?

- HEIN ?! HEIN ?! s'affola Watanuki.

- Pas intéressés », grogna Domeki en l'entraînant loin de la meute.

Enfin, ils croisèrent une fille aux cheveux courts et noirs, qui semblait mieux renseignée et moins « dangereuse » :

« Michiru ? Elle n'est pas venue depuis plusieurs jours. Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle qui était si assidue et ne faisait jamais rien pour se faire remarquer avant qu'elle ne traîne avec le garçon A et le garçon B …

- Un taré avec des cheveux blonds en pics et un brun peu bavard ?

- Oui. Sauf que A c'est le brun et B le blond. »

La jeune fille prétendant ne pas posséder le numéro de téléphone de Michiru, Watanuki lui demanda où elle vivait.

« Dans un internat, répondit-elle, avec A et B … Je veux dire, Shito et Chika. Mais ils sont assez mystérieux là-dessus. Personne ne sait où c'est exactement.

- Merci quand même… », répondit gentiment Watanuki avant de s'éloigner rapidement avec Domeki. Yumi reluqua longuement leurs postérieurs avant de murmurer :

« Chika, Shito… Et maintenant ces deux-là… Décidément tu ne t'embêtes pas, Michiru… »

Une fois dehors, Watanuki eu un soupir inquiet :

« Bien, dans ce cas… Je vais devoir me préparer… Pour éviter le pire demain.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il va se passer ?, l'interrogea Domeki.

- NON. Parce que sinon, je suis sûr que tu viendras demain. Et je te l'interdis ! »

Dis donc, il le trouvait sacrément gonflé sur ce coup là !

« … Carrément ?! , s'offusqua Domeki.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, lui répliqua Watanuki en lui tournant le dos.

- Le choix… »

Longtemps, longtemps, le bruit du tonnerre roula dans le ciel, comme dans le sang de Domeki. Il saisit Watanuki par le col, le plaque dos au tronc noueux d'un arbre.

« Et de respecter MON choix, est-ce que ça a la moindre importance pour toi ? ! »

Watanuki se remit à trembler, posant sur lui un regard effaré :

« Do… Domeki…

- … »

Silence pesant, tendu, seulement ponctué par le bruit du tonnerre. Projetées par la lueur d'un lampadaire, leurs ombres étaient à demi dissimulées par celles des vastes branches de l'arbre, le vent jouant dans son feuillage dense. Enfin, Watanuki prononça une phrase :

« Tu es libre de tes choix, mais… Je m'y opposerais. »

Domeki était sidéré. Comment Watanuki pouvait-il réussir cela ? Etre à la fois si vulnérable et si déterminé ? Le déchirer entre le désir fou de le protéger et de lui obéir pleinement ? Ce désir ardent, insatiable qu'il ne parvenait plus à tempérer… Voilà pourquoi ses sentiments se révoltaient, échappaient à son contrôle. Watanuki lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

Le spirite le scruta de son regard déstabilisant, renversant, droit dans le sien :

« Domeki… Cette expression dans tes yeux, je ne la connaissais pas… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

La question à 1 million d'Euros, Jean-Pierre Foucault n'aurait pas dit mieux. Et l'orage approchant, tout devenait électrique en eux, autour d'eux. Domeki frôla du bout des doigts les lèvres de Watanuki :

« Tais toi… Tais toi ! C'est de la provocation ! », souffla l'exorciste d'un ton désespéré.

Watanuki le savait bien, qu'il le provoquait ouvertement. Mais même si son cœur s'affolait d'une drôle de manière, il devait tenir bon. Il prit doucement la main de Domeki dans les siennes :

« Je t'en conjures, et je te le demandes pour la dernière fois : ne viens pas à la tour de Tokyo. »

De son autre main, Domeki donna un furieux coup de poing dans l'arbre, contenant toute sa rage et sa frustration, imprimant dans l'écorce un impact impressionnant. Puis il s'écarta vivement et bien loin de Watanuki, établissant une distance de sécurité entre eux pour ne pas céder à la tentation que lui inspirait le typhon de ses sentiments.

« Vas t'en dit-il d'un ton vaincu, j'ai assez vu ta tronche pour aujourd'hui. Va rejoindre ta Michiru à la tour de Tokyo… »

Watanuki ne répondit rien. Il demeura adossé à l'arbre, posant sur lui un regard… Ce regard… Mon Dieu, quel déchirement, ce regard…

« Casses toi !, gueula Domeki. Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Plic, ploc. Une à une les gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Et Watanuki qui ne bougeait pas, qui restait planté là avec ce foutu regard qui le sondait jusqu'à l'âme. Il pouvait lui dire les pires horreurs, il serait resté. Alors il ne pouvait que les lui répéter, encore et encore, au même rythme que chutait la pluie :

« Vas t'en… Disparais… Dégages… Je ne veux plus te voir… Plus jamais… »

Des trombes d'eau, en cascade. Et eux comme deux cons, sous l'orage. Prêts à être foudroyés…

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'insultes, comme autant de coups de lames dans son cœur, que les larmes commencèrent à affluer aux yeux de Watanuki, dévaler son visage en se mêlant à celles du ciel. Qu'il répondit enfin, plus profondément blessé et meurtri que s'il lui avait collé un bon coup de poing :

« Ah… Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir… Shizuka… »

Qu'il le nomme par son prénom, cela endigua immédiatement le flot d'insultes de Domeki et le renversa plus efficacement que s'il s'était reçu un autobus rempli de sumos sur le coin de la figure !

Watanuki se détacha enfin de son arbre, tout en tentant de maîtriser les sanglots qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir. Domeki savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas, il ne trouvait pas, et puis parler, ce n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité…

C'est alors qu'une fois de plus, ce fut le spirite qui le prit de court. Dans la lueur d'un éclair, Watanuki se précipita vers lui, traversant dans un mouvement léger cette barrière invisible qu'il avait voulu dresser entre eux. Il se jeta dans ses bras, le serra contre lui, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, une seconde sans fin…

« Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra avant longtemps, lui dit-il très vite, la voix entrecoupée de larmes. Alors… Je… Je… Adieu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! », s'écria Domeki, dépassé.

Mais Watanuki était déjà repartit, insaisissable comme le vent, courant sous les trombes d'eau.

« K … K… Kimihiro !! », cria Domeki en tentant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Mais il avait déjà disparu dans les ténèbres…

« KIMIHIRO !! », cria –t-il encore, de tout son être, fou d'inquiétude.

Seul le tonnerre lui répondit…

**Chapitre 15 : Bling Bling Love**

« Sotetsu ! A toi ! »

Le grand barraqu é eu un sourire carnassier avant de faire vombrir le moteur de sa moto. Fonçant au milieu d'un tas de zombies, il trancha dans le vif à coups de hache magique.

« Otsu ! C'est pour toi, le colis ! », dit-il en lui envoyant un zombie, que l'autre costaud de la bande aligna d'un coup de poing lumineux.

« Il y en a encore d'autres ! », cria Michiru, évitant les obstacles et les coups des zombies tandis qu'elle courait. Shito dégaina son revolver et tira à maintes reprises sur les multiples cibles qui les cernaient, dans un mouvement élégant et aérien à l'impact redoutable.

« C'est des zombies du type Duplico, dit-il enfin. Ils se reproduisent tous, encore et encore, d'après le modèle mère. Il faut trouver lequel c'est ! »

Otsu, protégeant Michiru, se pressa dos à dos avec lui :

« Il vaudrait mieux le trouver vite, car ils commencent à tous nous encercler… »

Sotetsu effectua un long dérapage devant eux sur son véhicule :

« Cherchez pas, los amigos, je crois que c'est tête de cactus qui a remporté la prime ! », dit-il en pointant un doigt en direction du ciel. Aussitôt, Michiru poussa un cri apeuré :

« Ah ! Chika !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore, ce con ? » gronda Shito.

Ce bougre de Chika était partit tout seul affronter le zombie mère, qui bien entendu était plus puissant et féroce à lui tout seul que tous les autres réunis. Le jeune chasseur se tenait face à l'imposante et carnassière créature, sur l'étroite surface de combat que constituait le toit d'un petit immeuble.

« On ne peut pas le rejoindre si les autres nous attaquent !, cria Otsu.

- T'inquiètes, il va le dézinguer tout seul, comme un grand !, ricana Sotestsu.

- Non, paniqua Michiru, il va être blessé !

- Ah, fais chier ! » gronda Shito en continuant de tirer dans le tas pour tenter de se rapprocher de l'immeuble, ce qui était peine perdue.

Michiru, le cœur battant, ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les zombies qui les menaçaient et le duel auquel se livrait Chika, seul , tout là-haut. Il croisait, croisait encore, recroisait le zombie déchaîné, échangeant avec lui coup sur coup, dans le cliquetis furieux de la lame de son katana contre les crocs et les griffes immenses et aiguisés que lui opposait la créature. A plusieurs reprises, en tentant de parer les attaques de son adversaire, le garçon fut lacéré par ses lames et son sang se mêla à la pluie amère qui chutait depuis quelques minutes sur Tokyo…

« Chika, Chikaaaa !! » , cria Michiru, son cœur bondissant à chacune des blessures qui était infligée au garçon. Bien sûr, l'écho de ses cris était totalement inutile. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, éloignée de lui par les autres zombies ? Et elle se sentit cruellement incapable de quoi que ce soit… Pour le protéger…

« Merde, merde, merde… jura trivialement Shito entre ses dents. Il va finir par se faire… »

Ne formulant pas entièrement sa pensée pour ne pas affoler encore plus Michiru, il continua de tirer dans la masse des Zombies, sans plus de succès que les premières fois. Seule l'extermination du zombie mère les débarrasserait des autres.

« Hey, tête de cactus ! On commence à attendre, là !, cria Otsu.

- Tu crois p'têtre que je joue au scrabble ?! » lui gueula Chika depuis le toit de l'immeuble, couché sur le dos et repoussant de toutes ses forces les attaques du zombie mère. Michiru semblait complètement liquéfiée d'inquiétude, mais Sotetsu se mit soudain à rire, de son rire énorme, guttural, puissant :

« Allez mon petit Chico !, dit-il enfin. Pense à la prime qui t'attend si tu nous le bouffes, celui-là !

- La… Prime… », répéta Chika en reprenant le dessus.

Aucun doute, Sotetsu avait trouvé les bons mots. Une avalanche de yens, une pluie de billets, le coffre fort de Picsou remplis jusqu'au plafond, voilà des images qui décuplaient la motivation de Chika !

« Allez beauté, danse avec moi ! », cria-t-il au zombie mère en le repoussant et se relevant dans un bond. Il releva lentement son katana, scrutant le zombie entre les gouttes du rideau de pluie. Puis Chika fendit l'espace tel les cieux, fondant comme un oiseau sur sa proie. Lorsque sa lame pénétra dans la carcasse du zombie, celle-ci explosa littéralement, et des morceaux du corps démembrés retombèrent alentours comme une pluie de grêlons. Chika demeura une demi seconde ainsi, sa lame plantée dans le vide comme si le temps avait suspendu son envol, le visage et le corps recouverts du sang de sa victime. Puis il pointa en l'air la pointe de son katana, sous les trombes d'eau tombées du ciel, et dans une grande lumière aux reflets bleutés, y délivra l'âme du zombie :

« Service funéraire accomplit », murmura le garçon sous ses mèches blondes rebelles, même sous le poids de la pluie. Alors, tout alentours, le corps du zombie vaincu et ses duplications disparurent dans un enchantement :

« YOUHOOOOU ! hurla joyeusement Chika. Qui a buté le gros zombie ? Qui va avoir des yens plein les poches ? Qui c'est le champion ? C'est moi, c'est moi, c'est M.O.I !! » , fanfaronna-t-il en rejoignant ses compagnons à la vitesse de la lumière.

Bouleversée, tremblant encore de la peur qu'il lui avait causée, Michiru tenta de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux .

« Mais, tu aurais pu… Te faire tuer !, lui dit-elle, la voix nouée de stress.

- Boah, non, répliqua Chika sur le ton du mec qui se foutait totalement d'une telle remarque. Je suis déjà mort… »

Ces quelques mots avaient profondément blessée la jeune fille… Comment Chika pouvait-il être aussi inconscient et… Insensible ? Comment pouvait-il se moquer à ce point de ce qu'elle… De ce qu'elle… ?

« Ah ! Chika kun ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! », cria-t-elle en lui balançant une gifle.

Chika et les trois autres garçons ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes, moins à cause de la gifle (Michiru frappait aussi fort que de la gelée de framboises) que par la réaction furieuse de la jeune fille, plutôt rare chez elle.

« Ah, désolée… paniqua-t-elle en se répandant en de multiples excuses… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Gome, gome, gome, gome nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Tout est ma faute…

- Ne t'excuses pas, il a vraiment agit comme un idiot, déclara Otsu en assenant un bon coup sur le crâne de Chika.

- Aieuh !, geignit celui-ci. Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

- En tout cas, il m'a bien fait marrer !, ricana Sotetsu en flanquant une grande tape dans le dos de Chika, ce qui lui déplaça les vertèbres dans un grand CRAC !

- Vous êtes dingues… Vous allez m'achever… pleurnicha le blond en se tenant le dos. Hey, Shito, tu veux pas me frapper aussi, tant qu'on y est ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me salir les mains, répondit le chinois en faisant disparaître son revolver.

- Tu risques pas de te salir, déchet ! répliqua le blond tout crocs en avant. Vas y comme tout te la pète ! »

Michiru secoua la tête, dépitée. Chika agirait toujours comme un enfant. La pluie continuait de tomber et elle frémit dans sa robe légère, totalement trempée.

« Je rentre à l'internat, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Ah ! Je te raccompagne ! s'écria Sotetsu. Je veux absolument goûter à la soupe que Koyomi aura sûrement préparée !

- Pour toi, je suis sûre qu'elle en aura préparée avec toute son affection !, rit Michiru, un peu réconfortée.

- Ouais ! Koyomi, ta soupe me réchauffe le coeuuuuuuuuuuur ! », gueula Sotetsu en embarquant Michiru sur sa moto et démarrant au quart de tour.

« Bon eh bien moi aussi je me casse, bougonna Otsu en tournant les talons. Depuis que Bekko est en vacances, j'aide Yuta à faire tourner l'agence…

- Hein ? Hein ?! s'écria Chika , déçu. Et personne ne veut fêter avec moi ma victoire écrasante sur the zombie super moche du mois ?

- Pauvre cloche, jeta Shito avant de prendre à pieds le chemin de l'internat. La seule personne qui voulait être avec toi, tu viens de la faire fuir sur la moto de Sotetsu… »

Chika n'était pas encore assez crétin pour ne pas avoir compris son allusion.

« Ah… Michiru… Elle est à fleur de peau , soupira Chika en essuyant le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Elle s'affole toujours pour trois égratignures…

- Et toi, tu voudrais la jeter dans les bras de ce spirite que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement.

- Pffff… Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ?

- Joues pas au plus con avec moi. Tu as très bien entendu ses cris tout à l'heure, puisque tu as répondu à Otsu et Sotetsu quand tu étais sur le toit.

- Okay… T'es encore le plus malin, foutu chinois. Et après, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si je parviens à ce que Michiru me déteste ?

- Qu'elle te déteste ou non, je m'en fous. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi tu joues à ça… »

Chika eu un soupir désabusé, regardant le ciel au-dessus d'eux, les énormes nuages gris, gonflés de pluie, leur dissimulant la nuit et les étoiles.

« Je suis mort, Shito. Bien plus que moi tu connais la signification de ce mot. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines pour rembourser Bekko, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir humain. Michiru ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite mieux que ça. »

Shito secoua ses mèches noires d'un air désabusé :

« Tu t'es posé toutes les questions, sauf l'essentielle.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que c'est aussi ce qu'elle pense ? »

Ce que pensais Michiru… C'était évident, non ? Elle l'avait dit, tout à l'heure :

« Chika kun est un idiot. »

C'est ce qu'elle pensa en avalant son bol de soupe pendant que Koyomi et Sotetsu échangeaient des regards doux. C'est ce qu'elle pensa, plongée dans son bain, cherchant à noyer l'image de cet imbécile sous des litres d'eau. C'est ce qu'elle pensa, au moment de s'allonger dans son lit.

« Pourquoi Chika Kun est aussi bête… Insensible… Et fait si peu attention aux autres ? J'aimerais tant qu'il soit un peu plus… »

Un autre visage se dessina dans son esprit. Plus gentil, plus prévenant… Plus rassurant.

« Qu'il soit un peu plus… Comme Watanuki kun. »

Watanuki… Elle voulait tellement le revoir… Est-ce qu'il pleuvrait aussi, demain soir, à la tour de Tokyo ? Ce… Rendez-vous… Elle voulait déjà y être. Et en même temps elle le redoutait, le cœur battant…

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit su les notes de « No happy ending » de Mika. Michiru lu sur l'écran le SMS affiché en lettres digitales :

« BONNICHE … TU ME DOIS 500 YENS POUR LA GIFLE QUE TU M'AS COLLE TOUT A L'HEURE »

Alors là, elle était clouée. Mais c'est vrai, en plus d'être idiot, Chika était le pire radin de toute l'asie réunie ! Folle de rage, elle lui envoya une réplique cinglante :

« VA DORMIR AU LIEU DE M'ENVOYER TES TEXTOS DEBILES A DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ! »

Durant de longues minutes, elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Et elle enragea, enragea que Chika se préoccupe seulement de l'état de son porte-monnaie et non de celui de son cœur… Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, la mélodie retentit à nouveau, et elle se jeta sur le mobile. Chika avait écrit cinq mots :

« FAIS DE BEAUX REVES , MICHIRU »

Tant elle était folle de joie, la jeune fille manqua de chuter de son lit. Michiru, Michiru… Il avait écrit Michiru… Et pas « Bonniche » !!

Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse la suite du SMS :

« POUR AVOIR TRAITE TON MAITRE DE DEBILE , TU LUI DEVRAS 500 YENS DE PLUS ! »

Et là, elle s'écrasa pour de bon par terre…

**Chapitre 16 : La Team Rocket**

« Ah, toute cette guimauve, ça me donne la gerbe… »

Le chevalier bleu s'offusqua de la phrase, s'exclamant :

« Surveillez votre langage en présence de notre Altesse !

- T'es gentil médor, tu retournes te coucher dans ton panier… », lui répliqua Kanashimi.

Amusée, Suzuka, la fée des Ténèbres, trônant somptueusement au milieu des décombres du palais du royaume des corbeaux, eu un rire cinglant.

« Altesse… Il est vrai que par mon père, je suis Princesse du Royaume des Corbeaux… Même si depuis dix ans, il appartient à la Reine de Cristal.

- C'est une gourde totalement niaise, jugea Kanashimi. Comment depuis dix ans personne n'a réussit à la virer de son trône ?

- Après la défaite du Roi des Corbeaux, ce fut la débâcle, explique le chevalier. Tous ses partisans se sont enfuis ou ralliés à la Reine de Cristal. Moi seul, commandant Wizard des armées de notre Roi, suis entré en résistance. Et aujourd'hui, c'est vous que je servirais avec honneur, Princesse Suzuka, dit-il en s'inclinant devant la fée des Ténèbres.

- Terrible… Un zombie, une princesse décongelée et le dernier des mohicans, grinça Kanashimi. On forme une de ces dream team !

- Tout dépend si nos volontés concordent, répliqua Suzuka. Dis moi, fière Kanashimi, quel st le but de ta venue en ce monde et de ta présence devant moi ?

- Je veux détruire la deuxième plume de Sakura cachée à Kurisutaru, affirma avec conviction… Le double de Sakura elle-même !

- Alors, nous pourrons nous entendre. Détruire la plume de Sakura plongera ce monde dans le chaos, et cela me convient…

- Mais… Votre but n'est-il pas de régner sur ce monde ?! s'écria Wizard.

- Ah, les hommes… soupira Suzuka. Vous ne pensez qu'aux batailles, aux conquêtes et à étendre votre territoire…

- Comme les chiens lèvent la patte sur les arbres, compléta Kanashimi.

- Désolée de te décevoir, continua Suzuka, mais mon but n'est pas de faire renaître la splendeur du royaume des corbeaux. Ce que je veux… C'est ce que Shirahime m'a refusé. Aussi, elle paiera pour cela…

- Shirahime est morte il y a dix ans ! s'écria Wizard. Et elle s'est réincarnée en une gamine aux pouvoirs bien plus insignifiants.

- Non, affirma Suzuka. Shirahime est bien vivante. Je ressens sa magie et sa présence aussi intensément que si elle était devant moi. Aussi, je veux qu'elle souffre. Je veux qu'elle sache combien elle a eu tort de me refuser la seule chose que je lui ait jamais demandé… Je veux ma vengeance !!

- Souffrir et vengeance, c'est des mots qui me parlent, affirma Kanashimi. Quel est le plan ? »

Suzuka esquissa un sourire, et dans une brève invocation fit apparaître une grande sphère bleutée dans laquelle se matérialisa l'image des voyageurs dimensionnels :

« Premièrement, il faut occuper ces étrangers. Ils ne sont pas tellement puissants, mais… Sacrément malins. Ils ont trouvé la première des plumes il y a dix ans et peuvent aussi découvrir la seconde. Ils représentent une menace pour mes projets et par conséquent, votre rôle à tout deux sera de détourner leur attention par quelques batailles, ils adorent ça…

- Et les protecteurs de Kurisutaru ?

- Allons, ce n'est encore que des gosses… Alors amusez-vous aussi avec eux.

- Et toi, qui sera ton jouet ? demanda Kanashimi.

- Je m'occuperais de retrouver la plume. J'ai une piste sérieuse… Et très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce garçon aux dons extraordinaires… » dit-elle tandis que le visage de Watanuki apparaissait dans la sphère.

« Mouaip, c'est bien joli de nous laisser nous occuper des petits toutous de la Reine, mais elle a aussi une armée. A deux ça risque d'être un peu juste… commenta Kanashimi.

- En effet, mais en observant les connaissances de ce jeune médium, et plus particulièrement ce groupe de chasseurs, dit-elle en faisant apparaître à son tour la team de Zombie – Loan, j'ai découvert un procédé de duplication tout à fait intéressant… »

Kanashimi émit un long sifflement :

« Je vois, t'as pensé à tout. Sauf à l'hypothèse qu'un imprévu gros comme un paquebot nous tombe sur le coin de la figure…

- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, affirma Suzuka avec ironie : il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde. Tout n'est que fatalité…

- Eh bien tu peux me faire confiance : la fatalité, elle va nous revenir dans les dents comme un boomerang. Je ne saurais te dire comment je le ressens, mais ton super plan, il sent le sapin…

- Dans ce cas, puisque c'est le hasard qui détient les cartes de notre destin, faisons le pari de la victoire… Et pour Kurisutaru, dit Suzuka avec un sourire cruel pour la neige rouge tombant au-dehors, celui de sa MORT prochaine ! »

Elle poussa un de ses rires terrifiant, hystérique, haineux, partout en écho sur les ruines du palais. Kanashimi eu un soupir agacé et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

« Eh bien, s'étonna Suzuka, tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Désolée, mais moi le gros cliché de la méchante qui éclate de rire à la fin de ses phrases alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, c'est pas du tout ma came. Et puis quoi encore ? On va porter des épaulettes de 40 kilos, diriger une bande de sous fifres débiles et quand on se sera ramassas on gueulera « Je reviendrais et ma vengeance sera terrible ? » Tu me demandes d'occuper la bande de costauds, c'est dans mes cordes. Mais je le ferais à ma manière, et ne m'inflige pas la honte d'être le troisième membre de la Team Rocket. »

Là-dessus elle sortit de la salle de son pas scandé.

« Elle est trop imprévisible, déclara Wizard. Votre Altesse, c'est une menace pour vos projets ! Laissez moi m'occuper de son sort !

- Bien au contraire, sourit Suzuka, c'est parce qu'elle est imprévisible que je gagnerais mon pari… Il faut la laisser agir à sa guise… C'est moi qui récolterais tous les fruits de sa peine… »


	6. Chapitres 17, 18, 19 et 20

Chapitre 17 : Ensemble

**Chapitre 17 : Ensemble !**

Combien de livres ? 200, 300 ? Au bout d'un certain nombre, Shaolan avait cessé de les compter. Les pages, c'était encore pire, il avait dû en avaler des milliers en un temps limité. Seul, bien sûr. Et en gérant en même temps la folie de Mokona, qui avait transformé la table de la bibliothèque du palais en piste de danse, et se déhanchait en hurlant :

« Que la force de Travolta soit avec moi ! »

Lecture, Mokona, nuit blanches, batailles…

Lentement mais sûrement, Shaolan était en train d'atteindre ses limites. Mais avec cette fierté bien masculine qui est de nier tout signe de faiblesse, il était hors de question pour lui d'en parler à Fye et Kurogane. Premièrement parce que pendant que Shaolan épluchait un à un tous les livres dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur la plume, le duo d'enfer, épaulés de leurs jeunes doubles, nettoyaient la ville de tous les démons et créatures occultes que Suzuka leur envoyait par armées entières pour menacer et affoler la population. La seconde raison, plus complexe, c'est qu'il était devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation avec Fye et Kurogane en même temps. Sauf durant les batailles et les « repas » du vampire, ils se fuyaient comme la peste, et si par pur hasard ils venaient à se croiser, ils se balançaient des vannes pourries avec de larges sourires forcés avant de trouver un prétexte bidon pour s'esquiver du style :

« Alors Kuro Chan, tu es tombé du lit pour être debout de si bon matin ?

-Ah mais moi je ne suis pas un vampire pour vivre la nuit !

- C'est que c'est mon tour de surveiller la petite Hikaru…

- Ah, moi, je suis en train de chercher Kuro Kun… »

Et de partir chacun dans une direction opposée…

Tout cela rappelait à Shaolan l'époque pas si lointaine où ils se faisaient la gueule, mais avec un peu plus de politesse. Et ça ne disait rien de bon au garçon. Face aux dures épreuves qui les attendaient, il aurait mieux valu que l'équipe reste soudée. Mais Fye et Kurogane avaient un légendaire problème de communication, surtout concernant les sujets sensibles. Et le sujet problématique du moment, c'était bien évidemment la relation de Fye kun et Kuro kun. Cette découverte les avaient mis KO , et plutôt que d'y réfléchir en adultes, ils l'ignoraient, l'éludaient comme des enfants qui refusent d'entendre et de voir la vérité en face. Et s'ils restaient aussi imperméables à la question, Shaolan ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux. Il n'allait quand même pas dégainer un mégaphone pour leur hurler dans les oreilles ce que tout le monde savait déjà depuis fort longtemps. Non , ce n'était pas son rôle. Ils devaient enfin comprendre et admettre par eux-mêmes. Et en attendant…

Shaolan continuait de s'épuiser à gérer seul un travail de titan.

… Et c'est ainsi qu'il y eu la bataille de trop. Après les démons et les créatures occultes, Suzuka avait décidé d'utiliser le procédé de duplication pour que de multiples clones du chevalier Wizard envahissent la terre comme le ciel du pays de Kurisutaru pour y semer la pagaille.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce mec avec des ailes ?!, avait gueulé Kurogane.- Autrefois, les habitants du royaume des corbeaux possédaient tous cette particularité, d'où leur nom, lui expliqua la Reine de Cristal. Mais ce don s'est perdu au fil du temps, et cet homme doit être l'un des derniers à le posséder.

- Alors on va lui couper les ailes, à ce papillon ! »

Les Kurogane avaient foncés dans la bataille, suivis des Fye. Et Shaolan, un livre dans une main, Mokona survolté dans l'autre, avait suivit le mouvement. Et ce fut encore un échange cinglant d'invocations, de coups de lames, de coups de poings, de projectiles. Et les garçons fonçaient dans le tas avec leur hargne habituelle, les équipes idéales des KuroxFye, tout en vitesse et puissance, se traçant un sillage dans la foule des combattants. Shaolan, lui, était totalement épuisé, mais absolument personne n'aurait pu s'en douter, car il faisait preuve de tous les courages, léger, vif, piquant, semant la pagaille dans les rangs ennemis, triomphant un à un de ses adversaires. Ne parvenant pas à s'en débarrasser en croisant le fer, les duplications de Wizard décidèrent d'utiliser la magie. Entraîné dans ce dangereux duel, Shaolan tenta de lui démontrer que des invocations du feu, de la foudre ou de l'air ne lui faisaient pas peur. Plus la bataille avançait, plus leur échange redoublait de violence. Shaolan tenait bon par sa détermination à toutes épreuves, mais… Son corps le trahissait.

« Tiens le coup… »

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas pour quelques nuits sans sommeil et repas sautés par manque de temps…

« C'est trop idiot… »

Cette faille, Wizard su la déceler. Alors il utilisa une invocation redoutable au vu des circonstances : « Snow weaver ! »

Une avalanche de neige…

L'instant d'après, une tornade hurlante issue de l'écho du néant, tournoyant au-delà de tout repère, surgit pour engloutir Shaolan dans un linceul de flocons de neige…

Des flocons rouges sang…

Mokona fut le premier à réagir, traversé par un éclair de lucidité. Trônant sur l'épaule de Kurogane adulte, qui était occupé à fracasser du Wizard à tours de bras, le petit animal prononça sa phrase la plus sensée et la plus inquiétante depuis une semaine :

« Mokona ne sent plus la présence de Shaolan… Est-ce que Shaolan a disparu ?

- Quoi ?! », s'écria Kurogane, pensant avoir mal entendu.

Perché plus haut sur un bâtiment à moitié écroulé, Fye eu un cri qui dissimulait difficilement son inquiétude :

« Kuro chan ! Viens voir… Là-bas, le paysage… C'est atroce ! »

Tout y était recouvert d'un nuage de neige rouge, ressemblant à l'épaisse et âcre fumée qui retombe lentement sur les lieux d'une violente explosion…

« Fye… Où est Shaolan ?, demanda Kurogane, traversé par un horrible doute…

- Je pensais qu'il était resté à tes côtés, répondit le vampire, de plus en plus inquiet…

- Venez vite ! gueula le jeune Kuro kun en se précipitant vers les lieux du drame.

- On a vu Shaolan se faire engloutir par l'avalanche ! » ajouta Fye kun à ses trousses.

Coup au cœur.

Panique.

L'univers entier se met à tourner…

L'instant d'après, les Fye exploraient la neige à un rythme effréné, cherchant la moindre trace du disparu. Les Kurogane les imitaient en véritables bulldozer, soulevant d'énormes brassées dans leurs bras gigantesques. Et même Mokona, encore tout fou mais guidé par son instinct, creusait le sol à pleines pattes…

« Où es tu, petit, où es tu ?... »

Le temps passait vite. Trop vite…

« Là ! C'est son épée !! »

Tous se précipitèrent pour creuser avec une ardeur sauvage. Enfin, au bout de quelques retournées, le corps du jeune garçon apparu…

« Shaolan !! »

Soulevé par les bras puissants de Kurogane, Shaolan n'était vraiment pas dans un état formidable. Il n'attendit même pas son retour sur la terre ferme pour vomir toute la neige qu'il avait ingérée, puis il s'écroula au sol, les yeux clos, tremblant de spasmes douloureux, et murmurant des phrases sans début ni fin :

« J'ai promis à mon père… Il faut… La Princesse Sakura… La plume… Watanuki… Aaaah…

- Il s'est empoisonné en avalant la neige !, cria Fye kun. Il faut l'emmener au palais pour le soigner, vite !

- C'est partit !! » gueula Kuro Kun en leur traçant un chemin à tours de katana. Derrière eux, Kurogane adulte courrait en portant Shaolan dans ses bras, et celui-ci, délirant de plus en plus, ne cessait de l'appeler, ainsi que le vampire…

« Kuro … Fye…

- On est là, petit, on est là, accroches toi !!

- Il faut lui parler pour le maintenir éveillé, cria Fye en courant à côté d'eux, Mokona dans ses mains. S'il sombre il est fichu !

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?, demanda faiblement Shaolan, tous ses êtres chers tournoyant dans sa tête.

- Hein ?! Qui ça ?

- Kuro… Fye…

- Tu le crois, ça ?! C'est pour nous qu'il s'inquiète, ce pauvre fou !

- Papa… Maman…

- Shaolan ! Restes éveillé, tu m'entends ? RESTES AVEC NOUS !! »

Eh bien s'il voulait que les KuroxFye parlent, ils n'ont jamais autant parlé. Des deux kilomètres qui séparaient le lieu de l'avalanche jusqu'au palais, ils furent de vrais moulins à parole, des champions de la linguistique, des Bernard Pivot. Tout y est passé : des souvenirs de voyage aux anecdotes du passé, tous les films qu'ils avaient à raconter, leurs pires histoires drôles, les informations et même la météo. Encore mieux qu'à la télé… Tout et n'importe quoi qu'ils pouvaient dire, juste pour maintenir Shaolan éveillé. Ils parlaient, parlaient et parlaient encore, conscients que le fil de la vie du garçon n'était suspendu qu'à leurs lèvres…

Après les avoir escortés jusqu'au palais, les KuroxFye ado repartirent en sens inverse :

« On retourne terminer de nettoyer la ville !! »

Surtout… Bien pessimistes au sujet de Shaolan, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur son sort avant d'avoir terminé leur boulot.

Quand à leurs doubles adultes et Mokona, lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la Reine de Cristal en soutenant Shaolan, ce fut pour recevoir une horrible douche glacée sur leurs têtes…

Car la Reine fondit en larmes :

« Mon Dieu… C'est épouvantable… Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui… Il est condamné.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!, gueula Kurogane. Vous avez le pouvoir de le guérir !

- C'est inexact. J'ai le pouvoir de guérir des blessures, mais seulement externes… Or cet enfant a avalé du poison… Qui plus est un poison démoniaque… La neige rouge… Pour le guérir il me faudrait non seulement pouvoir guérir les blessures internes, mais aussi avoir un pouvoir supérieur à celui de Suzuka.

- Et les Célestes ?!, s'écria Fye. C'est un peuple de femmes guérisseuses !

- Aucune n'a un pouvoir supérieur à Suzuka, répéta la Reine en en secouant ses fins cheveux miel avec désolation. Sa seule rivale était…

- Shirahime. »

Les adultes sursautèrent. La petite Hikaru venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ou plutôt, à en juger par son regard et sa voix… La fée des glaces en personne !

« La Reine de Cristal ne ment pas, affirma-t-elle en se rapprochant de Shaolan inanimé. Le poison qu'a avalé votre ami est d'une rare violence et puissance… Un humain ordinaire y aurait déjà succombé, mais il a pu lutter grâce à la magie qui coule dans ses veines. En comparaison, la blessure de Fye lors de son premier voyage à Kurisutaru était bien minime car il avait seulement été transpercé par un venin bien moins puissant…

- Merci pour les explications techniques mais au lieu de bavarder je préfèrerais que vous soigniez Shaolan !, gueula Kurogane.

- J'ignore si j'en serais capable. La magie d'Hikaru n'est rien en comparaison de celle que j'avais autrefois. Même si je le fais, j'évalue les chances de votre ami à 30 pour cent.

- Shirahime chan… » souffla Fye.

La fée se tourna en direction du vampire, complètement bouleversé. Dans l'œil valide de Fye se lisait sa plus profonde détresse et douleur depuis les évènements qui avaient coûtés un bras à Kurogane :

« Je t'en pries , Shirahime chan… Quelles que soient ses chances… Quel que soit le prix… Il faut tout tenter. »

La fée des glaces le regarda en silence quelques secondes, puis Kurogane.

« Ah, on dirait qu'il a finit par apprendre la leçon », dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Alors la petite fille ( ?) ferma les yeux, et, écartant les bras, récita une étrange formule dans la langue des Célestes :

_« Nymalys tadig' nha elosys elosys_

_Nymalys mem' nhe shu reï... »_

Soulevé par la magie, le corps de Shaolan lévita au-dessus des bras de Kurogane, puis, tout un vent de neige magique, blanche et pure, surgit de nulle part pour l'envelopper, dans un cocon lumineux, avant de se fondre en lui. Lorsque le corps de Shaolan retomba pour de bon dans les bras du ninja, il avait totalement sombré dans une sorte de coma.

« Non !!, cria Fye, au désespoir.

- C'est encore pire !, gueula Kurogane, furieux.

- Pas du tout, corrigea Shirahime en leur faisant la leçon. Ce dont Shaolan a le plus besoin pour guérir, c'est de votre soutien mais aussi de beaucoup de repos. Il était terriblement épuisé avant même de se battre, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu contrer l'attaque qui lui a été fatale. Si vous voulez qu'il guérisse, il a besoin de toutes se forces. Et il ne les retrouvera qu'en dormant.

- Epuisé ?, répéta Kurogane, ébahi.

- Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?, murmura Fye chamboulé.

- Peut-être bien qu'à force de prendre des chemins détournés, on passe à côté de l'essentiel, déclara Shirahime. Bien maintenant, je crois que Hikaru va reprendre le dessus…

- Attends Shirahime chan !, s'écria la Reine de Cristal. Comment parviens tu à te manifester àtravers Hikaru chan ? Est-ce que tu es revenue pour de bon parmi nous ? Pourquoi… »

Shirahime interrompit son flot de questions en lui prenant les mains, avec un doux sourire :

« Non, je ne suis que de passage. Ce corps et cette vie appartiennent à Hikaru Chan. Je ne suis là que pour la protéger, tout comme vous. Et pour que Suzuka comprenne pourquoi je lui ai refusé son vœu.

- Son… vœu ?

- Ah ? Maman ?, demanda soudain la voix de la petite Hikaru. Comment je suis arrivée ici alors que j'étais dans ma chambre ? »

Puis, elle poussa un cri apeuré :

« Shaolan !! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hikaru chan, tout le monde va bien s'occuper de lui pour qu'il se réveille vite », déclara la Reine en soulevant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Kurogane et Fye avaient parfaitement compris le message, emportant Shaolan jusqu'à sa chambre, mais cette fois, ils avancèrent dans un silence glacé. Trente pour cent… Les chances de Shaolan étaient infimes, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient passés leur temps à s'éviter… Et à éviter Shaolan par la même occasion ! Si leur attitude puérile et égoïste faisait de lui leur victime collatérale, ils n'auraient pas assez de toute une vie pour se le reprocher.

Car en allongeant son corps sur son lit, ils se rappelèrent un peu tard, peut-être, que Shaolan, même en jouant les durs, n'en restait pas moins sur bien des points un enfant, enfant que leur destin leur avait confié…

Mokona, qui délirait encore jusque là dans sa folie douce en chantonnant tout son karaoké, eu peut-être lui aussi un électrochoc devant cette image.

Bondissant jusqu'à lui, il se glissa dans les couvertures, près de Shaolan en déclarant :

« Mokona va dormir avec Shaolan. Si Mokona est avec lui, Shaolan trouvera la force de se réveiller. »

Et la mascotte s'endormit presque aussitôt sur ces mots, laissant Kurogane et Fye seuls face à eux-mêmes et leur affreux sentiment de culpabilité. Fye, la tête piteusement baissée, effleura le front fiévreux de Shaolan, le trouvant aussi glacial qu'une pierre tombale.

« Il est si loin de son monde, et en ce moment, il n'a que nous…, murmura Fye, la gorge nouée. On a pas assurés. Ni en tant qu'équipiers, ni en tant qu'amis, et encore moins… »

Il se souvenait de ce moment terrible de vérité, où dans son délire, Shaolan les avait appelés Papa et Maman…

« … Encore moins en tant que parents. »

Kurogane posa une main protectrice sur la tête de Shaolan.

« Il n'est pas trop tard. Je sais qu'il nous donnerait une autre chance, affirma le ninja avec conviction.

- Tu crois qu'on peut encore… Réparer nos erreurs ?

- Ou bien on continue de se flageller, ce qui ne nous avancera en rien, ou bien on sauve le gamin et on trouve cette deuxième plume… Tous ensemble… »

Le regard du vampire changea radicalement d'expression. Il posa sa main sur celle de Kurogane :

« Ensemble ! », répéta-t-il avec détermination.

**Chapitre 18 : Je t'attendrais**

Si Shaolan était convaincu que la réponse à toutes leurs recherches se trouvait dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque, alors il fallait lire jusqu'au dernier tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de consulter. Et puisqu'ils étaient incapables de lire la langue de ce pays, alors ils devaient d'abord la traduire dans la langue de Shaolan, puis dans la leur. C'était un souvenir que leur avait légué « l'autre » Shaolan, au temps de leur aventure commune. Craignant qu'un jour ils tombent « en panne » de Mokona (et ça n'avait pas loupé), il avait réussit à établir un large lexique où les mots les plus courants étaient écrits dans la langue du pays de Clow, celle du pays de Celes, et en japonais.

Donc, en plus de la lecture, un lourd travail de traduction les attendaient, mais cette fois ils étaient deux pour abattre ces montagnes de lignes, trois en comptant la Reine de Cristal, qui s'était spontanément proposée pour les relayer toutes les quatre heures au chevet de Shaolan afin qu'ils avancent plus rapidement dans leurs recherches, tandis que la Princesse Tomoyo surveillerait Hikaru durant ce temps là. Malgr2 l'ampleur de la tâche, celle-ci avança très rapidement tant Kurogane et Fye avaient envie de rattraper leurs erreurs auprès de Shaolan, qui par ailleurs, leur avait efficacement défriché le terrain. Si bien qu'en moins d'une journée, ils avaient pratiquement lu tous les ouvrages restants, et en faisant constamment la navette entre la bibliothèque et la chambre de Shaolan pour surveiller son état.

A 17 heures, Kurogane eu quand même un coup de pompe cérébral, cette quantité astronomique de lignes lui ayant collé de sévères maux de crâne :

« Aaaah… Il faut que je tienne, dit-il, sa tête tombant au milieu de la page 1248 d'un grimoire aussi ennuyeux que tous les autres.

- Cela fait partie de la leçon du jour, soupira Fye, une loupe à la main. C'est ce qu'on a fait endurer à Shaolan… »

Le visage toujours appuyé sur son livre, Kurogane ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard se fixant plus loin, sur le lexique trilingue. Ce lexique dont ils s'étaient déjà servis à une autre occasion…

« Dis, Fye… Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu serrée.

- Quoi donc ?, répondit le blond, surprit de ce changement de ton.

- Mon… Cadeau de Noël… », murmura le ninja, presque dans un souffle.

Fye frémit. C'était donc ça. Même en ayant la tête remplie de toute l'histoire du pays de Kurisutaru, Kuro chan s'interrogeait toujours sur « le » sujet qu'ils avaient évités jusque là. Eh bien… Au point où ils en étaient, autant jouer cartes sur table…

Fye plongea une main à l'intérieur de son manteau et lorsqu'elle réapparue, il tenait un minuscule objet rond, soigneusement enveloppé dans du papier de soie. Il le posa sur la table et fit doucement glisser le papier. Elle était bien là, intacte et semblable au Noël précédent. Une toute petite boule à neige dans laquelle se trouvaient cinq personnages ressemblant furieusement à leur équipe d'autrefois. Sur le socle de l'objet, Kurogane avait gravé à la lame un message en Japonais, que Fye avait traduit à l'aide du fameux lexique….

« Tu n'es pas seul dans ta bulle, idiot !! »

… TU N'ES PAS SEUL….

Kurogane manqua de vaciller de sa chaise tant il était stupéfié de revoir son cadeau. Car s'il était sous ses yeux, c'est bien que Fye l'avait conservé précieusement tout ce temps. Il l'avait gardé, même dans la plus pire et plus cruelle partie de leur histoire, même quand il y avait eu ce mur d'indifférence, puis de haine féroce, même au plus fort des batailles dantesques du Pays de Celes, il l'avait gardé… Et même sans impliquer toute cette douleur et cette stupide fâcherie, c'était déjà un véritable exploit d'être parvenu à conserver un objet aussi fragile… Il n'imaginait pas les mille précautions que Fye avait du prendre pour y parvenir…

« Tu es carrément dingue, affirma Kurogane, les yeux ronds.

- Ah, c'est peut-être ça que tu aurais dû écrire dessus », dit Fye en riant, agitant doucement l'objet pour que la neige tourbillonne autour ces cinq petits personnages… Si minuscules mais debout, sous leur abri de verre.

« J'ai été prétentieux, soupira Kurogane, la gorge serrée. J'ai vraiment pensé que je serais capable de tous vous protéger, comme cette paroi de verre… Mais en vérité…

- Protéger… répéta Fye, rangeant tendrement la boule à neige dans son cocon de papier telle une relique sacrée, tu ne penses qu'à protéger tout le monde, Kuro chan … Mais dis moi… Qui te protège, toi ? »

Kurogane éluda la question, tentant d'échapper à cette émotion étrange qui les envahissait, et, se levant brusquement, se dirigea vers de larges étagères couvertes de livres en lançant de son ton le plus banal :

« Ah, il reste encore tout ce rayonnage… Mais c'est bien insignifiant à côté de ce que Shaolan a déjà avalé… Il est stupéfiant, ce gamin…

- Hey, regardes, il y en a toute une pile qui ont l'air vachement vieux, là-haut… dit Fye sur le même ton. Si je prends l'échelle… »

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Kurogane s'était replongé dans son bouquin, il sursauta au bruit d'une demi tonne de livres qui tombent. C'était un véritable carnage, il y en avait partout sur le plancher, et Fye, debout mais vaincu, se tenait la tête à deux mains au milieu d'une pluie de pages volantes…

« AÎEUH !! »

Les poids des mots : un / Le vampire : zéro !

Kurogane ôta un livre, ouvert pleine page, qui trônait sur la tête du blond.

« Décidément, tu es incorrigible. Tu sais que tu aurais pu t'ouvrir le crâne ?! »

Fye eu un mignon sourire d'excuses laissant apparaître ses crocs, comme un petit animal en faute devant son maître :

« Ah, tu sais bien que j'ai la tête dure… »

Il frémit et la lueur d'une émotion intense traversa l'œil de Fye lorsque la main de Kurogane se promena dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Un geste spontané, naturel… Evident… Et pourtant…

« Finalement… murmura Fye, gorge nouée… Même si le verre s'est brisé… Toi, tu es toujours là, debout. Droit, fort, inébranlable… Tu continues de nous protéger. »

La main de Kurogane effleura le bandeau noir de Fye, ce virage déterminant de leur histoire qu'il lui avait lui-même noué… Une cicatrice indélébile, qui les avait liés jusque dans le sang.

« Même si je devais en payer le prix de mon âme… Je ne renoncerais jamais, Fye. »

Ils pouvaient lutter contre des créatures féroces, des armées entières, les plans d'un sorcier dégénéré et même contre les lois de la physique, de l'espace et du temps…

Mais devant ce sentiment… Ils étaient désarmés.

Le silence était brisé… Il volait en éclats dans cette sensation étrange de flottement qui les assaillaient à mesure que s'affirmait dans leurs esprits et dans leurs cœurs.

Leurs esprits… Qui avait perdu toute notion de raison, de lieu et d'instant…

Leurs cœurs… Qui battaient plus vite, toujours plus vite, tandis que leurs regards se frôlaient…

La main de Kurogane s'égara sur le visage de Fye, en souligna le moindre contour. Toute sa chair s'était éveillée avec fièvre sous ses gestes sensuels, frémissait, palpitait, se contractait au moindre de ses frôlements. Fye pria avec ferveur pour qu'à sa main succède ses lèvres, pour que ses lèvres partent en quête des siennes, pour qu'elles s'en emparent, les découvrent, les goûtent, les adorent, les possèdent comme il le possédait déjà… Mais il ne l'avait pas encore embrassé, son visage demeurant à quelques millimètres à peine, son regard rubis ardemment plongé dans le sien. Enfin… Ses mains qui glissent plus bas et le parcourent avec délice et insolence… Leurs respirations… Plus rapides…Un mouvement léger, le tissu qui se rencontre, plus proches, encore plus proches et…

Pile au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, un gosse d'une dizaine d'années déboula dans la bibliothèque, et les deux hommes s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de la lumière, plus rouges et embrasés que du piment mexicain.

« Bonjour Messieurs, dit le petit garçon avec une révérence._ (oui je sais que vous avez tous envie d'égorger ce pauvre gosse, mais au moins il est poli…)_ Notre Altesse m'envoie vous dire que le prochain quart est bientôt terminé.

- Ah… Oui… C'est… Hem ! Très gentil à elle ! », répondit Fye avec un large sourire forcé et tentant de se donner l'air sérieux en ouvrant un livre plus épais que lui. Le gosse ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Ça alors, vous êtes exactement comme elle me l'avait raconté…

- Hein, qui ça ? demanda Kurogane en sortant la tête d'un livre… Qu'il tenait à l'envers !

- Ma tante Shuko, répondit l'enfant. Elle travaillait ici au palais, autrefois…

- Mais ouiiii, Mlle Shuko !, s'exclama Fye. Quelle gentille dame ! Que devient-elle ?

- Elle s'est remariée à un ingénieur et elle a eu un bébé cette année… Une petite fille…

- Kotaro !, appela une voix quelque part dans les couloirs du palais.

- Ah, veuillez m'excuser… » dit l'enfant en faisant une révérence et quittant la pièce.

Son interruption avait brutalement ramené les deux adultes dans le monde réel et Kurogane s'activa à ramasser tous les grimoires qui traînaient par terre.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de livres. Autant tous les embarquer et rejoindre Shaolan. Il a besoin de notre soutien.

- Oui », approuva Fye, bien content de pouvoir rassembler ses esprits derrière une pile entière de bouquins…

Pendant ce temps, une silhouette fantomatique glissait lentement depuis une fenêtre… Dans la chambre de Shaolan, justement ! Kanashimi s'approcha lentement de son lit avec un soupir agacé :

« Mais il est déjà presque claqué ! grogna-t-elle. Comment elle veut que je me batte contre lui s'il est déjà KO ? C'est pas drôle !! »

Non seulement ça n'avait rien de marrant, mais c'était aussi une douloureuse rediffusion pour son esprit. Car de voir ce Shaolan presque mort, inanimé sur son lit… C'était le reflet de SON Shaolan. Sur son lit d'hôpital, sa vie suspendue à un enchevêtrement de tuyaux et de câbles… Jusqu'à l'instant où le fil s'était rompu… Où l'écran avait affiché une ligne plate dans un lugubre et interminable « BIIIIP …. »

« Shaolan… », murmura Sakura. Non, Kanashimi. C'était son nom désormais.

La Reine de Cristal sortit de l'ombre, où elle s'était dissimulée jusque là.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais nous rendre visite… Je savais aussi que tu ne passerais pas par la porte.

- Géniaaaal… grinça Kanashimi. Morale la praline est de retour.

- Je ne suis que moi », affirma la Reine avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Kanashimi ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui lancer des regards furieux où crépitaient des éclairs.

« Dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu rejettes autant lorsque tu me vois ?, demanda la Sakura la plus âgée des deux. Celle que tu as été ou celle que tu ne veux pas devenir ?

-Tu fais des séances de psy gratuites à tous tes ennemis ?, répliqua Kanashimi du tac au tac.

- Je ne te considères pas comme une ennemie, affirma sincèrement la Reine de Cristal. Au-delà du simple fait que nous soyons la même personne sous deux apparences différentes, mon cœur de mère sait reconnaître lorsqu'il a sous les yeux une enfant qui a trop souffert.

- Si tu veux pouponner avec moi, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est pas du tout mon trip. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est, cette manie que tu as de ramasser tous les orphelins qui traînent autour de toi ?! »

La Reine de Cristal eu un regard infiniment triste, marquant un temps de répondre :

« Je ne suis pas aussi généreuse. Shaolan et moi, nous voulions avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Mais il est mort juste avant la naissance de notre petite Tomoyo. Tu vois, si je m'entoure d'autant d'enfants, ce n'est pas seulement par affection, c'est aussi pour réaliser une promesse brisée par la mort… Je ne suis pas aussi lisse et parfaite que tu le penses, loin de là. En réalité… Je suis profondément égoïste. »

Kanashimi rengaina ses répliques acerbes, posant un regard douloureux sur Shaolan endormit.

« Quel âge avais-tu… Lorsqu'il est mort ?, demanda-t-elle à la Reine ?

- Vingt ans. Et toi ? »

Kanashimi plongea une main dans sa robe et en ressortit une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendaient une alliance et un talisman représentant la lune et le soleil.

« Seize ans. C'est l'âge minimum auquel on peut se marier, au Japon. C'est te dire si on était pressés, mais… »

Malgré toute sa volonté, sa voix tremblait d'émotion :

« On n'était encore que des gosses… Bien sûr qu'on voulait des enfants… Mais on n'a pas eu le temps.

- Je comprends. Moi, mon monde était encore debout, et j'avais Tomoyo chan. Toi… Tu as tout perdu… Shaolan… Ainsi que tout ceux que tu chérissais. Tu as raison, il m'est impossible d'imaginer le degré de souffrance que tu as enduré. Et cette souffrance… Tu l'as entièrement fondue en toi en prenant le nom de Kanashimi, n'est-ce pas ? Ta douleur est devenue ton identité… Indissociable.

- Raaaah ! Tu es vraiment douée pour une cruche ! » cria Kanashimi en frappant rageusement un mur.

C'est à ce moment là que les Kurogane et Fye adultes entrèrent dans la chambre, et le ninja réagit au quart de tour, dégainant son katana :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Eloignes toi de Shaolan et de la Reine de Cristal !

- Non, tout va bien… dit la Sakura adulte en s'interposant. Nous ne faisions que discuter, toutes les deux… »

Kanashimi observa Fye s'affairer autour de Shaolan et Mokona endormis pour s'assurer de leur état…

« Cool, Raoul… Je n'ai pas touché un cheveu de vos bébés… »

Puis, avec un regard triste :

« Dans mon monde… C'est moi qui protégeais toujours Shaolan… »

Elle se tourna vers Fye :

« Toi, tu étais chanteur… La plus grande idol de tout le japon !

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna-t-il, le regard rond.

- Et toi… ajouta Kanashimi à l'égard de Kurogane, tu étais… Un imbécile. Déjà.

- Quoi ?!, s'écria-t-il, furieux. Elle peut répéter, la gothique ?! »

Kanashimi le scruta de son regard froid et tranchant comme une lame, sondant son passé :

« Dans ton monde… Ta mère était une prêtresse, n'est-ce pas ? Au lieu de perdre ton temps à grogner pour rien, restes auprès de ton ami Shaolan et pries pour lui… »

Kurogane grogna pourtant, le souvenir de sa mère lui étant très personnel :

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une gamine qui joue sur tous les tableaux…

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es toujours un imbécile. Même si tu n'es ni prêtre, ni magicien, ni guérisseur, ni exorciste… Tu as hérité par ta mère certaines particularités qui coulent dans ton sang. Par tes prières, tu as la capacité de soutenir les personnes qui te sont chères, et peut-être même de les guérir. »

Là, le Kuro était carrément renversé :

« Q… Quoi ?! Mais… On ne m'a jamais parlé d'une chose pareille ! Je suis un ninja, moi !

- Je crois qu'elle dit vrai… dit Fye en lui pressant le bras. J'ai eu un doute, cette fois-là… Mais ce sont peut-être bien tes prières qui m'ont sauvé.

- Hein ?! Mais quand ça ?! », s'écria le Kuro, complètement largué.

Kanashimi eu un sourire en coin, claquant dans ses mains :

« Bon, fin de la séquence révélations ! Quand l'imbécile se rappellera l'épisode où il a sauvé son amoureux, on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'étais venue ici pour vous livrer le journal people ? »

Et, lançant rapidement une invocation :

« Windyyyy !

- Non ! , s'écria la Reine de Cristal, ne me dis pas que…

- Oh vas-y cruchette, pétes un coup, ça dégage ! J'ai envoyé quelques créatures du vent mettre de l'ambiance dans ton joli palais. Il paraît que vous adorez la bagarre, alors amusez-vous bien !

- Quoi ?!, hurla Kurogane en se précipitant vers elle. Petite peste, tu vas… »

Mais Kanashimi s'était déjà enfuie par la fenêtre avec un clin d'œil :

« Hasta la vista, gros bêta ! »

On entendit, au loin, des cris apeurés partout dans le palais. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, la Reine de Cristal parue réellement énervée, et, faisant apparaître un sceptre magique, sortit de la pièce en courant et criant d'une voix rageuse :

« Boudiou ! Il est temps que je rappelle qui c'est le patron dans cette baraque !!

- Et c'est repartit… », dit Kurogane en faisant tournoyer son katana… Avant que Fye ne l'arrêtes dans son élan :

« Non, toi tu restes ici et tu pries pour Shaolan…

- Est-ce que j'ai la tronche d'une Aéris ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire les mensonges que nous a débité cette gamine ?!

- Si, j'y crois. Souviens toi de notre précédent voyage à Kurisutaru, quand j'ai été empoisonné. Si j'ai pu lutter, si j'ai pu revenir à moi.. C'est parce que j'avais entendu ta voix. Tu m'as guidé pour revenir. Tu as ce pouvoir, Kuro chan… Alors je t'en supplie… Prie pour que Shaolan revienne lui aussi. »

Fye ne l'avait jamais supplié. Pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité (et il devinait combien il lui en coûtait) c'est que son inquiétude pour Shaolan était réellement fondée…

« Très bien, affirma Kurogane, la gorge serrée. Je prierais.

- Merci », répondit Fye en lui décernant un sourire… Oh, Seigneur, il se serait damné pour ce sourire… Mais le vampire était déjà loin, courant au combat.

« Sois…Prudent », ajouta Kurogane à mi voix. C'était déjà une prière.

Même si Kanashimi n'avait pas été radine et avait semé des centaines de créatures du vent (sortes de grosses chauves souris dotées de pouvoirs magiques) à travers tout le palais, la bataille fut finalement assez courte. La Reine de Cristal, furieuse de s'être fait rouler par son jeune double, était véritablement déchaînée, explosant les créatures en prononçant invocations sur invocations, ponctuées de :

« Ah, la petite garce… Ah, la fourbe… Je vais lui apprendre, moi… »

Et nul doute qu'en prenant les chauves-souris pour punching ball, c'était Kanashimi qu'elle frappait dans son esprit ! Fye, de son côté, combattait avec sa classe habituelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la surprise de voir débarquer au milieu du champ de bataille Fye Kun et Kuro Kun :

« On vient à peine de nettoyer la ville… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

- Encore des créatures à éliminer…

- Alors, on y retourne ! C'est partit pour la baston !! »

Devant l'enthousiasme et la hargne des gamins au combat (alors qu'ils venaient de passer la journée à taper sur les clones de Wizard), Fye adulte tomba des nues, et se tournant vers la Reine de Cristal, lui demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur donnez à manger, à ces petits ?! »

Une fois toutes les créatures éliminées, la Reine s'assura qu'aucun de ses « fils » n'étaient blessé. Comme ils lui assurèrent qu'ils pourraient tataner Suzuka en personne si elle débarquer (assurément, elle avait du leur mettre une bonne dose d'épinards dans l'assiette !), la Reine se précipita ensuite vers les chambres de ses filles pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Elle fut accueillie par le beau sourire de la Princesse Tomoyo, qui la rassura entièrement :

« Tout va bien, Maman… Je suis restée près d'Hikaru et j'avais formé un kekkai de protection autour de la chambre… Aucune créature n'est parvenue à entrer. J'ai raconté une histoire à Hikaru chan, et elle s'est endormie avec ses peluches… »

La Reine poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Fye adulte.

« Je vais rester ici avec mes filles au cas où Suzuka ou Kanashimi enverraient d'autres créatures les menacer. Quand à vous, votre journée a été très éprouvante… Vous devriez vous reposer. Si vous souhaitez que quelqu'un vous relaient Kurogane et vous pour veiller Shaolan cette nuit…

- Non. Nous lui avons fait faux bond toute la semaine… Alors notre devoir est de rester auprès de lui. »

La Reine approuva avec le doux sourire de la maternité et de l'expérience…

Retournant sur ses pas dans le couloir, Fye adulte pensait en avoir terminé avec les émotions pour la journée, lorsque son cœur bondit. Là-bas, Kuro Kun emportait avec mille précautions le corps évanoui de Fye Kun entre ses bras puissants…

« Que s'est-il passé ?!, cria Fye adulte en se précipitant. Encore une de ses crises ?

- Oui… Il m'avait pourtant promis qu'il n'utiliserait pas la magie, mais quoi que je lui dise il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête… »

Et, se penchant vers Fye Kun à demi conscient tout contre lui, il ajouta à son oreille :

« Et moi je ne peux rien faire d'autre que t'attendre… T'attendre et te prendre dans mes bras chaque fois que tu chutes… »

Fye adulte frémit, car les paroles du jeune Kurogane ressemblaient à un écho des pensées de Kurogane adulte.

« Chaque jour, la magie qui est en lui s'estompe un peu plus, continua Kuro Kun. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et constater qu'il aura disparu. Cela fait déjà des mois que je recherche le moyen de le sauver, mais le retour de Suzuka ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de temps…

- La plume…, murmura Fye adulte avec un étrange sentiment de culpabilité.

- La plume n'y est pour rien, et vous non plus, affirma Kuro Kun. Il est certain que sans les plumes de Sakura, Fye et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontrés. Mais les raisons qui ont croisées nos routes et les ont liées, tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis, tout le chemin que nous avons parcouru ensemble, tout ce qui fait notre histoire… Notre histoire… N'appartient qu'à nous !! »

Fye adulte demeura sans voix devant cette déclaration, devant cette étrange histoire qui ressemblait tellement, tellement à…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté ici ?!, gronda Kuro Kun, coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

- Par.. don ?, demanda Fye, ne comprenant pas ce brusque changement de ton.

- Kuro Pépé n'est pas comme moi. Il est trop maladroit, il a peur de te blesser, et les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Alors je te le demande : qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?!

- Mais Fye Kun…

- ça va aller pour le moment. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de lui… dit le jeune guerrier avec un regard tendre pour le magicien endormit entre ses bras. Maintenant, t'es sympa, Fye Mémé, mais tu te bouges et tu vas rejoindre ta famille ! »

Là-dessus, Kuro Kun s'éloigna avec son Fye Kun entre les bras, laissant l'adulte estomaqué :

« … Fye Mémé ?... Famille ?... », répéta-t-il, scié.

Lorsque Fye adulte retourna enfin dans la chambre, la nuit était tombée. Shaolan et Mokona étaient toujours endormis, Shaolan luttant contre le poison qui le faisait trembler de fièvre et de spasmes douloureux… Même s'ils semblaient moins violents qu'auparavant. Assis près d'eux dans un fauteuil, Kurogane semblait s'être assoupit alors qu'il était plongé dans ses prières. Fye rabattit les couvertures sur Shaolan et Mokona dans un geste maternel, puis prit le manteau de Kurogane pour en envelopper ses épaules. Il sursauta lorsque le ninja posa une main sur la sienne et lui chuchota un flot de questions qui dissimulaient difficilement son inquiétude :

« Alors, tout va bien ? Toutes les créatures ont été vaincues ? La petite Hikaru est en sécurité ? Personne n'a été blessé ?

- Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tenta de le rassurer le blond avec un sourire optimiste. Il n'y a que mon jeune double qui… Ah, dis moi plutôt si tes prières ont fonctionnées pour Shaolan ?

- Il semble respirer mieux, c'est tout. Ah, comme prêtre chuis vraiment nul. Et pourtant je lui ai sortit tout ce que j'ai entendu comme prières depuis ma naissance. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Fye ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il aille mieux ?

- Etre là et y croire. Et attendre… Comme toujours. »

Il frémit lorsque Kurogane lui agrippa plus fermement le bras, l'attira vers lui. Fye se retrouva blottit contre le torse de Kurogane, assis sur le fauteuil avec lui, et le vampire sentit sa peau diaphane rougir malgré lui, ne parvenant pas à détourner le regard de ce visage mat si proche… Et de ce cou… Oh , ce cou, bien appétissant … Kurogane devina ses pensées et s'écarta un peu pour que la situation soit moins tentante… Tous deux étaient encore complètement chamboulés et déstabilisés par ce qui avait faillit se produire à la bibliothèque, par ce désir fou, ardent, passionné, violent, possessif, immédiat, qui s'était emparé d'eux et aurait pu les conduire très loin… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?... Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça…

« Shaolan a besoin de notre aide à tous les deux, dit enfin Kurogane d'un ton calme et raisonné. Pries avec moi.

- Oui », répondit Fye, rassuré… Et bien déçu quand même !

Alors, serrés tendrement l'un contre l'autre, mais avec une sorte de timidité respectueuse, ils joignirent leurs mains et prièrent.

Prièrent de ce battement de cœur qui ne formait plus qu'un, même séparés par une invisible frontière…

**Chapitre 19 : Entre rêve et cauchemar**

La pluie continuait de tomber sur Tokyo, un véritable déluge sans fin… Chaque goutte de pluie formait des ondes dans les flaques du jardin, devant la boutique.

« Watanuki… » murmura Mokona noir, le cœur serré, en le voyant partir sans qu'il puisse le retenir ni le raisonner…

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu du jardin. D'autres ondes se mêlaient à celles de la pluie. Toutes convergeaient vers un même point, la Tour de Tokyo. Des ondes inquiétantes… Dont il avait cruellement appris la signification.

« Tout être a des désirs, affirma le garçon d'une voix grave. Des vœux, mêmes inconscients, qu'il souhaiterait formuler... Cette histoire concerne tant de personnes… Formulant trop de vœux pour qu'ils puissent être tous réalisés… Alors qu'il suffirait d'en réaliser un seul pour qu'ils soient tous exaucés.

- Watanuki… Yuko elle-même ne pourrait exaucer ce vœu ! Le prix à payer est trop grand !

- Si ce n'est que ça, c'est moi qui paierais… Je paierais pour exaucer son vœu si c'est qu' « elle » désire… Mais il est hors de question… »

Dans un éclair d'acier, il dégaina l'épée qu'utilisait Shaolan au pays des golems de pierre.

« Il est hors de question que je la laisse toucher à ce que j'ai de plus précieux ! »

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna d'un pas résolu. A la sortie du jardin, une créature occulte envoyée comme d'habitude par Fei Wan Reed tenta de l'attaquer, mais le garçon était tellement déterminé qu'il la réduisit en cendres dans un sortilège appris de Yuko Sama elle-même…

Au pays de Kurisutaru, c'était le jour qui se levait. Shaolan se réveilla lentement, lentement… Tout la nuit, il avait fait des cauchemars affreux et incompréhensibles où se mêlaient des images concernant sa quête, d'autres de sa semaine mouvementée au royaume de cristal, d'autres encore de Tokyo et sa tour… Mais dans tout ce chaos, il avait trouvé la force de lutter, de surmonter la violence du poison, guidé par les appels lointains de voix qu'il avait reconnues : Kurogane, Fye, Mokona…

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? » murmura Shaolan en rassemblant lentement ses esprits.

Il fut d'abord rassuré pour le compte de la boule de poils, qui dormait près de lui en ronflant bruyamment, chose étonnante car le manjuu avait été une vraie pile électrique durant 7 jours et 7 nuits, chantant tout le long dans un interminable délire. Puis, en s'asseyant sur le lit, Shaolan vit les KuroxFye, qui s'étaient définitivement endormis en priant côte à côte dans le fauteuil. Shaolan trouva d'abord la scène amusante, puis ouvrit des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son sommeil…

« Est-ce que… Par hasard… Ils… ? »

C'est là que les deux points d'interrogation s'éveillèrent à leur tour, le visage de Fye s'illuminant de son sourire le plus soulagé :

« Ah ! Shaolan ! Ça y est, tu es revenu parmi nous ! Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur ! »

Kurogane, lui, était passé en mode Papa poule, l'inondant de questions :

« Ça va, gamin ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas la nausée ? Tu n'as pas la tête qui tourne ? Ah, tu as froid peut-être ? »

Shaolan était extrêmement gêné :

« Non, non, tout va bien pour moi, je veux juste ne pas… Vous déranger… »

Il y eu comme un blanc, un long silence confus et pourtant assourdissant, comme si un canard géant passait dans la pièce en volant au-dessus de leurs têtes en gueulant : « COIN COIN COIN COIN !! »

… Et les KuroxFye réalisèrent enfin qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble dans leur fauteuil, comme tout gentil couple de parents inquiet pour leur fiston :

« Aaaah ! C'est pas tout à fait ce que tu penses !, cria Fye en bondissant hors du fauteuil.

- Ben si. C'est exactement ce qu'il pense, affirma Kurogane d'un ton aussi frustré que philosophe.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier… bégaya Shaolan… Je suis très heureux pour vous… Vraiment… Que vous vous soyez enfin… Décidés… »

Mokona se réveilla d'un coup et fit de multiples bonds sur le lit en gueulant :

« Papa et Maman se sont fait plein de bisous !! »

… Phrase qui acheva d'assommer ses malheureux « parents »…

« Des bisous ! Des bisous !, chanta Mokona avec une chorégraphie endiablée. Comme ils sont choux !

- Absolument pas, corrigea Kurogane, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. _(Et d'ailleurs, il le regrettait assez !)_ Alors ne te fais pas de films, sale pervers !

- En tout cas, même Mokona a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Fye en riant.

- C'est grâce aux prières de Papa et Maman !, cria la mascotte en se jetant à son cou. Mokona les a entendu dans son sommeil ! Mokona s'est sentit beaucoup mieux ! Il était heureux que Papa et Maman l'encouragent à guérir !

- Oui… dit Shaolan en sourient. Moi aussi je vous ai entendus. C'était assez diffus, mais j'ai su que vous m'appeliez en me demandant de revenir et d'aller mieux…

- Aaaaah, firent les KuroXFye d'une seule voix, tout gênés.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai causé autant d'inquiétude, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant poliment.

- Non, soupira Kurogane, c'est nous qui avons agis comme des nuls.

- On a vraiment pas assurés avec toi, ajouta Fye en mode gome nasai, on t'as laissé tomber au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de nous… Comme parents de substitution… »

Kurogane et Fye, aussi repentants que deux petits garçons pris en faute, affirmèrent d'une seule voix :

« On est vraiment nazes. »

Shaolan ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire devant ce concours d'excuses :

« Je n'attend pas de vous que vous soyez parfaits. On est une équipe, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est infaillible. Et puis, si mon sacrifice a pu éviter à votre couple un deuxième divorce… »

Kurogane vira rouge pivoine et Fye eu un large sourire forcé :

« Ah, comme il a de l'humour, ce petit… »

C'est alors que Shaolan replongea dans sa mission :

« Kuro ! Ce livre, là, derrière toi…

- Ah, zut ! grogna celui-ci. Je crois que c'est le dernier… Et j'ai oublié de le lire…

- On sait pourquoiiii, minauda Mokona avec un sourire entendu.

- Tais toi, sale boule de poils, ou je t'assomme pour te rendormir ! »

Fye, lui, était plus curieux :

« Shaolan… Qu4est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce livre ?

- Eh bien, déjà le titre… _« Chroniques des plumes contenant le pouvoir absolu »…._

- C'est trop long, il faudrait abréger… Mais c'est vrai que ça en jette », reconnu Kurogane.

Shaolan venait à peine de feuilleter le bouquin qu'il trouva enfin « la » réponse à toutes leurs interrogations. Le garçon devint pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et se mit à trembler.

« Je crois que vous devriez voir cette page », dit-il en montrant aux deux hommes le livre ouvert. A leur tour, les KuroxFye changèrent radicalement de couleur :

« Me pardonnerez vous cet écart de langage si j'émets l'hypothèse que nous sommes DANS LA MERDE ? , demanda Kuro.

- J'approuve cette trivialité en précisant que nous y sommes JUSQU'AU COU ! », affirma Fye.

Les trois garçons se jetèrent ensemble sur Mokona :

« Mokona ! Contactes Watanuki ! IMMEDIATEMENT !! »

Sauf que le Mokona avait les yeux qui roulaient comme des billes :

« Votre correspondant est indisponible pour le moment… Veuillez renouveler votre appel ultérieurement…

- Aaaah ! On a plus de crédit ou alors il ne capte pas le réseau !, s'écria Fye.

- Non, c'est sa batterie qui foire encore », répondit Kurogane en prenant la mascotte dans ses mains et la secouant comme un shaker :

« Allez ma petite peluche en sucre ! Appelles Watanuki ! Appelles le TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Mokona, les yeux en spirale, s'esclaffa sur le lit :

« Bobo la tête… »

Shaolan le prit doucement dans ses mains, caressant ses oreilles :

« Mokona, s'il te plait, c'est très important… Essaies de faire un effort… Je t'en prie… Même si pour une raison ou pour un autre tu ne peux pas joindre Watanuki, contactes au moins Mokona noir… PENSES À MOKONA NOIR…

- MOKONA… »

Enfin, il parvint à établir la liaison, même si elle était faible et brouillée, de mauvaise qualité. On entendait seulement au loin la voix de Mokona noir, entrecoupée et un peu paniquée :

« Shaola… aaan !

- Mokona ! Où est Watanuki kun ? Nous devons lui parler, vite !

- Wata… Partit… Tour… Tokyo… Ondes… Inquiétantes…

- C'est pas vrai ! Dis lui de revenir !

- … Peux pas… Contacter… Disparu… Comme si… Bouclier…

- Mais il est dingue ou quoi ?! Est-ce qu'au moins Domeki est avec lui ?!

- Non… Hier… Disputés… Do… L'a cherché partout… Pas trouvé…

- Est-ce que Watanuki Kun est passé à la boutique depuis ? Est6ce qu'il a pris quelque chose ?

- Oui… Coup de vent… Epées… Origamis… Neige… »

Les trois garçons frémirent.

« Et Yuko ?

- … Pas… Rentrée…

- D'accord… On va faire sans elle et se débrouiller. Mokona, si tu as la moindre nouvelle au sujet de Watanuki kun, contactes nous immédiatement, d'accord ?

- Okay… Fin de la… Transmission !

- Alors… Quel est le plan ? », demanda Kurogane.

Shaolan, hors de lui, se tourna dans se direction avec les yeux plein de flammes :

« Si Watanuki kun me tombe entre les mains, je le plie en 10 ! Mais il a perdu la raison ou quoi ?! Il tient tant que ça à se faire tuer ?! Rah, je vais lui passer un de ces savons, je vous jure qu'il s'en souviendra jusqu'à ses 90 ans !... Privé de sorties ! Et je lui confisque Domeki pendant un mois !!

- Techniquement, il n'est pas encore sûr d'atteindre 90 ans, et nous non plus, fit remarquer Fye. Suzuka va faire sombre Kurisutaru dans le chaos, et si Watanuki foire de son côté, ça va pas être joli à voir, ici.

- On a qu'une option, déclara Shaolan. Récupérer la plume avant qu'elle ne soit détruite. Et s'il nous est impossible de joindre cet… Abruti… De Watanuki, je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution… Vite, il faut en parler à la Reine de Cristal !! », dit-il en quittant la pièce d'un pas vraiment énervé.

Fye en demeura totalement ébahi :

« Tu as vu ça ? Hier on nous le disait mourant, et aujourd'hui il pète le feu !

- C'est à cause de Watanuki… , grogna Kurogane.

- Oui !, dit Fye en riant. Shaolan est vraiment furieux ! On croirait un père qui va tordre le cou à son gamin ! Et nous du coup, on se retrouve grands-pères… Trop pas de bol, on aura plus droit au tarif jeune.

- Il n'est pas furieux, il est rongé par l'angoisse, dit Kurogane en remettant sur ses pattes Mokona complètement étourdi. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas plus inquiétant, en fait… »

Fye glissa son bras sous le sien pour rassurer le ninja en même temps que lui-même.

« Kuro chan… Tes prières sont efficaces, on en a eu la preuve. Alors je crois qu'on devrait aussi en dire quelques unes pour Domeki et son feu follet de Watanuki… »

Kurogane posa tendrement une main sur la sienne, détournant le regard en rougissant.

« Oui… Ils vont en avoir besoin. »

**Chapitre 20 : Toutes les réponses sont ici avec toi**

Quelque part aux Antilles, le jour se levait aussi. Le regard fixé sur le remous des vagues, Yuko s'approcha de l'entrée du bungalow, un drap de soie colorée aux reflets satinés à peine noué sur son corps, jouant avec sa peau nue :

« A présent que toutes les pièces de la partie d'échecs se sont mises en place… La bataille va se dérouler.

- Est-ce que tu auras le courage de ne pas intervenir, Yuko ?, demanda Bekko en l'attirant en arrière vers ses bras, vers la chambre en désordre, et le lit témoin de leurs secrets…

- Et toi qui n'as jamais peur… Est-ce que ce sera aussi le cas cette fois ? », l'interrogea la sorcière à la beauté irréelle avec sa piquante perspicacité, entre leurs baisers…

Ainsi en était-il depuis fort longtemps, entre ces deux là. La raison et leurs intérêts personnels leur commandaient de se rejeter, alors que leurs cœurs, leurs corps et leurs sens s'embrasaient dès qu'ils se revoyaient. Ambivalence de haine et de passion, de douleur et de délices, parenthèse dans les devoirs sacrés qui les liaient tous les deux envers l'univers…

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi je te laisse toujours revenir vers moi malgré tout le mal que l'on s'est fait ?, répéta Yuko d'une voix de petite fille, honteuse d'être si faible alors qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là se jouaient des évènements de la plus grande importance…

- Les vacances seront bientôt terminées, répondit Bekko en frôlant ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Si ton protégé réussit, nous retournerons à nos devoirs sans nous revoir avant bien longtemps… S'il échoue… Je préfère être égoïste et passer ces instants avec toi. »

Oublier, tout oublier… Se laisser aller dans le mouvement des vagues, le parfum du monoï et le goût du sel… Sans penser qu'il puisse exister un lendemain…

… Et la pluie chutait encore inlassablement sur Tokyo, inondant ses ruelles, gonflant le ciel de lourds nuages si obscurs qu'en plein jour on se croyait à minuit. Courant sous l'averse, Domeki fut éclaboussé chaque fois qu'il mettait trop brutalement le pied dans une flaque. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu ralentir sa course, le retenir dans ses recherches éperdues pour retrouver Watanuki. Car il n'avait eu de cesse de le chercher, encore et encore, depuis qu'il l'avait insulté et fait fuir la veille au soir. Mais pour la circonstance, Watanuki avait fait preuve d'une redoutable malice, car il n'était nulle part des lieux où il pensait pouvoir le trouver, ni de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Même à la boutique, Domeki était arrivé trop tard, ne trouvant que Mokona catastrophé et lui expliquant que le spirite était partit « réaliser un vœu dont le prix est trop grand pour être exaucé », en emportant quelques objets occultes pour se rendre dieu sait où, et que même Shaolan avait contacté la boutique en hurlant qu'il fallait que Watanuki revienne… Que Shaolan soit mêlé à toute cette histoire incompréhensible, cela rassurait encore moins Domeki. Il savait aussi qu'il ne trouverait pas Watanuki à la tour de Tokyo, du moins pas avant son rendez-vous avec Michiru à 20 heures. Et puisqu'il n'avait trouvé le spirite ni à son appartement, ni à l'école, ni au parc, ni au café Dukalyon, ni planqué entre les rayons de la superette et surtout pas au temple, il lui fallait le rechercher quelque part, dans cette métropole immense et constamment en mouvement que représentait Tokyo. Domeki s'obstina car il ne renonçait jamais et qu'il lui restait un espoir : le projet de Watanuki de trouver un deuxième job pour offrir des cadeaux à tout le monde lors de la fête de Tanabata. Peut-être bien qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé et que dans ce cas, ce ne pouvait être que dans un quartier que Watanuki connaissait. Le jeune homme refit donc entièrement le parcours qu'ils avaient effectué la veille, explorant à fond chaque lieu où Watanuki l'avait entraîné. Et au bout d'un nombre incalculable de rues, de magasins, de restaurants et autres musées… Il finit bien par le retrouver, ce foutu Watanuki. Avec un sourire lumineux jusqu'aux oreilles, beau comme un fantasme de publicité, et vantant les mérites du parfum _« Infinity »_ auprès d'un public de clientes totalement conquises. Furieux de le voir aussi insouciant alors que tout le monde n'avait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui, Domeki fonça vers le lunettu d'un pas rageur, mais fut directement intercepté dans son élan par Watanuki :

« Excusez moi, Mesdemoiselles, je dois m'occuper de ce jeune homme… », dit Watanuki d'un ton sans mystères, laissant les clientes totalement au désespoir, avant de pousser Domeki vers l'ascenseur du magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Watanuki ayant appuyé sur un bouton, l'exorciste pu laisser éclater sa colère, car ils étaient seuls dans l'étroite cabine :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Est-ce que tu réalises la frayeur que tu as flanquée à tout le monde ?! Mokona était en larmes, Shaolan a appelé la boutique et moi j'ai renversé tout Tokyo à ta recherche pendant que tu vendais tranquillement du parfum ?!

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai causé autant de peine, affirma Watanuki avec le plus sincère repentir, mais je…

- Désolé, désolé ! Tu dis toujours que tu es désolé ! Mais est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?!, coupa Domeki, hors de lui. En vérité, tu te fous pas mal des autres !!

-… Mais je savais que tu me retrouverais… continua Watanuki.

- Foutu medium ! Tu « sais », tu « sais », tu m'emmerdes à prétendre que tu sais tout sur tout ! En fait, tu ne comprends rien, tu es aveugle, tu vois que dalle, tu ne sais RIEN !!

- Si Shizuka, affirma Watanuki, la gorge serrée. JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI VU… »

Cette phrase interrompit net Domeki dans sa colère, au même moment où retentissait le « ting ! » de l'ascenseur. Watanuki sortit, Domeki se rua à sa suite. Il était arrivé pile à la fin de son service. Ils se trouvaient dans les vestiaires des employés, et Watanuki récupéra ses affaires, enfilant son manteau tout en parlant :

« … « Elle » est déjà à ma recherche… Si tu étais parvenu à me retrouver alors que nous étions dans un endroit familier, « elle » n'aurait eu aucun mal à nous piéger tous les deux…

- Elle ?, l'interrogea Domeki. De qui tu parles ?

- La mort vêtue de rouge… Celle qui fait tomber cette neige démoniaque sur le monde de Kurisutaru, où se trouve Shaolan… Son nom est Suzuka. Elle essaye de passer dans notre monde. Ses pouvoirs commencent à se manifester. Elle a déjà empoisonné les cerisiers dans le jardin de Yuko, ce qui signifie qu'elle a réussit à traverser le kekkai de protection de la boutique… Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. J'aurais mis Mokona, Maru, Moro et Mugetsu en danger… »

Domeki en demeura complètement estomaqué.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça hier ?!

- Les lieux familiers sont les plus sensibles à ses pouvoirs. Le temple est un endroit qui nous est familier et elle aurait pu nous entendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sache découverte et passe directement à l'attaque. C'est pourquoi j'ai d'abord vérifié si le kekkai de protection que ton grand-père a dressé autour du temple était imperméable à sa magie, mais là il y a ces collégiennes qui me sont tombées dessus pour me demander leur chemin … »

Plus Watanuki parlait, plus Domeki se repassait le film de la veille avec l 'amère sensation que c'était lui qui n'avait rien vu et rien compris…

« Et le kekkai ? Il est imperméable ?

- Oui, mais par précaution, je l'ai renforcé. Il était hors de question que Suzuka s'attaque à toi et ta famille… »

La phrase laissa Domeki bouleversé, et il tenta de dissimuler son émotion en recherchant les explications techniques…

« Mais quand ? Quand as-tu renforcé le kekkai, et comment ? A aucun moment je ne t'ai vu…

- La carte postale. Je l'ai laissé chez toi. Or, cette carte a été écrite de la main de Yuko, dont les pouvoirs sont supérieurs à ceux de Suzuka, et par Himawari, qui… Rejette le malheur sur ceux qui l'approchent. De ce fait, le pouvoir dégagé par cette carte équivaut à lui seul à un kekkai de protection.

- Alors tu savais… Que cette Suzuka est à ta recherche… Mais tu as préféré laisser ton meilleur bouclier au temple… Pour protéger ma famille ?!

- En fait, les filles ont envoyé deux cartes, tenta de minimiser Watanuki en rougissant. L'autre, je l'ai laissé à Mokona pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien à la boutique. Et puis… »

Il dégaina son joker. L'épée de Shaolan au pays des golems de pierre.

« … J'ai aussi avec moi la protection d'un grand magicien. »

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires et sortit dehors.

« Hé ! » cria Domeki en se ruant à sa suite.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Ça n'en finissait pas. Mais Watanuki ne sembla même pas s'en formaliser et se mit à marcher.

« Et le bentô ? Et le petit déjeuner ?, demanda l'exorciste. C'était juste un prétexte bidon pour venir au temple ?

- Non. J'avais vraiment envie de cuisiner pour toi. Mais apparemment, tu n'étais pas d'humeur… »

Domeki se sentit de plus en plus largué et honteux.

« Et la … Promenade ?

- Pareil. Je voulais vraiment t'emmener faire un tour pour que tu sois moins triste. Et se promener ainsi dans tout un tas d'endroits où on ne va pas d'habitude, c'était aussi le seul moyen pour moi d'être près de toi sans te mettre en danger… »

Seigneur, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible… Pas une seconde Watanuki n'avait été égoïste, en fait… Il s'était plié en quatre pour lui rendre le sourire _(enfin, façon de parler !)_ et le protéger, et Domeki avait été totalement incapable de voir ça…

« Et… Sue le pont ? »

Watanuki s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, tremblant, moins à cause de la pluie que parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur et l'émotion :

« J'ai vu… Ce qu'il risque d'arriver ce soir.

- Je m'en doutais, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Dis moi ce qui va arriver, bon sang !

- Non, car il existe plusieurs futurs… Et je ne veux pas entraver celui que j'ai choisit.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu parles de plus en plus souvent comme Yuko ?! Branches le décodeur et livres moi la traduction ! »

Watanuki ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus et il faisait un effort terrible pour ne pas flancher, pour rester fort et ne pas pleurer,là, au milieu de cette rue anonyme. Son autre main se crispa sur son cœur :

« Ah, pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux ?, demanda-t-il. C'était tellement plus facile quand je te détestais…

- De quoi parles-tu ?, continua de la questionner Domeki, sans se douter de l'épreuve qu'il lui infligeait par cet interrogatoire.

- J'aurais préféré comprendre plus tôt. J'aurais été moins con et je ne t'aurais pas fait aussi mal… »

Là, il commençait à deviner où il voulait en venir…

Mais quand, quand donc tout avait-il basculé ?! Quand donc Watanuki avait enfin…

… COMPRIS…

Un éclair lacéra le ciel au-dessus d'eux, suivit par le fracas du tonnerre. Domeki demeura pétrifié, anéanti par tous les sentiments et pensées aussi violentes que contradictoires qui se jouaient en lui, par cette impression que le monde entier était en train de vaciller. Watanuki se tourna vers lui et là, il réalisa enfin. Il réalisa enfin le sens de ce regard déchirant qu'il avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il avait soutenu sans fléchir le flot d'insultes qu'il lui avait infligé…

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ce que tu m'as dis hier, affirma Watanuki. Tous ces mots… Je les ai sans doute, quelque part, mérités… Mais sache qu'il n'a jamais été mon intention de te blesser. Je sais trop combien il est cruel de souffrir de ce genre de.. Sentiments. »

Merde, ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Mais que s'était-il imaginé ? Qu'il parviendrait éternellement à garder son secret ? C'est lui qui avait blessé Watanuki en le sous-estimant ainsi… Car enfin, il n'était pas aussi aveugle et aussi bête…

« Quand ?... Quand est-ce que tu as compris ? », répéta Domeki.

S'il avait le pouvoir de remonter le temps, il reviendrait à cet instant. Il changerait son comportement, il lui avouerait tout, et tout serait différent… Watanuki eu un sourire fataliste :

« En vérité, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais des doutes sur la question… Tu me laissais trop d'indices évidents… Et je ne parle même pas de l'œil, des litres de sang, ou de ta propension kamikaze à courir à ma rescousse au moindre danger potentiel… »

Domeki ne pouvait pas le nier, sinon il ne se serait pas trouvé face à lui en cet instant.

« … Mais comme Yuko se permettait de lourdes allusions sur la question et que ça avait l'air de te faire réagir autant qu'un bloc de marbre, il m'était impossible de savoir si j'avais raison, ou si mon esprit déviait si ce n'était qu'une grosse blague entre elle et toi.

- Ah ! Et ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de me le demander directement ?!, s'exclama Domeki.

- Tu n'es jamais venu non plus m'en parler directement !, répliqua Watanuki, furieux qu'il rejette ainsi la faute sur lui.

- Tu nous aurais fais une crise de nerfs, ou ta panique t'aurais fait partir en toupie, ou bien tu serais tombé dans les pommes, ou alors tu te serais enfuis je ne sais où en me faisant la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps

- Ah, vraiment ? Et c'est moi qui ai la prétention de tout savoir pour les autres ? Mais ouvres les yeux, Shizuka ! »

Domeki demeura stupéfié par cet ordre, et Watanuki continua d'un ton impressionnant de calme et de maturité :

« Oui, je me suis enfuis… Même si j'avais mes raisons… Mais je ne fais pas une crise nerfs, je ne suis pas en mode panique puissance 10, je ne suis pas tombé raide par terre et je ne te fais même pas la gueule… Tu vois ? JE SUIS LA ! », dit-il en écartant les bras au milieu de la rue.

Et le pire c'est que c'était vrai, le pire c'est qu'il était bien là, debout et droit devant lui… Mais dans ce cas, c'est Domeki qui n'y comprenait plus rien, parce que, quand même, tous les délires de Watanuki au sujet de ses déesses de l'amour, il ne les avait pas imaginés…

« Mais… Et Himawari ?... Et Michiru ? », demanda Domeki, abattant ses deux dernières cartes.

Watanuki eu un rire bouleversant de tristesse et de fatalisme.

« Himawari chan… Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé passer une telle occasion de l'avoir pour moi pendant deux semaines ? J'ai accepté, Shizuka… J'ai accepté la vérité que je ne serais jamais autrement qu'un ami dans ses yeux… Et Michiru Chan… Là, franchement, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies rien remarqué avec tes yeux laser…

- J'ai remarqué qu'elle te plaisait au point de m'en remplir les oreilles.

- Elle est ravissante et adorable, ça je ne peux le nier. Mais elle est totalement amoureuse de ce Chita… Chika… Je sais pas quoi… Et c'est réciproque, d'ailleurs !

- Quoi ?! Le blond qui se coiffe avec un râteau ?!

- Exactement, mon petit père…

- Mais… Votre rendez vous ?!

- Les menthes de mer, Shizuka… Ce n'est pas le plat préféré de Michiru, mais celui de son punk disjoncté.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- A la manière dont elle l'a regardé en prononçant ces mots… C'est avec lui qu'elle voulait manger ce plat… C'est lui qu'elle voulait voir à la tour de Tokyo et c'est ce que je comptais lui faire comprendre ce soir… Parce que c'est une fille bien et qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse. Même si c'est avec un type coiffé comme un dessous de bras. »

Alors là, Domeki était KO. Du début à la fin, Watanuki venait de lui démontrer qu'il s'était complètement trompé sur lui. Du début à la fin, Watanuki n'avait pensé qu'à eux tous et à respecter leurs sentiments, même si ça faisait de Kimihiro le grand perdant de l'histoire…

« Seulement… Elle est venue tout compliquer, continua Watanuki, d'une voix beaucoup plus inquiète. Cette femme maléfique… Qui est à ma recherche…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux ?, demanda Domeki, se rappelant soudain la vision du pont, que Watanuki refusait de lui révéler.

- Que je la guide jusqu'à une plume de Sakura qu'elle veut détruire… Mais de cette manière… Elle plongera le monde où se trouvent Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona dans un chaos absolu…

- Mais les pouvoirs des plumes de Sakura sont immenses ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporterait de la détruire plutôt que de s'en emparer ?

- Elle se fiche du pouvoir. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se venger parce qu'on a refusé de lui exaucer son vœu.

- Le vœu au prix trop grand pour être exaucé ? C'est pour ça que Yuko lui a refusé ?

- Non. Celle qui lui a refusé son vœu se nomme Shirahime.

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que le seul moyen d'éviter le pire pour tout le monde c'est soit d'exaucer son vœu, soit de la convaincre d'y renoncer.

- Et c'est quoi, son vœu ? »

Watanuki frissonna, trempé par la pluie qui ne cessait de se déverser en cascades sur leurs têtes…

« Elle veut… MOURIR. »

…

_De Tokyo jusqu'à Kurisutaru, le bruit du tonnerre se répercuta jusque dans le cœur de Suzuka, anéantie sur son trône parmi les décombres du palais du Royaume des Corbeaux. Le visage baissé derrière ses longues mèches noires,entre ses lèvres se répétait une longue prière nouée de larmes : _

_« Tuez moi… Je vous en pries, tuez moi…»_

…

Là, Domeki était cloué. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce vœu absurde ?! Cette femme était prête à détruire un monde et pourrir la vie de tous parce qu'elle avait renoncé à vivre ?!

« Elle veut… Se suicider ?!

- Elle ne peut pas, car c'est la mort qui la fait vivre. Le seul moyen pour elle de disparaître serait d'être vaincue par la magie d'une autre personne, plus puissante que la sienne. »

Le regard de Domeki se fixa sur l'épée magique que tenait Watanuki, et son cœur se serra en une douleur insupportable, comprenant enfin…

« Elle t'a choisit… Elle veut que ce toi qui la tues.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, et j'ignore même si j'en serais capable. Quels que soient ses crimes… Moi, je n'ai pas ça dans le sang. Prendre la vie d'une personne est un fardeau si lourd… Qu'il peut écraser.

- Alors, abruti comme tu es, tu vas tenter de la convaincre de renoncer !

- Oui… Même si je sais qu'elle refusera de m'entendre et n'hésitera pas à employer les pires moyens pour me pousser à me battre contre elle. »

Là, c'était trop. Domeki avança fermement vers Watanuki :

« Tu n'iras pas l'affronter, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Oh si, j'irais. Je ne la laisserais s'attaquer à aucun d'entre vous tous !

- Dans ce cas, j'irais avec toi.

- Oh non, mon petit père, toi tu vas rentrer bien sagement dans ton temple que j'ai blindé de kekkai…

- Hier, après ta vision, tu étais complètement terrifié ! Tu m'as même dis « Adieu » ! Et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire alors qu'une psychopathe suicidaire veut se battre contre toi ?!

- Si je t'ai dis « Adieu », c'est parce que tu m'as demandé de disparaître, en précisant que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir… »

Domeki se prit la phrase dans les dents à la vitesse d'un uppercut. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître cette atroce vérité. Ces mots abominables, ils les avaient bien prononcés. Il les lui avait même répétés des centaines de fois avec violence, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le faire pleurer…

« Oh non, murmura Domeki, au désespoir. C'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air, alors… C'est évident. Comment tu pourrais me pardonner, après ça ? Comment tu pourrais accepter que je te protège… Si tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? … Si tu ne crois plus en moi ?... Si je t'ai menti… Avec autant de cruauté ? »

Watanuki secoua ses mèches noires, luisantes d'eau, et s'approcha plus encore de Domeki, tout doucement… Il attira l'archer vers ses bras, le serra contre lui et pour la première fois que le destin les avait liés… Pour la première fois, il eu l'impression qu'il était devenu assez grand et assez fort pour inverser les rôles.

« Peut-être que c'est mon tour, Shizuka… Peut-être bien que c'est à mon tour de te protéger. »

Domeki eu un soupir douloureux, réalisant que son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. Watanuki n'avait plus l'utilité de sa protection, plus l'utilité de lui. Et il le virerait da sa vie d'un grand coup de pompe dès qu'il ne lui ferait même plus pitié…

« Alors, c'est fini ?, demanda Domeki, la gorge serrée. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? »

Watanuki eu un rire tendre et désarmant, incroyablement rassurant.

« Shizuka… Bien sûr que j'aurais toujours besoin de toi ! Mais enfin, après tout ce que je viens de dire, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Pour QUI crois tu que j'ai fais tout ça ? Pour QUI penses tu que je suis prêt à affronter cette femme ? Et est-ce que tu réalises seulement QUI est la personne que je tiens dans mes bras ? Toi, mon pire cauchemar, mon âme damnée, l'enfer de mes journées et le démon de mes nuits… Juste TOI… Shizuka Domeki. »

Alors, tout à coup, l'arc en ciel.

Là, tout simplement, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et Domeki réalisa que c'était vrai.

Que c'était lui…

Lui seul…

Personne d'autre…

Que Watanuki serrait contre son cœur…

Son Watanuki…

C'était lui…

Qu'il avait…

CHOISIT !

« Kimihiro…

- Ah, enfin ! Tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom !

- Je… Je…

- JE SAIS ! »

Que c'était dur de grandir… Lui qui voulait pleinement rassurer Domeki se sentait tout aussi perdu que lui face à ce sentiment qui l'avait capturé par surprise… Le chemin avait été si long de la haine à l'amour, et ils avaient traversés tant d'épreuves… Pourtant… Watanuki avait perdu pied. Watanuki était tombé amoureux. Follement, éperdument, passionnément… Et il avait bien essayé de le dire à Domeki, à l'école :

_« La personne à laquelle je pense, c'est… TOI. »_

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer sa phrase en entier, interrompu par sa vision de la plume, puis par l'arrivée en catastrophe des voyageurs…

Domeki serra plus étroitement Watanuki contre lui, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'il était bien à lui, qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus… Il voulait explorer son corps, respirer son odeur, le dévorer de baisers… Tant d'idées délicieuses se bousculant dans sa tête qu'il ne savait même pas par laquelle commencer !

Le temps qu'il se décide, les mains de Watanuki glissèrent depuis son torse jusqu'à son cou, et, le souffle court, il se haussa à son oreille, lui murmura dans un soupir :

« Pardonnes moi… Mais je t'aime et je n'envisage pas mon univers sans toi…

- Kimi… ?! »

Un origami sacré fusa dans la main de Watanuki, qui prononça une incantation en japonais ancien…

Et là, Domeki réalisa qu'il l'avait bien eu. Son mignon lunettu l'avait immobilisé au centre d'un cercle sacré, l'empêchant d'en sortir.

« Je vois, tenta de rester calme Domeki. Et quand as-tu appris ce vilain tour ?

- Si tu as une réclamation à faire, adresses toi à Yuko. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle a promis de me débarrasser de mes pouvoirs, au lieu de quoi ils n'ont cessés de grandir et je me suis retrouvé apprenti sorcier. Alors je commence à me dire qu'elle m'a légèrement arnaqué ! », dit-il en s'éloignant de Domeki et récupérant son épée.

« Alors tu vas y aller ?, gronda Domeki. Tu pars affronter seul cette femme et en te foutant complètement de ma gueule par-dessus le marché.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Mes sentiments sont sincères et c'est bien pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Ce cercle a une puissance limitée, et je sais que tu cours vite. Je sais aussi que quoi que je puisse te dire, je ne parviendrais pas à te convaincre de ne pas venir à la tour de Tokyo. Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour te protéger, c'est être plus rapide que toi… Finir au plus vite cette histoire… Et si j'ai cette chance, te retrouver.

- Ne me mets pas au défi, Kimihiro… Car je serais un adversaire sans pitié. »

Watanuki, déstabilisé par ce regain de détermination dans la voix de Domeki, se dit qu'il ferait mieux de courir au plus vite vers la Tour de Tokyo, car une malice pareille, c'est certain, l'exorciste la lui ferait payer sous diverses manières… Rouge carmin à ces idées et craignant d'être faible en restant à proximité de leur instigateur, Watanuki partit au quart de tour et en priant que le cercle retiendrait Domeki suffisamment longtemps.

Celui-ci avait enfin retrouvé tout son calme et sa maîtrise de soi. Watanuki l'aimait. Watanuki était à lui. Rien ni personne ne viendrait le lui prendre, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de le protéger. C'était sa décision. Alors oui, dès que le temps de sa petite prison serait écoulé, il foncerait à la tour de Tokyo sauver son Kimihiro des griffes de Suzuka. Et si elle tenait tant à mourir, pas de problème. Il se ferait un plaisir de l'aider !


	7. Chapitres 21, 22, 23, 24 et 25

Chapitre 21 : Les poupées Russes

**Chapitre 21 : Les poupées Russes**

« Votre Altesse ! »

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brutalement sur les quatre voyageurs dimensionnels, des gardes débiles pendus à leurs basques.

« On a essayé de les retenir, mais…

- Laissez nous », ordonna la Reine de Cristal, devinant que l'instant était grave. S'avançant lentement vers les voyageurs, elle posa des yeux inquiets sur eux :

« Alors… Vous avez découvert où se cache cette seconde plume ?

- Oui, dit Shaolan en s'inclinant respectueusement. En fait, elle se trouve… Au-dessous de nous.

- Dans ce palais ?

- Et tout autour…, précisa Fye.

- En fait… C'est votre monde tout entier », lui annonça Kurogane.

Alors là, on a beau être une Reine, on ne peut être que clouée !

« C'est la raison pour laquelle la magie est aussi puissante en ce monde, continua Shaolan. Les pouvoirs que vous possédez, les ailes des habitants du royaume des corbeaux…

- L'existence d'un peuple comme celui des Célestes… murmura Fye.

- Et celle de créatures magiques comme le Gluck… compléta Kurogane.

- … Tout cela est entièrement l'œuvre de la plume de Sakura, conclua Shaolan. Votre monde tout entier EST la plume de Sakura. »

Long silence glacé…

« Nous sommes désolés, affirma Shaolan. Nous avons traversés d'autres dimensions dans lesquelles les plumes de la Princesse Sakura avaient pris des formes diverses, même celles d'êtres vivants… Mais c'est la toute première fois que nous constatons qu'elles sont assez puissantes pour créer une planète, son environnement, ses habitants…

- Ah, c'est donc cela cette vieille légende… De génération en génération, depuis des centaines d'années, ce sont les femmes qui règnent et se succèdent au trône du Royaume de Cristal… En souvenir de la toute première d'entre elles… La Déesse mère. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Et aujourd'hui… Nous allons tous disparaître. Car nous ne sommes qu'un fragment de celle qui nous a créés… Et nous devons retourner dans son cœur. »

La Reine se mit à trembler, retenant ses larmes :

« Je vous demande pardon, jeune Shaolan. Je vous demande pardon, Kurogane, Fye… Voyageurs des dimensions, vous qui avez traversés tant d'épreuves et déjà sauvé notre monde il y a dix ans… »

Elle se redressa avec force :

« Je regrette… Mais je ne peux pas ! Il y a trop de vies en jeu ! Des humains, des Célestes, des créatures… Hommes, femmes, enfants… Tous des êtres de chair et de sang, vivant en ce monde. Je sais combien cette plume vous est importante… Je sais combien la Princesse Sakura vous est importante… Et je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur de réussir votre quête… Mais si vous nous rendez à elle… Ce monde n'existera plus. Nous disparaîtrons à tout jamais. Nous mourrons tous ! »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Shaolan, posant sa couronne à terre :

« Je vous en pries. Ne voyez ni en moi Sakura, ni la Reine. Juste une femme qui vous implore. Je vous en pries, épargnez notre monde. Renoncez à cette plume. Par pitié ! », cria-t-elle dans un souffle douloureux.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, ému, bouleversé, tendu…

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de moi », déclara enfin Shaolan.

Il tendit galamment les mains à la Reine de Cristal, l'aidant à se relever :

« Vous pousser à vous incliner ainsi devant nous, c'est certainement la chose la plus indigne que de ma vie j'aurais faite à une femme.

- Jeune Shaolan… murmura la Reine, chamboulée.

- Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées en ce monde ont une bonté d'âme admirable, un courage et une solidarité exemplaires. Ils sont bel et bien à l'image de celle qui les a créés. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis entièrement convaincu que jamais la Princesse Sakura ne tolérerait que des milliers de vies soient sacrifiées en son nom. C'est pourquoi… Je vous en donne ma parole, votre altesse… Nous renonçons à cette plume et cette fois encore nous ferons tout pour protéger votre monde !

- C'est bien vrai ?, murmura la Reine, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui. »

Shaolan entendit alors un énorme soupir de soulagement, poussé par les KuroxFye et Mokona dans son dos.

« Quoi ?! Vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais prendre cette plume ?! s'exclama le garçon.

- Héééé… C'est qu'on connaît ta détermination, dit Kurogane.

- Je les récupèrerais toutes… Je n'abandonnerais pas… J'ai quelque chose à faire… imita Mokona.

- Et toute autre phrase clichée que tu nous as imprimé dans le cerveau à force de les répéter, rit Fye.

- Je vous remercie. La confiance et l'humour règnent ! »

Puis il se tourna vers la Reine, poursuivant ses révélations :

« … Cependant, même si nous renonçons, votre monde est toujours menacé de disparaître. Suzuka compte bien s'emparer de la plume et la détruire. Or, voyez-vous ce dessin ?, demanda-t-il en tendant à la Reine la page du grimoire qui leur avait tout révélé.

- Une… Boule à Neige ?

- Pas n'importe laquelle. Je sais que ça va vous paraître totalement incroyable, mais sachez que tout autour de votre monde, une fenêtre dimensionnelle a été dressée… Sous la forme… De cette boule à Neige.

- C'est… Au- delà de toute imagination !, s'exclama la Reine.

- Ce ne peut être que l'œuvre d'un très puissant magicien, affirma Fye. Il faut des pouvoirs démesurés pour dresser une barrière telle que Mokona n'ait pas pu sentir que la boule à neige contenait une plume de Sakura…

- Parce que vous avez été… A l'extérieur ?! Cette boule à neige… Notre monde… Vous l'avez tenu dans vos mains ?!

- En fait, dit Shaolan, cette boule à neige appartient à l'un de nos amis… Qui se trouve lui-même dans une autre dimension…

- C'est le système des poupées Russes ! , s'écria Mokona en riant. Une plume, dans un monde, dans une boule à neige, qui se trouve elle-même dans un autre monde….

- Je crois… Que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dit la Reine en prenant le chemin de son trône.

- Quiconque s'empare de la boule à neige s'empare de votre monde, affirma Kurogane. Et Suzuka n'hésitera pas une seconde à s'attaquer à Watanuki pour s'en emparer et la détruire. Faut dire que j'ai jamais vu une proie aussi facile… bougonna le ninja.

- Alors c'est trop tard, affirma la Reine en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Suzuka est déjà très certainement en train de se battre contre lui, et à moins que votre ami soit un très puissant magicien…

- Il l'est , affirma Shaolan.

- Il est aussi un peu idiot sur les bords, fit remarquer Kurogane.

- Mais d'une gentillesse infinie, rectifia Fye.

- Tout cela pour vous dire que je crois en Watanuki, affirma Shaolan. Mais j'en suis certain, Suzuka est prête à se battre à mort contre lui. Cependant, nous avons encore une chance d'influer sur la situation… De sauver ce monde et Watanuki…

- Comment ?

- J'ai remarqué que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière entre ici et sa dimension. Quand il s'écoule plusieurs jours pour nous, ce n'est même pas une heure pour Watanuki. Nous avons donc encore le temps de sauver tout le monde, mais plus aucune minute à perdre. Jusqu'ici nous avons préféré rechercher la plume en laissant Suzuka nous attaquer… Même s'il m'apparaît clairement désormais que tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion de sa part pour nous ralentir. Maintenant, nous avons toutes les cartes en main. Attaquons Suzuka avant qu'elle n'attaque Watanuki !

- Ah. Je me doutais bien qu'on en viendrait à ce genre de bataille… Qu'affectionnait mon mari… J'ai localisé Suzuka malgré ses champs de force. Je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant qu'elle s'est établie dans l'ancien palais du Royaume des Corbeaux. »

Fye eu un frisson rétrospectif.

La séance de torture… L'ultime bataille contre la neige… La mort de Shirahime…

Le vampire frémit lorsqu'il sentit le bras métallique de Kurogane soutenir et enlacer sa taille.

« On y retourne, affirma le ninja. Et on lui fait bouffer sa neige pour avoir empoisonné Shaolan !

- Elle est immensément puissante, affirma la Reine, et ne peut être vaincue que par une magie plus puissante que la sienne. Je crains bien qu'en ce monde, seul Fye Kun aurait pu la vaincre. Mais il a encore fait l'une de ses crises… »

Le bras de Kurogane se serra plus étroitement autour de la taille de Fye.

« Même si nous ne pouvons la vaincre, nous pouvons l'immobiliser comme Shirahime l'a fait autrefois !, affirma Shaolan. Faites rassembler les meilleurs magiciens et les meilleurs guerriers de ce pays. Prêtez nous leur aide ! Nous partirons demain matin dès la première heure pour le Royaume des Corbeaux et je suis certain que tous ensemble… Tous ensemble… Nous vaincrons !! »

Mokona, telle une majorette survoltée, se mit à applaudir, agiter des pompons et une bannière étoilée tout à la fois :

« Yes ! Ça c'est du discours de sauveur du monde ! Shaolan ! Shaolan ! Notre Bruce Wiliss avec des cheveux !

- Arrêtes de faire l'andouille, grogna Kurogane.

- Vas-y, comme tu casses l'ambiance patriotique du film… »

**Chapitre 22 : Le calme avant…**

L'accord de la Reine obtenu, Shaolan fonçait déjà vers l'aventure :

« Vite ! Vite ! Il faut rassembler tout le monde ! »

… Avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, se sentant retenu dans son élan par Kurogane et Fye, chacun lui soutenant un bras.

« Mais ?! Allez quoi, les gars…

- Non, affirma Kuro Papa. Toi, tu vas retourner faire un gros dodo dans ton lit.

- C'est une blague ?!, s'étrangla l'adolescent.

- Pas du tout, déclara Maman Fye. Hier, tu étais mourant, et tu ne nous feras pas croire que tu as récupéré toutes tes forces en une nuit. On s'occupe de rassembler les troupes. Toi… Tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin. »

La tête de Shaolan retomba, vaincue :

« Trop la honte. Je suis puni par mes darons.

- Mokona, on te le confie, dit Kurogane à la mascotte en la posant sur la tête de Shaolan. S'il ne dort pas et compte faire des bêtises, viens tout nous rapporter.

- Dis donc, pourquoi c'est pour moi le rôle de la balance ?! »

Shaolan prit le chemin de sa chambre avec Mokona en ruminant sa défaite :

« Puni… Puni… Ils ont osé le faire… Ils m'ont puni…

- Allez, Shao, c'est pas si grave ! Ils t'ont laissé ton portable, et chuis mieux qu'un I-phone ! »

Fye les suivit du regard, une crainte sourde au fond du cœur :

« Tu sais, Kuro Chan, j'ai vraiment peur de ces instants là… J'ai vraiment peur car j'ai la certitude qu'ils ne dureront pas et que tout volera en éclats…

- On ramassera les morceaux. Encore. Autant de fois que nécessaires, affirma le ninja. Et un jour… »

Son bras glissa à nouveau autour de la taille de Fye, l'attira vers lui :

« Un jour, j'apaiserais toutes tes peurs », lui jura-t-il d'un ton clair et net, l'enlaçant tout entier par un regard… Un regard… Tellement chaud et brûlant comme la braise que Fye se sentit fondre en tas de cendres.

« Kuro… Chan… , murmura-t-il dans un souffle ému…

- KUROGANE SAMAAAA !! », gueula une voix d'enfant bien impertinente du plus loin qu'il les vit à l'autre bout du couloir, courant vers eux en débarquant au milieu de la scène telle une boule de bowling faisant un strike, les écartant l'un de l'autre sur son passage…

Kotaro : deux / Les KuroxFye : Zéro !

« Kurogane Sama !, répéta le gamin en reprenant son souffle tant il était épuisé de sa course… Le premier chevalier du Royaume… Vous demande…

- Kuro kun…, dit le ninja. Il doit déjà savoir pour le rassemblement… J'y vais. »

Et, se tournant vers Fye :

« Attends moi. Il faut qu'on parle. Vraiment… Je suis sérieux ! », dit-il en effleurant ses mèches blondes avant de partir.

Cette fois… Fye ne se sentit pas le courage de le regarder. Il partit dans la direction inverse du couloir, son cœur troublé battant la mesure, et marchant d'un pas d'automate en répétant dans sa tête :

« Il est sérieux… Il est sérieux… »

Tandis qu'ils partaient en direction de l'infanterie, Kurogane demanda à Kotaro :

« Dis, petit, on était ennemis dans une autre vie pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?

- Heu… Non, je ne crois pas.

- Dans ce cas, c'est quoi la monnaie de ce monde ?

- Le Cristalis.

- Je t'en donne 10000 si tu ne viens PLUS JAMAIS me porter un message.

- Hé… Si tu peux aligner 10000 c'est que tu peux m'en donner 20000, marchanda le bambin.

- N'escroque jamais un type qui a un katana plus grand que toi !, gronda le ninja.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à qui je dois plaire !

- Mais t'es quoi comme gosse ?! », s'offusqua l'adulte.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kuro Kun, celui-ci avait déjà rassemblé quelques uns des meilleurs guerriers et magiciens du pays.

« D'autres sont en chemin… Mais ils seront prêts pour le grand départ, demain… »

Il les lui présenta un par un, ainsi que leurs aptitudes. Les deux Kuro firent entièrement une revue des troupes sur le dos du Gluck afin de juger de leurs forces armées :

« Tu as déjà vu Suzuka combattre, affirma Kurogane adulte. Tu penses que ces hommes pourront lui résister combien de temps ?

- Ils sont forts. Très forts… Mais ils ne tiendront pas assez longtemps pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Tant qu'ils peuvent s'occuper de toutes les bestioles qu'elle ne manquera pas de nous envoyer, ça ira. »

Une fois la revue effectuée, ils s'éloignèrent sur le dos du Gluck ver la colline aux cerisiers. Parvenu au sommet, Gluck s'arrêta pour brouter des végétaux et les deux Kuro descendirent de son énorme carapace.

« Ah… Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai oublié, dit Kurogane adulte. Mais je voulais te donner quelque chose. Fye m'a aidé à choisir… Te fous pas de notre gueule, avant de revenir ici on pensais que t'avais toujours six ans… »

Et il sortit un objet de l'intérieur de son manteau, qu'il remit à son jeune double.

« Mais, c'est… »

Un masque blanc de Renard, utilisé autrefois par les shinobis, mais dont raffolent encore les amateurs du théâtre no et les japonais qui adorent se déguiser…

« Je sais, c'est débile, grogna Kurogane Pépé. Mais la première fois que l'on t'a rencontré, tu jouais avec un masque de démon. Alors…

- Non, c'est sympa !, dit Kuro Kun avec son sourire qui était encore celui d'un enfant. Et tu dis que Fye t'as aidé à choisir ?, demanda-t-il avec plein de sous-entendus…

- Oh… C'est parce qu'il se mêle toujours de tout… grogna l'adulte en rougissant.

- On ne ment pas à son reflet, Kuro Pépé ! », rit l'adolescent.

Puis, regardant au loin le palais, Kuro Kun poursuivit :

« … Le mien se repose. Fye Kun a fait une crise, mais si je ne le laisse pas venir demain, je suis sûr qu'il va me faire son regard… Enfin tu sais, son regard de chien battu abandonné par son maître, et tout un numéro de charme pour m'embobiner… Et je vais céder… Et il va venir… Ah, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que cet adorable idiot n'utilisera pas la magie.

- Tu le connais vraiment par cœur… murmura Kurogane adulte, songeur.

- Aya, Kuro Pépé, toi t'as la gueule de nos mauvais jours !

- Quoi notre gueule, qu'est-ce qu'elle a notre gueule ?!, grogna-t-il.

- Pépé… Je suis toi. Quoi que tu me dises, ça restera entre nous. Et Gluck, mais lui, tout ce qu'il sait dire, c'est…

- BEUWAAAAH ! », gueula le Gluck en question pour la démonstration.

Kurogane adulte soupira :

« Fye Kun et toi … Vous êtes connus si tôt. Vous partagez un passé commun si fort… Une telle complicité. Parfois je m'en veux… D'être né dans un monde différent de celui de Fye. De ne as avoir été là pour le protéger lorsqu'il a enduré… Les pires horreurs. Et je n'arrive même plus à imaginer que j'aurais pu passer toute ma vie sans me douter qu'il existait, quelque part dans l'univers…

- Mais l'univers vous a réunis. Et tu l'as protégé » affirma Kuro Kun d'un air entendu en posant une main sur son bras métallique.

… Quelque part, assise sur les branches d'un arbre, dissimulée sous sa capuche noire, Kanashimi posa sur ses oreilles les écouteurs de son baladeur MP3, un des rares objets témoignant que son monde avait existé, parce qu'elle le portait sur elle le jour de sa mort.

**Nom de l'artiste : FYE**

**Titre de l'album : RUBY EYES**

**Titre de la chanson : ANGEL**

_Joues avec moi, tout au long de la nuit, restes penché sur moi_

_Joues avec moi, de tes yeux rubis, veilles sur moi_

_Si je me noie, dans mes rêves maudits, reste tout près de moi_

_Tiens ma main_

_Dis moi que tout va bien_

_Et su je pleures pardonnes moi_

_Tôt ou tard_

_Je sais bien mes caprices_

_Te rendront fou à lier_

_Mais si je prends ce risque_

_C'est pour ne pas voir_

_Mon ange s'envoler…._

Shaolan se redressa en sursaut sur son lit, une angoisse étrange lui comprimant le cœur.

« Ça va ? », lui demanda Mokona d'une voix inquiète.

… _Pour ne pas voir…_

Le garçon ne répondit pas, s'habillant à la hâte, saisissant son épée, et se mettant à courir dans les vastes couloirs du palais.

… _Mon ange s'envoler… S'envoler… Si loin…_

Shaolan couru, couru encore plus vite, guidé par son instinct. Il se retrouva dans le jardin intérieur, près de la cascade.

_Donnes des couloirs à mon soir_

_Chasses mes peurs et mes cauchemars_

…_My Angel…_

La main de Shaolan se crispa sur son épée qu'il redressa, aux aguets. Lentement, lentement les eaux de la cascade s'écartèrent, et un vortex étrange fendit l'espace et le temps…

… _Des couleurs…_

Shaolan clone apparut à la sortie du vortex, inchangé depuis leur dernière rencontre, à peine quelques cicatrices de plus, et son regard froid le transperça de part en part.

« Où est la plume ? », demanda-t-il de son ton terrifiant.

… _Mes peurs et mes cauchemars._

**Chapitre 23 : … La tempête**

« Mokona ! Vite ! Préviens Kuro et Fye ! »

Les deux Shaolan se jetèrent l'un vers l'autre lame en avant. Tandis que Mokona s'enfuyait pour donner l'alerte, les armes des deux adversaires cliquetèrent en se croisant et recroisant encore avec une violence acharnée. Duel démesuré, déséquilibré, car si le clone avait déjà de nombreux avantages telle son insensibilité physique ou les pouvoirs de Fye, l'autre Shaolan était encore très affaiblit par le poison qui avait faillit le tuer. Les invocations crépitèrent de part et d'autres, mais c'est par un violent coup de pied que le clone envoya son adversaire se fracasser contre une colonne, qui s'écroula sous le choc. Malgré la douleur qui lui courait dans tout le corps et les effets du poison qui lui tournait la tête et engourdissait chacun de ses membres, le garçon se releva une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et autant de colonnes écroulées. A la quatrième, Shaolan clone créa par la magie une sorte de tourbillon d'eau dans la cascade, y projeta son adversaire avec violence, et tandis qu'il se débattait dans les eaux furieuses, se noyant lentement, lui jeta d'un ton lugubre :

« Reste là et crèves ! »

Puis Shaolan clone partit en quête de la plume de Sakura. Kotaro eu une chance insolente, le clone ne le remarquant pas lorsqu'il fonça droit devant lui et le croisa dans le couloir. Véritable machine à tuer et radar à magie, il ne mit pas longtemps pour ouvrir la bonne porte :

« Toi… La magie de la plume est en toi ! »

Les yeux bleus de Fye Kun s'emplirent d'une multitude de réactions mêlées, n'ayant pas besoin de présentations pour savoir qui était l'impoli qui était entré sans frapper. Il bondit hors de son lit en lui projetant un sortilège que Shaolan clone ne parvint pas à contrer tant il était puissant, mais c'était comme lancer un camion de dix tonnes contre un mur antinucléaire.

« Donnes moi cette magie », dit le clone d'un ton glacial.

BAOM ! Il y eu une spectaculaire et violente explosion, dont la secousse se ressentit jusque sur la colline aux cerisiers. Les deux Kuro échangèrent un regard qui en disait long avant de se précipiter, katana en main…

L'explosion dans la chambre de Fye kun avait créé une brèche énorme sur le mur d'enceinte du palais. Le jeune magicien et le clone poursuivirent leur duel à l'extérieur, cette fois les forces des deux protagonistes étant plus équilibrées. Ce fut un festival de vitesse démente, d'invocations démesurées, coup pour coup, magie pour magie…

« Donnes la moi, répéta le clone comme un gamin capricieux.

- Tu n'as pas dit « S'il te plait ! », cria Fye Kun en l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de vents furieux.

… Et en parlant de tourbillon, le véritable Shaolan n'était toujours pas sortit du sien, ses dernières bribes d'air lui ayant échappé, ses poumons commençant à se remplir d'eau , le poison l'entraînant doucement, lentement, vers une dangereuse langueur…

Non… Ne pas abandonner…

Ne pas… Fermer les yeux…

Ne pas… Mourir…

« Shaolan !! », hurla la voix de Mokona .

Cri pour le souffle. Cri pour l'espoir. Cri pour la vie.

« JE … NE … DOIS … PAS ! », lutta Shaolan.

Un bras le saisit, l'attira vers l'extérieur du tourbillon. La lumière du jour… L'air qui empli les poumons…

VIVRE.

Echoué hors de la cascade, trempant, tremblant de tout son être, Shaolan vomit toute sa dignité et l'eau qui avait faillit le tuer pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Le prochain monde, c'est juré, tout sauf un endroit avec de la flotte !

« Cette fois… On est arrivés à temps… »

La main paternelle de Kurogane sur son front… Deux Kurogane… Ah, c'est vrai, le grand et le petit…

« Pa… pa ? »

Shaolan s'effondre, rattrapé par quatre bras. Il faut qu'il les prévienne… Avant que le poison ne lui brouille totalement l'esprit :

« Courrez… Fye Kun… Le clone… »

Pas besoin de plus, Kuro kun, Mokona perché sur son épaule, fonçait déjà en gueulant furieusement :

« PAS QUESTIOOOON !! »

« Vas-y, murmure Shaolan, presque évanoui, à Kurogane adulte. Sauver… Maman…

- C'est moi qu'il faudra sauver d'un vampire furieux si je te laisse ici dans cet état ! »

Et il le revoyait, la Maman, en train de lui demander de prier pour Shaolan…

Et peut-être bien que cette Kanashimi n'était pas si menteuse…

« Il me faut… Une plante sacrée… », grogna Kurogane en rassemblant les souvenirs des cérémonies auxquelles il avait assisté. Des plantes, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait, dans ce jardin d'hiver. Comme si c'était le moment de faire de la botanique !

« Alors… Le thym ? Non, c'est pour protéger des fées et des sorcières. Je devrais en garder contre Yuko… La germandrée ? Non, c'est pour interdire à la foudre de frapper la maison. L'Iris… Ecarte les esprits maléfiques… Et le … Millepertuis ! C'est ça, Millepertuis, vertus thérapeutiques ! »

Saisissant des fleurs de Millepertuis, il les trempa dans l'eau de la cascade pour les bénir :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? », grogna-t-il.

Et, agitant les fleurs au-dessus de Shaolan, il répéta une prière sacrée surgie des tréfonds de sa mémoire :

_« Je suis force et guérison par le seul pouvoir de la lumière divine._

_De toute éternité, que soit la lumière divine ! »_

Au même instant, la bagarre entre Shaolan clone et Fye Kun atteignait son apogée, de plus en plus rapide, violente, sanglante. Mais plus Fye Kun contrait les attaques de Shaolan clone par la magie, plus il puisait dans sa propre énergie. Si ce n'était pas le clone qui gagnait… Il allait lui-même s'autodétruire.

« Pauvre larve ! », lui jeta Shaolan clone en lui assenant une invocation fatale qui écrasa à terre le jeune magicien, à bout de forces. Il vit pas après pas les pieds de son adversaire se rapprocher avec un bruit sec.

« Toutes… Je les récupèrerais toutes…

- Mais lui, tu ne l'auras pas ! », cria Fye adulte, s'interposant en surgissant de nulle part, portant un violent coup d'épée au clone en lacérant son buste d'une estafilade sanglante.

« Hors de ma vue… Toi… Tu ne m'es plus utile ! », répliqua le clone d'une voix de venin en contrant ses coups. Un troisième duel s'engagea, tout aussi rapide, brutal et cinglant que le précédent.

« Dis donc, Shaolan, tu n'en a jamais assez de voler les affaires de tes petits camarades ?!

- Je prends ce dont j'ai besoin. Et j'aurais pris ton deuxième œil s'il n'avait pas perdu toute sa valeur…

- Ben justement ! Tu pourrais me rendre celui que je t'ai prêté ? Et en échange je te donnerais toute ma collec de cartes Pokemon ! »

Fye tenta une attaque de front, brutalement contrée par le clone, avec un sourire cruel :

« C'est inutile… Tu ne peux rien avec tes capacités de vampire… J'ai déjà battu Kamui… Tu te souviens… FYE SAN ? »

Surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui par ce nom ressurgit de leur quête commune… Peut-être… D'un tréfonds de conscience tout au fond de la machine à tuer qu'était devenu Shaolan… Fye commis une erreur tragique, se déconcentrant une demi seconde du combat. Il ne parvint pas à parer l'attaque suivante du clone, qui l'envoya brutalement se fracasser contre la muraille du palais. Sous l'impact, le mur implosa dans le dos de Fye qui chuta en arrière, avant que toute une multitude de gravats s'écroulent sur lui, le laissant immobilisé et sanglant à terre. Dans son élan, Shaolan clone fonça sur le jeune Fye Kun toujours démuni de force, et… Son bras défonça la cage thoracique du jeune magicien, pénétra à l'intérieur de son corps, jusqu'à son cœur :

« Donnes moi cette magie… LA MAGIE DE LA PRINCESSE SAKURA !! »

Pas une goutte de sang ne s'échappa lors de cette abominable intervention chirurgicale. Car si Fye Kun était un être de chair, il devait sa vie entièrement à la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Magie et vie qui étaient en train de s'éteindre à mesure que le clone lui extirpait lentement du corps son « cœur »… Une étrange étoile lumineuse et blanche, cristalline, ressemblant…

A un flocon de neige projetant des éclats de lumière !

« ATTAQUE DU DRAGON DES MERS !! »

Shaolan clone se prit de plein fouet l'invocation furieuse que venait de lui lancer Kuro Kun. Dans sa chute, il ne pu emporter que la moitié du cœur de Fye Kun. Ensuite, c'est tout un déluge de coups et de tourbillons de lame d'acier d'un Kuro Kun fou furieux, déchaîné, totalement hors de contrôle que Shaolan clone se reçu sur le coin de la figure…

De son côté, Fye adulte reprit lentement conscience après le choc brutal qu'il avait reçu, mais se trouvait toujours immobilisé sous une barricade de gravats, quand son Kuro chan apparu pour virer le tout à tours de bras :

« Toi, ça va ?!

- Oui, mais le petit… »

Les deux adultes se précipitèrent vers Fye kun, gisant au sol la poitrine ouverte en deux… Mais encore vivant… Et conscient !

« Kuro kun … Kuro… kun… », répétait-il faiblement, dans une douleur difficilement imaginable pour le commun des mortels. _(Au fait, si vous lisez cette fic aux alentours de Midi, l'auteur vous souhaite bon appétit !)_

Kurogane dégaina sa nouvelle arme fatale, le Millepertuis :

« Je suis force et guérison par le seul pouvoir de la lumière divine…

- La lumière divine ?! », s'étonna Fye.

… Quand tout à coup déboula au milieu leur « fiston », le véritable Shaolan, qui n'avait jamais été en aussi bonne forme depuis une semaine. Fonçant droit sur son clone, toujours en train de se battre contre Kuro Kun, il lui cria dès son entrée :

« Hey ! Tu m'as offert un verre… MAIS T'AS PAS PAYE L'ADDITION !! »

Savoureuse vengeance, puisque le clone se prit dans les dents un véritable déluge de foudre, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de là dans une véritable montagne de neige empoisonnée.

… Et toc !

Manque de bol, le clone en était immunisé, mais lorsqu'il parvint à remonter à la surface, il fut accueillit par une épée directement pointée sur lui :

« Encore toi ?!, s'exclama-t-il. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te tue ?, demanda-t-il à … Kanashimi !

- Des centaines et sois sûr que je t'emmènerais en enfer ! »

Le vrai Shaolan se précipita, craignant la suite :

« Sakura Chan !! »

La jeune fille l'éloigna par un sortilège, indolore, mais efficace :

« C'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Dégage ! Ne me confonds pas avec ta potiche ! »

Et Kanashimi de passer à l'attaque contre celui qu'elle pourchassait, et le clone de s'esquiver, et la gothique de le poursuivre… Et tous les deux de disparaître à l'horizon…

… Enfin. Cette bataille démente était terminée.

Kuro kun, Shaolan et Mokona se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les Kurogane et Fye adultes, penchés au-dessus de Fye kun blessé. L'effet de la prière de la lumière divine était remarquable, puisqu'ils étaient parvenus à refermer la plaie de la cage thoracique du garçon. Mais il avait perdu la moitié de son cœur, de sa magie, de toute vie… Et agonisait lentement.

« Kuro kun… Kuro kun… »

Celui-ci se précipita, l'enlaça de ses bras, tenta de le retenir à la vie entre larmes et baisers :

« Accroches toi ! Fye, mon Fye, je t'en pries ! Accroches toi ! Reste là ! Restes avec moi !

- Ku… ro… », répétait son flocon de neige… Et seconde après seconde… Son corps devenait plus froid… Plus transparent… Presque… Une illusion…

« NON ! », hurla Kuro kun en le serrant plus fort contre lui pour le retenir, comme on tente de retenir un pétale de fleur emporté par le vent.

« … Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, j'aurais été heureux… »

Chuchota Fye kun qui devenait de plus en plus transparent, presque translucide.

« … D'avoir eu cette chance… D'être aimé de toi… »

Même sa voix devenait de plus en plus inaudible, comme un murmure, un souvenir…

« Mon… Kuro Kun… »

Une douleur plus forte que la mort lui arracha un cri, et il manque de disparaître pour de bon. Kuro kun parvint à le retenir à la vie, l'enlaçant plus étroitement contre lui et hurlant d'une voix furieuse, révoltée, passionnée, incandescente d'amour et de volonté :

« JE NE RENONCERAIS JAMAIS !! »

Et, pointant son katana vers le ciel, il lança un sortilège de téléportation :

« MUOVE !! »

« Un mage guerrier… C'est un mage guerrier… , s'étonna Kurogane adulte, déjà bouleversé par cette scène déchirante.

- Et toi, depuis quand t'es prêtre ?! » s'exclama Fye vampire, agrippé à lui durant le bref transfert qui suivit.

Les deux couples de KuroXFye, Shaolan et Mokona atterrirent directement dans le temple des célestes qui était situé à l'intérieur du palais. Il y avait là une vingtaine de jeunes femmes guérisseuses, toutes plus blondes les unes que les autres, qui se précipitèrent vers Fye kun et l'emportèrent vers l'autel sacré, pour le soigner avec des gestes doux et délicats. La Princesse Tomoyo arriva peu après, poussant un cri en voyant… Oui, on pouvait le dire… Son frère blessé, et se tourna vers le second pour lui réclamer des explications. Peu de mots suffirent pour résumer l'atroce situation.

« Je t'en pries, Tomoyo chan ! Toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs de guérison, et tu es la prêtresse de ce palais ! Sauves Fye kun, je t'en prie… Sauves le !

- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est compenser la magie qu'il a perdu en lui en donnant d'autre… Mais comment compenser la magie d'un pouvoir aussi démesuré que celui d'une plume de Sakura ? »

Comment ? … Comment ?... Comment ?... Comment ?

Mokona fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de Shaolan, qui baissa douloureusement la tête. Fye adulte devint pâle, pâle, pâle, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, manquant de tomber à la renverse, retenu par Kurogane, qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser.

Comment ?

La réponse, ils la connaissaient, depuis qu'ils parcouraient les dimensions.

RIEN ne pouvait compenser la magie de Sakura.

**Chapitre 24 : Je t'aime**

Kuro kun accusa le choc. Le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds, le propulsant vers des abîmes de souffrance.

« Non. Non, non, non. Murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je suis désolée, affirma Tomoyo chan en retenant ses larmes. Je te promets de lui donner toute la magie que nous pourront trouver… Mais nous ne pourrons pas le retenir… »

Kuro kun n'écoutait plus. C'était impossible. Fye kun ne pouvait pas être condamné à mourir. Son Fye…

« C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !! » gueula Kuro kun d'une voix si rauque, brutale, violente, se répercutant partout dans le temple que tous frémirent.

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE L'ACCEPTERAIS PAS ! NON, NOOOON !! » , hurla-t-il du plus profond de son cœur dans sa douleur révoltée, et comme il ne savait plus comment l'exprimer, il se mit à frapper le mur près de lui, encore que fracasser eu été le mot plus exact, l'adolescent ne trahissant pas la réputation d'entreprise de démolition des Kurogane.

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! répétait-il à chaque impact qu'il infligeait au mur. JE NE VEUX PAS, NON, NOOOON !! », la souffrance endurée par son cœur meurtri devenant de plus en plus insoutenable pour les témoins de la scène, bouleversés.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eu totalement détruit le mur, il dégaina son katana en un éclair et tenta de quitter les lieux en courant, mais fut intercepté au vol par son double adulte :

« Où comptes tu aller comme ça ?, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton calme et grave.

- A ton avis ?! Je vais retrouver ce clone ! Je lui reprendrais le cœur de Fye, et je le tuerais pour ce qu'il lui a fait !!, hurla Kuro kun, hors de lui.

- Sois sûr que si tu pars l'affronter ainsi, c'est lui qui te tueras, affirma l'adulte.

- Alors je mourrais, mais j'emporterais cette raclure avec moi ! Je le tuerais, je le tuerais ! Je veux qu'il souffre, je veux qu'il crache ses tripes… POUSSES TOI DE MON CHEMIN !, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, ne cilla même pas Kurogane, mur immobile et inflexible

- Tu veux te battre ?!, rugit le jeune Kuro Kun, l'acier de la lame de son katana se faisant réellement et dangereusement menaçant.

- Si c'est ce que tu cherches, c'est ce que tu vas recevoir, affirma l'adulte de son ton calme et raisonné, telle une évidence.

- Sors ton katana !, gueula Kuro kun, aveuglé par sa douleur.

- Je n'a besoin que d'un bras, affirma Kurogane adulte avec un demi sourire. Celui qui ne passe pas au micro ondes », dit-il en faisant jouer comme une marionnette son bras métallique.

Devant ces provocations des deux Kuro qui grimpait en puissance, la Princesse Tomoyo tenta de s'interposer :

« Je vous en prie… Arrêtez ! »

Mais fut retenue par Shaolan et Fye.

« N'ayez pas peur… Le grand sait ce qu'il fait », lui dit le vampire avec un sourire rassurant. Et il se forçait à sourire, torturé par le sentiment que c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter Shaolan clone, que Fye kun était mourant.

« Tu te crois le plus malin pour quelques années de plus ?!, cria Kuro kun en passant à l'attaque, fonçant sur son double. Mais tu es incapable de comprendre ce que exprime ton cœur !

- Et toi, tu te laisses entièrement dominer par tes émotions, perdant tout contrôle sur cette situation, dit l'adulte en esquivant calmement ses coups, les uns après les autres, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à l'effleurer.

- Est-ce que c'est un crime d'avoir des sentiments ?! On est pas des machines, Kurogane !

- Justement. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce que tu désires plus que tout au monde ?, demanda calmement l'adulte.

- JE VEUX PROTEGER FYE ! JE VEUX SAUVER FYE !! » répéta Kuro kun, en larmes, et tentant désespérément de frapper son double sans y parvenir.

Comme il le lui avait prédit, l'adulte n'eu besoin que de son bras métallique pour l'emporter, arrêtant la lame du katana de sa main.

« Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas en état mental d'affronter Shaolan clone, lui dit-il doucement. Et comment comptes tu protéger Fye s'il gagne ? Comment comptes tu sauver Fye s'il te tue ? »

Kuro kun baissa lentement la lame de son katana, réalisant sa défaite.

« Mais… Dans quel état mental tu serais… TOI ?!

- Exactement le même que le tien. Totalement dévasté. J'aurais tellement mal et tellement peur que je serais prêt à frapper sur tout et n'importe quoi, tout pour ne pas ressentir cette douleur atroce me déchirer le cœur… Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que tu sauveras celui que tu protèges.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Kuro Pépé ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… JE NE VEUX PAS LAISSER MON FYE MOURIR !! »

Il se précipita vers les bras de son double adulte et y fondit en larmes, totalement anéanti, comme le jour de la mort de Shirahime. Et comme ce jour là Kurogane adulte referma ses bras sur lui en lui disant doucement :

« Vas- y pleures, pleures, donnes tout, tu as le droit… Tu ne dois pas laisser le chagrin obscurcir ton cœur.

- Je l'avais juré… A Shirahime… Je lui avais promis… De protéger la personne que j'allais rencontrer…

- Et tu le feras. Je le sais. CAR JE SAIS COMBIEN TU L'AIMES … »

La phrase retentit avec un écho doux et étrange dans la pièce.

Comme une vérité… Une réalité… Un aveu.

Et là… Tout se mit à tourner pour Fye adulte.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier. Parce qu'il l'avait clairement entendu. Parce que… Parce que…

« Ex…cusez moi », murmura-t-il complètement renversé, d'une pâleur évanescente, quittant les lieux d'un pas mal assuré tandis qu'une multitude d'émotions, de pensées et de réactions tourbillonnaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse plus en maîtriser aucune… Sauf ce sentiment persistant, déroutant, cruel, douloureux, d'être le seul coupable de l'histoire, d'être celui qui n'avait pas pu empêcher Shaolan clone de blesser Fye kun mortellement…

Mokona, dévoré d'inquiétude, s'agita sur l'épaule de Shaolan :

« Je crois que Maman… Qu'il ne faut pas laisser Maman tout seul… Parce que… Parce que… »

Shaolan le calma en le prenant doucement dans ses mains, et échangea avec Kurogane adulte un regard résumant parfaitement la question :

« Vas-tu enfin te bouger pour le rejoindre ou faut-il que je te décide d'un grand coup de pied dans le patapoum ? _(Version censurée)_ »

Kurogane adulte avait parfaitement compris le message, et dit doucement à son jeune double :

« Je te donne ma parole que s'il existe une solution pour le sauver, je la trouverais. Restes auprès de Fye, soutiens le, dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur… C'est tout ce dont il a le plus besoin en ce moment. C'est tout ce qu'il attend de toi…

- C'est aussi… Ce qu'il attend de toi », fit remarquer Kuro kun en essuyant ses larmes, avec un demi sourire.

Kuro pépé ébouriffa paternellement ses cheveux :

« Ah… C'est bien toi le plus adulte de nous deux. »

Kuro kun hocha la tête, puis retourna en courant auprès de Fye kun :

« Tu as… Encore appris une grande leçon, lui dit tendrement le jeune magicien, autour duquel s'affairaient les Célestes, souriant malgré sa douleur, parce qu'il avait tout entendu de ce qui était arrivé…

- Oui… affirma le jeune guerrier en l'embrassant. JE T'AIME ! »

Kurogane adulte rassembla son courage et sortit de la pièce pour se lancer à la poursuite de son Fye.

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas très correct de chercher à savoir comment ça va se terminer ?, demanda Mokona.

- Oui. Ce serait… Du voyeurisme », dit Shaolan.

Long silence.

« Tu sais, Shaolan, ils ont mis une ravissante statue juste à côté de la chambre de Fye…

- Oh, ça alors, ce serait trop bête de rater ça !!

- Ah oui, tiens, allons la voir de près !! »

Et ils partirent à leur tour dans le couloir, assumant entièrement leur innocent prétexte…

Fye courrait, courrait en direction de sa chambre, envahit et désarmé par des images et des émotions qu'il ne dominait plus. Il se sentait tout proche de l'abîme, il devinait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher de manière spectaculaire, et il ne voulait imposer ça à personne. Se cacher, toujours. Se cacher avant l'explosion de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu enfouir au plus profond de son cœur. Toujours, toujours cette même culpabilité. La mort de Fye ou celle de Fye kun… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kuro chan avait-il prononcé ces mots dont il était indigne ?

Plus loin, le Kuro chan en question le suivait en dominant le feu tortueux qui se jouait en lui. Il ne courrait pas mais n'avait jamais marché aussi vite. Vers le dénouement…

Et sans se douter que Shaolan et Mokona le suivaient à distance, sans se faire remarquer.

Fye s'engouffra dans sa chambre, la porte claqua derrière lui. La seconde d'après, on entendait des cris de bête blessée et un fracas épouvantable.

Kurogane se précipita. La serrure était bloquée. Il la fit sauter et fonça à l'intérieur de la pièce, la porte se refermant à nouveau derrière lui.

Shaolan et Mokona restèrent dans le couloir, devant la porte close, comprenant parfaitement aux bruits de meubles fracassés que le vampire était passé en mode Berserk et que seul Kurogane parviendrait peut-être à le calmer…

Alerté par ce vacarme, le petit Kotaro se ramena aux nouvelles :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Que personne n'entre dans cette pièce, ordonna Shaolan. Sous aucun prétexte !

- Ah oui mais quand même…_ (Il entendit clairement le bruit d'une armoire explosée contre un mur)_ On devrait quand même avertir…

- On t'as dis PERSONNE !, gronda Mokona en découvrant des crocs d'alligator. Touches à cette porte, je t'avale tout rond et je t'expédie dans une autre dimension !

- Tout… Rond ?! s'affola Kotaro.

- On ne lui a pas donné de viande crue à manger depuis trois jours », déclara Shaolan d'un ton de dresseur de fauves, plutôt convaincant, car Kotaro prit la poudre d'escampette à la vitesse de la lumière :

« J'ai rien vu, rien entendu… Salut ! »

Shaolan eu un demi sourire et lança un sort sur la porte de la chambre : « CELARE !! »

« Voilà, dit-il d'un air satisfait. Personne ne pourra entrer dans cette pièce jusqu'à demain matin. Ils seront à l'heure pour le départ pour le Royaume des Corbeaux.

- Mais… Papa et Maman ne pourront pas non plus sortir avant dem… OOOOH ! SHAOLAN !!, s'écria la mascotte, comprenant enfin.

- Vois tu Mokona, pour veiller au bonheur des personnes qui nous sont chères, il est parfois nécessaire de ne pas agir conformément à ce qu'elles attendent de nous.

- Yes ! Bad is good ! , cria la mascotte en lui tapant dans la main. Toi, mon gars, t'es un vrai rebelle ! »

Et les deux « enfants » s'en allèrent, bien contents du joli tour qu'ils venaient de jouer à leurs « parents », et ils en auraient bien ris s'ils n'étaient pas aussi inquiets pour Fye kun…

Quand à ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte…

…Est-ce que je peux vous confier ce secret ?

Dès son entrée, Fye était passé en mode vampire. Les yeux luisants d'une férocité douloureuse, il avait passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il avait rencontré sur son passage, brisant, griffant, lacérant, laminant, fracassant à tours de bras, dans un saccage infernal, fauve, hurlant sa douleur de tout son être, de toute son âme. Kurogane, resté en retrait, le laissa briser jusqu'au dernier meuble de la pièce, car il savait combien l'épreuve lui était douloureuse et qu'il devait l'exprimer. Rien ne fut épargné dans la pièce, et lorsqu'il eu tout réduit à néant, haletant, les cheveux épars, Fye se laissa choir au sol avec une plainte animale, se recroquevilla de douleur, serrant les dents pour ne plus hurler…

Kurogane s'avança alors doucement vers lui.

« Non ! N'approches pas !, gémit Fye au sol, toujours en état de vampire et soufflant comme un fauve traqué… N'approches pas !... Je risque de te blesser !

- ça ira… , dit Kuro en s'approchant plus encore…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas… Te faire souffrir !

- ça ira, répéta doucement le ninja en descendant lentement à sa hauteur. Mords, si ça peut soulager ta douleur. Mais je ne partirais pas…

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Fye va mourir parce que j'ai été incapable de le sauver ! Tu ne comprends donc vraiment pas que tout ce que je touche est voué à être maudit, pervertit et détruit ?

- Je ne crois en aucun de ces mots, affirma Kurogane en l'attirant doucement vers ses bras. Je crois en toi, en ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi, et en ce que j'y ai vu de plus beau…

- Kuro… »

GNIAP ! Les crocs du vampire se plantèrent brutalement dans le cou du ninja. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu… Mais Fye lui-même n'était pas parvenu à dominer l'instinct qui l'avait conduit à cette douloureuse étreinte. Meurtrir cette chair qu'il voulait embrasser, aspirer la vie de celui qu'il chérissait, non, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait le faire sien, le posséder… Non, même si cette sensation étrange et douloureuse n'était pas si désagréable, comme le lui répétait Kurogane, ce n'était pas ainsi, pour cette raison là, qu'il voulait être dans ses bras… Pas pour cet élixir délicieux, ses larmes se mêlant à son sang… Non. Non !

En buvant, Fye parvint à se calmer un peu, à rassembler ses esprits. Son regard, puis son visage tout entier redevinrent progressivement humain, et il se détesta une fois de plus en voyant que la plaie qu'il avait faite à Kurogane continuait de saigner.

« Pardon…, dit Fye, suffoquant de larmes, Par… don… , répéta-t-il, effleurant la blessure du bout des doigts. Je… Je…

- Là, là, calmes toi, lui chuchota Kurogane au creux de l'oreille d'un ton apaisant, Ce n'est rien… Ce sera refermé demain…

- Mais tous les jours… Je te fais de nouvelles plaies, sanglota Fye. Tous les jours… »

Il n'y tint plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le cou blessé de Kurogane. Comme il voulait vraiment le faire. Comme un humain. Comme…

La main de Kurogane glissa lentement dans ses cheveux, attira son visage vers le sien. Il embrassa ses larmes pour les chasser de ce visage qu'il adorait, son front délicat, le lobe de son oreille où il lui glissa :

« Tous les jours… De cet instant à celui de ma mort… Aucune souffrance n'égalera… »

Ses lèvres s'échappèrent vers son cou…

« … Ce plaisir… »

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux…

« … Notre Amour… »

Alors… Enfin… Ses lèvres s'emparant des siennes… Un baiser, leur premier vrai baiser, la victoire intense d'un amour intact après tant d'épreuves, la seule vérité qui les donnait l'un à l'autre depuis le premier instant. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de rougir de leur audace, ne répondant plus qu'à l'appel de leurs sens, au nectar du désir crépitant sur leurs lèvres dans une étreinte ardente et passionnée. Un baiser auquel ils s'abandonnèrent dans toute la fusion de leur être, ne partageant plus qu'un même souffle, une même palpitation de cœur, enivrés l'un de l'autre jusqu'au vertige… Ils se détachèrent un instant, étourdis, maladroits, déroutés par ce plaisir délicieux, se lovant plus étroitement, sensuellement l'un contre l'autre avant de replonger. Leur second baiser fut plus doux, plus tendre, plus ferme et exigeant aussi. Le contact sensuel de leurs langues dans une danse envoûtante… A présent qu'ils s'étaient unis, ils voulaient se goûter, s'explorer, se guider l'un et l'autre dans une étreinte possessive et sacrée. Ce baiser était un serment, le pacte de leur union. L'amour embrasa leurs sens, irradia d'une ferveur brûlante et suave leur exploration, leur souffle plus court mêlé des soupirs charmants d'un plaisir conquis. Leurs mains s'égaraient un peu, tentaient des effleurements plus téméraires avec une touchante maladresse… Tout était sui confus, soudain, surnaturel, merveilleux… Et pourtant si bon !

Et après leurs lèvres…

Fye fixa intensément ce regard rubis qui semblait l'appeler, l'attirer, le captiver tout entier. Ils étaient nés pour cette seconde, pour ce regard. Une émotion unique et sublime, une fièvre incandescente. Qu'importe si cet instant était un rêve ou une folie, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser s'échapper entre leurs doigts…

« Kuro chan… Mon Kuro chan… Ne pars plus… Restes avec moi… Toujours… »

Lui, d'abord confus et maladroit, avait hésité, par crainte de l'effrayer. Mais il n'avait espéré qu'en cet instant, en sa douce permission… Kurogane s'enhardit et le serra plus étroitement contre lui, osa déposer une pluie de baisers respectueux et fervents tout à la fois sur ce visage pour lequel il se serait damné, son cou ravissant, ses épaules, plus bas… Tout ce corps qu'il avait protégé… Tant désiré…

« Fye… J'ai tellement… Tellement besoin de toi… »

Fye lui réplique baiser pour baiser, poussant plus loin encore la passion et l'audace. Il éprouvait ce désir concret, insatiable, de ressentir la moindre réaction de Kurogane au contact de ses lèvres, d'effleurer, incendier, vénérer sa peau, la moindre partie de son corps mat. Respirer sa chaleur humaine, chaque note de son parfum… Frémir. S'abandonner. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls, jamais plus séparés…

Lentement, entre leurs soupirs conquis, leurs vêtements glissèrent à terre. Ta,dis qu'il l'emmenait pas à pas loin des épreuves et de toute douleur du passé, Fye referma ses bras autour de la nuque de Kurogane, lui rendant chacun de ses baisers fougueux avec enchantement…

Ils tombèrent sur ce qu'il restait du lit avec des rires d'enfants, y roulèrent corps à corps, se cherchèrent dans les draps comme si c'était un jeu, refermant sur leur couple enlacé une intimité bruissante et satinée. Ils étaient libres. Leurs caresses se mêlaient de mots tendres et charmants, attentionnés, émouvants, s'échappant de leurs lèvres ardentes et amoureuses, ravissants aveux entrecoupés de leurs respirations entremêlées. Kurogane voulait tout lui donner, le frôler, l'adorer, le rassurer, le déifier, le combler… Qu'il se sente unique sous ses mains car il l'était dans son cœur. Fye posa ses mains sur les siennes, les guida avec une audace qui les fit rire tous les deux. Gagnés par l'excitation, leurs effleurements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et précis, de plus en plus délicieux… Tous deux se sentaient soulevés par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses, embrasant leurs ventres d'une manière plus suave et précise… Délicatement, Kurogane l'attira à nouveau contre lui, l'accompagna avec dévotion vers leur moment… Protégés par le clair-obscur de la pièce, ils s'aimèrent hors de ce monde, hors de la réalité, hors de ce temps dans la vivacité de leurs corps enchevêtrés et éperdus. Leurs corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre avec une infinie douceur, se hissant lentement, graduellement, passionnément vers les sommets. Rien n'était plus évident que leurs deux chairs faites l'une pour l'autre, que le tempo de leurs deux cœurs, que leurs deux corps appelés depuis toujours à se rejoindre. Ils goûtèrent à cet instant de fusion et d'harmonie totale, vibrant l'un avec l'autre de tout leur être jusqu'à leur âme… Les émois du plaisir… L'amour ! Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient et se le murmurèrent encore avec délice, ne se détachant l'un de l'autre que pour se savourer à nouveau, baignés par la présence bienveillante d'une lumière jouant avec leurs peaux nues, frissonnantes, exaltées. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte sur leur bonheur, émerveillés de se sentir palpiter l'un avec l'autre… Ici… Ensemble… Leurs plus adorables vœux enfin exaucés… Echangeant tant d'amour, tant d'amour dans une extase sublime… Tant d'amour…

« … Je t'aime… »

…

**Chapitre 25 : Coups de cœur et coups de poing**

Nuit…

Kanashimi avait perdu, une fois de plus, son duel contre Shaolan clone. Il s'était enfuit, mais elle n'avait pas pu savoir si c'était pour une autre dimension. Peut-être était-il encore dans les parages… Blessée, sa robe en lambeaux, le sang coulait tout le long du corps de la jeune fille. La tête lui tournait. Non…

« Restes éveillée… »

Reprends ton épée. Pourchasses le. Mais c'était… Trop…

Elle chuta brutalement en avant, se disant que ce serait bien si elle restait au pied de ce cerisier. Sakura et Sakura…

Ne plus courir. Ne plus souffrir. Mourir. Etre avec Shaolan. Pour de bon. Mais même cela…

On le lui avait interdit.

Une ombre se rapproche… Sa main se serre sur son épée… Ah, non, ce n'est qu'un animal… Vraiment gigantesque… Une tortue ? Une limace ?

« En tout cas… Tu sens vraiment mauvais. A réveiller les morts ! », ironise Kanashimi.

Elle trouve la force de lever une main en direction de l'animal. Celui-ci approche son étrange museau et l'interroge d'un « Beuwaaaah ? » inquiet.

« Pardon, murmure Kanashimi. C'est ton cerisier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux bien me le prêter, juste pour cette nuit ? Juste pour dormir. Sois gentil. Ne dis à personne que je suis là… »

Gluck hoche la tête, flairant la flaque de sang qui ne cesse de croître autour du corps de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste une petite blessure. Je vais m'endormir. Et demain, je continuerais… Tu sais, je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis déjà… »

Murmurant ces derniers mots d'une voix à peine audible, elle ferme les yeux et s'endort, bercée par les limbes de la nuit.

… A Tokyo, il était 19 heures et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

« Michiru ! Cesses de t'agiter, sinon ta coiffure partira toute seule !

- Tu sais… Je ne suis pas convaincue que de faire tout ça…

- Tu as un rendez-vous galant ! Chaque détail est important ! Combien de fois cela t'es déjà arrivé ?

- Jamais… Et puis… »

La jeune fille s'empourpra, baissant piteusement la tête :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas très honnête… Envers Watanuki kun… »

Koyomi obligea Michiru à se lever de sa chaise, la poussa vers un grand miroir en pied :

« Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois, Michiru ? »

La jeune fille s'empourpra encore plus, aussi honteuse que troublée. Non, ce n'était pas son reflet dans la glace. Cette robe trop belle soulignant ses formes, ces cheveux trop bien lissés, ces bijoux trop étincelants, et puis…

« S'il te plait, Koyomi, rends moi mes lunettes !

- Pas question ! Aucune fille n'a des yeux comme les tiens de Tokyo à Osaka ! Ce serait un crime de cacher un tel trésor !

- Koyomi… dit Michiru avec un frisson dans le dos. Tu parles encore comme les dragueurs de seconde zone dans les shojos !

- Et combien de phrases pareilles ai-je entendu dans mon existence, à ton avis, ma poulette ? »

Michiru soupira. Sûrement des milliers. Koyomi était carrossée comme une voiture de course, châssis souple et pare-chocs renforcés…

« Tous les garçons ne sont pas des obsédés, déclara Koyomi en devinant ses pensées. Je dirais même que les meilleurs d'entre eux craquent pour des filles comme toi…

- Désespérément banales ?

- Non, mignonnes à croquer ! Ne doutes jamais de cela et tes prétendants se compteront par dizaines !

- Je me fiche d'avoir des dizaines de prétendants. Moi, tout ce que je veux… »

Michiru interrompit sa phrase brutalement, essuyant une larme traîtresse qui pointait au coin de ses cils :

« Non. Rien, murmura-t-elle. Encore une idée stupide qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

- Ah ! Michiru ! Attention ! Ton beau maquillage, je vais devoir le refaire !! »

Tout à coup, on entendit les portes claquer dans l'internat, et les voix de Shito et Chika se dire leurs douceurs habituelles :

« Tu fais chier ! Réfléchis avant d'agir !

- C'est toi qui m'emmerdes à mettre deux plombes pour tirer sur les zombies !

- T'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! Y'a que du vent dans ta tête !

- C'est ça, bon vent ! »

CRAC, encore une porte décédée sous les fatals coups de pieds de Chika.

« Au moins, on sait quand les garçons sont de retour à la maison !, rit Koyomi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée avec eux à la chasse aux zombies ?

- Chika kun est un idiot, grogna Michiru, comme elle le faisait en boucle depuis la veille.

- S'il ne l'était pas… Ce ne serait pas Chika », dit Koyomi avec un grand sourire perspicace.

Michiru frémit.

_« Ce ne serait pas Chika… »_

Koyomi se précipita vers la porte.

« Je vais leur demander quel genre de zombies ils ont vaincus ! Si c'est une grosse prime, on ira tous au resto fêter ça et je verrais Sotetsu ! »

Michiru ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas de la chambre, ruminant sa rencoeur envers Chika. Elle entendit Koyomi courir dans le couloir. Se ramasser… Courir encore, et crier joyeusement :

« Shito –ooooh ! Alors, la chasse a été bonne ?

- … »

Avec un silence aussi glacial comme réplique, Michiru imagina sans peine que le chinois devait afficher son air le plus maussade et son regard le plus tranchant.

« C'est… Si mauvais que ça ?, demanda encore Koyomi.

- Rien. Que dalle. Zéro. Fiasco. Banqueroute, déclara Shito d'une voix neutre. Je ne sais pas où Akatsuki avait la tête ce soir, mais en tout cas, elle n'était pas sur ses épaules. Il a même faillit la perdre. Si je n'avais pas été là, il se serait certainement fait gentiment égorger, et il en a perdu, du sang… »

Le cœur de Michiru se comprima douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, se précipita vers ses amis, leur criant de sa voix la plus paniquée :

« Chika kun, blessé aussi atrocement ?! Est-ce que Yuta…

- Oui, Yuta l'a soigné, tenta de la rassurer Shito sans en avoir l'air. Mais il a une cicatrice sur toute la longueur du cou, et il en a pour un moment avant que… »

Michiru était déjà repartie, criant comme une folle dans le couloir :

« Chika kun ! Chika kun !! »

Elle renversa tout l'internat, ouvrit toutes les portes, entra dans toutes les pièces.

« Chika !! »

Sa coiffure s'était totalement défaite, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument…

« Chika kun ! Chika !! »

Il n'était nulle part. Même pas au grenier…

« Chik…

- Yo… Maintenant tout le quartier sait comment je m'appelle… »

Michiru sursauta en ressentant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es là… Tu es là… » , répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, soulagée, effrayée, heureuse, perdue…

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, et son cœur se comprima plus encore. Chika affichait un air qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, véritablement bouleversant. L'éclat doré de son regard… Jamais elle ne lui avait connu une si immense tristesse. Et dans la pénombre du grenier… Sa peau semblait si diaphane, presque transparente… Même ses cheveux… Ses pics glacés paraissaient totalement abattus… Vaincus… Chika…

« Ah ! Ta blessure !, s'écria Michiru en découvrant l'énorme bandage blanc, tâché de sang, qui couvrait tout le tour du cou du garçon.

- Oui, une de plus…, soupira le jeune chasseur avec ironie.

- Mais ce doit être… Terriblement douloureux ! », paniqua Michiru, ses beaux yeux verts emplis de larmes, approchant en tremblant une main de la plaie.

« Toujours moins que de te voir souffrir », murmura le garçon dans un souffle. Prenant la main de Michiru, il l'attira contre lui, et la jeune fille fut plaquée contre son torse sans plus pouvoir regarder sa blessure. Michiru ne réagit pas, ne parla pas, ne pensa pas, clouée, tétanisée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, submergée par une avalanche d'émotions qu'elle ne parvenait pas toutes à déterminer. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Chika, seulement entendre sa voix lui demander doucement :

« Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'au grenier ? Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça. Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire peur, te faire pleurer, te faire souffrir… Et je suis tellement bête que tous les mots par lesquels je voudrais te consoler te font plus mal encore…

- Mais… C'est toi… murmura Michiru, sa main se crispant sur le tissu blanc de la manche de la chemise du garçon. Si tu n'étais pas ainsi… Tu ne serais pas Chika.

- Ce n'est pas un prétexte pour te rendre malheureuse.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas… Malheureuse ! », affirma la jeune fille , bouleversée.

Non. Ainsi, si proche de lui, elle ne serait jamais malheureuse…

« Je voudrais tant te protéger de ces choses là, dit-il en posant une main une main sur son bandage. De toute chose violente, laide et mauvaise. Tu es si pure et tu m'es si précieuse.

- Mes yeux… souffla Michiru.

- Non. Toi, toute entière. Ton cœur et ton âme… N'ont pas de prix. »

La jeune fille se sentit fondre dans ses bras, palpiter, ses jambes se dérober. Etait-elle vraiment aussi importante pour lui ? Chika, Chika… Elle se lova plus étroitement contre lui… Comprenant les pensées qui devaient se bouleverser en Michiru, Chika s'écarta d'elle très soudainement.

« Ah, pardon… J'ai faillit froisser ta robe.

- C'est celle de Koyomi.

- Elle te va bien mieux. Tu es… »

Michiru espérait follement qu'il allait poursuivre sur sa lancée… Quand tout à coup…

Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension !

Les cheveux de Chika se redressèrent comme les pics d'un hérisson, ses yeux s'agrandirent pour se remplir d'étoiles bizarres, et son sourire le plus débile s'étala sur le visage du garçon, partant de son oreille gauche jusqu'à la droite :

« Mais c'est ce soir que tu as rendez-vous avec jackpot à la tour de Tokyo !!, s'écria-t-il d'un ton totalement crétin. Vas-y, Bonniche, dragues le à mort ! Et n'oublies pas de lui demander pour la chasse aux zombies. Avec toute l'oseille qu'il peut me rapporter, j'ouvre un salon de toilettage pour chiens. Le Chika Chika Chik Chihuahua !! »

Michiru demeura trois secondes estomaquée, avant de lui balancer une gifle dans la figure :

« ABRUTI !! »

… Puis elle se jeta tout contre lui, martelant son torse de coups pitoyables, ses petits poings serrés de fureur :

« ABRUTI ! ABRUTI ! », répéta-t-elle, fondant en larmes pour de bon.

A nouveau… Chika posa sur elle son regard le plus triste, et arrêta ses gestes en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il se pencha tout à coup, par surprise, au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins… Lui aussi…

Un baiser… Un baiser doux, délicat, sensuel. Comme un secret que l'on chuchote à l'oreille, que l'on ne veut confier qu'à une seule personne… Ses lèvres effleurant les siennes… Les mouvements de sa langue… Contre la sienne… Cette torpeur… Cette chaleur… La contractant… L'emplissant toute entière…

Chamboulée par les turbulences de ses sens et de son propre corps pour un simple baiser, Michiru lui colla une autre gifle avant de s'enfuir en courant de la pièce…

Trois secondes plus tard, c'est Shito qui apparu sur le seuil, scrutant son coéquipier de son regard analytique.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?!, s'écria Chika, attisé comme un chaton furieux. Tu veux m'en coller une, toi aussi ?! Vas-y, te gênes pas ! »

Shito lui balança un bon coup de poing, qui l'envoya valser à deux mètres dans les débris du grenier.

« Héééé ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te salir les mains !, gueula Chika, outré, en tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire réagir, je veux bien casser chacun de tes os. Sauf tes jambes. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Chika avait parfaitement compris le message.

« Michiru… »

Le garçon se releva lentement.

… Michiru… Son sourire de petite fille… Ses mèches folles volant au vent… Son regard rêveur… Si triste, parfois…

Il serra le poing.

… Michiru… Ses gestes doux et légers… Sa taille si fine, menue, fragile… Et pourtant si forte de caractère. Son courage, sa détermination… Son désir de vivre…

Vivre…

Désir…

Michiru…

Ses rires au goût de miel… Ses larmes au goût de sel… Touchante… Irréelle… Fascinante… Humaine…

Michiru…

Lueur dans les ténèbres. Espoir. Couleur. Sensation. Sentiment.

Elle… Elle seule entre toutes. L'unique.

Michiru.

« Je l'aime, dit enfin Chika, troublé, renversé, ému, vaincu… Je l'aime. J'aime Michiru. Je suis amoureux de Michiru. »

Vlan ! Shito lui assena un second coup de poing, qui faillit lui dévisser le crâne.

« AÎEUH ! Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur moi ?!

- Ne te sers pas de ta tête, y'a rien dedans ! Je t'ai dis d'utiliser tes jambes ! Cours, pauvre débile ! Rattrapes la, va à la tour de Tokyo, ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie…. Même si tu es déjà mort !

- … Shito…

- Quoi ?!

- Toi… Je t'adore.

- GNIAH ?! », s'écria le chinois, perdant tout son flegme en rougissant comme une tomate. Mais Chika était déjà loin, mettant le turbo pour se lancer à la poursuite de sa bien-aimée Michiru…

« Humph, grogna Shito en passant une main dans sa chevelure de jais. C'est bien le pire con que j'ai connu en 300 ans, le plus mal coiffé… Mais on lui pardonnerait tout. »


	8. Chapitres 26, 27, 28, 29 et 30 fin!

**Chapitre 26 : Morning Love**

Dans la pénombre de la salle du trône écroulée, au palais du royaume des corbeaux, les ténèbres et la lumière se disputaient chaque parcelle de la pièce dans un douloureux duel.

« Princesse Suzuka ! »

Wizard s'approcha de la jeune femme, recroquevillée en position fétale près de la cheminée, seule source de chaleur dans ce chaos glacé. Suzuka tremblait, ruisselante de sueur, secouée de spasmes violents et tortueux, avec un regard apeuré de petite fille, emplis de larmes…

« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ?,demanda Wizard en s'approchant de la jeune femme avec une émotion lui enserrant le cœur comme un étau, ne supportant pas de la voir souffrir ainsi.

- Il le faut ! C'est le seul moyen de me libérer… Et de libérer ce monde… De ma présence ! » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux crises violentes. Elle fit un effort surhumain, et, les mains appuyées sur le manteau de la cheminée, parvint lentement, difficilement à se relever :

« … De toute ma vie, j'ai été entraînée dans le but de faire le mal… Dressée… Des plus tortueuses manières… A faire le mal… C'est dans ce plan… Que j'ai été conçue… De la plus atroce des façons… Et je ne te décrirais pas les violences qui m'ont été infligées… Ces actes abominables qui ont marqué ma chair et mon âme… Pour faire de moi la fée des Ténèbres… »

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche. Marquée comme une bête. Battue, humiliée, souillée, son enfance fracassée… Elle n'avait connu que la douleur et la haine. Juste la douleur et la haine, pour devenir la plus maléfique créature du monde de Kurisutaru…

« … Mais la pire des violences que je dois endurer, c'est celle qui me permet de respirer. Je suis le fruit contre nature d'un démon et d'une céleste. Si ma partie démoniaque se nourrit de la mort pour vivre et me pousse à commettre le mal, tout mon sang de céleste, ce sang pur et innocent de prêtresse guérisseuse qui ne veut que le bien… Cette partie là se révolte contre moi-même…

- Et vous fait souffrir cruellement, n'est-ce pas ? Vous luttez en permanence contre vous-même dans une souffrance physique et mentale intolérable, dit Wizard en approchant une main du front fiévreux de la jeune femme.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je veux bien payer. Je veux bien payer tout le mal que mon créateur a fait et que j'ai commis en son nom. Mais je ne peux plus supporter de voir souffrir des innocents parce que j'existe… Il faut mettre un terme à cette folie !

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous les avez « occupés » par de multiples bagarres et cette neige rouge sans pour autant les tuer ? Vous vouliez qu'ils ne voient que le mal en vous et vous détestent ?

- S'ils me haïssent tous, ils n'hésiteront pas à me tuer. Ainsi, je ne souffrirais plus et ce monde vivra en paix. Cette neige rouge chute… Sans même que j'ai à l'invoquer… Mais je sais que si elle tombe, c'est parce que je respire, parce que mon cœur bat. Il faut que je meure… Mais seule une personne possédant des pouvoirs particuliers peut m'éliminer…

- Je vous en pries, Princesse, renoncez ! Il y a sûrement bien meilleure solution à… »

Suzuka posa doucement une main sur le visage de Wizard :

« Toi aussi, le Roi des Corbeaux t'as bien fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne seras libéré de ce fardeau et de ton devoir envers ce royaume que si ma magie prend fin…

- Si je le pouvais, j'échangerais immédiatement mon fardeau contre le votre, dit le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

- Mais nul ne le peut en ce monde. Shirahime n'est plus. Elle est devenue une petite fille à qui il faut épargner ce chagrin. Et l'autre personne assez puissante pour me vaincre, ce jeune magicien aux cheveux blonds… A lui-même été blessé et perdu la moitié de sa magie à cause d'un intrus venu d'une autre dimension… Si ce pauvre garçon est lui-même mourant, il ne peut pas me vaincre. Je dois donc faire un dernier numéro d'actrice… »

Drapée de son long kimono rouge, elle se dirigea vers son trône :

« Je suis parvenue à les convaincre que mon but est de m'emparer de la plume et de la détruire. Je vais donc jouer ce rôle jusqu'au bout. Je vais utiliser mon don d'ubiquité pour me déplacer dans l'autre monde et rencontrer ce jeune homme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires… Car il est le dernier et le seul à pouvoir me tuer. Ce ne sera pas facile de le convaincre. C'est un gentil, un tendre, pétris d'idéaux et de bons sentiments. Pour le pousser à me tuer, je serais obligée de l'affronter, peut-être même de faire des choses cruelles… Je ne le supporterais pas, mais je n'ai plus d'autres choix.

- Vous avez donc pris votre décision ?, demanda Wizard d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

- Pendant que mon âme affrontera ce jeune homme dans l'autre monde, mon corps restera ici, dit Suzuka, assise sur son trône. Wizard, voici le dernier ordre que tu recevras de moi : empêches toute personne d'approcher de mon corps avant que mon combat ne soit terminé dans l'autre monde. Personne ne doit nous interrompre, il faut que je sois tuée ! Les voyageurs des dimensions, à la tête de toute une armée, viendront aujourd'hui. Et à leurs côtés, il y aura notre petite Kanashimi. Je te laisse une horde de démons et les créatures du désert pour t'aider à les ralentir. Essaies quand même de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. Si toi-même es menacé, prends la fuite. Je suis la seule à devoir disparaître… »

Wizard s'inclina respectueusement devant la fée des ténèbres, retenant ses larmes :

« Même si ce fut court, je suis fier d'avoir servit une personne d'une telle beauté d'âme. Je vous servirais jusqu'au bout, Princesse. Et même si votre souhait est que tout le monde garde de vous l'image de la cruauté,moi, je n'oublierais jamais votre sacrifice pour sauver ce monde…

- Est-ce que tu pleures, Wizard ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas. Je suis la méchante.

- Mensonge ! »

Il s'empara de sa main, la couvrit de larmes et de baisers.

« Même si ce fut court, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître, dit la fée. De toute ma vie, c'est peut-être la seule fois où j'aurais éprouvé ce sentiment… , dit-elle avec un doux sourire d'une immense tristesse.

- Suzuka ?, souffla le jeune homme, Avec un douloureux pressentiment…

- Adieu, Wizard… » murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, son corps s'entoura d'une intense lumière aux reflets rouges, et il su que son âme était partie combattre Watanuki dans l'autre monde. Wizard s'obligea à essuyer ses larmes, s'empara d'une couverture et en couvrit les épaules de Suzuka.

« De quel fardeau penses tu me libérer ? Si tu disparais, c'est mon existence qui sera un tourment ! »

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la chevelure d'ébène de la jeune fille sans pour autant la toucher. Ce n'était pas comme dans le conte. La belle devait demeurer endormie.

« Je veillerais sur ton sommeil… »

Wizard s'obligea à s'écarter d'elle, lui fit une profonde et respectueuse révérence, puis quitta la salle du trône pour accomplir l'ultime mission qu'elle lui avait confié.

… Kanashimi rêvait. Et comme souvent dans ses songes désespérés, c'était sa mémoire qui endiguait sa souffrance par un flot de souvenirs heureux. De souvenirs et de découvertes. A l'époque, elle n'avait que sa vision des choses. Aujourd'hui, elle savait tout de l'histoire. Et de tous ces instants de bonheur, elle retenait le dernier avant une série de drames…

_« Sakura, tu as les billets ?_

_- Pas besoin ! Kurogane nous a donné des pass ! On pourra assister au concert depuis les coulisses !_

_Kanashimi, qui s'appelait encore Sakura, glissa autour du cou de « son » Shaolan le précieux cordon muni d'un bout de carton._

_« Donnes moi la main, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre dans la salle !_

_- Tu sais, il ne risque pas de m'arriver grand-chose…_

_- C'est ça ! Les fans de Fye sont des tordues et toi, tu es si mignon qu'il y en a bien une qui pourrait te kidnapper ! »_

_Tandis qu'elle le guidait à travers les allées bondées de jeunes filles déjà hystériques avant même le début du show, Shaolan sembla surpris des clameurs démesurées qu'il entendait de toutes parts :_

_« … Mais… Il y a combien de personnes, dans cette salle ?_

_- Des centaines ! Ça grouille de monde du sol au plafond, et il y en a même qui essaye de grimper par-dessus les murs et…_

_- Hé ! Ça va pas ?!, gueula une blonde dont la chaussure droite venait d'être percutée par la canne de Shaolan._

_- Excusez le, il ne vous a pas vue…_

_- Faut être débile pour emmener des handicapés à un concert ! »_

_Sentant Sakura sur le point de plier la malpolie en 10, Shaolan eu un sourire conciliant :_

_« Je suis aveugle, pas sourd »_

_Le temps que la demoiselle comprenne le sens de sa vanne, ils étaient déjà loin :_

_« T'aurais dû me la laisser ! Je lui aurait fait bouffer sa choucroute par les trous de nez !, grogna Sakura. … Ah ?_

_- Sakura ? , demanda Shaolan en pressant sa main avec une tendresse inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Il y a … Un fan… Qui s'est déguisé en Fye…_

_- Quel costume ?_

_- Celui avec le chapeau haut de forme qui lui donne un air de dandy… Sauf que sur ce type ça donne plutôt un air… De moisi. »_

_Shaolan éclata de rire comme s'il voyait la scène._

_« Prends une photo, lui dit-il avec son doux sourire. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. »_

_Sakura s'exécuta aussitôt._

_« Elle est réussie ?_

_- Oui. Un très gros plan… Oh !_

_- Sakura ?_

_- Ils commencent à faire jouer les éclairages sur la scène. Les lumières sont très belles. Du blanc, du bleu, de l'argent…_

_- C'est les couleurs qu'il aime. C'est très bien. Il aura moins peur. »_

_Sakura frémit, se serrant plus étroitement contre Shaolan, comme si ce contact lui permettait d'entrer dans ses pensées. Il ressentait mieux que quiconque tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par les sentiments des êtres qui lui étaient chers…_

_« Toi aussi, tu as peur, hein, Sakura ?, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement._

_- C'est un jour important pour Fye. Il est notre ami, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. »_

_Shaolan effleura délicatement ses mèches. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle se sentait enlacée toute entière par la douce et protectrice chaleur de son regard :_

_« Ton cœur est si tendre, mon amour… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Fye sera fort. Il ne renoncera pas… Puisque « il » est à ses côtés… »_

_Dans toute la salle, des gradins jusqu'aux coulisses, les clameurs du public allaient et venaient comme une vague, enflaient, grandissaient, se répercutaient en écho, de plus en plus insistantes. Et plus le rythme de ces appels devenait impatient, plus les secondes approchant du début du spectacle s'écoulaient, plus le tempo des battements de son cœur s'affolait dans la poitrine de Fye, d'une pâleur évanescente sous son maquillage de scène. Il ne pouvait même pas boire un peu d'eau pour s'apaiser, tant sa gorge était serrée d'angoisse. Au-delà du trac, une peur viscérale. Deux ans qu'il ne s'était plus produit dans une salle aussi gigantesque, devant une telle foule de personnes. Et il se souvenait très bien du chaos de sa dernière prestation… De ces mois d'enfer et de terreur qui y avaient succédés…_

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute… A cette époque, tu étais manipulé… Ce n'est pas ta faute… » se répéta-t-il sans parvenir à se convaincre. _

_Etait-ce le bon choix de revenir affronter ses démons ? Peut-être n'était-il pas encore guérit de cette douloureuse époque. Peut-être que tous, dans cette salle, se trompaient. Il n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de leurs espoirs. Peut-être…_

_« Dix minutes avant l'entrée en scène… »_

_Fye sursauta en entendant la voix de Kurogane, qui venait d'entrer dans la loge en refermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, celui-ci compris parfaitement qu'il était arrivé au milieu d'une séance d'auto rabaissement :_

_« Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire ça maintenant ?, grogna le brun en précipitant vers lui._

_- J'ai essayé… J'ai vraiment essayé… murmura le blond, véritablement tétanisé. Mais j'ai peur… Je te jure… Que j'ai vraiment trop peur… J'avais tort… C'est encore trop tôt… Et douloureux… »_

_Kurogane l'attira vers ses bras, caressa ses cheveux en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes :_

_« Tout va très bien… Tu es parfaitement en sécurité… J'y veille moi-même… Rien ne peut arriver…_

_- Je sais bien, murmura le jeune homme blond en enfouissant son visage contre le torse rassurant qui l'avait protégé tant de fois. Mais c'est moi… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de chanter… Ma voix… Est trop serrée, c'est mauvais signe… Et mes chansons… Toutes ces nouvelles chansons… Est-ce qu'ils vont les aimer ? Et puis…_

_- C'est parce que tu paniques que ta voix se serre ainsi. Détends toi, d'accord ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu aimes tes chansons ?_

_- C'est pour toi que je les ai écris._

_- La question n'est pas là. Est-ce que tu es fier du travail que tu as accomplit ? Est-ce que tu te sens digne de monter sur cette scène ce soir ?_

_- J'ai peur… De décevoir… Toutes ces personnes…_

_- Et de te décevoir ? »_

_Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Fye._

_« Je n'ai pas confiance en moi… Je n'ai pas confiance en moi … Je ne peux pas y aller… Ne m'oblige pas à monter sur scène… S'il te plait ! »_

_Il tremblait véritablement de terreur, mais Kurogane savait combien elle était fondée. Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour que Fye parvienne à exorciser ses démons…_

_« Jamais je ne te l'imposerais, le rassura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je sais combien tu as lutté et fais d'efforts démesurés pour arriver jusqu'ici. N'y vas pas, si cela doit te blesser. Mais je ne supporte pas de te voir te torturer ainsi. Fye, moi je crois en toi, j'ai confiance en toi… Tu le sais ?_

_- Oui, soupira le blond avec tendresse._

_- Alors chasses moi cette vilaine expression de ton visage. Fais moi un sourire. Un vrai…_

_- Embrasses moi._

_- Toi d'abord. Le sourire._

_- Un baiser ! »_

_Qui allait remporter ce délicieux chantage ?_

_« Très bien, marchanda Kurogane. J'échange un baiser contre une chanson. Juste pour moi. »_

_Les yeux bleus de Fye s'emplirent de stupeur._

_« Mais… Tu détestes… Mes chansons !_

_- Pas « Angel ». J'adore « Angel ». Alors ? »_

_Un sourire ému irradia le visage de Fye. Un vrai sourire. Kurogane se pencha vers lui et lui décerna un baiser propre à apaiser toutes ses craintes, un baiser si ensorcelant et tentateur qu'il en appelait un autre, puis un autre…_

_« Je veux aussi que tu me chantes … « Mes rêves »…_

_- Celle-là… Elle vaut bien deux baisers… » négocia Fye entre leurs soupirs de plaisir._

_Chanson après chanson, baisers après baisers… Torrides… Et caresses… Délicates… Kurogane était parvenu à rassurer Fye de la plus délicieuse et excitante des manières…_

_« Tu me dois tout un concert… murmura le brun en piquant de ses lèvres ardentes la nuque étourdie du blond…_

_- Méchant… Manipulateur… » fut sa seule réponse entre les échanges de leur joute amoureuse._

_Quelqu'un frappa brutalement à la porte de la loge, les ramenant brusquement à la réalité :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là-dedans ? ! C'est l'heure ! Fye ! Ramènes toi sur scène ou il va y avoir une émeute !_

_- J'arrive… Tout de suite ! » tenta de répondre le jeune homme, se retenant de rire et dévoré par les baisers fougueux de son amant._

_« Tu as changé d'avis ?, demanda Kurogane, caressant doucement chaque contour de son visage en plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_- Je veux chanter pour toi, affirma Fye en lui décernant son sourire le plus amoureux. Et pour tous ces gens qui ont fait l'effort de se déplacer pour venir voir l'enfant capricieux que je suis._

_- Merci… »_

_Avec maladresse, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans le costume et la chevelure de Fye, révélateurs de leurs transports. Le blond éclata de rire et défroissa le tissu noir de la chemise de Kurogane. Puis le jeune chanteur s'avança résolument vers la porte :_

_« Allons y… Mon précieux garde du corps. »_

Lentement, lentement, Kanashimi ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie au pied d'un cerisier… Et se réveillait dans le lit le plus doux et confortable qu'il soit !

« Oh, misère, grogna-t-elle… Je HAIS les contes de fées… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et le cauchemar continua avec la Reine de Cristal, son sourire le plus doux et maternel sur le visage.

« Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormit ? »

Là-dessus, elle écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre et la lumière du jour pointa directement sur la malheureuse Kanashimi :

« Raaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment j'ai atterri dans ce palais de ouf où on se lève avec les poules ?!

- Tu sais, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tes blessures étaient très graves, heureusement, nous les avons refermées sans problèmes, ce doit être grâce à ton ectoplasme de zombie… Par contre, pour réparer tes vêtements…

- Co… Comment ça, mes vêtements ?! », s'affola Kanashimi.

La Reine de Cristal eu un sourire… Non mais c'était QUOI ce sourire sadique ?!

Kanashimi baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle portait, et…

Dans tout le palais, on entendit un cri épouvanté :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! »

La pauvre Kanashimi était sous le choc. Non. Quelle horreur. Non. C'était trop horrible. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas elle.

Elle portait…Une magnifique et froufroutante robe de Princesse.

ROSE.

Avec… De tous mignons rubans dans les cheveux…

ROSES.

Et même… Un adorable collier en forme de fleur de cerisier, dissimulant l'anneau noir de son cou.

TOUT ROSE.

« C'est une chance, tu fais à peu près la même taille et la même silhouette que ma fille Tomoyo », dit la Reine de Cristal avec ravissement.

Kanashimi se précipita vers la salle de bains qui se trouvait dans la chambre (c'est beau la vie de château) et la Reine entendit sa réponse, alors qu'elle se passait sur la tête un jet d'eau glacé :

« C'est un cauchemaaaar !!!! Je fais un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller !!!!

- Ah, tu es encore malade… Tu devrais te reposer, et puis je vais te faire porter un bon petit déjeuner…

- Mes affaires… Où sont mes affaires ?, gémit Kanashimi.

- Elles étaient vraiment en piteux état. Ce sont mes couturières qui s'en occupent.

- Et… Ah ?! »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son alliance, son pendentif représentant la lune et le soleil, son baladeur MP3… Ils les lui avaient laissé…

« Je sais combien ils sont importants pour toi, sourit la Reine. Nous n'allions pas te les voler.

- Et mon épée ?

- Ah, ça, confisqué ! rit la Reine. De même… Tu ne pourras pas utiliser tes pouvoirs tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé, dit-elle en désignant les bracelets roses qui ornaient les poignets de la jeune fille. (En réalité, des menottes psychiques.)

- Je vois. Je suis donc prisonnière d'une cage dorée.

- Absolument pas. Tu es libre de t'en aller si tu le désires. Mais nous ne te rendront ton épée et t'enlèveront ces bracelets que si tu ne sèmes pas la pagaille dans les couloirs du palais, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi manipulatrice, cruchette…

- Et toi, tu n'as sans doute pas dormi dans un vrai lit et mangé à ta faim depuis une éternité. Accepte de rester un peu ici et de reprendre des forces. Après tout… Si tu tiens absolument à poursuivre ce clone et le combattre… Il te faudra être en bonne santé, non ? »

Et merde. Elle venait de se faire river le clou par la reine de la guimauve.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?, grogna Kanashimi. L'espèce de gros escargot est allé te prévenir et tu m'as ramenée dans ta maison en nougatine.

- Tes blessures étaient vraiment atroces et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Même en tant que zombie, tu aurais pu être fauchée par un shinigami, tu sais ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue te sauver… »

Kanashimi, crispa ses poings. La Reine n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus.

« Je vais… Le… TRUCIDER !!!! » cria la jeune fille, folle de fureur.

Elle s'échappa de la chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair, traversa les couloirs comme un ouragan, fonça droit dans une autre chambre sans frapper à la porte, et atterrit face à Shaolan comme un félin sur le point de dévorer sa proie :

« TOI !!!! s'écria Kanashimi , enragée. Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de venir à mon secours ? NON ! Je te le répète : ne me confonds pas avec ta potiche !

- Que vous soyez un double ou non de la princesse Sakura ne change rien, répondit calmement le jeune homme. J'aurais été indigne de laisser une personne blessée se vider de son sang et mourir seule…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! hurla la jeune fille, outrée. C'est ma mort, elle m'appartient ! Et je me blesse si je veux ! Je saigne si je veux ! »

Elle flanqua un grand coup de poing dans le miroir à côté d'elle, qui vola en éclats. Une pluie de morceaux, reflétant des bris de lumière, retombèrent en éclats, égratignant son poignet, et son sang coula le long de son bras, tâchant sa trop belle et trop rose robe de princesse.

Shaolan lui prit doucement la main et l'enveloppa dans une serviette :

« Retournez auprès de la Reine de Cristal. Elle refermera ces coupures.

- Je… ne… Veux pas !, grogna Kanashimi.

- Comprenez que là, immédiatement, la situation est assez gênante et que je préfèrerais en reparler avec vous lorsque vous aurez rassemblé vos esprits et que je serais habillé…

- Habillé ? », répéta Kanashimi avant de réaliser qu'un « infime » détail de la scène lui avait échappé. La jeune fille était si aveuglée par sa fureur qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait surpris… Entièrement nu, au moment où il allait prendre sa douche !!!!

« Oh, le drame, ricana Kanashimi, j'ai offensé ta pudeur ! J'ai quand même été mariée plus d'un an avec toi et je t'ai vu dans des états bien plus indécents que celui-là !

- Vraiment ? Là c'est moi qui vous le demande : ne me confondez pas avec un autre. Que ce soit votre mari ou mon clone, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous venger sur moi de ce que vous avez traversé avec ou à cause d'eux. »

Là, Kanashimi était clouée. Mais c'est vrai, aussi gentil que soit Shaolan, il ne fallait absolument pas lui chercher des noises dès le matin. Le petit loup était assez de mauvais poil…

« Je… te pries de m'excuser. »

Hein ?! C'était bien elle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase ?! Ah, malheur ! Cette robe rose était en train de lui atteindre le cerveau ! Shaolan secoua la tête en riant :

« Allez… Ce n'est rien… », dit-il en lui prenant doucement les mains pour l'éloigner de la salle de bains. Et là… Kanashimi vira carrément rouge pivoine. Shaolan était trop proche. Vraiment trop proche… Et ce regard qu'il posait sur elle lui faisait tourner les sens… Sa main dans la sienne… Ce corps constellé de gouttes d'eau qu'elle connaissait par cœur… Non, oublie ça ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Ce n'est pas lui !

« Ne m'approche plus jamais !!!! » hurla Kanashimi en refermant brutalement la porte de la salle de bains sur un Shaolan tout étonné et innocent, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait encore dit ou fait de mal. Kanashimi fonça droit en sens inverse, fonça droit vers « sa » chambre d'où elle s'était échappé, fonça droit sur son lit, enfouissant son visage cramoisi de honte dans l'oreiller :

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme alors que ce mec existe et se promène dans ton château tous les jours ?! Il lui ressemble trop ! C'est inhumain à supporter, de le voir ! ça fait mal, beaucoup trop mal ! »

La reine prit doucement sa main enveloppée dans la serviette, reconnaissant le geste de Shaolan, et commença à refermer ses coupures, disant simplement :

« Moi… Je frappe aux portes avant d'entrer. »

La nuit complice venait de s'évanouir, évaporée dans l'aube. Constellé de tendres nuages moussus, irisé de teintes roses et mauves, un ciel sublime, l'espace et l'infini ouvraient une nouvelle journée pour les amoureux qu'ils avaient bercés par le doux bruissement de la neige contre la fenêtre. Les premières lueurs miroitaient par la vitre, s'égrenaient en une pluie d'or sur la peau nue du couple tendrement enlacé après l'amour accomplit, après la passion qui avait enfiévré leurs corps toute la nuit durant, et qui à présent s'étaient endormis, lovés l'un contre l'autre, dans la douceur du matin. Allongé, au repos, le corps souple et solide de Kurogane semblait vaincu, simplement balayé par les premiers feux de l'aurore sur sa musculature au teint mat. Il s'éveilla lentement et ce qu'il vit en premier était ces mêmes lueurs se promenant sur la chevelure de Fye, qu'il tenait fermement enlacé tout contre lui, ces douces lueurs qui coulaient sur son visage de nacre, soulignait chaque contour de son corps, des lignes de son buste à celles de ses reins… Kurogane frémit, rougit même, en le découvrant ici, avec lui, bien réel et si beau, le souffle de sa respiration s'exhalant légèrement entre ses lèvres. Pas un geste, pas une pensée ne devait perturber la féerie de cet instant. Et puis… Il vit lentement, très lentement, comme au ralentit, l'œil valide de Fye s'ouvrir doucement. Et là, Kurogane eu peur. Très peur. Peur jusque dans le moindre recoin de son être. Peur que les premiers mots prononcés par Fye à son réveil soient un glacial « Bonjour Kurogane ». Que le rêve s'arrête là, se brise net, et que le chagrin et le vide pétrifient son cœur…

Il entendit à peine la voix de Fye. Un murmure à peine audible, encore emplis de sommeil, mais d'une touchante tendresse :

« Suki… »

Un mot magique… Du japonais… Le mot « Amour », qui fit battre plus vite le cœur de Kurogane.

« Anata… ga… daisuki… desu… » parvint à articuler Fye, détachant bien les mots pour qu'ils ne soient pas automatiquement traduits sur la fréquence Mokona, et posant doucement une main sur ce cœur qu'il sentait palpiter.

« Je t'aime »… Il tenait à lui déclarer « Je t'aime » dans sa langue natale, même s'ils s'étaient répétés ces mots merveilleux dans l'ardeur de leurs étreintes. Fye s'apprêtaient à le lui dire encore lorsque Kurogane lui coupa le souffle en le dévorant d'un baiser passionné, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations d'une saveur exquise. Se baisers étaient à chaque fois différents et pourtant toujours plus surprenants et délicieux, de sorte que le seul mot que pu murmurer Fye lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à reprendre son souffle, c'était un « Waow » vaincu par KO. Kurogane sourit en l'attirant plus étroitement contre lui, laissant courir ses mains tout le long de son corps, chassant tout doucement, délicatement, sensuellement, les dernières bribes de sommeil qui les engourdissaient, du bout des doigts. Il savait exactement où les poser, ayant déjà mémorisé chacun des points sensibles de son amant pour anticiper et combler ses désirs, jouer sur son corps chaque note du plaisir…

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas vraiment prêtre, sinon j'aurais bien des choses à confesser ! »

Ecroulé de rire, Fye l'embrassa encore et répondit à ses frôlements avec ravissement. Leur nuit avait été si divine, une telle extase, qu'ils brûlaient de la prolonger…

C'était bien cela, le bonheur. Dire qu'ils l'avaient recherché pendant si longtemps et qu'il était là, incendiant leurs corps. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient heureux. Ensemble. Tout simplement.

Le temps passa trop vite dans une symphonie de plaisirs intenses et le mouvement de leurs hanches, dans l'échange de leurs soupirs amoureux jusqu'au triomphe de l'orgasme, éblouissant, incandescent, divinement bon ! Lorsque leurs corps de guerriers retombèrent, entrelacés comme deux lianes, encore unis dans un vertige surnaturel, unis dans la béatitude, avant de doucement se retirer, lorsqu'ils semblèrent enfin apaisés de leur duel enfiévré, reprenant lentement leurs respirations et leurs esprits, des éclats de voix, ailleurs dans le palais, leur rappelèrent soudain leurs obligations envers le monde réel.

« Le départ !!!! »

Sauf que la perfection de leur étreinte les faisait encore vibrer et se résoudre à se détacher l'un de l'autre leur était cruel.

Alors vite, vite… Leurs délices amoureux se poursuivirent jusque dans la salle de bain, échangeant baisers et caresses même pendant qu'ils s'habillaient… C'était l'amour et torride à la fois, une découverte ! Mais en passant devant le miroir, Fye réalisa enfin qu'il ne portait plus depuis la veille au soir son légendaire bandeau noir, envolé dans le feu de leurs ébats…

« Ah ! s'écria-t-il en posant une main sur son œil borgne. Ne me regarde pas !

- Je t'ai vu ainsi toute la nuit…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? J'ai une orbite de vide ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de plus…

- Tu es magnifique » coupa Kurogane en ôtant doucement sa main et embrassant son œil blessé. Fye fondit littéralement dans ses bras.

Ses bras…

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, lorsque je touche ton bras métallique ?

- C'est différent que pour le reste de mon corps, mais c'est loin d'être désagréable… Évite quand même de t'y casser les canines ! »

Fye rit encore en embrassant sa prothèse. Il finirent par retrouver son bandeau accroché au coin d'un meuble, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après que le vampire ait tout fracassé la veille ! Avec tendresse et précaution, le ninja le noua soigneusement sur le visage de son amant.

« C'était toi aussi, la première fois ? » murmura Fye dans un souffle.

Kurogane acquiesça en l'embrassant encore, un baiser étourdissant à travers lequel il désirait lui faire ressentir la profondeur et l'intensité de ses sentiments. En vérité, ces baisers étaient devenus leur drogue et ils ne pourraient jamais s'en lasser !

Malgré tout, ils parvinrent enfin à maîtriser leurs sens, car il était plus que temps de rejoindre les troupes. Mais c'est alors que Fye constata que la porte de la chambre était bloquée !

« Tiens, c'est bizarre ? » dit-il en appuyant plusieurs fois sur la poignée.

Kurogane essaya à son tour, sans plus de succès.

« Mais je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir explosée la serrure hier ?! »

L'opposition de la porte fit rapidement perdre patience au ninja, décidé à lui faire entendre raison par la force. Il recula de plusieurs pas pour prendre son élan, fonça comme un tank en direction de la porte, et…

Le battant s'ouvrit tout d'un coup devant lui par magie ! Emporté par son élan, le ninja traversa la moitié du couloir, avant de s'étaler comme une crêpe à une sorte de carrefour d'où surgit Mokona.

« Et la priorité à droite, chauffard ? Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ? demanda le petit animal.

- Je n'ai pas bu ! grogna le ninja en se ramassant.

- T'as raison ! À en juger par la taille des suçons que tu arbores, ça a plutôt été le festin de Maman, hier soir ! »

Ses malheureux « parents » virant aussi rouges qu'un timbre-poste, Mokona eu le rire triomphant et psychopathe d'une fangirl survoltée..

**Chapitre 27 : Pardon**

Shaolan, Kurogane et Fye avaient bien souvent, d'un monde à l'autre, combattus aux côtés des plus valeureux guerriers, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réellement investis à la tête de toute une armée . Devant l'incompétence notoire des gardes du palais, ils avaient émis quelques réserves à ce sujet, mais les nombreux chevaliers et magiciens, arrivés des quatre coins du monde de Kurisutaru, leurs prouvèrent qu'ils étaient des combattants de classe nettement supérieure. En attendant que sonne vraiment l'heure du grand départ, beaucoup avaient tendance à accaparer Shaolan de multiples questions et conseils. La raison : nombre d'entre eux avaient combattus, bien des années auparavant, aux côtés de l'époux de la Reine de Cristal, dont Shaolan était le reflet. Il comprit bien vite combien le roi défunt devait être un guerrier et stratège sans égal, et combien il était regretté. L'expérience était assez délicate pour le jeune garçon. Il sentait de plus en plus le poids des souvenirs sur ses épaules et que sa présence à Kurisutaru attisait la douleur de plaies que la mort du roi avait laissées ouvertes. Tout comme il avait compris dans les paroles acerbes de Kanashimi qu'elle souffrait de sa ressemblance avec son mari et le clone, il avait deviné la tristesse de la Reine de Cristal lorsqu'elle posait sur lui un regard qu'elle forçait à être maternel. Et même la veille au soir, alors qu'ils priaient pour la vie de Fye kun, la Princesse Tomoyo lui avait confié, avec une certaine distance respectueuse et émue :

« Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un frère… Je n'ai déjà pas pu connaître mon père. »

Même s'il n'en était responsable en rien, Shaolan ressentait une certaine culpabilité de cette douleur nostalgique qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Ayant retiré des leçons de l'épisode des livres, il préféra en parler à Fye et Kurogane… En se souvenant, un peu tard, qu'il les avait enfermés dans une chambre !

« Ah, mais c'était dans leur intérêt… Enfin, si ça s'est terminé comme je le pense et pas en double homicide… »

Il fut rassuré en les apercevant au milieu d'un groupe de combattants, s'entraînant ensemble à manier les armes du pays. Il les observa un moment, les jugea en parfaite symbiose l'un avec l'autre, la chorégraphie de leurs gestes semblant un ballet tant ils étaient légers, aériens, vifs et précis tout à la fois. Rien n'était plus évident que la parfaite harmonie qui les unissait jusque dans la coordination de leurs mouvements, que cette connivence, cette connaissance exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre pour anticiper jusqu'au moindre de leurs mouvements, leur amour transcendant leurs gestes.

« Mission accomplie », se dit Shaolan, heureux pour eux.

Fye l'aperçu et le héla au loin, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire se ruer les spectateurs sur le malheureux Shaolan, comme un groupe de pré adolescentes ayant repéré un acteur de « High school musical ».

« Ils vont nous le rendre en Pièces détachées ! », bougonna Kurogane en se frayant un passage dans la foule pour lui arracher le gamin. Quelques instants plus tard, accompagnés de Fye et Mokona, la petite famille s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur du palais.

« Quel succès, Shaolan !, rit la peluche. Tu casses la baraque à la Obama ! »

Devant l'expression un peu désabusée du garçon, Kurogane lui ébouriffa paternellement les cheveux :

« Allez, dis nous tout… »

Il leur expliqua la situation délicate dans laquelle il se retrouvait, les évènements de la veille qu'ils n'avaient pas su et la scène que lui avait faite Kanashimi… Enfin, sans mentionner le détail de la douche pour ne pas provoquer un ulcère à Papa…

« Je vois… Ton problème c'est pas tellement qu'on te confonde avec un fantôme, c'est que tu as l'impression de faire souffrir toutes ces personnes par le simple fait d'exister… » murmura le ninja.

Fye eu un regard aussi triste que celui de Shaolan et Mokona baissa piteusement les oreilles.

« … MAIS TU VAS ME VIRER TOUTES CES IDEES A LA CON DE TON CRANE IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! » gueula Kurogane, tout crocs en avant, et, saisissant Mokona par la peau du cou, il frappa la tête du petit animal contre celle de Shaolan à un rythme cadencé, punition indolore car la peluche rebondissait mollement en faisant « BOING, BOING ! »

« Ah… Kuro chan… Tu vas te coller la protection de l'enfance et Brigitte Bardot sur le dos, dit Fye en tombant des nues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'es jaloux ?, répliqua le ninja en faisant vriller Mokona comme une toupie dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Kyaaaa ! Kuro chan, non! Kyaaaa !

- Wiiiiz ! C'est rigolo ! », rit Mokona en tourbillonnant sur la tête de Fye… Ce qui fit rire aussi Shaolan.

« Ah, tout de même !, s'exclama Kurogane. Refais nous une déprime comme ça et je serais plus sévère !m C'est bien joli toutes ces histoires de clones, de doubles dimensionnels, de jumeaux et autres avatars mais ne perd jamais de vue quelque chose… »

Il posa une main fermement sur l'épaule de Shaolan :

« Toi… Tu es une personne à part entière et tu es UNIQUE. »

Shaolan sourit, entièrement réconforté.

« Waaaah ! Quelle belle déclaration, Kuro Papa ! s'écria Mokona en sautant sur son épaule. Vas-y, ouvres un cabinet de psy, à coups de 200 balles la séance on s'en mettra plein les fouilles !

- Tu ne penses qu'au fric, grogna le ninja.

- Non, je pense aussi à la bouffe, à l'alcool et au sexe, gros malin…

- ça ne m'étonne pas que Yuko t'ait créé. Tu es exactement à l'image de sa perversion ! »

Kurogane frémit en sentant la main de Fye glisser dans la sienne, et à la manière dont ses doigts jouaient avec les siens, il devina que sa phrase envers Shaolan l'avait aussi touché…

« … Fye… »

C'est alors que surgit aussi inévitablement que Zorro en version colorisée, le personnage ayant été engagé pour porter des messages et foutre en l'air toutes les scènes de KuroxFye :

« FYYYYYYYE SAMAAAAAAAA ! », s'écria Kotaro en piquant un 4 x 100 mètres dans leur direction.

L'enfant fit un long dérapage incontrôlé avant de se manger à pleines dents une colonne. Puis il tourna son visage étourdi en direction du vampire.

« Fye sama… Vous êtes attendu au temple des Célestes… Le mage Fye kun… Voudrait vous parler seul à seul… »

Fye frémit. Dès le matin, il avait essayé d'obtenir des nouvelles sur la santé de son jeune double, mais on les lui avait refusées.

« On ne partira pas sans toi au combat. Vas y, lui dit Kurogane en tenant plus fermement et tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Je ne serais pas loin. Reviens dès que vous aurez fini de parler, d'accord ? Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

- Oui », répondit Fye avec un doux sourire, puis, se haussant à l'oreille de Kurogane, il lui chuchota d'autres mots plus crus, que le ninja fut seul à entendre, mais dont l'indécence du contenu le fit virer rouge brasier… Fye s'échappa avec un petit rire qu'il voulait rassurant, prenant le chemin du temple des célestes.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois ciselée qui ouvrait sur le temple, Fye marqua un temps. Il allait encore imposer une épreuve périlleuse à ses nerfs, mais il devait tenir bon. Kurogane l'aimait et croyait en lui. Alors pour lui il devait faire l'effort de se détester un peu moins et d'y croire aussi…

Il entra. D'abord, dans la semi obscurité, il ne discerna que des ombres, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait de cinq ou six célestes, s'activant autour de l'autel, où Fye kun était toujours allongé. Kuro kun se tenait près de lui et le couvrait de mots d'amour rassurants et de doux baisers d'adolescent. Certaines célestes marmonnaient d'étranges prières dans leur langue, d'autres brûlaient de l'encens, ou traçaient au sol des runes énigmatiques. Fye entra dans la lueur d'une faible chandelle. Apercevant son ombre, Kuro kun se pencha sur Fye kun :

« Il est arrivé, lui dit-il doucement. Je ne serais pas loin. Je reviens dès que vous aurez fini de discuter, d'accord ? Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

- Oui », répondit Fye kun avec un doux sourire.

Fye frémit devant cette rediffusion, et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée réalisa vraiment, combien malgré toutes leurs différences, leurs jeunes doubles leurs ressemblaient… A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Ou peut-être que c'était l'amour qui les avaient rendues si semblables. Les célestes quittèrent lentement la pièce, puis Kuro kun. Lorsque le jeune guerrier passa près de lui, il réalisa pour la première fois que c'était vraiment Kurogane, cabotin et sentimental, tel qu'il avait pu le ressentir au fond de son cœur. Tout comme Fye kun était… Vraiment lui-même… Ses émotions, cette part d'innocence, de fragilité qu'il pensait disparue à jamais, mais qu'il avait retrouvé la nuit dernière… Et dire qu'ils avaient du rencontrer ces gosses pour voir la vérité en face, dire qu'ils avaient du revenir à Kurisutaru pour la comprendre… Mon Dieu… Que de temps perdu…

« Il y a quelque chose de changé en toi… » murmura Fye kun, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Fye s'approcha du jeune garçon :

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Moi, ça va… Le plus dur, c'est de devoir rester là, sans rien faire, et de regarder les autres s'inquiéter pour moi… »

Fye frémit, comme si ses paroles étaient un écho de lui…

« Je ne te cache pas que sans une partie de ma magie… Mes chances de survie sont bien mal engagées, parvint à continuer Fye kun. Mais… Je refuse de renoncer… Je dois vivre… Car je ne vis pas que pour moi… Je vis aussi… Pour toutes les personnes qui me sont importantes… Et surtout… Plus que quiconque… Pour Kuro kun ! »

Fye adulte avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son émotion. Car, à présent, il savait. Il savait mieux que personne d'autre ce que pouvait ressentir cet adolescent qui lui ressemblait tant…

« Je… Suis désolé, affirma-t-il sincèrement. C'est par ma faute que tu as été blessé. Si je ne m'étais pas déconcentré du combat, si j'avais pu contrer l'attaque de Shaolan clone, alors…

- Mais, toi aussi tu as été blessé, Fye… Lorsque tu as été enseveli sous tous ces gravats, tu saignais… Et je sais que tu souffres de me voir souffrir. »

Mince. Ce gosse était d'une perspicacité redoutable.

« Je sais bien que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas connu la même existence, continua Fye kun. J'ignore ce que tu as enduré, mais il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre que tu es passé par des épreuves cruelles et difficiles… C'est peut-être de là que vient… Cette culpabilité qui te colle à la peau ? Mais j'ai aussi vu… Bien de meilleures choses en toi… Alors… »

Fye kun tendit lentement sa petite main fine et pale, et la posa sur celle de l'adulte.

« Alors, conclue l'adolescent… Quels que soient les actes que tu te reproches… Je pense qu'il est temps qu'enfin… Tu te pardonnes… »

Ces trois derniers mots résonnèrent avec un écho terrifiant dans le cœur de Fye. Se pardonner ? Comment pourrait-il se pardonner ?

« Je ne suis digne d'aucun pardon, affirma-t-il, la voix glacée. Je ne peux pas me pardonner…

- Dans ce cas… Je le ferais pour toi. »

Fye kun fit un réel effort, et parvenant à s'asseoir, fit face à Fye adulte avec ses yeux bleus et son doux sourire sur son visage qui était encore celui… D'un enfant…

« … Mon dieu, frémit Fye adulte. Ce qu'il lui ressemble. Ce qu'il ressemble à mon frère ! »

Fye kun déplaça sa petite main sur l'épaule de l'adulte. La voix du jeune garçon résonna avec un écho doux et sacré sur les voûtes du temple.

« … Je te pardonne. »

Fye adulte ne pu rien répondre, se sentant comme pétrifié, submergé par un sentiment qui le dépassait…

« Je te pardonne, répéta son jeune double. Pour tout et tout ce qui ne sera plus. Moi, Fye, moi qui suis toi je te le demande : quelles que soient tes fautes, ne vis plus avec ce poids sur le cœur… »

Cette requête avait épuisé le pauvre Fye kun, qui chuta en arrière. Son double adulte le rattrapa doucement, l'installa avec mille précautions sur le lit qu'on lui avait fait de l'autel.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire un tel effort… C'est imprudent, dans ton état…

- Tu me promets, Fye ? Tu me promets de vivre sans ce poids ? »

…_Tu me promets ? …_

« … Oui Fye, oui, je te le promets. »

Alors la lumière entra doucement dans la pièce, les éclaira tous les deux d'un joyeux rayon de soleil. Le petit visage diaphane de Fye kun s'illumina.

« … Merci. »

Fye sourit aussi. Sincèrement. Il se sentait… Apaisé par ce pardon qu'il ne pouvait s'accorder… Mais que Fye kun lui avait quand même donné. Lié par une promesse à un avenir plus léger. Surtout… Il avait hâte de retrouver Kurogane. Hâte de vivre pour lui et pour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient précieuses.

« C'est cela qui a changé », murmura Fye adulte, ému.

Il prit avec douceur la petite main de Fye kun dans les siennes.

« … Merci à toi. Guéris vite, Fye kun ! Les personnes que tu aimes t'attendent. Tu es vraiment leur flocon de neige. Tombé du ciel comme un ange… »

Puis il décida de le laisser avec la personne qui lui permettrait certainement de guérir plus vite. Lorsqu Kuro kun revint dans la pièce, Fye adulte lui demanda du fond du cœur :

« Prends soin de lui, d'accord ? Rends le heureux. Que son âme ne se ternisse jamais…

- C'est juré … J'aurais voulu vous accompagner au royaume des corbeaux, mais Kuro pépé a raison. Si je vous accompagne en laissant Fye kun ici, sans savoir où en est son état, je n'aurais plus les idées claires et je ferais n'importe quoi. Je vais rester ici avec lui. J'espère que Kuro pépé ne m'en voudras pas.

- Non… Il SAIT ce que tu ressens. »

Fye s'apprêtait à quitter le temple lorsque le jeune guerrier l'interpella encore.

« Fye Mémé !

- Oui ?

- Fais le sourire, ton ninja… »

Cette fois, c'était l'heure. Devant le palais, les troupes s'étaient assemblées solennellement, des centaines d'hommes, réunion cosmopolite, anciens ennemis et nouveaux alliés, tous ayant fait fi des rancœurs passées pour s'unir dans un seul but, une même cause, rassemblés par un seul et même sentiment : sauver leur monde. La Reine de Cristal, la Princesse Tomoyo et la petite Hikaru étaient venues les saluer, les encourager avant le grand départ :

« Nous avons toutes les trois des pouvoirs de guérison, dit la Reine. Si nous restons ici et prions pour Fye Kun, nous pourrons le maintenir jusqu'à votre retour. Voyageurs des dimensions, je ne saurais vous exprimer combien je vous suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous faites pour notre monde.

- Votre monde aussi nous a beaucoup apporté, sourit Shaolan depuis la licorne qu'il chevauchait.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut se joindre à vos troupes… » sourit la Princesse Tomoyo, qui raffolait des coups de théâtre. Kanashimi arriva, juchée sur une licorne aussi noire que sa robe gothique qu'elle avait récupérée, ainsi que son épée, et se traça au galop un passage dans la foule des combattants…

« Rha, d'abord elle s'habille en noir comme moi, et maintenant elle me pique mes entrées super classe, grogna Kurogane.

- Tu me fais penser à une blonde jalouse parce qu'une autre fille porte la même robe qu'elle au bal de promo », lui fit remarquer Mokona, perché sur son épaule.

Kanashimi s'approcha de Shaolan, qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Fermes la bouche, cow boy, tu baves…

- Hein ?! Heu… Pardon, dit le garçon en vérifiant.

- C'était une blague. On te ferait gober vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Shaolan rougit avant de répondre plus fermement :

« Je pensiez que vous étiez du camp de la fée des Ténèbres. Allez-vous vraiment vous battre à nos côtés, ou est-ce encore une ruse ?

- J'ai l'habitude de payer mes dettes. Vous m'avez ramassée quand j'étais blessée, alors je vous dois un service. Je vous aiderais à vaincre les créatures et les démons que nous allons sûrement rencontrer. Mais je ne toucherais ni à la fée des ténèbres, ni à son larbin. Ils me font trop pitié comme méchants, et… C'est des copains. »

Le mot « copains » dans la bouche de Kanashimi leur fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique qui les renversa.

« Mr Kuro Pépé, demanda la petite Hikaru. Vous n'oublierez pas votre promesse ? Vous trouverez la solution pour sauver Fye kun ? Vous l'avez dit à mon grand frère… »

Le ninja effleura les cheveux de la petite fille :

« Je n'ai qu'une parole… Comme ton frère. »

La petite Hikaru eu un rire tendre, avant de s'envoler comme un papillon pour rejoindre le Gluck sur la carapace duquel elle grimpa en riant, obligeant Kotaro, passé par là, à la suivre :

« Allez ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour voir le grand départ ! »

Un son de trompette retentit, et les troupes se mirent en route.

« Il faut y aller, dit Shaolan.

- Je ne pars pas sans Fye », grogna Kurogane, stoïque sur sa monture.

Heureusement, son vampire blond ne tarda pas à arriver sur une licorne aussi blanche que la sienne était noire.

« Oh héééééé ! Attendez moi !

- Grouilles toi ! lui cria Mokona. On est garés en double file ! »

Fye parvint enfin à rejoindre Kurogane.

« ça va ? », lui demanda le ninja, tandis qu'ils avançaient.

Le vampire parvint à s'approcher suffisament pour lui décerner un baiser dynamité d'une telle suggestivité érotique qu'il mis en état de choc leur public de guerriers médusés.

« Oui, répondit enfin Fye lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, caressant les lèvres de son amant. Je voulais juste voir ton sourire éblouissant… »

Kurogane rit tellement qu'il manqua d'en chuter de sa monture, avant de se faire un plaisir de choquer tout le monde en embrassant encore son adorable blond.

**Chapitre 28 : Au mauvais moment**

Suzuka se matérialisa lentement dans un étrange endroit où des objets étaient exposés derrière des vitres de verre. C'était en fait le Musée métropolitain Edo-Tokyo, et lorsque les touristes virent déambuler cette sublime jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène et au long kimono de soie rouge raffinée, parmi les décors de bois peints et les objets du japon féodal, ils pensèrent à une animation et ne tardèrent pas à la mitrailler des flashs de leurs appareils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ensuite elle n'apparaissait sur aucun des clichés. Suzuka s'échappa par la première porte ouverte, s'envola au sommet de l'imposant bâtiment, et observa la vue de Tokyo qui s'offrait à elle. Fermant les yeux, oubliant les rumeurs de la ville qui la cernaient, elle partit mentalement à la recherche de Watanuki. Elle eu plusieurs flashs : des rues commerçantes très animées, avec beaucoup de jeunes gens, un panneau où figurait l'inscription « Nanako brodway », et un magasin dont l'enseigne en lettres de néon était « Mandarake ». Une foule de personnes était amassée devant, attendant impatiemment que les portes s'ouvrent… Un jardin ombragé… Une procession de personnes se dirigeant vers un temple… Des prêtres en tenue de cérémonie… Des rues encore… Une étrange tour métallique rouge et blanche, dans laquelle se trouve une autre tour de béton et de verre sur six étages, avec des restaurants, des boutiques, des bureaux, un musée de cire…

La Tour de Tokyo.

« J'arrive… », dit Suzuka en s'envolant dans cette direction.

… Il était 19h40. Watanuki arriva au pied de la tour en courant. La pluie avait cessée, ne laissant qu'un épais rideau de brume rendant l'atmosphère un peu étrange, un peu angoissante, dans cette nuit où l'on ne pouvait pas distinguer le ciel. Il s'était écoulé 40 minutes tout rond depuis qu'il avait scellé le sort sur Domeki, mais il ignorait combien de temps il avait duré, et donc son avance sur lui… Il ignorait aussi où les évènements en étaient à Kurisutaru, vu le grand écart du décalage horaire entre les dimensions. Il savait juste, confusément, qu'il disposait de peu de temps pour agir. Vite ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa terrifiante vision se réalise ! Son cœur se comprima douloureusement et sa main se crispa dessus avec un frisson :

« Shizuka… »

Un autre frisson le parcouru, l'avertissant implicitement que la fée des Ténèbres avait traversé la frontière dimensionnelle et était à sa recherche !

Il entendit des pas précipités dans son dos, et d'instinct, se retourna en brandissant son épée magique. Les pas se rapprochèrent, se rapprochèrent… Quelqu'un courait… Son ombre entra dans la lueur d'un lampadaire…

C'était une jeune fille, adorablement vêtue, mais ses beaux cheveux violets totalement en désordre et ses doux yeux verts gonflés de larmes…

« Michiru chan ! », s'exclama Watanuki, stupéfait de l'expression totalement désespérée, du chagrin douloureux qui émanait de celle qu'il avait toujours vue souriante. L'adolescente soupira plusieurs fois, tentant de retenir ses larmes, mais finit par se précipiter vers les bras du garçon et s'y réfugier, fondant en larmes en enfouissant son petit visage dans les plis du manteau du jeune spirite.

« JE… SUIS… AMOUREUSE… DE… CHIKAAAA !!!! » finit par s'écrier Michiru, en pleurs, tremblant comme une petite fille venue avouer une faute.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de triste, d'aimer … murmura Watanuki, tombant des nues.

- SIIII ! PARCE QUE CHIKA KUN EST UN IDIOOOOT !!!! J'AIME LE PLUS IDIOT DES IDIOOOOTS ! »

L'horloge défila à une allure folle dans la tête de Watanuki. Il avait 20 minutes pour sauver le petit cœur meurtri de Michiru d'un drame passionnel, l'éloigner le plus possible de la tour de Tokyo et convaincre Suzuka de renoncer à son gentil suicide collectif avant que son cher et tendre Domeki ne rapplique…

« Eh bien , si on m'avait dit que mon premier et unique rendez-vous avec une fille aurait un tel programme… » pensa le garçon avec ironie.

Il sourit de son air le plus gentleman en tendant un mouchoir à Michiru dans un geste élégant :

« Allons, il ne faut pas assombrir ton joli visage avec ces vilaines larmes… Que dirais Chika s'il te voyait dans cet état ?

- Rien d'aussi gentil que toi… C'EST UN IDIOOOT !!!!

- D'accord, d'accord je note : _« Chika est un idiot ». _Mais il faut lui pardonner, c'est à cause de ses cheveux. Pour tenir debout, ils ont pompé toute sa matière grise ! »

Michiru eu enfin un petit rire qui le rassura.

« Viens, lui dit Watanuki en remettant l'une de ses mèches violettes en place. Il y a un café, là, en face… Tu me raconteras comment ce garnement a provoqué ce gros chagrin…

- Pourquoi au café ? On avait promis de se voir à la Tour, non ? rit Michiru en se précipitant vers le monument.

- Hein ? Mais non ! NON, NON, NOOOON ! » paniqua Watanuki en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Tandis que Watanuki lui courait après en l'implorant de revenir, Michiru était déjà montée jusqu'au quatrième étage de la Tour, heureusement désert à cette heure avancée et par ce mauvais temps, et lui raconta entre les ascenseurs son altercation avec son blond chasseur de zombie :

« J'en ai assez qu'il jongle avec mes sentiments au gré de ses humeurs ! Soit je suis Michiru et il est tout romantique avec moi, soit je suis Bonniche et il me parle comme à sa machine à sous… Je n'en peux plus, de ses idioties !

- Dans son cas, c'est plutôt de la maladresse… » jugea Watanuki en se ramassant dans l'escalier.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, Michiru se rapprocha de la large vitre de la tour, posa ses yeux sur le panorama. Mal isolée, de l'air passait par les joints e la vitre et jouait avec les cheveux et les plis de la robe de la jeune fille.

« Peut-être… Souvent sa maladresse me touche… Mais parfois il me blesse. Là, je ne sais pas s'il est en train de m'attendre avec son regard infiniment triste… Ou s'il s'en fout et s'éclate à faire criser Shito…

- Tu sais, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en tant que membre officiel du club des idiots, c'est que plus une personne ne nous est pas indifférente, plus notre comportement avec elle est contradictoire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette personne nous déstabilise ! On a peur, on ne sait plus comment agir, alors on fait n'importe quoi… On prépare tous les jours des bentos à la personne qu'on espère voir s'étouffer avec, on prétend vouloir la fuir alors qu'on ne peut plus s'empêcher de passer un instant avec elle, on court derrière un car en espérant l'apercevoir, on lui souhaite tous les malheurs mais on lui donnerait sa propre vie sans conditions, et un matin, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, on se rend compte qu'on est tombé amoureux d'un grand guignol avec des jambes de deux kilomètres et un visage aussi expressif qu'un film de Steven Seagal !

- Je me trompe… Ou on ne parle plus de Chika, là ?, s'alarma Michiru.

- Non… L'idiot, c'est moi. Et la personne… C'est Shizuka. Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne connais pas son prénom. Le garçon qui était avec moi à l'école.

- Ah ouais ! Carrément. », déclara la jeune fille, qui eu une pensée compatissante pour les lycéennes de l'école Juji qui devaient toutes être en dépression.

« AAAAH ! paniqua Michiru. Mais Chika s'en était rendu compte ! Il te l'avait demandé, si c'était ton petit ami ! Mais alors… Alors ?!

- Alors tu vois que ton Chika n'est pas si idiot, sourit Watanuki.

- Pourquoi il m'aurait poussé à venir vers toi s'il savait que tu aimais Shizuka ? C'est absurde !

- Il avait sûrement ses raisons, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il m'a dit… Qu'il voulait me protéger… »

Elle comprit enfin…

« La chose laide, violente et mauvaise ! Il voulait me protéger… De LUI ! Parce qu'il est… »

Ce n'était plus des larmes mais des flammes qui envahissaient les yeux de Michiru :

« Mais il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, alors ! Je l'aime comme il est, moi ! Il peut bien redevenir humain ou garder ses 17 ans pour l'éternité, je l'aimerais quand même !

- Alors je pense que tu devrais lui dire et lui faire comprendre directement, tu ne crois pas ? Retournes le voir, Michiru chan. Le temps passe tellement vite et on le perd si facilement quand on n'ose pas dire clairement ce que l'on ressent…

- Watanuki kun, tu es vraiment sûr de préférer les garçons ?! » s'écria Michiru, flinguée à l'idée qu'un tel spécimen soit perdu pour la gent féminine. Il eu un petit rire :

« Je ne suis sûr que de ce que je ressens pour Shizuka ! »

Il s'avança et remis à Michiru un petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé.

« Les menthes de mer. C'est le plat préféré de Chika, n'est-ce pas ? La nourriture est l'un des meilleurs moyens de se réconcilier avec un garçon.

- Merci. » dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau frisson d'alerte parcouru Watanuki.

…_MAUVAIS TIMING…_

« MICHIRU CHAN ! ECARTES TOI DE LA FENETRE !!!! »

La seconde d'après, toutes les vitres du quatrième étage de la tour de Tokyo volaient en mille éclats, comme fracassées par le souffle d'une violente explosion…

… Rapides comme le vent, les licornes avaient menées les troupes au royaume des corbeaux en un temps recors. C'était l'heure du tout pour le tout, de l'ultime bataille. Selon le souhait de Suzuka, Wizard se chargeait de les empêcher d'atteindre le palais, usant contre ses adversaires de toute une armée de démons et de créatures. Toujours ce parfum de fin de tout et de mort qui leur collait à la peau. Shaolan parvint malgré tout, assez aisément, à se tracer un passage parmi les combattants. Remis de ses épreuves de la semaine écoulée, il avait trouvé un nouveau souffle dans cette lutte acharnée, et bien des motifs décuplaient son énergie : tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à la Reine de Cristal, sauver à temps Watanuki, être digne de la confiance et de l'amitié toujours renouvelée des KuroxFye (grands comme petits !)… Quête des plumes ou pas, c'est en mettant sa force et sa volonté au service de la protection de quelqu'un qu'il se sentait réellement utile… Et qu'il n'ait pas l'audace de surprotéger Kanashimi ! Un démon, qui ne savait certainement pas à qui il avait affaire, s'était avancé vers elle en se disant qu'il arriverait sûrement à maîtriser seul ce petit bout de jolie fille. Il se reçu une correction exemplaire, la demoiselle n'étant avare ni en coups de fer, ni en incantations. De leur côté, Kurogane et Fye agissaient au combat avec l'harmonie parfaite qu'ils avaient prouvés à l'entraînement. Leur nuit blanche ne les avait nullement épuisés, bien au contraire, c'était un véritable catalyseur qui boostait leur énergie, leur vitesse, l'impact de leurs coups, survolant la bataille dans un état second, celui d'un bonheur irradiant et invincible. Menacés par les violentes retombées de rochers catapultés dans leur direction, ils s'abritèrent quelques instants derrière le paravent que formait une rangée d'arbres gigantesques.

« C'est une chance ! dit Fye. Je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois que ces arbres étaient aussi grands !

- On en a des plus grand au Japon. Des séquoias. Quand j'étais gamin je disais tout le temps que j'arriverais à grimper jusqu'en haut…

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! rit Fye.

- Tu verras au moins des séquoias si tu viens avec moi au Japon, lui glissa Kurogane avec un regard brûlant à faire fondre les glaciers.

- …?!?!?! » s'étrangla le blond.

El là, en pleine bataille, alors que tout autour d'eux c'était la grande pagaille des combats et un déluge de projectiles retombant au hasard, Kurogane lui fit… Non, ce n'était déjà plus une déclaration, même pas une proposition. C'était une affirmation, claire et nette, de ses intentions qu'il lui dit tout en combattant leurs ennemis :

« Viens avec moi au Japon ! On vivra à Eoshima, est-ce que je t'en ai déjà parlé ? C'est un endroit calme et merveilleux, qui respire la paix ! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, tu sais tellement de choses, tu auras une place importante au palais ! Et je nous construirais une maison rien qu'à nous ! On aura un grand jardin avec toutes les fleurs que tu aimes ! Et les enfants auront chacun leur chambre, s'ils restent ou s'ils viennent nous voir ! Et on en aura d'autres ! On adoptera des triplés ! On les appellera Riri, Fifi et Loulou… »

Sous le choc, Fye ne pu qu'émettre un « … » ébahi.

« Je crois que vous devriez sérieusement réfléchir à sa proposition, se permit de commenter l'un des démons qu'ils affrontaient.

- Vous permettez ? C'est à moi qu'il s'adresse ! gronda Fye en pourfendant la créature et s'éloignant avec son ninja.

- Ah, j'ai fauté, c'est ça ? J'ai été trop direct et tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Non, pas en colère… Concentrons nous sur la bataille, s'il te plait. C'est le plus urgent. Je te répondrais, je te promets. Plus tard… »

Kurogane grogna contre lui-même. Oui, il avait été trop direct, et mis Fye en panique. Tout s'était précipité pour eux en quelques heures… Mais pour Kurogane, c'était une évidence. Cet amour là, ce sentiment bien particulier, aussi puissant, intense, profond, envoûtant, irréversible, jamais il ne l'avait éprouvé avant Fye, et il était le seul à lui faire cet effet là. Il était celui avec lequel il voulait construire sa vie, celui près duquel il voulait se réveiller chaque matin et vivre ses vieux jours. Et il était si impatient de goûter ce bonheur là à ses côtés qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de le lui dire…

Fye s'alarma de son air de gros toutou abandonné et l'embrassa amoureusement pour le rassurer :

« Je ne suis pas en colère et je te répondrais, lui répéta-t-il doucement. Je t'ai laissé m'attendre si longtemps, mon Kuro chan… Tu veux bien m'attendre encore un petit peu ? Juste quelques heures…

- Tout ce que tu voudras », affirma le ninja en effleurant ses cheveux blonds.

Et sur cette phrase ils s'élancèrent à nouveau au combat, face à la horde de démons qui les attaquaient…

… Et à force de bien se bagarrer, Shaolan, Mokona et Kanashimi étaient parvenus à gravir les remparts du palais du royaume des corbeaux. Parvenus jusqu'au chemin de ronde, ils mesurèrent la distance qui les séparaient encore de la salle du trône, et la hauteur à laquelle ils s'élevaient au-dessus du vide et des combattants, une bonne soixantaine de mètres… Shaolan eu un affreux pressentiment, cette semaine n'avait pas été la sienne, il avait faillit mourir étouffé, empoisonné, noyé… Et tout avait commencé quand il avait chuté du haut d'une falaise…

« Trouvons Suzuka ! », dit-il en se lançant à la recherche de la fée des Ténèbres pour exorciser ses peurs. Kanashimi le suivit durant quelques pas, puis se figeant au milieu du chemin de ronde, elle dégaina son épée, fixant le vide.

« Ça pue le clone », dit-elle d'une voix haineuse.

Immanquablement, un vortex s'ouvrit à quelques pas de la jeune fille, et Shaolan clone en surgit, encore plus égratigné après leur combat de la veille.

« Toujours pas éliminée, feula-t-il comme un fauve en apercevant Kanashimi.

- Et non, mon pote, je me suis refais une santé ! J'ai pris un bon bain, c'était le pied ! Tu devrais en prendre un aussi, d'ailleurs… ça fait combien de mondes que tu te promènes avec ces fripes ? Je veux pas dire, mais là tu fais plutôt tomber les mouches que les filles… »

… Et ils se précipitèrent tous les deux à l'attaque… Mal2fices, sortilèges et enchantements se répliquèrent avec une fureur effrénée entre les deux adversaires. Tous les deux n'avaient rien à prouver côté magie, ils étaient redoutables… Mais Shaolan clone avait une plus grande expérience du maniement de son katana, et profita de cet atout pour fendre l'espace en direction de la jeune fille. S'il décapitait la petite zombie, cette fois c'est sûr, il en serait débarrassé définitivement. Prise de vitesse, Kanashimi ne pu réagir à temps, et, les yeux dilatés de terreur, vit la lame du clone se rapprocher pour lui trancher la tête…

« NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA, SHAOLAN ! C'EST SAKURA !!!! »

Dzing ! Le vrai Shaolan avait contré in extremis l'attaque du clone avec son épée, s'interposant au milieu du combat.

« Tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal ! répéta-t-il, furieux, à son clone. Shaolan ! C'est Sakura, tu entends ?! Sakura !!!! »

Vaincue, à terre, le cœur battant et tremblant toujours de peur et de surprise, Kanashimi répéta doucement :

« Sa… Ku… Ra… »

Que se passa-t-il alors, tout au fond de la machine à tuer froide et insensible qu'était devenu Shaolan clone ? Etait-ce le fait d'entendre l'autre Shaolan répéter son nom et lui affirmer qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi ? Etait-ce l'expression sur le visage de Kanashimi, qui était bien celui d'une Sakura fragile et vulnérable, la Sakura qu'il avait protégée, et non d'une ennemie ?

Il y eu quelques secondes… Où tout pouvait basculer…

« Ah ! Shaolan ! Il est … Revenu ! s'écria Mokona en voyant le regard du clone changer radicalement d'expression, et son corps se mettre à trembler d'une émotion intense…

- … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » répéta le clone d'une voix étranglée, visiblement bouleversée. Il recula, secoué par des spasmes violents, se tenant la tête à deux mains, souffrant d'une douleur mentale d'une telle violence qu' il se mit à pleurer et hurler de douleur tout à la fois, des cris d'animal blessé véritablement épouvantables, ponctués de :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?... Princesse Sakura… Fye san… Ces innocents… Aaaah !

- Il devient fou !, cria Mokona, en larmes lui aussi…

- Non, il prend conscience de ses actes…. Dit le vrai Shaolan en se précipitant auprès de son clone.

- J'ai… Commis… Des crimes… Impardonnables… Parvint à articuler Shaolan clone au milieu de ses cris.

- Tu n'es pas entièrement responsable, tu as été manipulé…

- Je… Ne… Mérite… Plus de vivre… »

Alors Shaolan clone recula, et se jeta dans le vide.

« NON !!!! » hurla le vrai Shaolan en se précipitant.

Il parvint à rattraper son clone par une main, mais il était toujours la proie de la gravité, son corps se balançant dans les airs au gré du vent.

« Donnes moi ton autre main ! », hurla le vrai Shaolan.

L'autre eu le regard complètement dévasté, anéanti, de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre et on renoncé à tout :

« Je dois payer… Pour tout le mal que j'ai fait…

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de renoncer ! Ce n'est pas notre genre de renoncer ! Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu peux faire, pour le bien cette fois !

- Je ne pourrais… Jamais… Me pardonner…

- Nous, on te pardonnera ! Kurogane, Fye, Mokona et moi ! Tous ensemble, nous t'aiderons ! Tu surmonteras ça avec nous ! … Viens avec nous, Shaolan !... Reviens !

- Tous… Ensemble… » murmura Shaolan clone, bouleversé.

Une multitude de flashs se succédèrent dans sa mémoire, qu'il récupérait peu à peu. Souvenir de ces jours heureux où ils étaient cinq à voyager de monde en monde… Princesse Sakura… Kurogane san… Fye san… Moko chan… Et lui…

« Et nous… » murmura Shaolan clone, secoué de larmes. Lentement, très lentement, il leva sa deuxième main en direction du vrai Shaolan.

« C'est ça, l'encouragea-t-il fermement et d'une voix rassurante à la fois. Allez, donnes moi ta main, remontes… Reviens avec nous ! »

Lentement, très lentement, les mains des deux Shaolan étaient sur le point de se toucher lorsqu'on entendit soudain, violemment, la voix de Fei Wan Reed résonner avec un écho mystique :

« PAS QUESTION ! IL M'APPARTIENT ! »

Shaolan clone poussa un terrifiant hurlement de douleur, secoué par une violente décharge électrique qui parcouru tout son corps, comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé, et qui l'obligea à lâcher la main du véritable Shaolan.

« Noooon ! Ne le tuez pas !!!! » hurla celui-ci en voyant de nouveau son double basculer dans le vide, happé par l'air avec un regard désespéré… Avant qu'un vortex s'ouvre juste en dessous de lui et qu'il y disparaisse, emmené dans une autre dimension…

« C'est pas vrai ! Pas maintenant !!!! hurla le vrai Shaolan, furieux, en frappant les créneaux de pierre du chemin de ronde.

- Il survivra à ce que lui a fait Fei Wan Reed, lui dit doucement Mokona pour l'apaiser. Mais j'ai bien peur que lorsque nous le reverrons… Il aura à nouveau perdu sa conscience…

- Il a eu des remords… »

Ils sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Kanashimi. La jeune fille se releva lentement, totalement en état de choc :

« Il a… Réellement… Eu des remords… Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… C'était bien… Le regard de Shaolan… »

Sa main se crispa sur son épée.

« C'est bien la vérité ? Il a été manipulé par cet homme que j'ai entendu ? »

Shaolan et Mokona acquiescèrent. Kanashimi se mit à trembler, renversée.

« Alors moi aussi… J'ai été manipulée ? Je me suis trompée de vengeance ? »

Elle couru comme l'éclair, et, se réfugiant dans les bras de Shaolan, y fondit en larmes :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai enduré tout ça… Depuis quatre ans… Je ne vis… Que pour venger Shaolan… C'est pour lui… Que j'ai trouvé la force de me battre… Et maintenant… Maintenant… »

Le chagrin, la souffrance, toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait affrontés pour assouvir sa vengeance… Tout cela venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux, et cette fois elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, pas même sa raison de continuer…

« Si j'abandonne maintenant, pleura-t-elle… Alors c'est mon Shaolan que j'abandonne !

- Vous ne l'abandonnerez pas, affirma Shaolan pour tenter de la consoler. Tout comme il ne vous a jamais abandonnée. Vous voir pleurer, souffrir ainsi, affronter tant de batailles cruelles et d'épreuves… Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaiterait pour vous. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger, ou au moins, partager votre douleur. Il est parfois nécessaire de renoncer à se battre pour remporter une bataille… »

Kanashimi essuya ses larmes, et, s'échappant de ses bras, empoigna son épée avec un regard déterminé.

« Je ne peux pas renoncer à me battre, affirma-t-elle. Je suis devenue une guerrière. Mais je veux bien changer de combat. Alors dis moi ce que voudrais Shaolan. Dis moi une raison valable de me battre !

- Il faut mettre un terme à tout ceci. », affirma Shaolan en regardant la bataille qui continuait de se jouer tout autour d'eux, et la neige rouge qui chutait doucement sur les combattants…

**Chapitre 29 : La solution est en chacun de nous**

Michiru rouvrit ses grands yeux verts, effarée. Tout autour d'elle, le décor avait changé. Agrippée à Watanuki, ils flottaient dans une atmosphère étrange, où l'ombre et la lumière jouaient sur un étrange paysage, une nature sauvage à perte de vue.

« Mais… Où sommes nous ?! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Watanuki l'accompagna doucement jusqu'au sol avant de lui répondre.

« La dimension des rêves. »

Partout à leurs pieds s'étalaient des morceaux de verre brisés.

« Je ne suis pas déçue. Tu es vraiment très fort. »

Michiru frémit au son de cette voix glaciale, se raccrocha au manteau de Watanuki. Dans les jeux d'ombre et de lumière, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher lentement. La fée des Ténèbres ne tard pas à apparaître, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant au vent, majestueuse dans son kimono rouge sang.

« Suzuka… murmura Watanuki, se dressant entre elle et Michiru en brandissant l'épée de Shaolan.

- Tu connais mon petit nom ? Je suis flattée, déclara la fée. J'adore attirer l'attention des jolis garçons… »

Elle fendit vers eux en un éclair, faisant apparaître dans ses mains une faux de taille impressionnante. Watanuki contra sa première attaque, la seconde, mais l'épée tremblait dans sa main.

« … Je me trompe ou tu es moins doué avec une arme que pour utiliser tes pouvoirs ? minauda Suzuka.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre vous. Je sais quel est votre but, et je ne vous aiderais pas à mettre fin à vos jours !

- Dans ce cas ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et donnes moi l'artefact contenant la plume… J'aimerais bien en finir avec Kurisutaru…

- J'ai un ami qui adore jouer au poker… Et là je peux vous dire que vous bluffez très mal !

- Tu crois vraiment ? »

Suzuka feinta sa réplique suivante et fondit sur Michiru, menaçant l'adolescente en lui pointant sa faux sur la gorge :

« Ne m'oblige pas à planter ma lame dans son tendre cou… dit Suzuka d'un ton lugubre à Watanuki, effaré.

- Arrêtez ! Elle n'a aucun rapport avec toute cette histoire !

- Choisis. Bats toi contre moi, donnes moi la plume, ou regardes mourir cette belle enfant.

- Je… Je… » murmura Michiru, retenant ses larmes.

« … Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer par vous ! », finit-elle par crier, et apeurée mais déterminée, elle parvint à repousser l'arme qui la menaçait et s'éloigner de Suzuka. D'abord surprise, la fée marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de réagir, lançant un sort en direction de Michiru. Pour que l'incantation n'atteigne pas la jeune fille, Watanuki planta son épée dans le sol, et, concentrant sa volonté, les ramena tous les trois dans la dimension de Tokyo. La Tour était intacte comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais en fonçant droit devant elle, Michiru se retrouva coincée par une immense vitrine d'objets souvenirs qui se reçu à sa place le sortilège de Suzuka. La vitrine vola en éclats, et la jeune fille vit comme au ralentit une multitude de bris de verre et de bois se diriger droit sur elle… Pétrifiée de peur, le cœur battant, elle hurla de tout son être :

« CHIKAAAA !!!! »

Celui-ci, surgissant depuis l'escalier, apparut comme par enchantement et dans un bond d'une souplesse féline, enleva Michiru avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, se réfugiant avec elle sur la sorte de mezzanine qui donnait du cinquième étage de la tour une vue sur le quatrième étage, où se trouvaient encore Suzuka et Watanuki, qui s'était reçu quelques débris dans la figure en protégeant leur fuite par un bouclier lumineux.

« Ah ! Chika kun ! s'écria Michiru. Est-ce que tu as ton katana? Cette femme est dangereuse, elle risque de tuer Watanuki !

- Quoi, c'est tout ? grogna le blond. J'ai pas droit à un « Oh mon héros, tu es arrivé à temps, je savais que tu viendrais… » et toute la guimauve ?

- C'est pas le moment ! Cette fille a une faux plus grande que celle de Zarame, le maître des Shinigamis !

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est pratique pour tailler les arbres de son jardin ! »

Suzuka fit tournoyer la dite faux dans sa main, s'approchant de Watanuki avec sa démarche chaloupée :

« Bats toi contre moi. Si tu refuses, j'attaquerais chacun de tes amis. Si tu t'obstines, je suis prête à réduire en cendres cette tour et tout ce qui nous entoure. »

Watanuki ne répondit pas immédiatement, et pointant son épée vers le ciel, lança une nouvelle incantation. L'épée s'agrandit et changea de forme, sa lame devenant luminescente et incandescente, comme du magma en fusion…

« Waouh ! Je veux la même ! » s'écria Chika.

Puis Watanuki continua son incantation :

_« J'en appelle au pouvoir de Clow… Que le sceau du pentacle soit révélé ! »_

Des sept points précis de la ville se produisit un phénomène que seules les personnes douées de grands pouvoirs occultes purent observer. De ces sept points s'échappèrent d'immenses faisceaux de lumière magique, la magie que Clow y avait scellée et qui était à présent délivrée. Les sept faisceaux, tous projetés en direction du ciel, s'y croisèrent au-dessus de la tour de Tokyo avant de tous retomber au même endroit, formant un cocon lumineux enveloppant la tour. Suzuka émis un long sifflement admiratif.

« Bravo… Le magicien qui a créé ce champ de force était vraiment d'une puissance inouïe… Et toi, tu as su utiliser son cadeau à ton avantage… Tu as réussis à couper l'espace où nous sommes du reste de la ville, et plus fort encore, du reste de la tour. Même si nous nous battons à mort, cela n'aura aucune conséquence pour les autres.

- Je vous le répète, dit calmement Watanuki, je n'ai aucune intention de me battre à mort contre vous.

- Ah, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Tiens tu vraiment à ce que je fasse du mal à tes amis ? »

Suzuka projeta à nouveau un sortilège en direction de Michiru et Chika. Cette fois, Watanuki fut plus rapide et leur projeta un sort de défense le premier, les enfermant dans une bulle lumineuse et protectrice. Michiru, déjà à l'abri dans les bras de Chika, poussa une exclamation :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Watanuki kun ?!

- C'est une technique que j'ai mis au point le même jour que j'ai piqué un sprint pour poursuivre le car où se trouvait Shizuka. Vous allez sortir de la tour, protégés par cette bulle, elle vous libérera lorsque vous serez dehors, en sécurité. Vous ne pourrez pas revenir à cause du champ de force…

- Je pige que dalle à tes sorcelleries mais je suis sûr d'une chose : tu tiens ton épée comme un pied !, lui fit remarquer Chika. Si tu veux fracasser la jardinière psychopathe aides toi plutôt d'un spécialiste ! »

Watanuki eu un doux sourire :

« Je te confie une mission plus importante : sois le bonheur de Michiru chan ! »

Là-dessus, il mit son plan à exécution. Chika et Michiru eurent beau protester, ils se retrouvèrent hors de la tour en quelques secondes. Impossible ensuite d'y retourner, le champ de force leur était hermétiquement fermé.

Paniquée, Michiru se réfugia plus étroitement dans les bras de Chika, l'implorant :

« Chika kun, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Watanuki est à la merci de cette folle ! Même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle lui veut… On ne peut pas le laisser mourir, et…

- J'ai compris, dit-il en effleurant doucement ses cheveux. D'abord, il faut pouvoir traverser ce machin, là, qui brille tout autour de la tour…

- Hein, tu peux le voir toi aussi ?! se récria Michiru.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Oh ! »

Chika réalisa l'énormité de sa propre question. Même en tant que zombie, il n'était pas censé avoir de pouvoirs particuliers. S'il parvenait, tout comme Michiru, à voir le champ de force dressé par un très puissant magicien, c'est que…

« Aaaah ! Mais alors, j'aurais des pouvoirs cachés ? C'est trop de la balle, ça, il faut que je le dise à Shito pour le faire râler !, dit le blond en pianotant sur son portable.

- Ton sens des priorités est vraiment stupéfiant », commenta Michiru d'un air désabusé.

Chika eu un sourire indéfinissable :

« Tu sais, en venant, j'ai croisé quelqu'un qui pourrait aussi nous aider… »

A l'intérieur de la tour, les évènements se firent plus violents entre Suzuka et Watanuki. La fée attaquait sans relâche le jeune homme, mais celui-ci se contentait de se protéger de ses coups et de ses sortilèges ou de les esquiver sans lui répliquer.

« Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à te battre ? hurla Suzuka. Tu sais pourtant que je 'attaquerais à tes amis, que je détruirais Kurisutaru et qu'ils mouront !

- Je protègerais mes amis mais je ne vous tuerais pas !

- Pourquoi s-tu aussi borné ? Pourquoi tiens –tu tellement à sauver tout le monde ? Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un qui soit venu te sauver, toi ? Ils t'ont tous abandonnés !

- C'est faux ! »

Suzuka poursuivit sur ce douloureux terrain. Elle voulait par ses paroles pénétrer dans la conscience du garçon, le manipuler mentalement jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance soit telle qu'il l'affronte…

« Tu n'as plus de famille, n'est-ce pas ? Et celle que tu t'es reconstituée se moque bien de toi…

- Vous mentez !

- Yuko est partie loin et elle t'a laissé tous les problèmes…

- C'est moi qui lui ai offert ces vacances ! Elle en avait besoin !

- Et Himawari ? Elle en avait besoin, de son surfeur ?

- Himawari chan mérite d'être heureuse !

- Et toi, tu crois être heureux ? Tu t'es persuadé que tu es tombé amoureux de ce Domeki alors qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de tes sentiments pour lui… D'ailleurs, lui, en a-t-il réellement pour toi ?

- Il m'aime…

- Il ne te l'as jamais dis ! Il ne te l'a jamais prouvé !

- Il me l'a prouvé des centaines de fois !

- Quand ?!

- Il s'est battu pour moi… Il m'a protégé… Il m'a donné son sang…

- Alors c'est ça ce que tu veux ? Faire souffrir les gens que tu aimes ?

- Non !

- Tu sais pourtant que je vais détruire Kurisutaru si tu ne me tues pas. Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona… Ils mouront tous par ta faute !

- NON !!!!

- Mais de toutes façons, tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme ils se fichent bien de ce qui peut t'arriver…

- C'est faux…

- Non, tu le sais bien au fond de toi que je dis la vérité. Les liens entre les êtres, l'amour, l'amitié, la famille… Tout cela, c'est du vent. La seule chose qu'un être humain attend de l'autre, c'est ce qu'il peut en retirer. Lorsqu'il en a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il lui tourne le dos et l'oublie. Pourquoi crois tu qu'il y a autant de divorces, d'amitiés trahies, de vieillards abandonnés par leurs enfants ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça…

- Le monde entier est comme ça. Peut-être que toi, tu parviens encore à y vivre. Mais moi je ne le supporte plus. Alors délivres moi ! Abandonne ! Tout comme ils t'ont tous abandonnés ! »

Abandonné ? A Kurisutaru c'était la course contre la montre. Toute la bande luttait, fracassait des démons à tours de bras sans relâche, pour se rapprocher de la salle du trône, mais plus ils en éliminaient, plus les créatures se multipliaient pour les ralentir…

« Dégagez du chemin ! », gueulait Kurogane en fonçant dans le tas tel un quater back au football américain.

« On doit les vaincre plus vite, cria Shaolan. Plus on perd de temps, moins il en reste pour Watanuki ! »

« Abandonne ! » répéta Suzuka.

Le garçon ne pouvait plus ni répondre, ni réagir. Il était pétrifié. S'il tuait Suzuka, il protégeait ses amis, mais commettait un crime épouvantable, trahissant toutes ses croyances, ses valeurs, ses convictions, convaincu que personne n'avait le droit de prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre… S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était ses amis qu'il trahissait. Bien, mal… Tout était devenu flou et douloureux… Ses pensées en étaient là quand une rumeur grimpa, enfla depuis l'extérieur. Il reconnu d'abord un rythme saccadé, puis des notes de musique. Il entendit ensuite des voix, des centaines de voix chanter, d'un ton fortement imbibé d'alcool :

_« I like to move it it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it... We like to MOVE IT!"_

Suzuka, aussi étonnée que Watanuki, se tourna vers la large fenêtre de la tour de Tokyo, et ce qu'elle vit à son pied la stupéfia : des mascottes magiques, des centaines de mascottes magiques assemblées dans une fiesta du tonnerre, qui chantaient et dansaient comme des grands malades.

« Faites du bruit pour encourager Watanukiiii !!!! » gueula Mokona noir, juché sur des hauts parleurs de six mètres de haut, ce à quoi les autres peluches magiques répondirent en faisant une Ola digne des supporters argentins en période de coupe du monde.

« Quand tu disais quelqu'un, je n'imaginais pas autant de monde ! » dit Michiru, agrippée à un Chika hilare au milieu de la foule.

« Watanukiiii ! répéta Mokona, sa voix amplifiée dans les haut-parleurs par un micro.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est… Ce délire ?! s'exclama Suzuka.

- Mokona croit en moi, dit simplement Watanuki, touché. Mes amis croient en moi. Même si je renonçais, même si j'abandonnais… Ils seraient là pour me soutenir…

- Tais toi, grinça Suzuka… Tais toi, ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Elle lança un violent sortilège en direction de Watanuki, qui se mit à léviter dans les airs, totalement privé et vidé de ses forces, comme s'il avait été engourdit par un puissant venin…

« Ta foi en ceux que tu aimes et en la vie m'exaspère ! »

Watanuki tenta de se débattre, mais c'était impossible tant l'emprise de la fée était puissante et violente.

« Donne moi la plume.

- Jamais !

- Alors meurs ! »

Suzuka leva bien haut sa faux au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant réellement de lui trancher la gorge pour le décider à délivrer ses pouvoirs pour la tuer… Lorsque Domeki surgit en un éclair, fonça sur Suzuka avec violence. D'un geste bref, il lui enleva Watanuki, de l'autre il repoussa la faux avec l'épée de Shaolan, avant de reculer, soutenant Watanuki par la taille.

« Je suis ravie, enfin quelqu'un qui semble décidé à m'affronter… sourit la fée avec un sourire gourmand. C'est parce que tu lui a donné de ton sang que tu as pu traverser le champ de force ? »

Ignorant totalement la fée, Domeki se pencha sur Watanuki, entre ses bras. Il était languissant, hors d'état de combattre. C'est tout juste s'il était encore conscient avec toute la magie de protection qu'il avait déjà épuisée et le dernier sortilège, fatal, que lui avait lancé la fée des ténèbres.

« Tu ne m'as pas facilité la course, tu sais ? Regardes l'état dans lequel tu es… »

Watanuki était trop faible pour lui répondre, mais son seul regard exprimait l'intégralité de ses sentiments passionnés…

« Assez de votre idylle rose bonbon ! grinça Suzuka. Puisque vous tenez tant à vous réfugier dans votre petit monde parfait d'amour et de petites fleurs plutôt que de m'affronter, je vous accorderais le privilège de mourir ensemble ! »

Là-dessus, elle lança un nouveau sortilège qui se dirigea vers eux à une vitesse folle… Avant de se heurter à une sorte de paroi lumineuse en arrivant à leur hauteur, paroi qui désintégra le sortilège…

« Quoi ?! s'écria Suzuka, vexée et furieuse.

- Comment as-tu fais ? demanda Domeki à Watanuki, le devinant responsable de ce prodige bien qu'il soit inanimé de toute force.

- La cercle avait une deuxième sécurité… Si tu parvenais à en sortir à temps et me rejoindre… Il devait se reformer tout autour de nous, murmura faiblement Watanuki. Tant que nous demeurerons en son centre, elle ne pourra utiliser aucune forme de magie contre nous.

- Pauvre lâche ! hurla la fée des ténèbres. Tu ne connais donc que des sortilèges de défense ?! Tu es cent fois en dessous de tes réelles capacités ! J'aurais cru qu'avec la sorcière des dimensions pour modèle, tu emploierais des techniques plus dignes de ce nom ! Cesses de te moquer de moi, relèves toi et viens m'affronter !

- Non, JE vous affronterais, coupa Domeki en se redressant, dardant la fée de son œil le plus sombre.

- Idiot ! Tu ne possèdes pas les pouvoirs qui pourraient me tuer ! C'est le jeune sorcier que je veux !

- Vous ne l'aurez pas, gronda Domeki. Je le protègerais !

- Non, n'y vas pas, Shizuka ! S'écria Watanuki. Si tu sors du cercle, elle usera de sa magie contre toi, et…

- Je la contrerais. Je ne la laisserais pas te toucher. Après tout, ce qu'elle veut, c'est un duel. Elle l'aura !

- Oh, ça oui ! jubila la fée des ténèbres. Viens donc, beau Prince, amusons nous ensemble !

- Ne l'écoutes pas… Elle cherche à te provoquer… Shizuka !!!! »

A Kurisutaru, c'était la folie du sprint final. Jamais ils n'avaient couru aussi vite, et pourtant…

« On doit arriver à temps ! On doit arriver à temps ! » répétait Shaolan, angoissé, en abattant ses ennemis.

Watanuki n'avait pas la force de retenir Domeki. Il était prêt à le défendre au prix de sa vie. Prêt à tout pour lui…

« Je dois le faire, dit Domeki avec une résolution implacable, un calme absolu. C'est inutile d'essayer de la convaincre de renoncer, elle te tuera si tu refuses de la tuer. Alors… Même si je ne peux rien contre elle, je me battrais. Suffisamment pour la mettre en fuite et qu'elle te laisse en paix…

- Je ne veux pas ! cria Watanuki, en larmes. Reste ici… Avec moi… Shizuka, je t'en supplies… Je ne veux pas te perdre… N'y va pas… Si tu m'aimes… »

Il l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Leur premier baiser, un long baiser, tendre et ferme, qui se voulait rassurant, protecteur. Pas un baiser d'adieu. Enfin, Domeki se détacha de Watanuki, plongea une ultime fois son regard dans le sien, ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien, et d'un pas décidé, quitta le cercle. Face à la fée des ténèbres il avait retrouvé son visage de marbre, imperméable, insondable, sa posture de combattant, son attitude d'archer. Autant de détails signifiant clairement que ça allait chauffer. La fée des Ténèbres poussa un cri de rage, rejeta sa crinière ébène en arrière, son ample kimono flottant de manière spectrale, et prit son envol pour attaquer. Ce fut un cliquetis d'adresse et d'agilité, de souplesse et d'expérience, de combinaisons de coups et d'esquives. Mais que Domeki pouvait-il faire contre les pouvoirs démesurés de la fée ? Elle le mit à terre une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Il se releva autant de fois, et se reçu tout autant de coups de lames, laissant sur son corps des griffures sanglantes… Et puis il se releva encore une fois… La dernière… Il se fendit et répliqua… Encore… Son coup avait été vif, mais avait dévié de sa trajectoire, ne touchant la fée qu'à la garde. La fée s'apprêta à lancer encore un sort… Domeki fonça droit devant… Il fit seul son erreur, passant à travers la vitre qui vola en éclats, et il chuta du haut de la tour de Tokyo !

Non…

« SHIZUKA !!!! »

Watanuki se releva au même instant que son cœur bondissait d'effroi dans sa poitrine, hurlant désespérément avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Non. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il ne devait pas. C'était absolument impossible !!!!

« Shizuka… Shizuka… Shizuka… Shizukaaaa ! » répéta-t-il, écroulé dans ses larmes, proche de la folie. La fée demeura pétrifiée, choquée.

« Le nom de ce garçon… Commençait comme celui de Shirahime et se termine comme le mien. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Maintenant tu souffres trop pour trouver la force de me tuer… »

Alors l'image de la fée disparue devant Watanuki hurlant dans ses sanglots, le laissant seul avec son chagrin…

L'âme de Suzuka réintégra doucement son corps qu'elle avait laissé sur son trône au royaume des corbeaux.

« Princesse ! s'écria Wizard en se précipitant auprès d'elle. Je crois que c'est la fin…

- En effet… » dit-elle d'une voix triste et lasse.

Baom ! Baom ! Baom ! De véritables coups de butoir étaient donnés dans la porte en face d'eux. Au quatrième, Kurogane avait tout défoncé, et fonça vers eux, suivit de Fye, Shaolan, Kanashimi et Mokona.

« Salut beauté ! lui lança la peluche. Mes copains ont mis en pièces tous tes démons et créatures !

- Mais vous arrivez trop tard, leur annonça la fée des Ténèbres. J'ai déjà affronté vos amis… »

Un long frisson les parcourus. Si elle les avait affronté et qu'elle avait survécu…

« Petite garce ! », gueula Kurogane en fonçant vers Suzuka et Wizard. La fée eu un soupir désabusé et lança un sortilège de téléportation. L'instant d'après, tous se retrouvaient au Royaume de cristal, dans le temple des célestes ! Il y avait là la Reine Sakura, sa fille la princesse Tomoyo, la petite Hikaru et Kuro kun, tous entourant Fye kun toujours gravement blessé. C'était vraiment la grande réunion de famille !

« J'en ai assez de courir les mondes et des politesses, annonça clairement Suzuka. Shirahime ! cria-t-elle en se tournant en direction d'Hikaru. Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé l y a douze ans et me tuer !

- Non ! répondit fermement Shirahime… Et Hikaru, en même temps !

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi votre problème ?! s'écria Suzuka, désespérée. Ma neige rouge empoisonne votre pays ! J'ai envoyé des hordes de démons terroriser la population ! A cause de moi, le gamin, là, a faillit mourir plusieurs fois cette semaine, et le blond, là-bas, est carrément agonisant ! J'ai menacé de détruire la plume ! Je suis allée jusque dans un autre monde combattre vos amis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?! Tuez moi, bon sang ! Aaaaah ! »

La fée tomba au sol, se tordant de douleur.

« Faire le mal… Répandre le chaos… Tuer des gens… Et en devenir chaque fois plus forte… C'est ignoble… Et immoral… Alors je vous en pries… Tuez moi ! »

Hikaru se détacha des bras de la reine de Cristal, qui la laissa faire, voyant en elle le regard de Shirahime. Pas à pas, la fée des glaces s'approcha de la fée des ténèbres :

« Tu as décidé de te venger car je t'ai épargnée, Suzuka. Mais crois tu vraiment que j'aurais pu commettre un acte que tu réprouves toi-même ? Il y a au fond de toi une Céleste qui souffre de tout ce mal qu'elle ne parvient pas à arrêter…

- La seule solution serait ma mort…

- Tu te trompes, Suzuka. Ta mort n'est pas une solution, c'est une fuite. La seule qui puisse vaincre ton côté démoniaque, la seule qui soit réellement assez puissante pour le vaincre, c'est toi seule. Tu es la seule qui puisse rétablir en toi l'équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Moi qui n'ai jamais vécu que par la mort ?

- Il faut que tu acceptes de changer. Même si ça fait mal. Même si ça fait peur. Tu as porté trop longtemps toute seule le poids de trop de douleur. Viens, Suzuka… Nous t'aiderons à accepter la vie. »

Shirahime tendit sa petite main en direction de Suzuka, sous le regard stupéfié de l'assistance. Suzuka hésita, tremblant de peur. Mais la petite fée posait sur elle un regard d'une telle douceur, un sourire d'une telle tendresse qu'elle trouva le courage d'avancer sa main à son tour. Lorsque leurs deux mains se touchèrent, le cœur de Suzuka fut envahit par une grande lumière resplendissante.

« Cette lumière… » murmura Shaolan, éblouit.

Mokona s'agita joyeusement sur son épaule :

« C'est la magie de la première plume ! Lorsque Shirahime s'est réincarnée, elle a gardé un peu en elle de la magie qu'elle avait rendu à Sakura… La même magie qui a créé Fye kun ! »

Suzuka s'éleva lentement dans les airs, fermant les yeux. La magie de Sakura s'étendit dans tout son corps, comme pour le purifier, avant de l'envelopper dans un doux cocon lumineux. Lorsque celui-ci se rouvrit et que Suzuka réapparut, elle était totalement métamorphosée. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite Céleste d'une douzaine d'années, aussi blonde qu'Hikaru et visiblement apeurée… Elle se mit à pleurer et prononcer des mots incompréhensibles, dans la langue des Célestes…

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la situation, là ? demanda Kurogane adulte, sa mâchoire touchant le sol.

- Je vous l'ai déjà raconté, dit la Reine de Cristal. C'est le Roi des Corbeaux qui a vieillit Suzuka par la magie et lui a insufflé l'esprit des ténèbres… Ce que vous voyez à présent, c'est ce qu'elle était réellement depuis tout ce temps… Une petite fille terrorisée, qu'on a utilisée comme un instrument et qui a bien souffert…

- Donc, en clair, on ne pourra pas lui faire bouffer sa neige rouge ? grogna le ninja.

- Je vous en pries, épargnez-la, dit Wizard en s'interposant, prenant la petite Suzuka dans ses bras. Elle a subit une telle torture pendant si longtemps… Si quelqu'un doit payer, ce sera moi.

- Plus personne ne possède tes ailes depuis longtemps. Toi aussi, tu es le fruit d'une expérience du Roi des Corbeaux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la Reine.

Le garçon eu un regard infiniment triste.

- Montres leur, Wizard… », lui demanda Shirahime.

Le chevalier bleu poussa un soupir, déployant ses ailes avant de les refermer sur lui, et lorsqu'il réapparut… Lui aussi n'était qu'un gosse, à peine plus grand que Suzuka.

« Attendez… Vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps, nos ennemis, c'était une paire de mioches ?! s'étrangla Kurogane adulte.

- Ouh les vilains garnements ! Au piquet !, commenta Kanashimi.

- C'est une raison pour lesquelles je me suis enfui du Royaume des Corbeaux quand j'étais petit, dit Kuro kun. Le Roi des Corbeaux se servait des enfants comme cobaye pour sa magie… Moi j'ai pu m'échapper… Mais que me serait-il arrivé si je n'avais pas eu cette chance ?

- Bon, et il est où, ce Roi des Corbeaux, que je le fracasse ?! gueula son double adulte, furieux.

- Mort en prison il y a cinq ans…

- ET MERDE !

- Pas de gros mots devant les enfants… »

Fye adulte regarda par la fenêtre près de lui le paysage de Kurisutaru, recouvert de neige rouge… Mais réchauffé par des rayons de soleil…

« Alors c'est ainsi… Que le cercle de la vengeance est brisé.

- Ce monde est à l'image du cœur de la Princesse Sakura, dit Shaolan. Il ne supporte ni la violence, ni la haine, ni la vengeance. Il a été créé pour que ses habitants y vivent dans le bonheur, la paix… Et le pardon. Même si c'est douloureux… Même s'il faudra du temps pour qu'il retrouve sa stabilité… Son avenir ne dépend que de vous, ses habitants. »

Ce discours eu un écho particulier en Kanashimi, troublée. Kurogane adulte la scruta de son regard implacable :

« … Toi, lui dit-il. TU ES LA SOLUTION.

- Kuro chan ?! » s'étonna son Fye.

Kanashimi les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux… Où la colère combattait la nostalgie.

« Tu es mort sans l'avoir su… dit-elle enfin à Kurogane adulte.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as traité d'imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas renoncé…

- De nous quatre… Fye est le seul à ne pas être mort de la lame du clone. Tu l'as protégé… Jusqu'au bout. »

Fye adulte et les KuroxFye ados frémirent.

Kanashimi serra les poings, furieuse :

« … Mais il est mort de chagrin en pleurant sur ton corps ! continua-t-elle. Et je n'ai jamais entendu de cris plus déchirants que les siens jusqu'à ce que son cœur en cesse de battre ! Et puis après, c'est Shaolan qui a affronté le clone ! Si encore il l'avait tué sur le coup ! Mais non, je l'ai vu lentement agoniser à l'hôpital, jusqu'à son dernier sursaut, jusqu'à ce que la machine s'arrête ! Pourquoi il me l'a pris ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Il avait été si courageux toute, sa vie, on s'était tant battus pour être enfin heureux ensemble ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Alors pourquoi, dis moi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis encore là, si ce n'est pas pour me venger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, à moi qui suis la dernière ? Même pas la vie !

- L'espoir. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Shaolan. Il s'approcha lentement de Kanashimi, lui prit doucement les mains.

« Tu portes en toi l'espoir. Tu es Sakura. Et ce monde… C'est toi. »

Kanashimi regarda autour d'elle.

« Ce monde… »

Son regard se posa sur les Kurogane et Fye adultes. Puis sur leurs doubles adolescents, Kuro kun soutenant Fye kun, mourant… Kurogane et Fye qui n'avaient jamais renoncés…

«… Jusqu'au bout. »

Elle détacha ses mains de celles de Shaolan, recula de quelques pas. Puis elle prit son épée, la pointa vers le ciel. Deux grandes ailes apparurent de chaque côté de la lame, puis un cercle sacré se traça à ses pieds, gravé de runes, dans une lueur magique :

_« Sur mon sang et sur mon âme, entendez ma voix ! Je renonce à ce jour aux pouvoirs hérités de mon ascendance… Moi… SAKURA ! Du monde de Firiel… Qu'en ce jour, tous rejoignent le cœur de Fye kun, du monde de Kurisutaru !!!! »_

Ces mots prononcés, une immense lueur magique émana de la jeune fille, avant de rejoindre son épée. Puis son faisceau de lumière s'abattit sur Fye kun, s'immisça en lui, l'irradia tout entier, avant qu'il ne retrouve son aspect naturel.

« Fye kun, Fye kun ! » s'affola Kuro kun, ne le voyant plus bouger du tout.

Son blond se redressa d'un coup tel un diable surgissant de sa boîte et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec une énergie qui laissa leur public médusé !

« Voilà… dit simplement Kanashimi, son épée étant devenue ordinaire et le cercle ayant disparu à ses pieds. Avec ça, il devrait vivre au moins jusqu'à 90 ans… »

Elle se tourna avec un faible sourire en direction de la reine de cristal :

« Si douce, si lisse, si parfaite… Je ne suis que moi.

- Kanashimi… » souffla la Reine, émue.

L'adolescente s'approcha ensuite des Kurogane et Fye adultes. Elle leur prit chacun une main et y glissa son baladeur MP3 :

« Vous devriez écouter ce qu'il y a dedans… Moi, je n'en ai plus besoin. Il faut que je cesse de vivre dans le souvenir. »

Puis elle pointa son épée droit devant elle, et un vortex dimensionnel apparut :

« Je renonce à détruire les plumes de Sakura, dit-elle en s'en approchant. Mais pas à tuer le clone. Même s'il a été manipulé, je ne le peux vraiment pas. Je l'ai juré sur le corps de mon mari. Aussi… Nous risquons de nous recroiser à l'avenir. Mais je ne serais plus votre ennemie.

- Tu n'as pas à affronter seule un voyage aussi terrible ! cria Shaolan en se précipitant. Viens avec nous ! Nos quêtes sont différentes mais nous te protègerons et…

- … Et d'un monde à l'autre rien ne change. Tu es vraiment, trognon, Shaolan… »

Le garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et plus encore lorsqu'elle se haussa pour lui embrasser la joue…

« … Mais tu les sais comme moi que c'est une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-elle enfin. Tu dois retrouver ta Princesse, et vous me rappelleriez trop mes chers disparus… Ce serait bien trop douloureux pour tout le monde.

- Dans ce cas, restes avec nous à Kurisutaru ! s'écria la Reine de Cristal. Bien sûr, nous ne remplacerons jamais ta véritable famille, mais tu auras deux frères, deux sœurs, et mes bras de mère, ouverts pour toi !

- Restes avec nous ! répéta la Princesse Tomoyo. Tu es ici chez toi ! »

Et mère et fille serrèrent Kanashimi dans leurs bras.

« Je ne peux pas, répondit enfin celle-ci. Même si je renonce à tuer le clone, je suis liée par contrat avec le passeur d'âmes et il y a encore certaines choses que je dois accomplir pour me libérer de cet anneau, dit-elle en écartant son col. Mais si j'ai cette chance… Si j'en trouve la force et le courage… Alors je vous promets… Que je reviendrais.

- Kanashimi… murmura la Reine, émue aux larmes.

- Appelles moi… Sakura. »

Alors, elle les embrassa tendrement, puis recula. Elle eu un dernier regard pour toutes les personnes assemblées dans la pièce.

« On se revoit dans le prochain épisode ! »

… Et elle disparu dans son vortex, dans un mouvement de cape noire et avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

La neige rouge continuait toujours de chuter à l'extérieur. Suzuka fondit en larmes et prononça des paroles affolées dans la langue des célestes.

« Que dit-elle ?

- Elle demande ce qu'elle peut faire pour réparer ses bêtises, traduit la Princesse Tomoyo.

- Tout ira bien, maintenant… dit la petite Hikaru en serrant Suzuka dans ses bras. Nous reconstruirons ce monde tous ensemble… »

Suzuka lui répondit quelque chose que Tomoyo traduit à nouveau :

« Elle parle d'un autre monde… Et d'un garçon qui s'appelle Shizuka. »

Shaolan sursauta :

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shizuka Domeki ?! »

Il prit Mokona dans ses mains :

« Vite ! Connectes toi avec Tokyo !

- Wouip ! »

La gemme sur le front du petit animal s'activa et leur projeta des images. Ce qu'ils virent les lassa estomaqués. De mascottes magiques… Des centaines de mascottes magiques, en train de danser, chanter _« Please don't stop th music » _à la Rhianna, et boire comme des petits fous dans une fiesta géante digne du carnaval de Rio, avec platine de DJ et éclairages chatoyants. Au loin, la tour de Tokyo semblait toute illuminée dans un écrin de lumière.

« Mokona noir ! Mokona ! Est-ce que tu nous entends ?

- Coucou Shaolou ! Je vous envoie du saké pour trinquer avec nous ?

- Où sont Watanuki et Domeki ?

- Toujours en haut de la tour ! Je ne peux pas aller les voir à cause du champ de force que Watanuki a dressé… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pour eux !

- Watanuki… », répéta Shaolan, angoissé.

Dénué de la moindre force, brisé dans sa volonté, Watanuki refusait d'y croire. Croire à la fin de tout, à l'anéantissement de tous ses efforts, de tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers… Shizuka…

_« Watanuki… »_

Ah. Shaolan… Le monde de Kurisutaru… Etait toujours menacé par la neige rouge… Il devait se faire violence, relever la tête, ne serait-ce qu'une ultime fois, tout tenter jusqu'au bout et se battre… Comme Shizuka…

Watanuki rassembla ses dernières forces, et se concentrant, fit apparaître la boule à neige contenant le monde de Kurisutaru, dans ses mains. La neige rouge chutait et chutait encore avec une violence inouïe. Mais s'il possédait réellement des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux de la fée des ténèbres…

« Je dois arrêter cette neige, murmura-t-il. Je dois sauver ce monde tout comme tu m'as sauvé… Shizuka !!!! »

Alors, il ferma les yeux. A ses pieds, le cercle magique lança des faisceaux de lumière, crépita de mille éclairs d'un scintillement à la pureté absolue. Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs, tournoyant sans fin sur lui-même dans une tornade de mille teintes mordorées l'enveloppant comme un voile cotonneux…

A Kurisutaru, le ciel, l'atmosphère, tout était devenu étrange et lumineux.

« Est-ce que vous ressentez cette énergie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Lorsque Watanuki réapparut de son cocon de lumière, deux ailes avaient poussées dans son dos, qu'il déploya de toute leur envergure. Des ailes immenses, d'un translucide duveteux, au travers desquelles se jouaient les mille feux de la nuit. Alors, avec des gestes lents et féeriques, il se concentra à nouveau sur la boule à neige et celle-ci devint d'une phosphorescence énigmatique, magique… Il la porta à bout de bras, comme un oriflamme scintillant auquel se ralliaient soudain tous les éléments de l'univers… La lumière creva l'espace, s'étendit…

A Kurisutaru, la neige disparu dans une aura arc-en-ciel, en pastilles multicolores, tout comme les démons au royaume des corbeaux, tout comme les créatures menaçant les villages… Tout ce qui avait été créé, modifié ou pervertit par la magie du Roi des corbeaux se trouvait purifié dans une aura irréelle, angevine… Une petite brise souffla sur le paysage de Kurisutaru. Le paysage d'un été resplendissant. Les soldats de la Reine de cristal, les villageois, se regardèrent en clignant des yeux, étonnés, éblouis, un peu perdus… Puis leur cri de triomphe gonfla, monta comme la cime de la plus haute des vagues, éclata comme autant de fracas merveilleux. Toute la bande était sortie du temple des Célestes. La Reine de Cristal joignit les mains en voyant que son pays avait retrouvé son aspect normal et la paix.

« Nous en prendrons soin, je vous le promets, Princesse Sakura… » murmura-t-elle.

Hikaru, Suzuka et Wizard regardèrent de toutes parts avec leurs yeux émerveillés d'enfants, avant de se mettre à courir en riant pour rejoindre Kotaro et le Gluck, apparus sur la colline aux cerisiers… La Princesse Tomoyo bénit l'instant par une prière… Kuro kun ne parvenait plus à contenir Fye kun, rieur et farceur comme jamais… Et leurs doubles adultes purent enfin réaliser l'une de leurs promesses :

« Regardes, Fye, dit Kurogane. C'est le monde de Kurisutaru… En temps de paix.

- C'est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu… Ce monde aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur… » dit le vampire en se lovant dans ses bras.

Shaolan et Mokona furent doucement enveloppés par un vent chaud, au doux parfum de cerisier :

« Merci, Watanuki… » murmura Shaolan, ému.

A Tokyo, Watanuki atterrit lentement au sol. Ses ailes disparurent comme un rêve (mais les déchirures de ses vêtements, dans son dos, témoignaient bien qu'elles avaient existé) et il s'écroula, exténué. Cette fois réellement vaincu, blessé au plus profond de son âme, il rampa douloureusement jusqu'au bord de la fenêtre fracassée, où il avait vu disparaître Domeki, versant des larmes à chaque centimètre parcouru. Un froid glacial l'envahit, le froid d'une victoire amère et d'un amour brisé… Il s'effondra au bord du vide, perdant presque connaissance. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner définitivement sous la douleur, et tendit une main tremblante, désespérée vers ce vide qui lui avait pris le tempo de son cœur…

« … Shizuka… »

Sa main retomba lourdement, et il demeura là, anéanti, presque évanoui.

« Hey, le larbin… J'attend toujours mes bières ! »

En redressant la tête, Watanuki tomba des nues. Dehors, il vit un énorme lion volant… L'ami de Mokona… Kérobistrot… Kerobero…

« J't'amènes de la compagnie ! »

Watanuki redressa un peu plus la tête. Il vit ,assis sur le dos de l'animal, Chika, le sourire énigmatique, serrant contre lui Michiru, qui eu une mignonne expression :

« Je devais tenir ma promesse… Et te sauver à mon tour… »

Elle s'écarta un peu et la troisième personne que Watanuki vit assise sur le dos de Kerobero, c'était…

… Watanuki s'étrangla…

C'était Domeki, bien vivant et paisible, s'empiffrant allègrement des menthes de mer qu'il avait préparées pour Michiru et Chika !

« Aaaah ! Domekiiii ! gueula Watanuki en se redressant en un bond, furieux. Ne touches pas à ces bentos ! C'est pas pour toi ! Ignoble goinfre !

- Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? demanda-t-il d'un air totalement anodin et inexpressif, qui l mit en rage.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Je te trouve là en train de bouffer comme un bienheureux alors que j'ai bien cru… J'ai bien cru… »

Sa voix s'enroua, se sentant à nouveau assaillit par des larmes. Kero s'approcha et Domeki traversa à nouveau le champ de force, regagnant la tour. Puis le lion s'éloigna en emmenant Michiru et Chika, laissant les deux garçons face à face.

« Alors, tu croyais vraiment que j'avais fait le grand plongeon ? demanda Domeki avec une lueur ironique dans le regard. Je ne suis pas si imprudent. J'avais prévu le coup et demandé à Mokona de rameuter tous ses copains au cas où… Allez, avoues que tu as eu peur…

- Peur, peur ?! s'écria Watanuki. Mais c'est cruel ce que tu m'as fait là ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu ! Tu m'as fait ton numéro, là, comme ça, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour toi et en te moquant complètement de mes senti… »

Il s'interrompit soudain. Il se revit au moment où il avait rusé pour enfermer Domeki dans le cercle, où il était partit sans lui à la tour de Tokyo.

« Exactement, lui dit doucement Domeki. Chacun son tour.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Shizuka ! Idiot, idiot ! Triple idiot !!!! »

Domeki s'approcha plus encore et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu veux. Tu m'as fait courir pendant des années, pour toi j'ai bravé les esprits, la mort, et même une fée dégénérée, alors je n'allais pas me laisser tuer aussi bêtement avant le grand final… Je t'aime, Kimihiro. »

Les mains du jeune spirite se crispèrent sur le tissu de ses vêtements.

« Je le sais… Je l'ai toujours su… Je t'aime aussi, Shizuka. Je suis heureux qu'on arrive enfin à se le dire aussi sincèrement et simplement. »

C'était la fin d'un cauchemar et le début d'un rêve. D'un même élan, leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser, un baiser puissant, un baiser vivant, profond, intense, passionné… Un baiser sous lequel tout leur être frémissait. Tout se mit à tourner autour d'eux, gagnés par l'exaltation, par l'enchantement et par une félicité mystérieuse qui les troublaient d'un incendie féerique. Amoureux…

Le champ de force autour de la Tour se brisa, éclata dans un grand feu d'artifice d'une lumière sublime.

« Shaolan ! cria Mokona noir au pied de la tour. Tout va bien ! On reçoit des ondes d'amour jusque ici ! Quelque chose me dit que ce qui se passe là-haut est interdit aux moins de 18 ans ! »

Michiru, qui avait rejoint le sol, regarda ce jeu de lumière autour de la tour avec ses grands yeux verts émerveillés :

« C'est un beau cadeau… Pour un premier rendez-vous ! »

Elle se tourna vers Chika et fut surprise de lui revoir le même air triste qu'au grenier.

« Je voulais te dire… »

Il l'attira vers se bras, la serra tout contre son torse et se mit à lui parler très vite, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu :

« Je suis vraiment idiot, et j'ai mérité tes gifles ! Je sais que je m'y prends mal, que je devrais m'excuser chaque fois que je te parle rudement ! Qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi, il faut être fou pour la laisser attendre et souffrir comme je l'ai fais ! Je suis trop immature ! Il y a encore plein de choses que je ne sais pas… Mais pour toi j'apprendrais vite, d'accord ?

- Chika kun, je ne comprend pas tout ce que tu essaies de me dire… souffla Michiru, émue.

- Je veux dire que… Je ne veux plus que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec un autre garçon, d'accord ? Ça me rend malade ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu te laisser faire ! Je ne veux pas qu'un autre te prenne dans ses bras, je ne veux pas qu'un autre t'embrasse ! Je sais, y'avait aucun risque avec celui-là, mais y'en aura d'autres qui voudront, tu es si craquante, y'en aura forcément d'autres et ça je ne veux pas ! Je veux que tu sois avec moi, je sais que ce que je dis est super égoïste, mais je veux que tu sois avec moi ! »

Il parlait si vite qu'elle avait juste pu comprendre les mots « avec moi »…

« Chika kun… Pauvre fou ! Mais regardes, je suis déjà avec toi !

- Hein ? »

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il la serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

« Et tu es le premier garçon à m'avoir embrassé… Et je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre m'embrasse !

- C'est bien vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un adorable regard de petit chiot.

- Mais oui ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! Embrasses moi ! C'est ta bonniche qui te l'ordonne ! »

Chika ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et tandis que sur les platines des mascottes magiques s'élevaient le slow langoureux _« Still loving you »_ des Scorpions, les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent dans un bonheur qui dépassait les frontières du temps et de la vie…

**Chapitre 30 : Je te protègerais de toute mon âme**

C'était un 7 Juillet. Comme toutes les nuits où l'on fêtait Tanabata, celle-ci était particulièrement lumineuse et étoilée. Vêtu d'un élégant Kimono noir qui lui seyait à merveille, Kurogane s'assit lentement sur la terrasse en bois devant le temple où les gens allaient et venaient en procession. Il aimait bien ce nouveau monde. Il glissa sur ses oreilles les écouteurs du baladeur MP3 confié par Kanashimi. C'était devenu un réflexe, chaque fois que Fye (le sien) s'éloignait durant de trop longues minutes. Il compensait l'attente en écoutant la voix d'un Fye d'un autre monde, et ses mots pour un autre Kurogane…

_Tu connais mon histoire_

_D'où je viens et tout ce qui me fait_

_Tout ce que j'ai pu affronter…_

Quelque part, dans un temple de Kurisutaru, les Célestes réapprenait la vie à la petite Suzuka. Et lorsqu'elle s'échappait pour rejoindre Wizard, entré de son côté au service du royaume de Cristal, ils s'envolaient tous les deux à la découverte du monde avec des rires d'enfants…

_Moi c'est moi et moi c'est toi_

_Prends moi dans tes bras…_

Sur la colline aux cerisiers, le Gluck poussait des « Beuwaaaah ! » joyeux.

« Princesse ! Attention, c'est dangereux ! cria Kotaro en voyant Hikaru grimper sur son énorme carapace.

- Tout ira bien ! Je ne tomberais pas si tu viens avec moi ! » rit la petite fille en tendant la main à son jeune chevalier servant…

_Regardes moi, consoles moi,_

_Et surtout restes là…_

Au palais, on recevait du courrier…

« Nous allons recevoir la visite de nos nouveaux alliés ! Représentés par le Prince Nokoru du pays d'Imonoyama… Il arrive demain…

- Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant qu'on reçoit la lettre ?! Et moi qui n'aie même pas une robe présentable !

- Tomoyo chan … Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? demanda sa mère.

- Tu sais que pour les secrets je suis une tombe ! » rit la jeune fille.

_Si tout deux nous ne faisons qu'un_

_Touches du bout des doigts mes rêves_

_Qu'ils me soient plus accessibles…_

Pour Kuro kun et Fye kun, c'était l'heure des projets. Face à eux se tenaient la Reine de Cristal, Tomoyo chan et la petite Hikaru, dans la salle du trône. Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent respectueusement :

« Votre Majesté, Princesses… Fye Kun et moi sommes venus demander votre bénédiction.

- Songez vous déjà tous les deux repartir mener une bataille ?

- Une bataille bien particulière… Nous voudrions… Vivre ensemble… et fonder notre propre foyer.

- C'est un vœu naturel, mes garçons. Vos sœurs et moi y avons déjà réfléchit et nous y mettons trois conditions.

- Lesquelles ? »

Hikaru prit à son tour la parole.

« La première condition ne concerne que Kuro kun. Grand frère, je veux que désormais tu m'appelles Hikaru chan et non Hikaru ojôsama !

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Parc que c'est aussi ce que voudrais Shirahime ! »

Le garçon marqua un temps, admettant enfin qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes.

« Bien… Hikaru chan !

- La seconde condition vous concerne tous les deux, continua la Reine. Je veux que désormais vous laissiez tomber les Majesté et les Votre Altesse. Vous m'appellerez Maman ! Comme vos sœurs ! »

Les garçons étaient stupéfiés de cette requête, mais pas en mesure de la négocier.

« Bien… M…

- Dites le !

- Maman ! » dirent les deux garçons d'une seule voix, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme s'ils avaient prononcé une énormité.

« Quand à la troisième condition, dit Tomoyo chan, la voici : Vous devrez vous marier. Ensemble, évidemment…

- NOUS MARIER ?! s'écrièrent Kuro kun et Fye kun en chœur, sciés.

- Je vais vous paraître vieux jeu, mais je veux que les choses soient officielles, dit la Reine de Cristal. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, mes garçons ?

- Aucun ! » affirmèrent-ils ravis, en s'enlaçant tendrement.

Leur mère eu alors une réplique Kanashimesque :

« Faites péter le saké ! Ce soir c'est les fiançailles de mes gamins ! »

_Où que j'aille, ne me laisse pas, poursuivre ma route sans toi_

_Car si tu t'en vas, je ne serais plus le même sans toi…_

Deux ans après le mariage de Kuro kun et Fye kun, tous se trouvaient réunis au temple des Célestes pour bénir le premier enfant qu'ils avaient adopté, lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin le Gluck les appeler. Lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent au-dehors, ils virent près de l'animal, sur la colline aux cerisiers, une longue silhouette noire debout, parmi les pétales virevoltants.

« HASTA LA VISTA LA FAMILIA ! Si j'arrive à temps pour qu'il reste du saké, faites péter les bouchons ! »

La Reine de Cristal se précipita la première, et, riant aux éclats, fit tournoyer Kanashimi dans ses bras :

« Tu es revenue, c'est bien vrai ? Tu resteras avec nous, désormais ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire enfin apaisé. Mon voyage est terminé. J'ai retrouvé la vie… » dit-elle en écartant son col pour qu'elle voie que son anneau noir avait disparu.

« Et j'ai aussi retrouvé… »

Une autre silhouette apparue, cachée jusque là par le gluck. C'était un Shaolan d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'un élégant costume du 16 eme siècle.

« … L'espoir. »

_Montres moi ce qu'est aimer…_

De tous les évènements ayant eu lieu à la tour de Tokyo, les humains ordinaires, dénués de pouvoirs, ne découvrirent que la vitrine et la fenêtre brisées, qu'ils mirent sur le compte de vandales sans qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à retrouver les coupables, une bonne dose de magie étant passée par là… Le lendemain de ce combat, Domeki devait se rendre avec les sportifs de l'école au tournoi d'athlétisme. Tous avaient prédis un peu prématurément que Watanuki arriverait encore en retard pour lui dire au revoir et courrait une fois de plus derrière le car. Mais c'est en avance que le lunettu débarqua, couvrant son archer de tant d'attentions que la moitié des filles du lycée, et quelques garçons aussi, prirent aussitôt rendez-vous chez leur psychologue.

« Tu vas me manquer… murmura Watanuki, ne parvenant pas à se détacher de Domeki.

- Alors viens avec moi…

- Je ne peux quand même pas m'incruster encore une fois dans le car !

- Mais on est pas obligés d'y aller, dans ce car ! »

Effectivement, le car partit sans eux. Watanuki avait littéralement kidnappé Domeki sous les yeux de tout le monde, pour l'emmener bien loin ailleurs, et l'autre moitié des filles du lycée décidèrent de faire une thérapie de groupe…

Quoi qu'il advienne, je t'appartiens…

Quatre ans plus tard…

Allongés côte à côte dans une vieille décapotable, Michiru et Chika observaient les étoiles scintiller au-dessus d'eux.

« Là ! Tu l'as vue ? Une étoile filante !

- C'est maintenant ! Fais un vœu ! »

Chika se pencha tendrement sur Michiru :

« C'était quoi ton vœu ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Sinon il ne se réalisera pas !

- Bouh ! Comme tu es méchante ! »

La main de Michiru glissa sur son t-shirt, caressa son cou. Il devina où se posait son regard.

« Cela a pris le temps qu'il fallait… Mais nous sommes libérés de cet anneau, lui dit-Il doucement.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de mes yeux de Shinigami, murmura Michiru, angoissée.

- C'est vrai. Mais je les garde, ces yeux, ainsi que tout ce qui va avec. C'est mon trésor, d'une valeur inestimable ! »

Michiru éclata de rire.

« Tu as plutôt fais des progrès en compliments…

- Et je peux te prouver mes progrès dans de multiples domaines ! »

Michiru rit encore avant de s'abandonner à ses baisers… Et elle pouvait confirmer qu'il était vraiment doué…

« Ah là là ! s'écria Koyomi dans la salle commune du pensionnat. Ce soir on fait la fête, et les inséparables ont encore disparus ! Va savoir où ils sont allés se bécoter, ces deux là !

- Les absents ont toujours tort, dit Shito en se servant au buffet. Akatsuki ne m'en voudra pas de manger sa part.

- Ah ? Et tu ne manges pas celle de Michiru ?

- Elle porte l'enfant de cet abruti. Il faut protéger les innocents…

- Mr Bekko, à votre avis, ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Yuta.

- Tout le monde le sait déjà. D'une dimension à l'autre, les êtres destinés à avoir un lien se croisent tôt ou tard. Ils auront un fils qui aura les pouvoirs de sa mère et le caractère de son père.

- Pauvre de lui ! Surtout s'il hérite des cheveux de Chika…

- Pas du tout. Et en plus, il saura faire la cuisine. Ça nous fera des économies.

- Au fait, Shito, quand est-ce que tu comptes dire à Chika que tu sors avec sa sœur ? demanda Otsu.

- Moins fort ! S'il t'entend, je suis un homme mort !

- Mais c'est déjà le cas ! » ricana Sotetsu.

Bekko poussa un soupir.

« Quatre ans déjà que je n'ai pas pris de vacances… Je devrais peut-être fabriquer une autre boule à neige et la lui offrir… »

_Apprends moi par cœur_

_Qu'afin rien ne t'échappes_

_Apprends moi par cœur…_

Quatre ans plus tôt, sur la plage des Antilles où séjournaient Yuko et Himawari, un petit bateau accosta avec deux jeunes japonais à leur bord :

« ça alors ! s'écria Himawari. Mais c'est Watanuki et Domeki ! Ils nous ont rejoint ! »

Watanuki se mit à courir comme au ralentit, et elle pensait qu'il allait crier un « Himawari chaaaan » énamouré… Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de la sorcière des dimensions :

« Yukoooo ! Ne pars plus en vacances ! Plus jamais ! C'est trop dur d'être sorcier à plein temps !

- Watanuki kun… M'a mis un vent… murmura Himawari, stupéfiée.

- Tu survivras », lui dit Domeki, mort de rire intérieurement. Et Yuko riait aussi, comme une petite fille…

_Où que j'aille, ne me laisse pas, poursuivre ma route sans toi_

_Si tu t'en vas, je ne serais plus le même sans toi…_

Les feux du crépuscule jouaient avec le remous des vagues d'une limpidité absolue… Le sable brûlant et les lueur du feu de camp jouaient avec les corps dénudés de Kimihiro et Shizuka…

« Est-ce qu'il te reste des vœux à exaucer, Kimi ?

- Tous mes plus beaux souhaits se sont réalisés… Puisque cet instant est réel… »

_Fais moi croire_

_A ces choses auxquelles je ne croyais plus…_

A la boutique, Mokona, Kerobero, Nekoï, Hamtaro et les autres arrosaient le happy end avec une fiesta digne d'Ibiza, sous les rires de Maru et Moro. Alors qu'il était allé chercher dans la réserve une énième bouteille de saké que la malheureuse Yuko ne boirait pas, la gemme sur le front de Mokona noir s'activa et l'image de Mokona blanc lui apparut :

« Aaaah ! Moko chan ! cria Mokona noir en lâchant sa bouteille. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Je n'arrivais plus à te contacter depuis Kurisutaru !

- Après la boule à neige, on a traversé des mondes un peu perturbés, c'est pour cela que tu ne pouvais pas me contacter… Là, ça va, on est dans un joli monde. Il ressemble à notre japon, et on fête Tanabata…

- Tanabata ! C'est une fête pour les amoureux ! Et toi, tu es si loin… murmura Mokona noir, oreilles baissées.

- Je tiens le coup. Il me suffit de penser à toi…

- Pourtant, tu as l'air si triste… Ton visage a une drôle d'expression, et tu es si pâle… Même pour un Mokona blanc !

- Oh, en fait… Mokona est un peu barbouillé…

- Mokona a encore été trop gourmand et beaucoup mangé, hein, avoues !

- C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais t'accrocher à tes oreilles, parce que j'ai un secret à te dire… »

_Fais moi croire…_

Tandis qu'il écoutait la chanson du Fye du monde de Firiel, Kurogane se demanda quand ils auraient l'occasion de retourner au pays de Kurisutaru. Il revoyait Kuro kun, une heure avant leur départ, s'obligeant à sourire alors qu'il savait combien son cœur de gamin était lourd. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas accroché à lui comme lorsqu'il avait six ans, mais lui avait fait une requête :

« Ne tardez pas trop à nous revenir ! Le temps passe plus vite pour nous ! Si ça se trouve, lorsque vous reviendrez nous rendre visite, j'aurais 80 ans et c'est toi qui devras m'appeler Kuro pépé !

- On reviendra avant tes 80 ans. C'est une promesse.

- Ah ! Tu dois déjà tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite la dernière fois ! Tu m'as dis que lorsqu'on se reverrait, on s'affronterait, toi et moi ! Et je l'ai toujours pas eu, mon duel !

- Oh, tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Tu risques de le regretter, microbe…

- Vas-y Papy, dégaines ton katana qu'on rigole ! Mais fais gaffe à ta sciatique ! »

Les deux Kurogane ne tardèrent pas à batailler l'un contre l'autre, échangeant les coups, les vannes et les rires…

« Ah, qu'ils sont mignons, rit Fye adulte en les voyant s'amuser.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'on les aime », dit son jeune double au vampire, devenu rouge pivoine.

_Si tous deux nous ne faisons qu'un_

_Touches du bout des doigts mes rêves_

_Si tous deux nous ne faisons qu'un…_

Les mains de Fye glissèrent sur les oreilles de Kurogane, lui enlevant les écouteurs :

« Hey, mon Kuro chan ,tu me fais encore des infidélités avec ce Fye chanteur ? »

Le ninja l'attira vers ses bras avec un tendre sourire :

« Je ne t'échangerais pas contre tous tes doubles de toutes les dimensions réunies ! Où étais-tu passé ? Tu en as mis du temps, pour revenir !

- Mais j'ai fais comme tout le monde ! Je suis allé au temple faire un vœu pour qu'il soit exaucé !

- Ah, ne parles pas de vœu ou Yuko va se rappliquer ! »

Fye eu un petit rire.

« Tu sais que mon vœu ne sera exaucé que si tu y mets du tien, Kuro chan ? »

Il plongea une main à l'intérieur de son kimono blanc et en sortit « leur » petite boule à neige, qui arborait un autre message en dessous du premier.

« C'est dans la langue de Celes, il faudra que tu traduises toi-même ! » rit Fye, bien content d'avoir enfin réussit à lui renvoyer la balle. Pas rancunier, Kurogane, aidé du lexique, s'attela à la tâche :

« Je… Te… Prooo…

- Protègerais…

- De… toute… mon… âme… »

_**« Je te protègerais de toute mon âme ! »**_

« Fye, murmura le ninja, touché.

- Souviens toi, à la bibliothèque. Je t'avais demandé qui te protégeais et tu ne m'as pas répondu. J'ai bien réfléchit à ma question, et il m'apparaît finalement que je suis assez jaloux, et que si tout en moi t'appartient… Alors je ne laisserais à personne d'autre que moi le droit de te protéger.

- J'ai l'air si vulnérable ? demanda Kurogane, ému.

- Tu as déjà payé de ton sang et d'un bras. Je vais devoir te surveiller si je veux qu'on rentre ensemble au Japon. »

La phrase percuta Kurogane à 250 km/heure.

« Au Japon… Ensemble… C'est bien ce que tu as dis ?

- Oui…

- Tu viendras avec moi ? Vraiment ? Tu resteras avec moi ? Toujours ?

- Tu en doutes encore ?! Mais où veux-tu que j'aille, gros bêta ? Où trouverais-je un autre grincheux ténébreux et diablement sexy comme toi ? Tu es l'homme que j'aime, je te suivrais aux confins de l'univers si tu me le demand… »

Une fois de plus, Fye ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Kurogane lui coupa le souffle par un baiser incandescent, avant de le faire tournoyer contre lui, fou de joie :

« Merci, Fye. Je te protègerais aussi. Je prendrais soin de toi. Sue mon honneur, je le jure, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux…

- Je le sais. Mais considères ceci comme des fiançailles. Pour la maison à Eoshima et les triplés, tu vas devoir relever un pari…

- Quoi ?! Tu veux… Des preuves d'amour ?! Ah, je le crois pas !

- Toi aussi, tu m'as lancé un pari, souviens toi… »

Il lui glissa la petite boule à neige dans la main.

« Je l'ai protégée jusqu'à présent, depuis Noël dernier… Gardes la intacte jusqu'au prochain Noël, s'il te plait…

- D'accord, je relève le défi. Et pour toi… Je gagnerais ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, veillés doucement par le vaste ciel brodé d'étoiles…

« C'était toi… Souffla Kurogane en jouant avec les lèvres de son amant… Mon avenir… C'était toi… Non… C'est toi. Tu es mon avenir.

- Et bien au-delà, Kuro chan… Mon éternité. »

Ils scellèrent cette promesse par un baiser d'une intensité fulgurante et sublime, les soulevant de tant de joie et de plaisirs entrelacés qu'ils pensèrent ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de s'embrasser… Mais leurs obligations parentales se rappelèrent à eux lorsque Shaolan arriva en courant, visiblement alarmé :

« Papa ! Maman ! Ah, désolé de vous déranger… Mais… Je crois qu'on a un problème !

- Lequel ? » demanda Fye.

Shaolan pâlit en devenant aussi blanc que Mokona, perdant toute mesure en parlant du petit animal, justement :

« C'est Mokona ! Mokona il… Mokona elle… ELLE …!

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête, dit Kurogane en effleurant paternellement les cheveux du garçon pour le rassurer. Que se passe-t-il ? Vas-y, accouches !

- C'est justement ça, le problème ! Mokona… Mokonaaaa… EST EN TRAIN DE PONDRE DES ŒUFS ! DES ŒUFS ! BLANCS ET NOIRS ! ET ILS SONT PAS EN CHOCOLAT ! !»

_Si tout deux nous ne faisons qu'un_

_Touches du bout des doigts mes rêves_

_Si tout deux nous ne faisons qu'un…_

L'agent des allocations familiales, derrière son comptoir, appuya sur un bouton :

« C'est pour quoi ?! »

Kurogane et Fye, dignement, répondirent d'une seule voix :

« La carte famille nombreuse. »

Derrière eux, Shaolan avait un sourire forcé, les bras chargés d'une dizaine de mini Mokonas de toutes les couleurs, en train de piailler :

« Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! »

_Si tous deux nous ne faisons qu'un_

_Touches du bout des doigts mes rêves_

_Mes rêves…_

**248 ans plus tard, Japon Médiéval (Nihon) – **

Un jeune garçon s'entraînait au katana dans les vastes couloirs du palais. Il était en quatrième année de formation pour devenir ninja au service de l'empire.

« Attention, Ferio ! Le maître d'armes sera sans pitié avec toi ! »

L'adolescent manqua de perdre l'équilibre au son de cette voix douce et mutine. Une jeune fille de son âge apparut dans l'ombre, vêtue d'une robe de cérémonie raffinée, des cheveux aux reflets miel encadrant son petit visage aux yeux tendres et au sourire calme et posé.

« Princesse Fu… » murmura le jeune homme.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui :

« Tu poursuis ton entraînement même à cette heure tardive, Ferio ? Tu en fais bien plus que n'importe quel élève de ta section… Si tu ne te ménages pas, tu vas t'épuiser…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me ménager ! Il faut que je devienne rapidement beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir défendre notre pays des dangers qui le menacent en ce moment !

- Tu es déterminé, je le sais. Mais la force et la détermination ne suffisent pas. »

Elle se tourna vers une large peinture sur soie qui ornait tout un pans de mur.

« Connais tu l'histoire de cet homme ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Si je la connais ! C'est Kurogane, le ninja légendaire ! Tous les apprentis ninja rêvent d'être un jour en mesure de l'égaler !

- Si Kurogane est devenu un exemple pour vous tous, c'est qu'il n'était pas un ninja ordinaire. Il n'était pas seulement fort et déterminé. Il a accomplit un long voyage qui lui a fait comprendre et apporté bien plus que tous vos enseignements… dit-elle en désignant la deuxième personne figurant sur la peinture.

- Fye, le mage vampire…

- C'est ensemble qu'ils sont entrés dans la légende. Parce que leur amour faisait d'eux des protecteurs idéaux… Mon arrière arrière Grand-Père était l'un de leurs enfants adoptifs… Et selon les écrits qu'il nous a légué… L'amour que ses parents se portaient n'a jamais faillit… Comme leurs compétences au combat.

- C'est une très belle histoire, admit Ferio.

- Il y a une suite à cette histoire, transmise dans ma famille de générations en générations. Il est dit qu'un jour… Un jour de neige, précisa-t-elle en prenant la petite boule déposée au pied de la peinture, précieuse relique… Si ce jour-là, continua la Princesse Fu, notre pays est en grand danger, Kurogane et Fye reviendront sous l'apparence de leur jeunesse afin de le défendre… Et leur amour sera intact comme au premier jour… »

Elle serra tendrement la petite boule à neige dans ses mains, gravée de toutes parts de précieux messages que ses ancêtres avaient échangés à chaque Noël, chaque Tanabata…

« Ferio… Penses tu qu'une telle légende soit possible ?

- Si vous y croyez, répondit le jeune homme avec un doux sourire… Alors moi aussi, Princesse. »

Tout à coup, la boule à neige s'illumina étrangement, s'envola doucement, sous leurs yeux ébahis…

« Princesse, attention ! » cria le garçon en dégainant son katana pour la protéger. Mais elle n'était pas menacée, bien au contraire…

« Ferio, regardes ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en désignant la fenêtre, près d'eux.

Un beau sourire illuminé d'espoir éclaira le visage de la Princesse :

**« … IL NEIGE … »**

******************************************************************************************************

_Fanfiction terminée à Béziers le11/11/2008 17:02:03_

_Paroles de la chanson du chapitre 30 adaptées d'après « Mi e di bossa », interprétée par Célia Flore, extrait de l'album « Um flor especial », label Mode Play Pal, 2008_

_Merci à toi qui a pris le temps de lire cette fanfiction._

_Un GRAND MERCI à Sachi-mi-chan, Butterflyellow, Mellymello, Torezu, Mystère des bois, Chibikitsu, Gaya H Staim et Ayu pour leur avalanche de reviews !_

_Butterflyellow, _

_tu as été la première à m'encourager à chaque chapitre depuis « Tu n'es pas seul », une si grande supportrice me touche énormément. Merci beaucoup !_

_Sachi-mi-chan,_

_La longueur de tes reviews a du faire plus d'une jalouse et m'ont précieusement aidée pour mener cet fic jusqu'au bout. Mille mercis !_

_Spéciale dédicace à tous les membres du forum Clamp-Fanfic !_

_Gaya H Staim : Je veux adopter Aniki !_

_Un ENORMEUH Bisou à tous les disciples du Dojô des barjots,_

_Cyti Sama notre grand maître, ma Pins adorée,_

_Aurélie la gérante des Thermes…_

_Chris, tu es la plus sexy des Saîlor Moon alcooliques !_

_Mille bisous à Mini fée et sa future Maman, Petite fée !_

_Coucou à tous les héros du forum Les légendaires…_

_Et à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis Le Dragon d'améthyste et sur mon blog_

_(promis, je vais me remettre au boulot !)_

_Merci à toutes et à tous, et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles fics !_

_Bisous !_

**Cycy la vache de l'espace**


End file.
